Encantado
by Deh Cullen
Summary: Edward sonhava com o momento em que fosse ter alguém ao seu lado, para enfrentar os obstáculos e tentar ser feliz. Pedia por uma pessoa capaz de amá-lo e cuidar dele. Gostava de escutar histórias de amor, contos de fada, onde tudo sempre tem um final feliz. Ele só não contava que iria doer tanto.
1. Prólogo

A chuva caía por toda Seattle, naquela tarde de sexta-feira. Da enorme janela de seu escritório, Edward Cullen podia ver grande parte da cidade ali. As pessoas abaixo se agitavam, a procura de um carro ou táxi. Ele não conseguia ouvir os barulhos, porém. Seu escritório ficava no último andar de sua empresa.

Embora, naquele momento, ele não estivesse prestando atenção em muita coisa.

Parado perto da janela, com as mãos nos bolsos e o semblante fechado, ele observava a chuva cair, sem realmente ver.

Porque ele conseguia pensar só nela.

Isabella.

Ele se lembrara da primeira vez que a havia visto. Era um dia atarefado e a mãe tinha ligado para que ele buscasse o bolo de aniversário do patriarca da família, Carlisle Cullen. Então, Edward correu para dentro de uma bela confeitaria, chamada _Pigellati_, que não estava tão cheia aquela hora.

- Boa tarde, senhor. – Uma voz incrivelmente linda chamou sua atenção. – Posso ajudá-lo com alguma coisa?

Edward se lembrara de se virar e ficar imediatamente encantado.

O jeito que seus cabelos castanhos possuíam algumas madeixas que tornaram-se vermelhas ao entrar em contato com o sol que ultrapassava a vitrine. O sorriso tímido, o brilho no olhar. As covinhas nas bochechas rosadas.

Com o passar do tempo, foi percebendo seu jeito atrapalhado, suas brincadeiras. Eles não entravam muito no pessoal, mas Edward sabia que ela amava cozinhar e que amava ler. Ele simplesmente podia ficar horas e horas conversando sobre livros com ela. Eles tinham gostos tão parecidos...

Em casa, na casa dos pais... Em qualquer lugar, ele gostava de fechar os olhos e lembrar de sua voz, fingir que ela estava ali, ao seu lado, conversando com ele naquele exato momento. E ele sorria, porque nunca tinha escutado uma voz tão doce e linda como aquela.

A maneira que ela falava dos filmes, dos livros, dos bolos e tortas que havia preparado.

Aquilo o fascinava, o encantava. Desde a primeira vez que a vira, não conseguira mais tirá-la da cabeça. Parecia loucura, porque ele, Edward Cullen, poderia ter qualquer garota.

Mas ele a queria.

Bella...

Os dois se complementavam, pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente como duas peças de quebra-cabeça, feitas uma para a outra. Gostos e manias parecidos...

Ela era linda.

Era perfeita para ele.

Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

Ele achava que era perfeito para ela.

Até descobrir que era uma mulher casada.

* * *

N/A: Essa fanfic tem 20 capítulos prontos no momento e ainda não está concluída, mas vou postá-la todos os dias até que acabe os capítulos que tenho aqui, ok? Eu espero que tenham gostado desse prólogo. A gente se fala mais amanhã!

Besos ;*


	2. Capítulo Um: At First Sight

**CAPÍTULO UM – AT FIRST SIGHT**

**Edward POV.**

Assim que abri os olhos, tinha um sorriso no rosto. Meu celular ainda não havia despertado, mas não me importei. Levantei-me animado como sempre e segui para o banheiro, onde tomei um banho longo.

Hoje era aniversário do meu pai. Hoje nossa família se reuniria – só nós – e comemoraríamos, todos juntos, como todos os anos e em todos os aniversários.

Era um ritual que meus pais mantinham desde que tinham se casado.

Terminei de me arrumar e segui para a cozinha, onde Jully, a empregada que eu tinha contratado e que era um amor de pessoa, já tinha servido o café.

- Bom dia, Jully – cumprimentei, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Sr. Edward – sorriu também, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos. Ela sempre me chamava de senhor.

- Assim me faz sentir velho – fiz bico e ela gargalhou, batendo o pano meu ombro.

- Vá comer, senhor Edward – revirou os olhos. – E me obedeça que eu tenho idade para ser sua mãe.

Jully já passara dos quarenta anos e era muito simpática. Era casada e tinha dois filhos já grandes, que freqüentavam a faculdade. Ela tinha orgulho deles.

Comi de forma apressada, como sempre, enquanto ela ralhava comigo. Despedi-me pouco depois, depositando um beijo em sua testa e já ligando para Marcus, meu motorista. Ele já tinha tudo pronto.

- Bom dia, senhor – disse.

- Bom dia, Marcus – sorri.

Aquele dia poderia ser um dia qualquer em minha vida. Levantar cedo, arrumar e ir para o carro que já estava a minha espera. Meu motorista me levaria até a minha empresa e eu teria um dia lotado de reuniões e problemas para resolver.

Era meu trabalho, afinal. Eu cuidaria de tudo, almoçaria às pressas – na minha sala – e voltaria a resolver tudo. Todos os dias.

Eu simplesmente amava isso.

Marcus me desejou bom dia e eu o liberei, dizendo que ligaria caso precisasse de algo. Subi até o último andar do arranha-céu, onde ficava meu escritório e me pus a trabalhar.

Almocei por lá mesmo e continuei a trabalhar, dando reuniões, ordens, corrigindo números e tudo o mais.

E estava tão concentrado que me assustei quando o telefone tocou.

- Oi, mãe – sorri mesmo ela não podendo ver. – Tudo bom?

- Oi, querido – riu. – Tudo ótimo. Só queria saber se você podia passar numa confeitaria para pegar o bolo do seu pai... Eu fiquei de buscá-lo agora, mas aqui está uma correria.

- Claro que eu vou – revirei os olhos. – Me passe o endereço que eu vou agora mesmo para lá e depois sigo para aí.

- Obrigada – cantarolou.

Peguei o endereço com ela e logo em seguida desliguei, já ligando para o meu motorista. Pedi então que Angela, minha assistente, cancelasse meus compromissos para aquele dia e desci.

Dei o endereço a Marcus e deixei que ele dirigisse. Não demorou muito que chegassem e logo o meu carro estava parado diante de uma bela confeitaria, chamada _Pigellati_.

- Volto já – informei, já saindo do carro.

Agradeci pelo local não estar cheio àquela hora do dia e entrei, sorrindo ao sentir o cheiro de doces.

- Boa tarde, senhor. – Uma voz incrivelmente linda chamou minha atenção. – Posso ajudá-lo com alguma coisa?

Eu me virei imediatamente e perdi o fôlego.

Ela era linda.

Seus cabelos castanhos possuíam algumas madeixas que tornaram-se vermelhas ao entrar em contato com o sol que ultrapassava a vitrine. Seus olhos tinham aquele tom chocolate perfeito e único e brilhavam. O sorriso tímido... as covinhas nas bochechas rosadas.

- Senhor? – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo nervosa.

- Desculpe-me – sorri para tranqüilizá-la. – Minha mãe pediu que eu buscasse um bolo. O nome dela é Esme Cullen.

- Espere um minuto que eu vou olhar – disse, as bochechas ainda rosadas. – Sente-se, senhor, e sinta-se a vontade.

Eu me sentei, ainda encantado com tanta beleza e simplicidade, sorrindo feito um bobo.

Ela voltou pouco depois, carregando uma caixa enorme. Levantei-me imediatamente e peguei a caixa de suas delicadas mãos, sentindo um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo.

Como alguém poderia mexer assim comigo?

- Pode deixar que eu levo, senhor – tornou a morder o lábio.

- Claro que não – revirei os olhos, sorrindo. – Então, o que você me recomendaria comer?

- Bom... é meu primeiro dia aqui e...

- Você fez alguma dessas delícias? – cortei, achando lindo como a cada minuto que passava ela se tornava mais corada.

- Eu fiz apenas uma torta de chocolate – deu de ombros. – Posso servir ao senhor, se quiser. Dê-me a caixa com o bolo que vou guardar e lhe sirvo.

Tornei a sentar-me e esperei alguns minutos, até que ela voltou, carregando uma bandeja com um pedaço da torta.

- Alguma bebida para acompanhar?

- Apenas um café, por favor.

Ela voltou logo, trazendo o café e se retirou, colocando-se atrás do caixa. Comi e bebi em silêncio, aproveitando o gosto da torta. Eu terminei logo em seguida e me levantei, caminhando até o caixa.

- Quanto deu, por favor? – perguntei, já puxando minha carteira.

- Sua mãe já deixou o bolo pago – sorriu. – São 8 dólares, senhor.

Eu peguei uma nota de cinqüenta dólares e entreguei. Quando ela me entregou o troco, recusei.

- Pode ficar.

- Mas...

- Pode ficar – disse firme.

Ela suspirou e segui até uma porta, voltando logo em seguida com o bolo.

- Tenha uma ótima festa, senhor.

- Obrigado... – Eu procurei por um crachá, onde indicasse o nome dela.

- Bella – disse. – Meu crachá ainda não está pronto.

- Certo – assenti. – Obrigado por tudo então, Bella.

Sorri mais uma vez para ela e saí, desejando ter mais desculpas para ficar.

**Bella POV.**

Eu não sabia dizer bem o que havia me despertado, mas o fato era que estava de pé às seis da manhã, morrendo de frio e maluca por tomar um banho quente.

Mas meu caminho até o trabalho era um pouco longe e como eu não estava acostumada, queria sair mais cedo. Por isso apenas lavei o rosto, escovei os cabelos e os prendi em um rabo de cavalo desajeitado. Vesti-me de forma simples e coloquei um casaco. Depois de pegar minha mochila e apenas uma maçã, segui meu caminho pelas ruas de Seattle.

Eu costumava gostar mais daquele lugar antigamente. Tinha prazer em passear, visitar lugares... Agora, tudo o que eu mais queria, era acordar do pesadelo no qual eu vivia há quase um ano.

Parei no ponto de ônibus e fiquei ali, cantarolando uma música qualquer. Agradeci ao fato de o ônibus estar quase vazio e balancei meu braço esquerdo, para a manga da blusa subir um pouco e eu poder olhar as horas.

Começaria a trabalhar às nove e não eram nem oito ainda. Pelas minhas contas, eu chegaria cedo. Um pouco cedo demais.

Mas eu estava me sentindo bem com aquilo. Bem de verdade. Sabia que não poderia trabalhar ali para sempre, até porque eu ainda pretendia fazer uma faculdade – embora naquele momento mais parecesse um sonho do que tudo. Só que naquele momento, nada mais me faria melhor.

Quando cheguei ao ponto mais próximo da confeitaria na qual trabalharia, desci e andei calmamente, aproveitando o clima ao redor. Eu me lembrava de quando gostava de sair só para sentir aquele cheiro de Seattle.

Parei de andar logo adiante, quando vi a confeitaria. O nome escrito de maneira elegante, os bolos e tortas chamando a atenção. Eu me sentia sortuda em trabalhar ali. De verdade.

A porta ainda estava trancada, mas como funcionária, agora eu tinha uma chave. Peguei-a, sorrindo de maneira boba, e abri a porta.

- Bella!

Eu me virei e sorri para Sue Clearwater, dona do local. Eu sabia que estava cedo e ela provavelmente estava surpresa com isso.

- Bom dia, Sra. Clearwater – cumprimentei-a educadamente. – Eu sei que cheguei cedo, mas acabei acordando antes da hora e...

Ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem – deu de ombros. – Que tal fazer uma torta? E não me chame de senhora, por favor.

Sue tinha sido uma grande amiga do meu pai, Charlie. Ele me indicara a ela, mesmo tendo uns anos que eles não se falavam.

- Fazer uma torta? – ri. – Claro. Só não sabia que faria algo logo no meu primeiro dia.

Ela deu de ombros outra vez.

- Seu pai disse que você cozinha bem, Bella. – Pegou minha mão e me puxou para dentro da cozinha. Ela era ampla, bonita, limpa. A cozinha dos meus sonhos. – E você fará uma, eu provarei. Se gostar, você faz outra e colocamos para vender.

Assenti.

Eu segui uma receita que tinha visto em um site, certa vez, e aperfeiçoado. Não era a minha melhor, mas eu gostava muito.

E algumas horas mais tarde, depois de ter provado, Sue também aprovou.

- Essa é minha – anunciou, rindo. – Vou levá-la para casa. Meus filhos vão adorar.

E eu fiz outra, me sentindo ainda mais feliz quando Sue a colocou para vender.

Conforme as horas foram passando, eu comecei a me acostumar com tudo. Naquele dia eu trabalharia praticamente sozinha – com Sue na cozinha com um ajudante –, já que a outra funcionária só voltaria de licença maternidade na semana que vem.

Mas eu estava conseguindo.

- Bella! – A cabeça de Sue surgiu da porta da cozinha. Eu apenas a olhei. – Uma mulher vai passar aqui e deixar um dinheiro para o bolo, a mando da Sra. Cullen. Só guarde, ok?

- Claro – assenti.

Meia hora depois o dinheiro estava bem guardado e eu avisei Sue, que trabalha em um bolo. Continuei meu trabalho, amando tudo, até que fui chamada outra vez.

Sue perguntou como as coisas estavam indo e eu avisei que estava amando, antes de abrir a porta e me preparar para voltar ao caixa. Estava quase na hora de eu ir embora.

Só para encontrar um homem parado ali.

Dava apenas para ver seu terno perfeitamente desenhado naquelas costas, uma calça que abraça suas curvas e um cabelo bronze bagunçado.

Cor diferente, porém muito bonita.

- Boa tarde, senhor – anunciei. – Posso ajudá-lo com alguma coisa?

O homem se virou imediatamente e eu senti vontade de corar.

Que olhos verdes eram aqueles?

Eu arrisquei um sorriso tímido, sabendo que me encontrava corada.

Mas ele apenas continuou ali, me encarando sem dizer uma palavra.

- Senhor? – mordi o lábio inferior, me sentindo nervosa de repente.

Será que eu havia feito algo errado?

- Desculpe – sorriu um sorriso torto. – Minha mãe pediu que eu buscasse um bolo. O nome dela é Esme Cullen.

Eu assenti, pensando no _Cullen_ que ouvira mais cedo.

- Espere um minuto que eu vou olhar – disse. – Sente-se, senhor, e sinta-se a vontade.

Eu me virei e caminhei para a cozinha novamente, onde Sue ajeitava um bolo na em uma caixa larga e branca.

- O filho da senhora Cullen está aqui para pegar o bolo.

- É esse aqui, Bella. – Lacrou a caixa e me entregou.

- Ok – sorri. – Vou lá entregar.

- Depois que ele for, você pode começar a contar o dinheiro do caixa e anotar tudo, ok? Já estamos quase fechando.

- Claro.

Eu caminhei com a caixa nas mãos, tomando todo o cuidado para não tropeçar e derrubá-la. O homem, que se encontrava sentado em umas das mesas cuidadosamente colocadas no centro da confeitaria, levantou-se e correu em minha direção quando entrei em seu campo visual.

Ele pegou a caixa da minha mão, sempre sorrindo.

- Pode deixar que eu levo, senhor – mordi o lábio novamente.

Ele não precisava carregar, era o meu trabalho, certo?

- Claro que não – revirou os olhos. – Então, o que você me recomendaria comer?

Eu olhei ao redor, me sentindo boba por não ter decorado os nomes de tudo que tinha ali.

- Bom... é meu primeiro dia aqui e... – gaguejei.

- Você fez alguma dessas delícias? – cortou-me, fazendo-me corar ainda mais.

- Eu fiz apenas uma torta de chocolate – dei de ombros. – Posso servir ao senhor, se quiser. Dê-me a caixa com o bolo que vou guardar e lhe sirvo.

Guardei a caixa na cozinha novamente e peguei um pedaço da torta na vitrine, colocando na bandeja.

- Alguma bebida para acompanhar? – indaguei-o, assim que voltei e lhe servi.

- Apenas um café, por favor.

Eu fiquei atrás do caixa, observando-o enquanto comia e bebia. Ele pareceu gostar da torta, embora não tenha falado nada. E isso me deixou feliz.

Logo ele se levantou, caminhando até a mim.

- Quanto deu, por favor? – indagou, já puxando a carteira.

- Sua mãe deixou o bolo pago – sorri. – São 8 dólares, senhor.

Ele puxou uma nota de cinqüenta da carteira e me entregou. Peguei o troco no caixa e lhe estendi, mas ele abanou a mão, recusando.

- Pode ficar.

- Mas...

Quem era o maluco que deixava mais de 40 dólares de gorjeta?

- Pode ficar – repetiu de maneira firma.

Suspirei, guardando o dinheiro e segui até a cozinha, só pegando o bolo e voltando.

- Tenha uma ótima festa, senhor – disse.

- Obrigado... – Ele olhou para a minha roupa e eu o fitei, meio confusa, até entender que ele queria, provavelmente, saber o meu nome.

- Bella – disse. –Meu crachá ainda não está pronto.

- Certo – assentiu. – Obrigado por tudo então, Bella.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e se retirou.

E eu me senti triste de repente, porque estava quase na hora de ir embora.

Quase na hora de voltar para a minha casa.

**Edward POV.**

Marcus dirigiu rapidamente em direção a casa dos meus pais. Eu estava com o bolo no colo, pensando em Bella.

Realmente, eu iria voltar mais vezes lá.

Para comer a torta, é claro.

Mal Marcus estacionou e eu já saía do carro, indo em direção a porta de casa. Minha mãe já esperava ali, vestida de maneira muito bonita, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Oi, mãe – dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Você demorou – puxou-me para dentro. – Vem, vamos colocar o bolo na cozinha.

- Onde estão todos? – indaguei-a.

- Seu pai está terminando de arrumar, Emmett ligou e disse que vai atrasar um pouco e sua irmã está na cozinha, beliscando tudo.

Eu ri e entrei na cozinha, vendo Alice, de fato, roubando algumas coisas que já estavam prontas.

- Que coisa feia, Allie – dei um beijo fofo na sua cabeça.

- Não enche – ralhou. – Mãe, liga para Emmett e mande-o vir logo, por favor.

- Credo, filha, ele logo chega.

Meu pai logo desceu, sorrindo ao ver praticamente todos ali. Nós o abraçamos e entregamos presentes. Assim que Emmett chegou e entregou o seu, fomos jantar.

- Hoje de manhã quando fui olhar o bolo – mamãe começou –, conheci a nova menina que trabalha lá. Tão educada ela.

- Bella? – perguntei, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso. Isso não passou despercebido por todos. – Eu a conheci também.

- Tá caidinho pela menina, é, Eddie? – Emmett brincou, batendo palmas.

- Deixa de ser idiota – dei um tapa em sua nuca.

Eles me zoaram por mais alguns minutos, mas logo me deixaram em paz. Nós voltamos a comemorar em família e logo em seguida fomos tirar a foto, que todo ano tirávamos.

Despedi-me de meus pais logo em seguida, achando que já era hora de ir para casa. Marcus dirigiu rapidamente pelas ruas de Seattle e não demorou muito até que eu chegasse ao meu apartamento.

- Pode ir para casa, Marcus – sorri. – Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, senhor.

Eu fui direto para o banho e me demorei um pouco lá, pensando em Bella novamente. Ela era encantadora. Muito.

E talvez eu desse uma passada lá no dia seguinte, apenas porque queria comer da sua torta novamente.

Pelo menos, era disso que eu estava tentando me convencer.


	3. Capítulo Dois: Too Early

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – TOO EARLY**

**Edward POV.**

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso e eu demorei um pouquinho para sair da cama, bocejando enquanto caminhava até o banheiro. Suspirei feliz ao sentir a água quente bater contra minhas costas e logo me vesti, aprontando-me para mais um dia de trabalho.

Hoje eu faria algo diferente na hora do almoço: iria até a confeitaria, porque precisava ver aquela garota novamente, por mais estranho que isso fosse soar.

Marcus me esperava na porta do meu prédio, como sempre. Eu lhe dei um bom dia animado, ao qual ele retribuiu, e segui para minha empresa.

Assim que cheguei, deparei-me com Emmett.

- Finalmente veio trabalhar, hein? – sorri para ele.

- Eu estava de férias, Eddie – revirou os olhos. – Você saberia o que é isso, caso tirasse algumas também.

- Eu gosto do meu trabalho – dei de ombros. – Pronto para voltar a comandar coisas importantes?

Eu era o dono e o presidente, mas Emmett também trabalhava ali, na área de finanças. Era o que ele gostava, e, de fato, fazia muito bem.

- Sempre – piscou. – E sabe do que você precisa, irmão?

Revirei os olhos, ignorando-o.

E lá vinha meu irmão novamente.

- Você precisa tirar férias, – começou – arrumar uma namorada e viajar. Faria bem, viu?

- Vai trabalhar, Emmett – resmunguei, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis, escutando sua risada antes das portas serem fechadas.

Concentrei-me no serviço pela manhã, mas me encontrando incrivelmente ansioso para que a hora do almoço chegasse logo.

Acabou que desci meia hora antes do previsto, pedindo que Marcus me levasse a mesma confeitaria de antes. Ele dirigiu rápido pelas ruas de Seattle e logo estávamos estacionando em frente ao local.

E eu me senti decepcionado quando saí do carro e dei de cara com a placa de _fechado_.

Suspirei pesadamente, já me virando e pronto para voltar para o carro, quando aqueles cabelos chamaram minha atenção, correndo pela rua. Chovia um pouco ainda, mas Bella não parecia se importar.

- Sr. Cullen. – Parou a minha frente, extremamente ofegante. – Desculpe-me, já vou abrir. Precisa de algo?

Eu sorri para ela, percebendo o quão linda ela estava naquela roupa, por mais simples que fosse. A blusa fina de frio evidenciava suas curvas, assim como a calça jeans. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e, como não fazia sol, as mechas avermelhadas não estavam ali.

- Eu vim comer algo – disse. – Mas posso voltar outra hora, caso precise e...

- Não – cortou-me, para logo em seguida corar. – Sue, a dona, teve um problema e teve que ir embora. Ela me ligou, disse que fecharia enquanto eu terminava meu almoço.

- Então tudo bem – dei de ombros. – Mas acho melhor entrarmos, antes que você pegue um resfriado ou algo assim.

Ela corou ainda mais, assentindo e andando até a porta. Tirou a mochila das costas, dando um suspiro de alívio, e pegou a chave.

Eu peguei sua mochila, evitando seu rosto surpresa, e segurei enquanto ela abria a confeitaria e tirava a placa da porta.

- Sente-se – disse gentilmente. – Vou só me trocar e venho lhe atender.

Eu sabia que tinha uma reunião importante dentro de uma hora e meia, mas o que importava se eu poderia conversar com ela?

Ela pegou a mochila da minha mão, agradecendo com um sorriso tímido, e sumiu por uma das portas, voltando quinze minutos depois. Os cabelos, antes soltos, estavam presos em um coque, embora uma mecha rebelde escapasse e caísse sobre o rosto.

- O que deseja? – indagou, sorrindo um pouco.

- O que você fez hoje? – perguntei.

- Hoje fiz uma torta de chocolate, uma de morango e uma de limão – disse.

- Hm... – sorri. – Provarei a de morango hoje, com um chocolate quente para acompanhar.

Bella assentiu e saiu, voltando logo após com meu pedido. Ela deu sinal de que iria se retirar, mas eu segurei seu pulso.

E imediatamente senti uma descarga elétrica por todo o meu corpo.

- É... – sussurrou mais vermelha do que nunca. – Deseja mais algo?

- Claro – sorri, retirando a mão e procurando respirar. – Quero que se sente aqui e converse comigo.

Os olhos castanhos arregalaram e ela me fitou, parecendo confusa.

- Mas... – gaguejou. – Eu...

- Está tudo bem – disse-lhe. – Tenho certeza de que a dona não vai se importar e está vazio aqui também, não está?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo ainda em dúvida.

- Se chegar alguém, você se levanta – continuei. – Além disso, gosto de conversar enquanto como.

- Tudo bem – rendeu-se. – Mas eu não sou a melhor companhia do mundo...

- Tenho certeza de que irei gostar.

Na próxima meia hora, conversamos sobre nossos gostos. Ela comentou que amava cozinhar e ler. Eu contei que tinha uma empresa e lhe disse que gostava de livros também. Então, ela citou alguns e eu me vi fascinado pela forma que sua boca se movia, seus olhos pareciam brilhar cada vez que ela citava um escritor. Eu podia ficar ali horas e horas conversando com ela.

Porque parecia que não ia me cansar nunca.

Infelizmente, assim que terminei de comer, tive que ir. Deixei outra nota de cinqüenta dólares, ignorando os protestos de Bella.

- Tenha um bom dia, senhor – desejou-me, antes de eu sair.

E eu me virei para ela, dando o meu melhor sorriso.

- Edward, Bella – disse. – Apenas Edward.

Passei o resto do dia tão ocupado com reuniões e papéis, mal tendo tempo de pensar no que acontecera na confeitaria, mais cedo.

Porém, assim que todas as minhas obrigações acabaram, despedi-me de meu irmão e pedi que meu motorista me levasse para casa.

Aí, todos os meus pensamentos voltaram para _ela_.

Era estranho me sentir assim, tão encantado por uma mulher que eu só vira duas vezes. Mas eu estava. O jeito que seus lábios me mexiam, seus olhos brilhavam e aquele tom rosa tão lindo tomava conta de suas bochechas...

Peguei-me sorrindo, desejando que o dia seguinte chegasse logo e eu pudesse voltar lá.

Eu precisava saber cada vez mais daquela mulher que me deixava cada vez mais encantado.

**Bella POV.**

Pouco depois de termos fechado, eu coloquei a mesma roupa com a qual tinha vindo para cá, despedi-me de Sue e peguei minha mochila, dirigindo-me novamente pelas ruas de Seattle e parando no ponto de ônibus.

Sentei-me ali e peguei _Razão e Sensibilidade_ para ler, já que ainda teria que esperar uns bons minutos. Dentro do ônibus, continuei lendo e logo – mais cedo do que eu imaginava – estava em casa.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, já me encolhendo contra o casaco depois de pegar minha chave. Ergui minha mão direita, colocando a chave certa na fechadura, e abrindo a porta logo em seguida.

Estava fria e escura.

Tranquei a porta e rumei direto para a cozinha, jogando minha mochila na bancada e pegando uma panela grande para colocar água para esquentar.

A casa onde eu morava não era grande, sendo composta apenas por uma sala, cozinha, quarto, banheiro e área de serviço. E eu realmente não ligava para isso.

Enquanto a água esquentava, peguei minha mochila e a coloquei na poltrona, já que iria precisar dela amanhã de novo. Segui para o banheiro e acendi a luz. Alguns minutos depois, quando julguei que a água estava quente o suficiente, peguei um balde, coloquei água lá dentro, e tornei a ir para o banheiro.

Talvez essa fosse a pior parte.

As lágrimas tomaram conta de meus olhos enquanto eu me despia.

Retirei os tênis primeiro, partindo para as meias logo em seguida. A calça eu retirei com mais cuidado, porque sentia um pouco de dor nas coxas. E as duas blusas...

Eu soltei um soluço alto vendo aqueles hematomas por meu corpo. Alguns roxos, outros amarelos e verdes. Alguns não doíam mais, outros sim.

Ele era cuidadoso. _Meu marido_ era cuidadoso, acertando-me somente em lugares onde ninguém pudesse ver.

E era humilhante demais contar a alguém, também.

Banhei-me com cuidado, sabendo que ficaria gripada naquelas duas últimas semanas. A água estava quente, já que eu a tinha esquentado, mas o vento que entrava no banheiro e as noites que eu passaria enroladas em cobertores...

Eu tinha certeza absoluta que ficaria gripada.

Coloquei o moletom mais grosso que tinha e preparei alguma coisa para comer. Depois me enrolei no sofá, suspirando pesadamente.

Eu me arrependia, todos os dias, da decisão que tinha tomado meses atrás.

Aquele não era para ser meu lugar. Não era para eu estar ali, passando por isso e aceitando calada. A Bella corajosa de antes não aceitaria, a Bella de antes lutaria com unhas e dentes e sairia dessa.

Só que a Bella de antes não existia mais.

Eu tinha sido uma idiota que realmente acreditara que Riley era um doce de pessoa e que estava apaixonado por mim. Começamos como amigos, mas logo estávamos nos envolvendo. Ele foi meu primeiro namorado, meu primeiro homem.

E de acordo com o que ele dizia sempre, seria o único.

Apesar dos protestos do meu pai, me casei com Riley após um ano de namoro.

E foi exatamente aí que meu inferno começou.

Estávamos casados há cinco meses e todo o amor que eu sentia por ele já não existia mais. Nem ódio, também. Eu só conseguia sentir indiferença, ficando a cada vez mais agradecida quando ele ia fazer suas viagens de negócios.

Eu sabia que ele devia ter outras mulheres, mas pouco me importava. Eu só esperava que um dia ele se interessasse por alguma delas e me deixasse em paz.

Pedisse o divórcio e eu pudesse, enfim, ser feliz.

Ele partiu essa manhã e ficaria duas semanas fora. Daria-me um tempo, daria um tempo para eles: meus hematomas.

Quando ele viajava, era quando eu me sentia melhor. Não usava a aliança, não comentava sobre ele com ninguém. Parecia estranho me iludir desta maneira, mas eu queria isso. Queria esses dias de paz, de felicidade.

Mesmo que eles durassem tão pouco.

Recusava-me a dormir no quarto que partilhamos juntos quando ele está aqui, recuso-me a acreditar que tenha sido cega ao ponto de acreditar que contos de fada existem e que Riley tinha sido meu príncipe.

Eu respirei fundo, perguntando-me até quando aquilo duraria. Quando eu sorriria verdadeiramente, sem me preocupar em chegar em casa e apanhar?

Logo ele voltaria, logo ele acabaria com tudo.

_De novo_.

Procurei afastar aquilo da minha mente e me concentrei em dormir.

Se eu pudesse voltar atrás... Se eu pudesse mudar algo, nunca me casaria com Riley.

Nunca seria a Sra. Riley Biers.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, lamentando ter que sair de debaixo daquela manta tão quentinha.

Fiz o mesmo esquema de ontem para poder tomar banho e depois me vesti rapidamente, mal tendo tempo de comer alguma coisa.

Peguei o ônibus, mas acabei não lendo, porque tinha esquecido o livro em casa.

Desci no ponto próximo a confeitaria e corri, chegando e encontrando Sue começando a organizar tudo.

A manhã foi bastante tranqüila. Fiz três tortas e alguns clientes as pediram e pareceram gostar. Sue pediu que eu fosse almoçar, enquanto tudo estava tranqüilo.

E me ligou, no meio do almoço, dizendo que tinha um problema de encanamento em casa e precisava ir embora. Como tinha dispensando os outros funcionários para irem almoçar também, disse que fecharia a loja e que eu a abriria depois.

Terminei o mais rápido que pude e praticamente corri para a confeitaria. Estava quase chegando quando vi o filho de Esme Cullen parado lá. Ele pareceu ver a placa, porque começou a se virar para ir embora, supus.

- Sr. Cullen – ofeguei, conseguindo chegar antes que ele fosse. – Desculpe-me, já vou abrir. Precisa de algo?

Ele sorriu um pouco e eu notei que ele estava trajando terno novamente.

- Eu vim comer algo – disse. – Mas posso voltar outra hora, caso precise e...

- Não – cortei-o. Quando percebi que isso não fora nada educado, corei. – Sue, a dona, teve um problema e teve que ir embora. Ela me ligou, disse que fecharia enquanto eu terminava meu almoço.

- Então tudo bem – deu de ombros. – Mas acho melhor entrarmos, antes que você pegue um resfriado ou algo assim.

Eu corei um pouco mais, me perguntando por que ele se preocuparia com isso. Acabei assentindo e andei até a porta. Tirei a mochila das costas, só me dando conta do quão pesada estava. Peguei a chave e já ia colocar a mochila novamente, quando senti que ela sumia.

Ele estava a pegando, ignorando completamente meu rosto voltado para ele.

Abri a porta, então, e retirei a placa.

- Sente-se – disse-lhe de forma gentil. – Vou só me trocar e venho lhe atender.

Peguei a mochila de sua mão, sorrindo um pouco, e entrei na porta do vestuário, apenas para guardar minhas coisas e me trocar. Fiz tudo rapidamente, apenas porque eu não queria que ele ficasse esperando.

- O que deseja? – indaguei, assim que voltei.

- O que você fez hoje? – perguntou.

- Hoje fiz uma torta de chocolate, uma de morango e uma de limão – disse.

- Hm... – sorriu. – Provarei a de morango hoje, com um chocolate quente para acompanhar.

Assenti e saí, preparando tudo e colocando numa bandeja. Voltei e deixei tudo na mesa e me virei, pronta para ir ficar atrás do caixa.

Sua mão incrivelmente forte – e mesmo assim tão delicada no meu pulso – segurou-me, impedindo-me de ir. E que descarga elétrica era essa que eu estava sentindo?

- É... – sussurrei, sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha. – Deseja mais algo?

- Claro – sorriu, retirando a mão. – Quero que se sente aqui e converse comigo.

Como?

- Mas... – gaguejei. Eu...

- Está tudo bem – disse. – Tenho certeza de que a dona não vai se importar e está vazio aqui também, não está?

Será? Será que eu realmente devia me sentar com ele?

- Se chegar alguém, você se levanta – continuou. – Além disso, gosto de conversar enquanto como.

- Tudo bem – me rendi. – Mas eu não sou a melhor companhia do mundo...

- Tenho certeza de que irei gostar.

Eu não me lembrava de qual fora a última vez que tive uma conversa tão boa com alguém. Ele parecia estar de fato interessado em saber sobre os livros que eu gostava, como cozinhar era bom e tudo o mais. Não fiquei surpresa ao saber que ele era dono de uma empresa. O fato é que ele não parecia se importar que eu era apenas uma pessoa que trabalhava na confeitaria, me tratando bem.

Eu me senti bem com isso.

Ele insistiu e deixou outra nota de cinqüenta dólares, assim que terminou de comer.

E eu fiquei me perguntando se o veria novamente.

- Tenha um bom dia, senhor – desejei, antes que ele saísse.

E ele se voltou para mim, já parado na porta, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Edward, Bella – disse. – Apenas Edward.

Eu sorri um pouco, corando – é claro – e voltando minha atenção para o caixa.

O resto do dia se passou de forma normal, até. Sue voltou quando tudo começou a ficar agitado demais. Encomendas e encomendas começaram a chegar e eu me peguei gostando daquilo.

Senti-me um pouco triste quando o expediente acabou, arrastando-me de volta para o ponto de ônibus.

Logo estaria em casa e teria de fazer o mesmo ritual de sempre.

Porém, assim que pisei lá, escutei o telefone tocar.

- Alô? – atendi, um pouco receosa.

- _Olá, querida..._ – A voz de Riley soou do outro lado, fazendo cada pele do meu corpo se arrepiar. Por favor, que ele não volte mais cedo. – _Senti saudades..._

Eu suspirei pesadamente, lutando contra as lágrimas que queriam se formas.

- O que você quer, Riley? – indaguei.

Eu não caía em seu teatro.

Não mais.

- _Só conferindo se chegou no horário certinho, querida _– riu. - _Não quero que você se machuque_.

Engoli em seco.

- Está tudo bem – suspirei. – Era só isso?

Uma voz no fundo interrompeu nossa ligação, falando algo com ele. Esperei, pedindo silenciosamente que essa pessoa o fizesse desligar o telefone.

- _Escute, querida, tenho que ir... Nós nos falamos depois, ok? Eu volto em duas semanas._

Ele desligou, sem esperar uma despedida, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso, jogando-me no sofá e permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem.

Por quê? Por que eu fui me meter nisso?

E por que não conseguia sair?

Eu solucei alto, deixando que ecoasse pelos cômodos da casa.

Eu me sentia sozinha. Eu estava sozinha.

E não sabia se um dia isso iria passar.


	4. Capítulo Três: To Take Care

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS – TO TAKE CARE**

**Bella POV.**

Acordei no dia seguinte sentindo-me extremamente cansada. Cada músculo do meu corpo rogava por cama e minha garganta doía.

- Ótimo – murmurei. – Adoro adoecer.

Foi difícil tomar um banho tendo que esquentá-la antes. Vesti-me, colocando apenas uma blusa de lã, _jeans_ e tênis, rezando para que aquilo fosse o suficiente para me proteger do frio.

Rumei para as ruas de Seattle, esperando no ponto de ônibus, como sempre. Estava prestes a pegá-lo quando me lembrei que esqueci minha bolsa. E eu me atrasaria ainda mais se tivesse que correr em casa e esperar pelo próximo, que passaria só dali à uma hora.

Tive que ir andando para o trabalho, então.

Encolhi-me contra a minha bolsa, pegando o meu celular no bolso e discando para Sue, apenas para avisar que iria me atrasar um pouco. Tentei ir tão rápido quanto podia, tossindo e espirrando durante todo o caminho.

Cheguei quinze minutos atrasada, pedindo mil desculpas a Sue. Ela não ligou, me fazendo tomar um chocolate quente para melhorar a gripe.

"Prometi ao seu pai que cuidaria bem de você", foi tudo o que ela disse, quando tentei contestar.

Troquei para a minha usual roupa de trabalho, sorrindo imensamente quando coloquei o crachá com apenas meu apelido, na roupa. Segui meu dia normalmente, atendendo as pessoas e fazendo as minhas tortas.

Na hora do almoço, daquela vez, Edward não apareceu, o que me deixou um pouco triste. Eu realmente tinha gostado de conversar com ele.

- Oi, Bella.

Eu olhei para cima rapidamente, sorrindo ao fitar Esme, a mãe de quem eu estava exatamente pensando naquele momento.

- Olá, senhora Cullen – cumprimentei-a cordialmente.

- Apenas Esme, querida – riu.

- Claro – corei um pouco. – Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa?

Ela sorria lindamente.

- Conversei com meu filho hoje, Edward, para avisar de um jantar... Perguntei se ele gostaria de alguma sobremesa em especial e ele disse que adoraria sua torta de chocolate.

Eu corei ainda mais.

- Ah... Claro. Eu posso fazer e mandar entregar caso a senho... Você queira.

- Ele disse que passa para pegar mais tarde – riu. – Eu estava passando por aqui, decidi encomendar.

- Tudo bem – assenti.

Ela deixou pago, como tinha feito com o bolo, sempre sorrindo.

- Bom... – começou. – Espero você mais tarde.

- E-eu? – gaguejei.

- Claro – assentiu. – Você vai ser bem-vinda.

- Mas... – Parei por um momento, tossindo e sentindo minha garganta reclamar. – Eu...

- Aceite, por favor – pediu. – Eu conheço uma mistura que vai melhorar essa tosse.

- É apenas uma gripe – dei de ombros, sentindo uma imensa vontade de chorar.

Havia muito tempo que alguém se preocupava comigo desse jeito. Renée, a qual constava na minha certidão como mãe, me abandonou quando eu ainda era pequena demais para entender o que tal palavra significava. Charlie até tentou se virar e cuidar de mim ao mesmo tempo em que trabalhava. Eu o amava – e muito – e sabia que ele me amava também.

Mas nós dois sempre fomos muito silenciosos, sem saber direito como nos pronunciar quanto a sentimentos. Ele foi contra ao casamento e nós não nos falávamos constantemente. Eu tinha medo da reação de Charlie caso ele descobrisse o que Riley fazia comigo, por isso evitava um pouco de contato. E agora com Esme Cullen me tratando com esse carinho, senti esse aperto no peito.

Então era assim que uma mãe devia agir?

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – indagou.

Espirrei.

- Sim – sorri forçadamente. – Obrigada.

- Então... Posso contar com sua presença? – indagou-me. – Edward disse que te leva quando ele for levar o bolo.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior.

Eu ficaria sozinha na casa _dele_ – nem mesmo conseguia chamá-la de minha –, fria demais... Ou poderia aproveitar a companhia dessas pessoas que pareciam ter um coração tão bom.

- Tudo bem – assenti.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e acenou, virando e saindo da confeitaria.

Corri e anunciei o pedido a Sue, que se disponibilizou a ficar no caixa enquanto eu preparava. Depois de pronta, coloquei na geladeira – onde ficaria até Edward chegar – e voltei para o meu lugar.

O fim do expediente se aproximava, mas nem sinal de Edward. Sue se despediu, sabendo que eu fecharia tudo direitinho.

E nada dele aparecer.

Preparei a torta em uma caixa e fechei tudo, esperando um tempo do lado de fora. Começou a chover um pouco e eu me encolhi mais contra a porta, tremendo de frio.

Parecia que a blusa de lã não era suficiente.

Então, um carro parou a na rua, e um homem alto, com um guarda-chuva, correu até a mim.

Precisei de alguns segundos para perceber que era Edward.

- Ei – disse. – Desculpe-me. Tive uma reunião de última hora.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso trêmulo, tentando enxugar meu rosto. Eu me molhara um pouco, na tentativa de manter a caixa com a torta intacta.

- Vem.

Edward me puxou pela mão, colocando-me debaixo do guarda-chuva, e eu tentei ignorar a corrente elétrica que me percorreu. Ele esperou que eu adentrasse no banco de trás da limusine e entrou também, logo após fechar o guarda-chuva.

Coloquei a caixa com a torta ao meu lado, me encolhendo ao começar a verdadeiramente tremer de frio.

Os olhos verdes me fitavam com atenção.

- Você está molhada... – sussurrou.

Corei imensamente ao pensar que estava molhando seu carro.

- Desculpe por molhar seu carro – murmurei. – Eu...

- Não seja boba – revirou os olhos.

Edward me puxou pela mão, fazendo com que me sentasse ao seu lado, retirando seu sobretudo e colocando em mim. Eu corei ainda mais e podia jurar que havia escutado um riso baixinho.

Sua mão subiu pelo meu braço, parando em minha bochecha direita e logo em seguida em minha testa. Eu tremi.

- Acho que você está com febre – disse.

- Estou bem – mordi o lábio inferior. – Eu acho que vou acabar dando trabalho na sua casa, talvez seja melhor eu voltar para a minha e...

- Não precisa – cortou-me pela segunda vez. – Minha mãe te adorou e está louca para provar da sua torta, assim como meu pai. Ele é completamente apaixonado por doces.

Eu sorri um pouco.

_Charlie também amava quando eu fazia doces para ele._

Não demoramos muito a chegar. A casa era enorme e muito elegante. O motorista estacionou debaixo de uma área coberta, então o guarda-chuva não seria necessário dessa vez.

- É uma bela casa – murmurei.

- Obrigado. – Edward riu, puxando-me. – Minha mãe vai ficar feliz em saber. Vem, você tem que trocar essa roupa.

- Não precisa, eu... – corei, sendo interrompida pelo meu próprio espirro.

Ele me ignorou, puxando-me para casa de forma mais rápida.

Edward abriu a porta da imensa casa sem cerimônias, encontrando três pessoas reunidas na sala. Esme estava entre elas, mas as outras duas eu não reconheci. Podia apenas supor que o homem era pai de Edward, mas só isso.

- Olá, família – disse, com a voz um pouco alta.

Todos se voltaram para nós, todos abrindo um sorriso.

- Então você é a Bella... – Uma voz incrivelmente doce disse, sorrindo, aparecendo de repente na minha frente. – Sou Alice.

Fui apresentada à Alice, irmã de Edward, e Carlisle, seu pai. Era incrível a semelhança entre eles.

- Mãe, você pode emprestar uma roupa a Bella, por favor? – Edward pediu, sem parecer perceber que ainda estava grudado em mim. – Eu vou colocar a torta na geladeira.

- Eu empresto – gritou Alice, pegando-me de repente e me arrastando para o quarto.

Levou um minuto para eu perceber que ela não poderia escolher qualquer roupa para mim, senão minhas marcas apareceriam.

- Eu, é... – Tentei pensar em uma maneira educada de dizer aquilo. – Eu...

- Relaxa – revirou os olhos. – Tenho uma roupa que vai ficar linda em você.

- Mas... Não precisa, sério – implorei. – Olha, me dê algo mais velho, só até as minhas roupas secarem, por favor.

Ela pareceu nem me escutar, me arrastando para um quarto enorme e muito bonito.

- Tudo bem – disse por fim.

- Obrigada.

Eu fiquei ali, esperando, tremendo um pouco e ainda espirrando. Tinha medo de voltar para casa mais tarde e ter que dormir naquele local frio.

Eu não podia pegar uma pneumonia.

Também, já deveria estar acostumada... Riley fazia isso toda vez que ele viajava.

Alice voltou alguns minutos depois, trazendo em suas mãos um conjunto de moletom preto. Eu não poderia sequer chamar aquela roupa de velha; parecia mais algo para se fazer uma caminhada.

- Obrigada – agradeci, logo após dar outro espirro.

- Talvez fosse melhor se você tomasse um banho – sugeriu.

- Não precisa...

Por que aquelas pessoas tinham que se preocupar tanto comigo?

Ela acabou me convencendo, empurrando-me para dentro do banheiro. Tranquei o banheiro, com muito medo de que alguém visse minhas marcas e liguei o chuveiro, entrando logo após retirar todas as minhas roupas.

A água era quente, gostosa e eu permiti ficar ali mais tempo do que necessário, deixando que meus músculos relaxassem me avaliando um pouco da dor. Era bom, era muito bom. Sequei-me com a toalha branca e fofinha que Alice deixara ali e me virei de frente para o espelho.

As lágrimas, como sempre, quiseram cair, mas eu as segurei com mais força que pude, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Vesti-me de forma rápida, agradecida pelo fato de que o moletom cobria as áreas necessárias.

Sentindo-me um pouco melhor, saí do banheiro, com a toalha e minhas roupas molhadas enroladas debaixo do braço.

Alice as pegou de mim antes que eu me pronunciasse.

- Pode colocar em uma sacola, por favor? – pedi. – Eu lavo tudo em casa e depois dou um jeito de entregar.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Nós voltamos para o andar debaixo. Eu ainda espirrava e sentia minha garganta doer, mas a água quente fizera com que eu me sentisse melhor. Na verdade, muito melhor.

Entramos por uma porta e eu me vi na cozinha, encontrando todos lá. Edward sorriu quando me viu de moletom, puxando-me para sentar ao lado dele.

- Aqui, querida. – Esme estendeu uma caneca preta para mim. – Beba tudo. Amanhã você se sentirá melhor.

- Obrigada – corei.

Depois de tomar tudo, jantamos e provamos da minha torta – muito bem elogiada por todos. Eu me encolhia cada vez mais contra o edredom e acabou que me fizeram tomar um remédio também, apenas para que minha febre melhorasse.

Há quanto tempo não cuidavam de mim assim?

- Por que não dorme aqui? – Esme perguntou, animada demais. – Está frio, chovendo e você está doente...

- Não precisa Esme – agradeci. – Obrigada pela noite, diga a Alice, por favor, que depois lhe entrego o moletom.

- É seu! – Alice gritou, sentada no sofá com o pai.

Despedi-me de todos mais uma vez, sendo guiada até um carro.

- Dispensei meu motorista – comentou Edward quando notou que eu notara que a limusine tinha sumido. – Eu mesmo a levo para casa.

- Não precisa – corei. – Eu posso pegar um ônibus.

- Não seja boba, Bella – revirou os olhos. – Eu te levo, não custa nada.

Assenti.

Foi meio estranho vê-lo abrir a porta do carro para mim e depois dando a volta. Ninguém nunca se dera ao trabalho de fazer aquilo antes, e eu até achava desnecessário.

O que me custava abrir a porta?

Encostei a cabeça no banco do carro, sentindo-me melhor e mais relaxada. Bocejei, ignorando Edward quando o escutei rir.

- Sabe... – comentou. – Se quiser que eu a leve em casa, terá que me dar seu endereço... Eu não sei ler mentes ainda...

Eu ri um pouco.

- Eu realmente acho que não precisa me levar em casa, Edward – disse. – Eu pego um ônibus, chego rapidinho em casa.

- Seu endereço, Isabella – cortou-me.

Eu revirei os olhos e lhe dei meu endereço, encolhendo-me contra o canto do carro e esperando.

Não sei se cheguei a cochilar, mas quando abri os olhos, estava em frente à casa que eu infelizmente morava.

- Obrigada por tudo. – Virei-me para Edward, sorrindo um pouco.

- Obrigado a você – sorriu de volta. – Eu realmente gostei dessa noite.

Eu corei, claro. E isso fez com que Edward risse.

- Talvez possamos sair para jantar juntos depois – deu de ombros. – Só a gente.

Mordi o lábio inferior, me sentindo de repente muito nervosa e ansiosa.

- Como amigos? – indaguei.

Eu não queria mencionar Riley naqueles dias que eu tinha paz, mas também não queria enganar Edward.

Minhas intenções ficariam bem claras.

Ele riu, para a minha surpresa.

- Claro Bella – assentiu. – Como amigos.

Tirei o cinto e puxei a sacola de meus pés.

- Até um dia, então – disse.

Edward me fez esperar enquanto ele saía do carro e abria a porta para mim, me oferecendo sua mão. Sentindo minha face queimando a cada minuto mais, aceitei, deixando que ele me puxasse para fora.

Ele me acompanhou até a porta e então me virei para me despedir.

Os olhos dele estavam tão intensos que perdi o fôlego por um minuto.

- Eu... – gaguejei.

- A gente pode ir jantar amanhã? – pediu, sua voz rouca de repente.

Assenti incapaz de dizer alguma coisa.

A mão direita dele se ergueu, acariciando minha bochecha com carinho. Seus olhos eram preocupados enquanto ele verificava se eu ainda estava quente, depois se tornaram intensos novamente.

Nenhum de nós falou durante um tempo. Eu não sabia o que aquele olhar dele significava muito menos aquele toque.

Edward e eu sempre seríamos amigos.

E nada mais que isso.

Primeiramente porque eu era... _Casada_. Querendo ou não. E segundo, porque obviamente ele tinha a mulher que quisesse na palma de sua mão.

O que eu não entendia era porque me doía pensar nisso.

- Fique bem – sussurrou. Ele pegou um cartão e me entregou, onde pude notar vários números. – E se passar mal, me liga, tudo bem?

Assenti.

- Boa noite, Bella – sorriu. – A gente se vê amanhã.

Eu o vi se afastar, entrar no carro e partir.

E ainda fiquei ali, parada em frente à porta, sem saber como reagir.

* * *

N/A: Hey, meninas. Bem, esse Edward é um fofo - e muito. Do tipo que você quer roubar pra você haha. E é só o começo. Algo me diz que vocês vão suspirar muito com ele (;

E quantos aos capítulos, ainda não sei quantos serão. Tenho 21 capítulos escritos aqui e, geralmente, escrevo um por semana, dessa fanfic, claro. Às vezes mais, depende do tempo e da inspiração. Mas enfim, vou postando diariamente aqui até alcançar todos os capítulos que tenho pronto. E é isso.

Besos pra vocês. Até amanhã (;


	5. Capítulo Quatro: Surprise

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – SURPRISE**

**Edward POV.**

O dia seguinte foi longo, muito longo. Foi um dia cheio, mal tive tempo de tomar café antes de ter que sair correndo de casa. Naquele dia, eu achava que não daria para almoçar na confeitaria, o que significava que eu não a veria.

Mas para a minha sorte, minha mãe apareceu na empresa, apenas porque estava passando ali por perto. Convidou-me para jantar e eu acabei aceitando.

- O que você quer de sobremesa, querido? – indagou-me, fazendo-me sorrir.

Imediatamente a torta de chocolate que Bella fazia invadiu minha mente, fazendo-me suspirar.

Era possível estar com saudades de alguém que eu só viu duas vezes?

- Bem, tem uma torta de chocolate, mãe – sorri. – Daquela confeitaria onde você encomendou o bolo de chocolate do meu pai.

Minha mãe sorriu, prometendo que passaria lá para encomendar e buscar mais tarde.

- Eu pego – sugeri. – E você bem que podia convidar a Bella, o que acha?

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos, ainda sorrindo, e depois assentiu, concordando.

Eu a veria.

Meu coração se inflou e um sorriso idiota tomou conta de meus lábios, fazendo-me ficar com cara de idiota.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Meu dia foi ainda mais agitado do que eu imaginava, ainda mais que eu esperava poder sair um pouco mais cedo para ir buscar Bella na confeitaria. Porém, uma reunião de uma última acabou mudando meus planos, e eu me atrasei um pouco.

Estava chovendo quando Marcus começou a dirigir em direção aquele lugar que agora se tornara especial para mim. E o sorriso que tomou conta de meu rosto ao vê-la ali, parada com uma caixa nas mãos, se escondendo da chuva, me fez parecer um idiota.

A viagem no carro foi mais rápida do que eu esperava. Percebi que Bella não parecia estar acostumada com tanta atenção, com esse cuidado.

Percebi que embora já fosse uma mulher – mesmo não sabendo sua exata idade –, que ela ainda, em alguns aspectos, era uma menina.

O jantar foi tranquilo, foi bom. E depois, quando pude levá-la para casa e convidá-la para jantar.

E ela mordendo o lábio inferior, perguntando se seria como amigos, fazendo-me rir, porque eu não sabia se ser amigo dela seria o suficiente.

Só que Bella parecia realmente uma menina assustada em alguns aspectos, então eu iria devagar, com passos de bebê e veria aonde tudo isso iria dar.

Eu tinha certeza de que a queria na minha vida. Separar-me dela agora parecia... Doloroso demais.

Foi difícil adormecer naquela noite. Eu só conseguia pensar no seu sorriso, o modo que corava e mordia os lábios, ou mexia nos cabelos quando estava nervosa. Ela era encantadora demais para o bem de alguém; até Alice e meus pais tinha conseguido conquistar!

Amanhã eu a veria novamente.

Amanhã jantaríamos juntos.

**Bella POV.**

Era normal me sentir ansiosa ao acordar no outro dia – me sentindo bem melhor, muito embora ainda estivesse gripada –, pensando no fato de que iria jantar com Edward naquela mesma noite?

Eu tinha motivos, tentei me convencer. Não poderia ser em um lugar chique demais, porque eu não tinha roupa para isso. E também, eu teria de arrumar um jeito de colocar um casaquinho por cima, porque minhas marcas ainda não tinham desaparecido completamente.

As lágrimas continuavam a cair de meus olhos cada vez que eu me fitava no espelho. Queria poder acordar daquele pesadelo, queria que eu nunca tivesse me casado.

Riley voltaria em menos de duas semanas e junto com ele meu pesadelo recomeçaria.

Fui trabalhar, sem esquecer a bolsa dessa vez e o dinheiro. O cartão que Edward me dera estava guardado na minha carteira e eu meio que pretendia ligar para ele, apenas porque precisava perguntar se podíamos apenas ir comer uma pizza.

Eu me sentiria melhor assim. E tinha certeza de que tinha um vestido simples que serviria para a ocasião.

Cheguei um pouco mais cedo no trabalho, pegando meu celular e digitando os números do celular dele, sentindo-me de repente muito ansiosa.

Será que ele estaria dormindo?

- _Alô_? – A voz rouca surgiu do outro lado da linha, fazendo-me corar.

Agradeci por ele não estar por perto, porque caso estivesse, riria de mim.

- Oi... Edward – consegui dizer.

- _Bella?_ – indagou. – _Está tudo bem_?

- Sim – assenti, mesmo ele não podendo ver. – Eu... A gente pode ir a uma pizzaria hoje?

Era melhor dizer de uma vez, antes que começasse a gaguejar feito uma louca e não conseguisse falar nada.

Ele riu.

- _Claro_ – disse alguns segundos depois. – _Iremos aonde você quiser_.

- Certo – suspirei, me sentindo mais aliviada. – Até mais tarde, então.

- _Eu te pego as oito, ok_?

- Não precisa – murmurei. – É só me dizer o lugar e a gente se encontra lá.

- _Eu faço questão, Bella_ – riu. – _Até mais tarde_.

E antes que eu pudesse negar, ele desligou.

Passei o resto do dia ocupada demais. A confeitaria encheu muito, tivemos vários pedidos, então mal tive tempo para respirar.

Quando meu expediente acabou, despedi-me rapidamente de Sue e corri para o ponto de ônibus. Já era quase sete da noite. Eu ainda precisava esquentar a água para tomar banho, então corria o risco de me atrasar para o jantar com Edward.

Permaneci lendo no ônibus e praticamente corri para descer quando chegou ao meu ponto. Por algum milagre consegui recuperar o equilíbrio antes de cair e acabar quebrando uma perna ou braço. Corri para casa e coloquei a água para esquentar. Enquanto isso separei a roupa, feliz porque ela cobriria todos os meus machucados.

Consegui ficar pronta cinco minutos antes das oito e fiquei na porta, esperando Edward. Ele chegou na hora, descendo do carro com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você está linda – murmurou.

- Obrigada – corei.

Ele, ainda sorrindo, abriu a porta do carro para mim e esperou que eu entrasse, antes de dar a volta e entrar também.

- Então, por que pizza? – indagou.

Corei ainda mais.

- Bom... – Abaixei a cabeça, mexendo na bainha do meu vestido. – Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, que costuma ir a restaurantes caros... Sinto-me mais confortável em um lugar mais simples.

O carro parou em um semáforo, mas não tive coragem de olhar para Edward, ainda me sentindo corada demais.

De repente, então, a mão dele pegou meu queixo e o ergueu, fazendo com que ele me fitasse.

- Você não precisa ficar com vergonha por causa disso. – Seus olhos verdes tinham aquele brilho intenso novamente. – Nunca tenha Bella.

- Obrigada – murmurei ainda corada.

- Agora vamos. – Ele deu partida no carro novamente. – Iremos comer uma pizza, conversar e nos divertir.

E eu somente ri, revirando os olhos.

**Edward POV.**

Ela estava linda... Extremamente linda.

Seus cabelos desciam até o meio de suas costas, formando delicadas ondas. Ela usava um vestido que ia até os joelhos e uma sapatilha. Havia, também, um cardigã por cima, preto.

Ela estava maravilhosa.

Levei-a até minha pizzaria favorita. Parei em frente à porta do local e ante que eu pudesse descer para abrir a porta para ela, o manobrista já fazia isso, oferecendo-lhe a mão e elogiando-a.

Eu tentei entender a raiva que tomou conta de mim.

Desci e lhe entreguei a chave, colocando a mão nas costas de Bella e lhe guiando. Eu já tinha uma mesa reservada.

- Então... – comecei, quando já estávamos devidamente acomodados e tínhamos feito nosso pedido. – Fale-me mais sobre você.

Bella sorriu um pouco.

- Não tenho muito que falar – deu de ombros. – Venho trabalhando desde que formei no ensino médio, para conseguir pagar uma faculdade. Estou quase conseguindo, o que me deixa bem feliz.

Eu me inclinei, interessado.

- Quantos anos você tem, Bella? – indaguei.

Ela corou um pouco.

- Tenho 23 – disse. – Sei que pareço velha demais para sonhar com a faculdade, mas...

- Não – cortei-a. – Claro que não. Nunca é tarde demais.

- Eu queria ter feito mais cedo – murmurou triste de repente. – E você, tem quantos anos?

- 26 – sorri. – Mas hoje quero saber mais sobre você... Seus pais não puderam ajudá-la com a faculdade?

Ela deu de ombros novamente.

- Meu pai é chefe de polícia de Forks – disse. – Ofereceu sua aposentadoria para eu pagar, mas recusei. Sei que vai demorar um pouco, mas eu vou conseguir me formar um dia.

- E sua mãe?

Por que eu estava assim, tão interessado nela?

- Eu não tenho uma. – Deu-me um sorriso triste. – Renée me abandonou quando eu ainda era muito nova e eu nunca mais a vi.

Eu a encarei por um momento, sentindo um aperto em meu coração. Bella era uma menina tão forte, tão determinada.

Como uma mãe podia abandonar alguém como ela?

- Está tudo bem – sussurrou, ao ver minha expressão. – Eu não ligo mais. Com o passar do tempo, a gente acostuma com as coisas.

- Ninguém acostuma com isso, Bella – disse, fazendo uma careta. – Mas chega de assuntos tristes, vamos conversar sobre outras coisas.

Foi um jantar bom, muito bom. Bella me fez rir várias vazias e eu fui notando seu jeito desastrado. Quando quase derrubou sua bebida no garçom, quando tropeçou ao levantar para ir ao banheiro.

E o jeito que ela corava era agradável. Desviar os olhos dela era algo extremamente impossível.

Eu paguei a conta, ignorando os protestos dela. Abri a porta do carro antes que o manobrista fizesse isso e dei a volta.

Tinha sido uma noite perfeita e eu não queria que ela acabasse.

Tentei dirigir de forma lenta, ainda conversando com ela. Ela falava das receitas que aprenda ao longo da adolescência, explicando que teve que aprender a cozinhar e se virar, já que morava sozinha com o pai. Eu não conseguia parar de ouvi-la. Sua voz era doce demais. Podia escutá-la por horas.

Porém, por mais que tivesse dirigindo devagar, infelizmente logo estávamos em frente a sua casa.

Não disse nada, saindo do carro e dando a volta, abrindo a dela e oferecendo a mão. Parecia incrível que ela corava até com esse pequeno ato.

Talvez não estivesse acostumada com o cavalheirismo. Mas não tinha problema, eu podia acostumá-la.

- Obrigada pela pizza – sorriu, ajeitando o vestido.

- Por nada – sorri. Não queria me despedir dela, mas o que podia fazer? – Hm... Ainda está cedo, que tal darmos uma volta?

Ela me fitou por uns segundos e eu até pensei que iria negar, mas ela assentiu.

- Tudo bem.

Andamos lado a lado, continuando a conversar sobre nossas vidas. Ela ria enquanto eu contava sobre meu período no colegial e faculdade, e seu riso era tão encantador – na verdade, eu ia descobrindo que tudo nela era encantador – que eu podia ouvi-lo para sempre.

Por quê? Por que eu estava tão encantado por ela?

Olhei para o lado, enquanto continuava a contar mais sobre mim, vendo encolher e cruzando os braços. Sem lhe dizer nada tirei a jaqueta que usava, passando-a por seus braços. Ela corou, é claro, fazendo-me rir.

- Eu nunca vi uma pessoa corar tanto quanto você – murmurei, ainda rindo.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas acabou tropeçando.

- Oh! – disse. Segurei-a pelo braço, ajudando-a a recuperar o equilíbrio. – Obrigada.

- Por nada.

Ela era desastrada, gostava de ler e cozinhar, era apaixonado com crianças e corava como nunca.

Ela era especial.

E de repente, percebi que ser amigo dela não seria o suficiente. Eu queria algo a mais.

- Chegamos – anunciou, parando em frente a sua casa. – Mais uma vez, obrigada, Edward.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Aproximei-me um pouco mais. – Você é uma boa companhia, Bella. Eu com certeza vou querer sair mais vezes com você.

Não esperei que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, enlaçando-a pela cintura e aproximando nossos rostos. Os lábios de Bella entreabriram e seus olhos arregalaram por um segundo, antes de eu encostar meus lábios nos dela.

Ela se afastou imediatamente, lágrimas tomando conta de seus olhos. E antes que eu entendesse o que tinha acontecido, correu para casa, entrando e batendo a porta.

- Bella?

Corri até a porta, batendo e tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Fiquei ali por mais de dez minutos e nada.

Sem entender completamente nada, suspirei pesadamente.

- Amanhã passarei na confeitaria – anunciei, torcendo para que ela ouvisse – e nós iremos conversar.

Completamente arrasado, virei-me e corri para o meu carro.

Eu precisava que a hora do almoço de amanhã chegasse logo.

Precisava saber por que Bella tinha fugido.

**Bella POV.**

As lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos assim que fechei a porta de casa.

Edward não podia ter me beijado, não podia.

Eu o escutei bater à porta mais de cinco vezes, me chamando e pedindo que eu a abrisse. Reparei que ainda usava sua jaqueta, mas simplesmente não podia devolver agora.

Não queria ter de contar que eu era casada.

Afastei-me da porta e corri para o banheiro, livrando-me daquelas roupas, livrando-me daquela Bella que teve uma ótima noite e foi feliz por algumas horas.

Aquela não era eu, aquilo era um conto de fadas. E eu não tinha espaço para isso na minha vida real.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite, ainda mais com o frio da casa, mas consegui em algum momento. Infelizmente o final de semana estava chegando e eu teria de passar dois dias sem fazer praticamente nada.

Acordei mais cedo do que de costume, saindo o mais rápido que pude e correndo para o trabalho.

Ainda não havia conseguido tirar o quase beijo da cabeça.

- Bella?

Eu olhei para cima, vendo Sue me fitar curiosa.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou-me.

Eu somente assenti, voltando a trabalhar.

Passei o resto da manhã movendo-me de forma automática. Edward não podia ter tentado me beijar, aquilo simplesmente não podia ter acontecido.

Saí no mesmo horário de sempre para almoçar, voltando mais rápido do que de costume. Fiz alguns bolinhos daquela vez, somente assentindo enquanto Sue falava animada de seus filhos.

Voltei para o caixa logo em seguida, atendendo as pessoas ainda automaticamente.

Até que ele chegou.

- Oi, Bella.

Olhei para cima imediatamente, sentindo cada músculo do meu corpo paralisar. Os olhos verdes me analisavam profundamente.

- Oi... – consegui dizer. – Deseja alguma coisa?

- Sim. – Seu tom de voz era firme. – Quero conversar com você.

Corei.

- Estou trabalhando – murmurei suavemente. – Não posso agora.

Ele assentiu.

- Posso passar aqui no fim do seu expediente? – indagou. – Você promete que não vai fugir de mim?

- Tudo bem – suspirei. – Eu prometo.

Ele assentiu, fitou-me durante alguns segundos e saiu a passos largos da confeitaria.

Permaneci ansiosa pelo resto do dia, sem saber o que falar com Edward. Eu gostava de conversar com ele, era bom. E tinha medo de que, ao saber que eu era casada, que ele fugisse.

Despedi-me de Sue e a ajudei a fechar a confeitaria, esperando um pouco do lado de fora.

_Que ele desistisse, que ele fosse embora, que ele deixasse para conversarmos amanhã_, era tudo o que eu pedia mentalmente.

Porém, alguns minutos depois a limusine surgiu e Edward desceu dela, abrindo espaço para que eu entrasse sem dizer nada.

Com medo de eu fugir ainda?

Entrei, corando um pouco, e me sentei, entrelaçando meus dedos e os olhando.

Em poucos segundos estávamos nos movendo.

- Então... – Edward começou. – Pode me explicar o que aconteceu ontem?

Eu podia dizer mil coisas: que queríamos que fôssemos apenas amigos, que nunca daria certo, que tinha sido um erro. Poderia enrolá-lo de qualquer forma, eu sabia, mas não parecia justo.

Edward merecia a verdade.

- Eu sou casada.


	6. Capítulo Cinco: Wish

**CAPÍTULO CINCO – WISH**

**Bella POV.**

As palavras "eu sou casada" foram as últimas ditas, pelos próximos cinco minutos, no carro. Eu esperei Edward dizer algo – qualquer coisa –, mas ele me encarava, os olhos verdes arregalados.

Sua respiração estava um pouco ofegante e seus olhos ora estavam em mim ora estavam em minha mão, à procura de um anel.

Ele não encontraria nenhum. Não até Riley voltar.

Tentei lhe dar um espaço, deixar que pensasse, porque era óbvio que ele esperava ter algo a mais do que uma simples amizade comigo.

Porém, o silêncio parecia sufocante. Talvez fosse a hora de eu dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu a tirei – sussurrei. Seus olhos saíram de minha mão e me encararam, mas ele não disse nada. – A aliança, quero dizer.

Edward me encarou, assentindo.

Mas continuou calado.

- Estava larga – continuei, desesperada para inventar alguma coisa e continuar falando. – Eu mandei apertar.

Por que o silêncio incomodava tanto a mim?

Por fim, desisti. Parecia óbvio que Edward nunca mais iria querer me ver, que eu não teria mais o carinho da família dele.

Encolhi-me contra o banco da limusine, desejando que o motorista dele chegasse logo à casa que eu nunca conseguiria chamar de minha. Meus olhos tentavam a todo custo evitar olhar para Edward, buscando as ruas lá fora, mas parecia impossível.

Ele ainda estava ali, praticamente parado, sem sinais de que diria alguma coisa.

Suspirei pesadamente quando a casa de Riley – pintada em um laranja abóbora, que eu particularmente achava horrível – apareceu e o motorista parou junto ao meio fio.

Era a minha deixa.

E Edward ainda não havia dito nada.

- Obrigada pela carona – murmurei. – Me desculpe se causei a impressão errada.

Esperei por uma resposta e não a obtive.

- Adeus, Edward.

Eu não o veria mais, isso estava claro.

Muitas pessoas já haviam partido de minha vida – inclusive a mulher a qual eu deveria chamar de mãe. Eu já deveria estar acostumada com isso. A felicidade não era para mim; nunca foi e parecia que nunca seria.

Por que eu ainda me permitia ter esperanças?

Tranquei a porta da casa, tentando entender o aperto em meu coração.

Eu deveria apenas lamentar, sim, um pouco, a partida de Edward. Mas... Por que esse aperto intenso e cada vez mais forte no coração?

O final de semana foi longo.

Limpei toda a casa no sábado, lavando as roupas, trocando a roupa de cama e tudo o mais. Tentei não pensar que Riley voltaria em uma semana. Tentei não pensar no que acontecera ontem.

Tentei, mas não obtive sucesso.

O frio da casa me incomodava ainda mais, porém eu não tinha tempo para mais lamentações em minha vida.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era continuar a trabalhar e juntar o meu dinheiro, para conseguir pagar uma faculdade.

Assisti um pouco de TV à noite, sem realmente ver. Cansada daquele dia, apenas deixei que minha cabeça se acomodasse mais a almofada do sofá e adormeci.

**Edward POV.**

No momento em que as palavras escaparam de sua boca, eu pensei que era brincadeira.

Cogitei rir por um momento, mas Bella permanecia séria, me encarando, esperando que eu dissesse algo.

Mas eu não consegui.

Em minha mente, imagens de repente muito dolorosas surgiram. Ela beijando um homem – o qual eu nem conhecia, mas odiava imensamente –, ela adentrando uma Igreja, toda arrumada e linda em seu vestido de noiva, enquanto esse mesmo homem esperava no altar.

Meus olhos procuraram por uma aliança, mas eu não a encontrei. Estava ciente dos próprios olhos castanhos em mim, ainda esperança que eu dissesse algo... Não consegui, porém.

- Eu a tirei. – Bella sussurrou, fazendo com que eu a olhasse, sem entender o que queria dizer. – A aliança, quero dizer.

Eu assenti, pensando em perguntar por que ela faria isso. Entretanto, as palavras pareciam ter fugido.

- Estava larga – continuou, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. – Eu mandei apertar.

Casada.

Bella era casada.

A mulher que me encantou logo na primeira vez que a vi, a mulher que me atraía de um jeito que nenhuma outra jamais havia conseguido... Era casada.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo mais se passou e ficamos em silêncio. Eu sabia que deveria dizer algo, eu tentava dizer algo.

Mas não conseguia.

Primeiramente não deveria estar sentindo aquela dor no peito, como se alguém tivesse me enfiado uma faca. Em segundo lugar, parecia brincadeira... Tinha que ser brincadeira. Do contrário, eu nunca poderia tê-la.

Eu senti o carro parar, mas permaneci imóvel, desejando que ela falasse que na verdade era solteira e que queria me beijar tanto quando eu ainda queria beijá-la.

Mas ela era casada.

E isso mudava tudo.

- Obrigada pela carona – murmurou. – Me desculpe se causei a impressão errada.

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos e eu mais uma vez não falei nada; se falasse, acabaria falando algo que não deveria.

Acabaria tendo de pedir para ela ficasse comigo, embora não entendesse o motivo.

O que eu estava sentindo naquele momento não podia ser traição... Ela sempre deixou claro que sempre seríamos amigos e nada mais. Eu que achei que era o jeito dela de ser, toda tímida, linda e... Perfeita.

Na verdade, ela ainda era tudo isso.

Mas nunca seria minha.

- Adeus, Edward.

Eu a vi sair do carro, parecendo convicta de que nós nunca mais nos veríamos, enquanto eu fiquei ali, sem ter ideia do que fazer.

- Para onde agora, senhor Cullen? – Marcus interrompeu meus pensamentos, fazendo-me suspirar.

- Para a empresa, por favor.

Eu precisava mergulhar no trabalho, precisava esquecer quem eu constantemente gostava de lembrar.

Procurei esquecer o assunto nas próximas horas, mergulhando-me no trabalho de tal forma, que, quando me dei conta, já havia se passado das duas da manhã.

Como já havia dispensado Marcus e estava tarde, deitei-me no sofá de couro da minha sala e ali, fechei os olhos.

_Eu sou casada_ e os olhos de Isabella, foram às últimas coisas que minha mente registrou antes de eu enfim me entregar à exaustão.

Quando acordei, horas mais tarde, estava me sentindo um pouco confuso, tentando me lembrar de como fui parar ali e o que estava fazendo com o terno do dia anterior.

As imagens foram aos poucos aparecendo; o olhar de Bella ao me dizer que era casada, a minha reação.

Eu nunca tinha reagido assim. Não era certo me sentir assim. Ela tinha sido clara ao dizer que jantaríamos como apenas amigos.

Então, por que me importar tanto?

Respirei fundo e saí da empresa o mais rápido possível, pegando um táxi e pedindo que me deixasse em casa. Não demorou muito até que chegasse ao meu apartamento, o que agradeci. Entreguei uma nota de cinquenta dólares ao motorista, sem querer receber o troco e corri para dentro do meu prédio.

Tomei um banho quente e longo, deixando que a água batesse em minhas contas, enquanto eu pensando _nela_.

Por quê? Por que ela? Eu poderia ter qualquer mulher, eu sabia bem disso. Mas... Não conseguia me imaginar aqui – e agora – saindo com alguma outra que não fosse Bella.

Mas por quê?

Frustrado, resolvi caminhar um pouco antes de ir para a casa dos meus pais. Coloquei minha roupa de corrida, pegando a carteira apenas por precaução, juntamente com meu celular e os fones de ouvidos.

Correr sempre me fazia bem.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo corri, várias coisas em minha mente. Confesso que já havia criado momentos futuros para mim e Bella. Nós jantamos, brincando, ela se aproximando mais da minha família, participando dos jantares. Eu cuidaria dela, eu ajudaria com a faculdade.

Eu só queria que ela fosse feliz.

Mas agora... Saber que ela era casada.

Mudava tudo.

E tinha esse sentimento no meu peito. Era só um sentimento estranho, doloroso, vazio, intenso e que me fazia perder o fôlego. Eu não devia estar me sentindo assim, devia?

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto corria devagar na volta para casa. Estava quase chegando, decidido a tomar outro banho, comer alguma coisa e partir para casa dos meus pais.

Até passar em frente a uma loja.

Eu não sei de fato porque ela me atraiu a atenção. Não era grande, não era exagerada.

E talvez seja por isso que ela me chamou a atenção.

Por ser extremamente delicada.

Eu adentrei a loja, extremamente vazia, e pedi à vendedora que me deixasse ver a pulseira. Ela a pegou e colocou na minha palma estendida.

- É de prata e essas pedrinhas são pérolas rosas – informou-me. – Se o senhor quiser, posso lhe mostrar as que são feitas banhadas a ouro e...

- Não – interrompi-a, meus olhos nunca deixando de olhar aquela pulseira. – Essa é perfeita.

Ela era perfeita para Bella.

Banhada a prata, como a vendedora dissera, e adornada com uma palavra: _wish_. Cada letra oscilava na pulseira, com três pérolas cor de rosa; duas ao lado da palavra e uma próxima ao fecho.

Não sei dizer por que aquela pulseira chamou minha atenção.

Mas eu decidi que iria comprá-la e dá-la a Bella, algum dia.

Paguei e voltei para casa, tomando meu banho e comendo. Acabei desistindo de ir à casa dos meus pais naquele dia, deixando para o dia seguinte. Concentrei-me em contratos e quando dei por mim, estava dormindo no sofá, só que no escritório do meu apartamento.

No domingo, acordei tarde. Tomei um banho rápido e comi, antes de ir para a casa de meus pais. Como eu dava folga a Marcus nos fins de semana, exceto quando eu realmente precisava, tirei meu carro da garagem e dirigi até a casa dos meus pais.

- Edward! – Alice praticamente voou em mim assim que abri a porta. – Onde está Bella?

Eu suspirei pela décima vez, revirando um pouco os olhos. Não queria me lembrar dela tanto assim...

- Ela está em casa, Alice – disse, entrando em casa e fechando a porta. – Provavelmente com o marido dela.

Minha mãe, sentada no sofá, virou-se imediatamente quando me escutou. Seus olhos levemente arregalados, assim como os de Alice.

- Bella é casada? – indagou mamãe. – Mas eu não vi aliança...

- Nem eu. – Alice me seguiu até o sofá. – Ela não disse nada também...

- Não sei por que – dei de ombros. – Ela me contou ontem, depois que eu tentei beijá-la.

As duas ofegaram.

- Oh, querido – minha mãe afagou meu rosto. – Eu sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem, mãe – menti. – Ela sempre deixou bem claro que seríamos amigos. Eu que pensei que fosse por outro motivo, por ainda ser muito menina em alguns aspectos.

Minha mãe abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompida pelo toque do telefone. Levantou-se, em um pulo, e correu para atender.

- Edward... – Virei-me e Alice me fitava; os olhos verdes curiosos. – Você se apaixonou...

Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação que me pegou de surpresa. Tentei negar, tentei balançar a cabeça de forma negativa, mas não consegui.

Doía em cada célula do meu corpo negar aquilo.

Eu me apaixonei por Bella.

Uma mulher casada.

De repente tudo parecia fazer sentido. O fato de estar tão encantado, tão envolvido e sentindo tudo isso que me deixou bem confuso. E a pulseira, que agora está em meu bolso.

_Desejo_... Uma pulseira simples, com tantos significados escondidos por detrás de uma única palavra.

Desejo de tê-la para mim, desejo dela se apaixonar por mim, desejo das coisas darem certo. Tantos desejos para uma palavra e uma mulher só.

- Edward?

Eu fitei minha irmã, ainda meio chocado, e ela pareceu entender.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse, segurando minhas mãos. – Prometo isso para você.

Assenti, porque nesse momento era tudo o que seria capaz de você.

- Me dê o endereço da Bella – pediu, ainda segurando minhas mãos, que pareciam muito grandes perto da sua. – Eu vou lá conversar com ela.

- O marido dela... – engasguei, incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Mas era Alice. E ela e eu sempre compartilhamos uma amizade forte e até certo ponto, estranha. Ela entenderia.

- Ele não vai ligar se _eu_ for – frisou. – Eu sou mulher, caso você nunca tenha percebido.

Eu acho que assenti, mas não pude ter certeza. Passei o endereço, ainda me sentindo estranho, confuso, perplexo demais.

Porque eu estava apaixonado. E enquanto minha mente insista em lembrar que ela era casada, meu coração batia desesperadamente por uma chance.

E eu não tinha ideia do que iria fazer.

**Bella POV.**

O domingo para mim começou cedo, com o telefone tocando. Sonolenta, olhei o visor do meu celular, constatando que não se passava das oito. Estiquei a mão até o telefone e o coloquei na orelha.

- Alô? – bocejei.

- _Bom dia, querida_. – A voz de Riley soou carinhosa demais, me fazendo sentar imediatamente. – _Como está_?

- O que você quer, Riley? – grunhi.

- _Só queria dizer que estou com saudades, meu bem _– riu.

E só então percebi que ele estava bêbado.

As coisas só ficavam piores quando ele estava assim.

- Acho que é melhor você ir dormir – disse. – Por que não me liga depois?

- _Hm_... _Talvez seja melhor mesmo_ – riu ainda mais alto. – _Eu te ligo, meu bem_!

E assim, ele desligou.

Procurei ler pelo resto da manhã, já que não consegui dormir. Tomei um banho frio mesmo antes do almoço e depois só fiquei ali, vendo TV.

E sentindo saudades de Edward.

Suspirei pesadamente, encostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechando os olhos, começando a relaxar e me lembrar daqueles olhos verdes.

Antes que eu começasse a dormir, a campainha soou e eu dei um pulo, assustada.

Caminhei a passos lentos, fechando a blusa de frio em torno de mim, olhando pelo olho mágico.

Era Alice.

Abri a porta, um pouco receosa. Será que tinha acontecido algo com Edward?

- Oi, Bella – sorriu para mim, tirando seus óculos escuros.

- Oi... – mordi o lábio inferior. – Algum problema?

- Não. – deu de ombros. – Só queria te chamar para sair.

Eu sorri um pouco. Gostava de Alice.

- Que bom – disse. – Entre, é bom que posso entregar sua roupa e...

- Não precisa – entrou. – Trouxe essa aqui para você.

Ela me estendeu uma sacola e eu corei. Não estava acostumada com isso.

- Não precisa – gaguejei. – Eu...

- Você pode me devolver depois, se for fazer com que se sinta melhor.

Assenti, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ela nunca iria aceitar depois. Pedi que ela se sentasse e segui até o quarto, já tirando a blusa de frio.

Esse foi o meu erro.

Eu escutei o ofegar apavorado de Alice e congelei, ainda no corredor. Ela tinha visto minhas marcas.

Ela tinha visto.

- Bella... – murmurou.

Eu me virei lentamente, tentando não demonstrar nenhuma emoção no rosto. Meus olhos vagaram pelas marcas de meu colo e ombros. Não estavam tão ruins agora, embora demorassem mais de duas semanas para sumirem completamente.

O que nunca acontecia, já que Riley parecia incapaz de se controlar.

Os olhos verdes de Alice avaliaram as marcas e eu soltei um riso amargo, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

O que ela diria se visse todas as marcas do meu corpo? As marcas que _meu marido_ fazia questão de deixar quase todas as noites em mim?

Eu comecei a abrir minha boca, pronta para contar uma mentira a Alice, mas nada sai.

Porque ela tirou a conclusão sozinha.

- Seu marido te bate...

E eu somente fiquei ali, parada, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.


	7. Capítulo Seis: Back To Reality

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – BACK TO REALITY**

**Bella POV.**

Alguns segundos se passaram sem Alice e eu dizermos nada. Seus olhos ora estavam em meu rosto e ora em minhas marcas.

O que eu poderia dizer?

- Alice... – comecei, tentando mais do que nunca segurar as lágrimas. – Só... Não é nada disso do que está pensando.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não? – Aproximou-se. – Bella, você está cheia de marcas!

- Eu... – comecei a pensar em uma mentira rápida. – Eu caí...

No que eu havia me tornado? Em uma dessas mulheres que mentem que levam tombos cada vez que tinham que ir a hospitais por terem apanhado dos maridos/namorados e irmãos?

- Sério? – indagou. – Bella, se você precisar de ajuda e estiver com medo é só...

A dor e humilhação me queimaram e eu desviei os olhos.

- Não – disse. – Eu não estou pronta para falar sobre isso... Podemos só sair?

Ela suspirou pesadamente e assentiu. Antes que resolvesse falar alguma coisa, adentrei o quarto para me trocar.

Não demorou muito até que eu estivesse pronta, voltando para a sala somente com o celular no bolso.

Senti os olhares de Alice ainda em meus ombros, agora cobertos. Eu sabia que tinham várias perguntas em seus olhos enquanto caminhávamos para fora de casa e íamos até um shopping ali por perto.

- Edward conversou comigo hoje. – Alice disse de repente, fazendo-me imediatamente olhar para ela.

O calor em minhas bochechas denunciou que eu estava, mais uma vez, corando.

Edward provavelmente me odiava agora. Em nenhum momento pensei que Alice estivesse aqui por causa dele, por causa do que havia acontecido antes.

- Ele me odeia – sussurrei, desviando meus olhos para longe dela.

De repente eu quis esclarecer tudo para Alice.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não desabafava com alguém.

- Eu nunca imaginei que isso iria acontecer – continuei. – Ele me beijar e tudo o mais. Falei que seríamos amigos, porque nunca quis iludir ninguém, mas...

- Está tudo bem – interrompeu-me. – Eu só queria entender porque não disse nada quando você foi lá em casa ou em algum momento que conversou com Edward. Acho que eu entendo agora.

Respirei fundo.

- Eu posso te pedir algo, Alice?

O shopping estava um pouco cheio e foi difícil achar um local para sentar. Conseguimos, porém, de modo que consegui me virar para Alice e olhá-la.

Ela assentiu.

- Você pode não contar para ninguém o que viu hoje?

Eu não precisei esclarecer muita coisa mais. Ela sabia do que estava falando.

E para a minha surpresa, simplesmente assentiu, fazendo-me respirar aliviada.

Meu segredo estava seguro com ela.

**Edward POV.**

Eu não sabia dizer em exatamente qual momento Alice havia saído de perto de mim e ido falar com Bella, porque no sofá estava e ali permaneci, ainda meio que surpreso com a revelação.

Só que em algum momento eu teria de mexer e fiz isso, levantando-me e rumando até o quarto que outrora me pertenceu.

Pelo fato de eu ter ido morar sozinho logo depois de ter começado a faculdade, meu quarto ainda era "jovem" demais. Embora composto por uma cama de casal, como em todos os quartos da casa, com certeza dava para se notar que era um adolescente que vivia ali.

Não me importei com isso, como nunca havia me importado.

Deitei-me na cama e puxei o travesseiro para mim, afundando minha cabeça ali. Meus olhos se fecharam automaticamente, enquanto eu ainda desejava que Bella corresse até a mim, gritando que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira e que ela era solteira.

Isso não aconteceu.

Acho que acabei adormecendo, porque quando abri os olhos novamente, encontrei outro par de olhos da mesma cor que os meus me encarando.

Alice.

- O que foi? – murmurei, rolando na cama e bocejando.

Eu nem tinha percebido que estava tão cansado.

- Conversei com a Bella... – começou. – E tenho algo para falar com você.

Meu coração pareceu parar de bater por um segundo, antes de voltar a martelar em meu peito com o dobro da velocidade.

- O que ela falou? – Me vi de repente sentado na cama, atento a Alice.

Eu precisava saber de tudo.

Alice respirou fundo, mexendo na colcha que cobria minha cama.

- Eu preciso que você ouça com atenção – disse. – Bella tentou desconversar e não afirmou com todas as letras, mas eu tenho certeza do que eu vi. Aliás, acho que qualquer um poderia se estivesse na mesma situação que eu.

- O que foi, Alice?

Por que ela estava enrolando tanto? Por que não me falava de uma vez o que estava acontecendo?

- Quando cheguei – começou –, Bella estava de blusa de frio. Eu lhe passei a sacola com as roupas que tinha escolhido para ela e a mesma me pediu que sentasse, já partindo para um corredor.

- Eu não estou entendendo o que isso tem a ver comigo – interrompi-a, verdadeiramente confuso.

Alice me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Deixe-me terminar e saberá – disse, para logo depois suspirar. – Eu tinha que lhe dizer que o sapato estava embrulhado em outra pequena sacola, porque não tinha certeza se ela veria, então a segui pelo corredor e vi uma coisa que...

Eu sabia que ela me xingaria novamente, mas ela estava enrolando.

Eu precisava saber logo o que tinha acontecido.

- Só fale, Alice – pedi.

Na verdade, eu acho que implorei.

- Bella estava tirando a blusa de frio – sussurrou. – E eu vi marcas, Edward. Marcas horríveis. De mãos e, parecia pelo menos, de cintos.

Continuei-a encarando, deixando que aquelas palavras fizessem sentido para mim.

- Pareciam melhores já – murmurou. – Esverdeadas, amareladas. Mas eram, sem dúvidas, aparentes.

Alice não precisava dizer mais nada para que eu chegasse à mesma conclusão que ela, muito embora fosse horrível pensar nisso.

Mas ela disse assim mesmo.

- Bella apanha do marido.

Eu não sei dizer por quanto tempo fiquei ali, parado, encarando minha irmã.

Não podia ser verdade, eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Porque Bella, a encantadora Bella, a menina-mulher pela qual eu me encontrava extremamente apaixonado, não podia apanhar do marido.

- Edward? – chamou minha irmã, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

Só que eu fiquei ali, em silêncio, absorvendo tudo o que ela havia me dito.

Por que tudo o que se tratava de Bella parecia ser capaz de me deixar calado e em choque?

Eu conseguia _ver_, mesmo não tendo, de fato, visto.

As marcas que o cara que eu odiava sem nem conhecer deixava nela. Naquela pele tão delicada, tão branquinha e que parecia ser tão suave. Na verdade, se fosse igual ao rosto dela, seria muito mais que isso.

Seria perfeita.

- Ela apanha... – consegui sussurrar. – Ela apanha...

Não sei bem o que despertou a raiva que tomou conta de mim naquele momento.

Talvez o fato de eu te me dado conta que estava apaixonado. Ou talvez o fato de que nenhuma mulher devia apanhar.

Mas achava mesmo que era por ter imaginado tudo.

Minha cabeça construiu aquelas imagens dolorosas que eu sabia que me seguiriam sempre. Bella, encolhida em um canto, enquanto o marido batia nela.

Ela não merecia passar por aquilo.

- Edward!

Somente quando a voz de Alice, um pouco nervosa, me chamou que eu percebi que apertava o travesseiro com muita força.

Pisquei algumas vezes, afrouxando meus dedos e percebendo o quão dolorido eles estavam.

- Desculpe – suspirei. – É só que...

- Eu sei – interrompeu-me gentilmente. – Mas... Bom, eu prometi a Bella que não contaria a ninguém. Então, por favor...

- Alice – cortei-a. – Não pode jogar uma bomba dessas em mim e achar que eu vou ficar calado.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não estou pedindo que fique calado – deu de ombros. – Só que vá aos poucos se aproximando e tenta descobrir algo. Algo que possa nos ajudar a ajudá-la.

Assenti.

- Ela está com medo – disse mais suavemente. – Ela nem mesmo admitiu para mim. Não acho que alguém saiba de alguma coisa.

Tornei a assentir.

- Vou dar um jeito, Alice – disse. – Mesmo que eu não vá... Ficar com ela, eu preciso dar um jeito.

Porque eu só queria vê-la bem e feliz.

**Bella POV.**

A segunda chegou, fazendo com que eu ficasse feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Eu gostava de trabalhar e amava muito cozinha, embora não pretendesse seguir essa carreira para sempre.

Porém, quanto mais rápido os dias passassem, mais rápido Riley voltaria.

E eu não queria isso. Queria continuar a fingir que era solteira e feliz, mesmo sabendo que não podia fingir para sempre.

Outra coisa me perturbava também. Edward não apareceu, não deu notícias.

Eu gostava da companhia dele, gostava de conversar. Mas ele queria coisas que eu não podia dar e nunca poderia.

No fim do expediente, tinha perdido as esperanças. Ele não veria.

_Eu_ nunca mais o veria.

- Até amanhã, Sue – disse, quando meu expediente acabou. – Tem certeza de que não precisa de ajuda para fechar?

- Vá com Deus, menina – sorriu. – E fique tranqüila. Vá se divertir. Eu fecho.

Sorri.

- Tudo bem – dei de ombros. – Até amanhã.

Saí da confeitaria e comecei a andar em direção ao ponto de ônibus, lamentando o fato de o dia ter acabado.

Mas eu não precisava ir para casa, precisava? Sorrindo, resolvi ir até a biblioteca.

Eu estava morrendo de saudades de fazer isso.

- Bella?

Eu congelei imediatamente. Não esperava ouvir aquela voz novamente.

Virei-me, pronta para perceber que eu estivera imaginando coisas. Mas Edward estava ali, um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Oi... – corei um pouco. – Algum problema?

Ele se aproximou.

- Que tal eu te levar em casa? – indagou.

- Eu estava indo para biblioteca – mordi o lábio. – Preciso muito pegar alguns livros.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam um pouco.

- Eu te levo – riu. – Só preciso passar em um lugar antes.

Edward nos levou ao shopping, direto para uma livraria.

- Qual livro você vai comprar? – indaguei, empolgada para mostrar alguns a ele.

Ele riu de novo.

- Por que você não me sugere alguns?

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali, enquanto eu mostrava diversos livros a Edward. Ele ria do meu entusiasmo, sempre pedindo mais opiniões e perguntando o que eu tinha achado do livro.

- Se fosse para comprar algum livro para você hoje – começou –, qual escolheria?

Não precisei pensar muito.

- Será que pode me levar à biblioteca agora? – perguntei. – Preciso mesmo pegar...

- Esse livro aqui?

Edward e eu estávamos tomando sorvete. Ele tinha comprado alguns livros, mas eu não tinha visto comprá-los, preferindo observar enquanto ele enfrentava a fila.

- Você comprou? – sorri, pegando o livro estendido das mãos dele. – Vai adorar! Pelo menos, eu acho...

- É para você – sorriu. – E não tente negar.

- Mas... – franzi a testa. – Eu pensei que... Não posso aceitar, Edward, eu...

Ele negou com a cabeça, colocando um dedo sobre meus lábios. Corei.

Sem dizer nada, peguei minha bolsa, juntando o restante do dinheiro que eu tinha. Passaria algum aperto e provavelmente não teria dinheiro para passagem durante alguns dias, mas eu tinha que fazer aquilo.

- Toma – estendi o dinheiro, um pouco envergonhada.

Edward franziu a testa.

- O que?

- O dinheiro do livro – murmurei.

Por que ele não aceitava logo para eu parar de corar?

- Não vou aceitar, Bella – disse, firme.

- Mas... – gaguejei. – Eu não posso aceitar!

- Por que não?

Eu sempre fui acostumada a pagar as minhas contas. Charlie nunca foi rico e por isso eu tive que aprender a me virar. Estudava e trabalhava. Sempre foi assim.

Eu não estava acostumada a pessoas querendo pagar para mim tudo o tempo todo.

- Por favor – pedi. – Eu me sentiria melhor.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Só dessa vez? – Seus olhos verdes voltaram intensos para mim. – Por favor?

Mordi o lábio inferior e desviei os olhos.

Derrotada, voltei a guardar meu dinheiro na mochila, tentando ignorar o sorriso vitorioso de Edward.

- Vamos? – disse.

Ele sorriu durante todo o caminho e depois que começou a falar sobre os livros que comprou, comecei a sorrir também.

Até chegarmos a casa dele.

- Obrigada por tudo, Edward – murmurei. – E mais uma vez, desculpe-me...

Ele pegou minhas mãos nas suas e elas pareciam minúsculas ali.

- Tudo bem – sorriu. – Eu quero estar na sua vida, Bella. Afinal, você é uma pessoa adorável. E se for como amigo será.

Não entendi bem o que ele quis dizer, mas assenti.

- Obrigada – ri. – Por tudo.

- Disponha – piscou. – A gente se vê.

Acenei mais uma vez e saí do carro, esperando o carro sair e adentrando a casa.

Tranquei a porta e me virei, já tateando até achar o interruptor.

Acendi a luz e já segui para a cozinha, colocando a água para esquentar enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer.

De repente, senti uma presença que fez meu corpo todo paralisar. Os pelos de meu corpo arrepiaram e eu tremi.

- Vejo que está feliz Isabella. – Riley disse.

Eu me virei, sem saber o que dizer.

- Surpresa, querida? – indagou, sorrindo, seus olhos quase se fechando. – Eu resolvi voltar da viagem um pouquinho mais cedo.

Ele estava bêbado.

- E enquanto eu estava aqui... – continuou, se aproximando. – Eu achei umas coisinhas bem interessantes.

Eu não conseguia me mexer, nem dizer nada.

Estava congelada, tomada pelo choque.

Eu me preparara psicologicamente para a volta dele dali a quase uma semana, não agora.

E ele estava bêbado.

- Que casaco _masculino_ é aquele no _nosso_ quarto, Isabella? – indagou.

Tremi.

O casaco que Edward me emprestara e eu me esquecera de devolver.

Lágrimas tomaram meus olhos.

- E acho que você dormiu fora também, não dormiu? Roupas diferentes tomando conta de suas coisas... Por quê? Achou que eu não iria descobrir?

A mão dele adentrou minha nuca, puxando meus cabelos e consequentemente minha cabeça tombou para trás. Seus olhos eram gélidos.

E eu temi.

- Riley... – gaguejei.

Eu não sei qual tapa me atingiu primeiro, mas sei que doeu. São em lugares, como sempre, que ninguém pode ver. Não entendi por que ele evitou os ombros, atingindo do estômago para baixo.

Em algum momento, o sono pareceu tomar conta de Riley e ele me largou ali, na cozinha.

Sozinha, com lágrimas nos olhos e dor.


	8. Capítulo Sete: To Trust

**CAPÍTULO SETE – TO TRUST**

**Bella POV.**

Cada músculo do meu corpo pedia que eu continuasse deitada no aconchegante sofá, debaixo das cobertas, com minha cabeça devidamente acomodada na almofada.

Porém, eu não podia. E também não queria.

Riley dormiria até as nove e depois iria trabalhar, voltando para casa por volta das oito. Às vezes, se algum amigo ou colega o chamasse, ele chegava de madrugada.

E eu estava torcendo para que aquilo acontecesse.

Levantei-me antes que meu celular despertasse, evitando, assim, de acordá-lo. Gemi de dor ao sentir as pontadas na região do meu abdômen e parei por um momento, antes de seguir para o quarto e com todo o cuidado do mundo, separar minhas roupas do dia.

Voltei para o corredor, fechando a porta do quarto e me tranquei no banheiro.

As lágrimas estavam tomando conta de meus olhos antes que eu sequer tirasse minha blusa. Fechei os olhos por um momento enquanto me despia, só tendo coragem para me olhar no espelho, quando me encontrava completamente nua.

As marcas do meu ombro, pescoço e alguns pontos das coxas eram as mesmas de duas semanas atrás, porém quase desaparecendo já. Meus braços estavam livres, como sempre, assim como meus tornozelos e joelhos.

Meu abdômen, entretanto, não tivera toda essa _sorte_.

Marcas roxas e azuis espalhavam-se por todo ele, trazendo ainda mais lágrimas. A dor que eu sentia no peito, o aperto cada vez que eu via uma marca _dele_ em mim, estava se tornando insuportável.

Tomei um banho rápido, notando que Riley já me permitira utilizar de água quente novamente.

Foi quase impossível não relaxar debaixo da água, ficando ali mais tempo do que necessário, mas acabei conseguindo.

Tentei me secar rapidamente, apesar das dores. Voltei ao quarto e peguei um dos poucos vestidos que tinha. Colocar um _jeans_ parecia impossível, já que só a calcinha apertando na altura do quadril já me causava dor.

Por fim, depois de pronta, saí de casa, após pegar minha mochila.

Mais tarde eu precisaria da aliança que estava ali dentro.

Foi difícil conseguir me acomodar no ônibus. Tudo o que eu desejava era chegar logo a confeitaria e tentar me distrair enquanto trabalhava.

Parei em uma farmácia antes de seguir para o trabalho, ciente de que aquelas dores ainda me incomodariam muito, então eu precisaria de comprimidos.

- Bom dia, Sue – cumprimentei, tentando sorrir.

- Bom dia, Bella – sorriu. – Como foi o final de semana?

Apenas dei de ombros, ciente de que o que aconteceu _ontem_, definitivamente estragou com todo o final de semana.

- Vou me trocar – informei. – Já volto para assumir o caixa, ok?

Ela assentiu.

- Sem pressa – disse.

Troquei-me com cuidado, tentando não olhar muito para as marcas.

Parecia impossível, porém.

Antes de ceder à tentação das lágrimas, terminei de me vestir, prendendo meus cabelos no costumeiro coque e calçando as sapatilhas brancas, que faziam conjunto com o uniforme delicado, rosa bebê.

- Pronto, Sue... – comecei, assim que fechei a porta do vestuário. – Você já pode...

Parei de falar quando notei Edward sentado ali, o costumeiro sorriso torto no rosto, vestido em um terno perfeitamente alinhado ao seu corpo.

- Bom dia, Bella – disse, levantando-se.

- Bom dia – recompus-me de forma rápida, sorrindo um pouco. – Aconteceu algo?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Só passei rapidamente para lhe fazer um convite – riu um pouco. – Na verdade, passar um recado da minha mãe.

Franzi o cenho, um pouco confusa.

- Sua mãe? – indaguei.

- Sim – riu. – Ela pediu que eu chamasse você para almoçar conosco hoje.

Suspirei pesadamente por um momento, querendo – e muito – aceitar aquele convite. Eu gostei de conversar com os pais de Edward e Alice, definitivamente, eram boas pessoas.

Alguém que facilmente eu conseguiria chamar de amigos.

Só que Riley voltara antes e se ele descobrisse que eu tinha ido almoçar fora...

- Bella?

Balancei a cabeça, abrindo a boca para falar algo, mas sendo interrompida por pessoas adentrando a confeitaria.

- Eu tenho que atendê-las – disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Talvez seja melhor outro dia, por que...

- Nada disso. – Sue interrompeu, me assustando. – Vá, Bella, você nunca se diverte. Além do mais, Angela retorna da licença de maternidade hoje, após o almoço. Aproveite e tire o dia de folga.

- Então está combinado – disse Edward, sem esperar que eu pudesse protestar. – Eu passo para te pegar na hora do almoço.

Ele acenou, ainda com um sorriso no rosto e sem esperar que eu dissesse mais nada, e saiu da confeitaria.

Não me restou nada a fazer, além de suspirar e torcer para que Riley não descobrisse.

E torcendo para que ele viajasse logo.

Porque eu queria viver aquele sonho novamente. De ser livre, de poder me divertir de verdade, sem ter medo de chegar a casa dele e não saber o que esperar.

Nem que fosse só por duas semanas.

Dez minutos antes do meu horário de almoço, corri até o vestuário novamente, colocando a roupa com a qual tinha chegado. Arrumei minha mochila, despedi-me de Sue – agradecendo novamente pela folga – e saí da confeitaria.

Edward já me esperava, com o sorriso no rosto, e a porta da limusine aberta.

- Pronta? – indagou, se afastando um pouco para que eu pudesse entrar.

- Obrigada – corei.

Foi difícil me acomodar no banco do carro. Agora que o efeito dos analgésicos estava passando, ficava mais difícil me esquecer da dor. E eu não podia arriscar e tomar remédio na frente das pessoas.

Queria evitar perguntas desnecessárias.

Respondi a algumas perguntas de Edward, me sentindo sonolenta, já que não havia dormido bem à noite, devido às dores.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, desejando ter um lugar para ficar em paz, apenas para me enrolar no cobertor e chorar até dormir.

E era em momentos como esse que eu desejava ter uma mãe.

Ou uma amiga.

Todas as pessoas que eu considerava amigas em Forks, não se importavam de me procurar, de saber se estava tudo bem. Confesso que também não procurei por nenhuma delas...

Isso só fazia com que eu me lembrasse do quão sozinha era.

Naquele dia em especial, queria alguém para me abraçar, para cuidar de mim... Não estava acostumada com isso e achava que nunca conseguiria encontrar alguém capaz de fazer algo por mim sem querer receber nada em troca.

A única vez que me senti perto disso foi quando a família Cullen cuidou da minha gripe, com todo aquele carinho.

Mas teve o seu preço.

E esse preço agora eram as marcas que habitavam meu abdômen. A constante lembrança de que Riley era _meu marido_.

O cara a quem me entreguei, na época apaixonada, acreditando que ele retribuía a tal sentimento.

- Bella?

Pisquei lentamente, notando que quase cochilara.

- Chegamos – anunciou Edward. – Está tudo bem com você? Parece meio quieta hoje...

- Desculpe – corei, saindo do carro. – Eu só estou com uma dor de cabeça chata.

Seus olhos verdes me fitaram por um momento, estreitando-os um pouco.

Por fim, suspirou, desviando os olhos, e me conduzindo para dentro da sua casa.

Mal entramos e senti os braços de Esme ao meu redor, rindo e me apertando em um abraço carinhoso. Mordi os lábios com força, para evitar o gemido de dor que queria escapar.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Bella – disse, se afastando. Sorri, em meio a uma careta de dor. – Infelizmente, Carlisle teve uma emergência no hospital e pediu desculpas por não estar aqui.

Sorri mais uma vez.

- Está tudo bem, sério – corei. – Não precisava se incomodar por minha causa.

Ela revirou os olhos, largando-me para cumprimentar Edward, que nos olhava sorrindo. Seus olhos escondiam alguma coisa e aquele sorriso em seu rosto, para mim, era forçado.

Será que Edward tinha percebido alguma coisa?

Esme nos puxou para a cozinha e continuamos a conversar, até que Alice e outro homem chegaram. Ele chegou logo fazendo piadinhas, que mesmo sem graça me faziam rir.

Logo descobri que ele era o Emmett, irmão de Edward e Alice, e trabalhava na empresa com o irmão.

Foi um almoço divertido e muito bom. Lamentei quando acabou, lembrando que estava de folga e que teria de ficar enrolando até dar o horário de ir para a casa _dele_.

- Por que não fica aqui com Alice? – Edward sugeriu. – Eu passo para te buscar as seis.

- Oh – corei. – Não há necessidade, eu não quero incomodar...

- Deixa de bobeira, Bella. – Alice revirou os olhos. – Podemos ver um filme, comer pipoca...

Eu ri.

- A gente se vê mais tarde, então. – Esme se aproximou, me abraçando novamente. – Obrigada por ter vindo, querida.

- Obrigada por tudo, Esme – sussurrei de volta.

Emmett se despediu com uma das piadinhas, dizendo que esperaria Edward no carro. E Alice, animada como nunca, disse que iria escolher um filme para assistirmos.

- Até mais tarde, Bella – murmurou Edward.

Eu me virei totalmente para ele, encontrando seus olhos muito intensos me encarando. Parecia haver tanto por trás daquela intensidade. Eu queria descobrir, embora não soubesse por que nem como.

E mesmo sabendo que não podia.

- Tudo bem – sorri. – Obrigada por ter me chamado para almoçar. Eu me diverti muito.

Não sei o que me levou a fazer aquilo, mas de repente meus braços estavam em volta de Edward, o abraçando delicadamente. Não demorou muito até que seus braços me cercassem também, abraçando-me com tanta delicadeza que foi impossível sentir dor.

Seus lábios procuraram minha testa e deixaram ali um formigamento estranho.

E ele logo se afastou, sorrindo um pouco.

- Não precisa agradecer – disse. – Divirta-se com Alice.

E saiu.

- Pronta Bella?

Alice me puxou para o andar de cima, me ignorando quando pedi que fosse com mais calma. As dores me atormentavam e muito.

- Que filme iremos ver? – perguntei, assim que adentramos uma sala grande de TV.

Aproximei-me de uma mesinha ao ver a capa de um DVD ali, me arrependendo assim que meu quadril colidiu com outra mesa que eu não vira.

A dor me tirou o fôlego, trazendo imediatamente lágrimas aos meus olhos.

- Bella?

Coloquei a mão em meu abdômen, respirando fundo, procurando me controlar.

Só que Alice agiu mais rápido.

Sem parecer se importar com o fato de eu estar usando vestido, ela afastou minhas mãos, puxando minha roupa um pouco para cima.

E vendo todas as minhas marcas.

Ela ofegou.

Não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Alice, eu... – comecei.

- Vem aqui – cortou-me, tirando-me da sala e me levando até outra porta.

O quarto era grande, bonito e aconchegante, pintados nas cores lilás e branco.

Alice me empurrou até a cama, me fazendo deitar.

- Vou pegar um remédio para você.

Ela saiu antes que eu pudesse protestar, sendo que na verdade eu não queria.

Era assustador estar tão próxima de uma família tendo a conhecido a tão pouco tempo, mas eu não conseguia me afastar.

Eles cuidavam de mim quando ninguém mais parecia se importar.

E fugir de Alice parecia impossível.

Porque ela sabia.

Ela era a única que sabia.

Aceitei o comprimido oferecido e voltei a me deitar, as lágrimas correndo livremente pelo meu rosto.

Ela não disse nada. Não me julgou, não fez perguntas. Só ficou comigo ali, como há muito ninguém ficava.

- Shhh... – sussurrou, acariciando meus cabelos enquanto eu soluçava sem parar. – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo isso para você.

Em algum momento meus olhos se tornaram pesados demais e eu me deixei entregar a escuridão, com as palavras de Alice ainda martelando em minha cabeça.

_Vai ficar tudo bem_.

**Edward POV.**

Era difícil imaginar o marido de Bella batendo nela e tendo que aceitar e ficar calado sem fazer nada. Eu queria ir até a casa dele e bater até que ele sentisse a dor que Bella sentia, toda vez que apanhava.

Ele tinha que enfrentar alguém capaz de se defender.

Porque, por mais que Bella parecesse forte, ela era tão delicada, tão frágil... Eu queria abraçá-la e protegê-la.

Queria que ela fosse feliz e ficasse bem.

Aceitei, então, de bom grado o convite de minha mãe para almoçar lá no dia seguinte, prometendo levar Bella.

E ela estava estranha. Calada, triste, sem o costumeiro sorriso no rosto.

Não conseguia acreditar na desculpa para a dor de cabeça e por um momento cogitei perguntar se ela brigou com o cara que eu já odiava sem nem mesmo saber o nome.

Mas suspirei, deixando isso de lá. Porque Alice e eu tínhamos que ser cautelosos, tínhamos que pensar em algo que ajudaria Bella.

Ela conseguiu relaxar um pouco no almoço, rindo de verdade pela primeira vez naquele dia. Era impossível não rir do seu riso, todo rouco e infantil.

Ela era encantadora demais para seu próprio bem.

Sugeri que ficasse com Alice, porque isso era só mais uma desculpa para que eu pudesse levá-la em casa depois e vê-la mais uma vez.

Tudo agora parecia se tratar dela.

E isso me assustava um pouco.

E quando Bella me abraçou, com seus braços delicados me rodeando, fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido... Eu só queria segurá-la ali, protegê-la, fazê-la feliz e bem.

Meus lábios precisavam provar o gosto dos seus, mas agora eu sabia que não podia.

Ela era casada.

Ela tinha um _marido_.

Depositar um beijo em sua testa foi tudo o que pude fazer, antes de partir para o trabalho, mais ansioso do que nunca para que a hora de embora chegasse logo.

Dispensei Marcus mais uma vez, seguindo com o meu carro até a casa dos meus pais.

Provavelmente, só Alice e Bella estariam lá, já que meu pai ainda estava no hospital e minha mãe trabalhava até as sete.

E Emmett mais uma vez tinha ido atrás de Rosalie... Como sempre.

Estacionei o carro, saindo dele rapidamente e caminhando até a sala.

Alice estava sentada no sofá.

- Onde está Bella? – indaguei.

Será que ela tinha ido embora?

Aproximei-me da minha irmã, notando-a tensa. Ela suspirou pesadamente e apontou o sofá a frente para eu me sentar.

- Bella está dormindo no meu quarto – sussurrou. – Ela...

- O que foi Alice? – indaguei.

Os olhos de minha irmã se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ela está cheias de marcas roxas e azuis no abdômen, Edward – soluçou. – Ela mal consegue tocar no próprio corpo sem sentir dor. Como alguém é capaz disso? Como alguém é capaz de ferir uma pessoa a tal ponto?

Puxei Alice para meus braços, minha própria raiva e dor se refletindo na dela.

- A gente tem que fazer algo – murmurei. – Eu... Eu não suporto conviver com isso, não sei se...

- Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso – prometeu. – Vamos sim.

Apertei minha irmã ainda mais em um abraço, respirando fundo e tentando acreditar em suas palavras.

Porque Bella precisava da gente agora.

E eu iria fazer de tudo para que ela fosse feliz.


	9. Capítulo Oito: Hope

**CAPÍTULO OITO – HOPE**

**Bella POV.**

Meus olhos se recusavam a abrir, embora eu já estivesse acordada há algum tempo. A cama estava boa demais, quentinha.

E as dores, embora eu soubesse que voltariam mais tarde, tinham desaparecido naquele momento.

Respirei fundo, abrindo os olhos após alguns minutos enrolando, e me dando conta de que _não tinha sido um sonho_. Eu estava, de fato, deitada na cama de Alice, e tudo aquilo tinha realmente acontecido.

Ela vira minhas marcas mais uma vez.

Sentei-me rapidamente, sentindo meu rosto corar cada vez mais. O que fazer? Esperar que ela voltasse ou fingir que eu continuava dormindo?

Cogitei a segunda opção, mas ao olhar o relógio que ficava no quarto, percebi que já estava quase na hora de Edward vir me buscar e então, eu teria que ver Riley.

Levantei-me, arrumando a cama e tentando deixá-la da maneira que estava antes – mesmo não me lembrando muito bem. Calcei meus sapatos e adentrei o banheiro que estava ali, apenas para molhar meu rosto e enxaguar minha boca.

Respirei fundo novamente e saí do quarto, me perguntando aonde Alice poderia estar.

Andei pelo corredor enorme, me deparando com fotos que me faziam sorrir. Minha atenção voltou para uma em especial, uma que tinha todos os Cullen.

Esme estava sentada no colo de Carlisle e os braços dele a envolviam gentilmente. Emmett fazia uma careta, meio agachado ao lado dos pais. Alice mostrava a língua e estava sentada aos pés de Edward. Edward... Seu sorriso era enorme, seus cabelos um pouco mais curtos do que agora. Ele usava uma camisa verde, talvez do mesmo tom de seus olhos, e ela estava enrolada até os cotovelos. Suas mãos estavam no cabelo de Alice e com certeza eles estavam aprontando quando aquela foto foi tirada.

Era uma família tão linda...

Coloquei a fotografia de volta ao lugar, voltando a andar pelo corredor. Encontrei a escada ao mesmo tempo em que comecei a escutar vozes.

De Alice.

E Edward.

Corando como nunca, desci as escadas com cuidado, evitando olhar para o sofá, onde eu sabia que eles estavam. Assim que meus pés estavam firmes no chão, voltei meu olhar para cima, apenas para vê-los me encarando e sorrindo para mim.

- Oi... – sussurrei. – Me desculpa, eu meio que dormi...

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Não se preocupa – deu de ombros. – Eu acabei dormindo um pouquinho também.

Assenti.

Edward se pôs de pé, vindo até a mim, ainda sorrindo.

- E como foi a soneca, Bella Adormecida? – riu alto.

- Mas você não podia ter deixado essa passar... – sibilei, sentindo meu rosto cada vez mais quente.

Ele riu ainda mais.

- Podemos ir? – indagou.

- Claro. – Meus olhos vagaram pela sala, a procura de minha mochila. – Eu só preciso descobrir aonde coloquei minha mochila...

- Ah, está lá em cima, no meu quarto – disse Alice. – Edward, por que você não vai pegar?

Edward a olhou por alguns segundos, antes de assentir e subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Antes que eu pudesse assimilar o que estava acontecendo, Alice me puxou pelo braço e logo estávamos paradas na cozinha.

- Escute... – começou. – Eu anotei o número do meu celular no seu, qualquer coisa é só me ligar. E coloquei na sua mochila alguns comprimidos, daqueles que eu te dei mais cedo. Se precisar de algo, não hesite em me chamar, a qualquer hora, por favor.

As lágrimas começam a querer escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas me controlei.

- Obrigada, Alice – sussurrei, abraçando-a. Seus braços me envolveram delicadamente, na certa com medo de me machucar. – Eu não sei como te agradecer...

- Só fique bem – riu. – A gente se fala depois. Pode ter certeza de que eu vou querer sair com você um dia desses.

- Certo – revirei os olhos.

Edward apareceu naquele exato momento, minha deixa para me despedir de Alice. Tornei a abraçá-la, sussurrando em seu ouvido um 'muito obrigada' antes de deixar que Edward me conduzisse até seu carro.

Ele parou em um restaurante, me fazendo comer. Eu até tentei fazê-lo mudar de ideia, com medo de Riley aparecer em casa e eu não estar lá, mas ele não me deu ouvidos.

Por que essa família mexia tanto comigo?

E por que estar perto de Edward me fazia tão bem?

- A gente se fala depois, Bella – disse, parando em frente aquela casa com cor horrível. – Obrigado por ir almoçar com minha família hoje e pela companhia no jantar.

Revirei os olhos.

- Você nunca me deixa pagar – resmunguei, fazendo com que ele risse. – A próxima vez eu pagarei, sem discussão.

Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.

- Se você faz tanta questão – deu de ombros.

- Obrigada por tudo, Edward – ri. – Até mais.

Saí do carro, dessa vez sem esperar que ele descesse, e corri até a porta, destrancando-a e já imaginando Riley parado do outro lado, a minha espera.

Para o meu alívio, a casa estava completamente vazia.

Aproveitando isso – e não sabendo quanto tempo duraria – corri até o quarto e separei um moletom confortável e velho para vestir. Tomei um banho quente, dessa vez deixando que a água relaxasse meus músculos e sorrindo feito uma idiota ao me lembrar do dia de hoje.

Saí do banho, me enxugando e vestindo a roupa, sem me olhar no espelho.

Não queria ver as marcas, não queria estragar aquela sensação gostosa de felicidade que tomava conta de mim.

Parti para a sala e me embrulhei em minhas cobertas, colocando um desenho para ver.

Fiquei ali por um tempo e quando me dei conta já se passava das dez da noite. Sentei-me imediatamente ao ouvir o barulho da porta e a dor me incomodou um pouco. Desliguei a TV, corri até a cozinha, e esperei para ver como Riley estava.

Ele estava bêbado e eu pude notar isso assim que vi seu rosto. Demorou um pouco para conseguir trancar a porta e foi cambaleando até o quarto. Esperei um pouco para ver se ele voltava para me procurar, mas a casa ficou em completo silêncio depois de um tempo.

Caminhei, bem devagar, até o quarto e suspirei feliz ao vê-lo deitado na cama, já começando a roncar.

Ele não acordaria tão cedo.

Voltei, então, para a cozinha e tomei um dos analgésicos que Alice me dera, já que a dor estava voltando com força. Tornei a me deitar no sofá, um sorriso bobo tomando conta do meu rosto quando eu percebi que eu tinha amigos.

Em meio a todo esse caos que era minha vida... eu tinha amigos.

Aconcheguei-me ainda mais no travesseiro e me enrolando no meu cobertor ainda mais, implorando para que as coisas daqui para frente só melhorassem, que tudo desse certo.

E adormeci com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

**Edward POV.**

Naquela mesma noite, após deixar Bella em casa, dirigi rapidamente até o meu apartamento. Tomei um banho rápido, tentando pensar em um plano, em alguma maneira de ajudá-la e tirá-la das mãos do marido.

Coloquei apenas minha cueca, jogando-me na cama logo em seguida e pegando meu celular.

Uma ideia me atingiu quase que imediatamente e meus dedos começaram a digitar uma mensagem para Alice.

_**Chame Bella para sair algum dia desses... Tente descobrir porque ela não denuncia o marido, o que o pai dela acha e sabe sobre tudo isso.**_

Coloquei o celular em cima da minha barriga, meus dedos batendo levemente no colchão. A imagem de Bella, ferida e chorando, só me fazia ter mais raiva.

Um minuto depois, meu celular vibrava.

_**Tudo bem. Pode deixar. O que acha de convidá-la também para aquele evento no sábado, da sua empresa?**_

Um sorriso tomou conta de meus lábios ao imaginar Bella, com saltos e um vestido, no evento de minha empresa.

_**Ótima ideia. Faça esse convite também, por favor**_**.**

Virei-me de lado, pronto para dormir, sem me importar com o fato de estar cedo demais para isso. Meu celular vibrou novamente e eu o peguei.

_**Tenho certeza de que ela vai aceitar. Mantenho você informado. Até amanhã, E.**_

Sorri para o celular, feito um idiota, ainda pensando na possibilidade de Bella ir ao evento conosco. Ela ficaria linda. Ela ficaria perto de mim.

Ela sairia na foto que eu tirava todo o ano com minha família.

Fechei os olhos, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir e me entreguei ao sono, deixando que aqueles olhos castanhos tomassem conta de meus sonhos.

O dia seguinte foi tão agitado que eu mal tive tempo para respirar. Reuniões, compromissos, convites que eu tinha que aprovar para mandar para todos, anunciando o evento anual que eu e Emmett fazíamos.

A empresa tinha sido deixada para nós dois por um tio. Meu pai nunca quis se envolver com essa parte, preferindo a medicina. E como meu tio não casara e não tivera filhos antes de se render ao câncer, quando eu ainda estava na faculdade, ele deixara tudo para Emmett e eu.

- Então... – Emmett começou, quando tivemos um pouco de tempo para almoçar. – Convidei Rose para ir comigo no sábado... Quem você vai levar?

Revirei os olhos.

- Acho que vou levar Bella – dei de ombros. – Rosalie, Emmett? Pensei que o lance entre vocês era só sexo e nada mais.

Meu irmão sorriu.

- Eu gosto dela – disse. – Sei que era para ser só sexo no começo, mas... acho que me envolvi um pouco demais.

Sorri.

- Convide, então – murmurei. – Apresente para mamãe, o papai, Alice e Jasper... Depois não vá se arrepender, hein?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- E você? – indagou. – Pensei que Bella fosse casada... Por que convidá-la?

- Bella é uma amiga, Emmett – cortei-o. – E ela estar casada... É uma complicação, algo bem maior do que você sequer pode imaginar, mas não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Fomos chamados para outra reunião antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Eu estava louco de vontade de levar Bella para almoçar novamente, de vê-la novamente.

Mas naquele dia, foi impossível.

E eu sentia que o resto daquela semana seria assim.

**Bella POV.**

Acordei no dia seguinte um pouco mais cedo, correndo para me arrumar e sair de casa antes que Riley acordasse. Peguei o mesmo ônibus de sempre e suspirei ao sentir a dorzinha ainda ali, me incomodando.

Fui apresentada à Angela, a outra funcionária de Sue, que voltara a trabalhar no dia anterior. Ela era muito simpática e me contou coisas sobre trabalhar ali que antes eu não sabia. Foi bom ter alguém para conversar e me ajudar quando as coisas ficavam malucas demais.

Tínhamos horários diferentes de almoço, assim a confeitaria não precisaria ser fechada. O dela era primeiro e eu fui logo em seguida, me sentindo um pouco surpresa quando Alice apareceu ali, me puxando para o restaurante mais próximo.

Como eu tinha somente uma hora de almoço, nós não conversamos muito. Alice me chamou para ir ao shopping quando o expediente acabasse, mas eu recusei educadamente, sem explicar por que. Riley tinha voltado tarde no dia anterior, mas isso não significava que as coisas fossem repetir hoje.

Despedi-me dela, dizendo que quando pudesse sair lhe mandaria uma mensagem, e voltei ao trabalho, tentando me dividir o máximo que podia entre fazer tortas, bolos e tudo o mais, mas também estar no caixa. Angela também cozinhava e nós nos divertimos muito nos conhecendo melhor.

Fechamos a confeitaria juntas, logo após nos despedirmos de Sue. Peguei meu ônibus, temendo chegar em casa e encontrar Riley lá.

Para minha surpresa, ele ainda não tinha chegado.

Comecei a separar a mesma roupa do dia anterior, porque tudo o que eu queria era comer algo e me enfiar debaixo das cobertas, onde eu poderia estudar um pouquinho. Assim que eu tivesse dinheiro o suficiente para pagar uma faculdade, eu faria uma prova e precisava estar preparada para isso.

Porém, antes que eu entrasse no banho, o telefone tocou e eu corri para atender.

- Alô? – murmurei, rezando para que não fosse Riley.

Mas era.

- _Prepare alguma coisa para o jantar _– disse, parecendo se esquecer do 'por favor'. – _Estou indo aí com alguns amigos, devemos chegar dentro de uma hora. Eles jantarão conosco._

- Tudo bem – suspirei. – Até daqui a pouco.

Foi péssimo ter que passar aquela noite fingindo ser _mulher_ de Riley e tendo de aceitar seus carinhos perante seus amigos. Ele falava coisas como 'querida', me pegava em um abraço e dizia que minha comida estava deliciosa.

Eu só queria que aquela noite terminasse logo, que ele saísse com os amigos e me deixasse sozinha.

Porque eu não gostava dele quando ele se fingia doce demais.

- Eu volto tarde, ok? – murmurou, fingindo ser delicado em frente aos amigos. – Vou só conversar um pouco com os rapazes e combinar algumas coisas. Não precisa me esperar acordada.

Agradeci quando ele tornou a chegar tarde demais, muito bêbado para me notar deitada no sofá.

Só queria que os dias passassem rápido, que Riley viajasse logo.

Para que eu pudesse fingir ser completamente feliz novamente.

Os dias foram passando rapidamente.

Riley continuava às vezes aparecendo com amigos para jantar em casa, outras chegando tarde demais.

E eu agradecia. Porque queria ficar o máximo de tempo possível longe dele.

Eu continuava a gostar muito da companhia de Angela no trabalho. Ela era divertida e eu realmente gostava de ouvi-la falando sobre seu filho e marido. Seus olhos brilhavam de tal maneira!

Alice aparecia aqui sempre, apenas para dar um oi, ou porque queria comprar alguma torta para levar para sua casa. Ela vivia me chamando para jantar lá também, mas eu achava melhor não arriscar, por mais que gostasse de sua família.

E Edward... Edward andava sumido.

Eu tentava entender aquilo que eu sentia quando começava a pensar demais nele, em vão. Sentia falta do modo que ele me fazia corar e rir, meu coração de repente acelerado demais.

Eu devia estar ficando louca.

Mas ele me ligava no meu horário de almoço, reclamando de reuniões e tudo o mais. Fiquei sabendo, através de Alice, de um evento que teria no sábado, e ela me chamou para ir pelo menos vinte vezes, enquanto tudo o que podia dizer era que iria pensar.

Eu gostaria muito de ir. Toda a família Cullen estaria lá e Alice vivia dizendo que ela poderia me apresentar Jasper, seu namorado. Só que eu não sabia se Riley iria insistir para levar outros amigos para jantar na casa dele no sábado...

Edward também me chamou, dizendo que queria que eu fosse seu par. Eu prometi que pensaria e lhe daria a resposta logo.

Só que parecia que nunca poderia dar, já que Riley continuava levando amigos para jantar ou chegava tarde demais, sem nunca me dizer se ele tinha planos para o final de semana.

Entre o trabalho e tudo isso que estava acontecendo em casa, eu estava para ficar louca.

Agradecia, porém, o fato de Riley estar levando tanta gente em casa. Isso o manteria afastado de mim, daria tempo para meus hematomas sumirem.

Os do ombro e pescoço tinham desaparecido completamente, como se nunca tivesse existido. Meu abdômen ainda estava dolorido, mas algumas manchas, as mais fracas, já estavam se tornando esverdeadas e logo depois amareladas. Se ele viajasse logo, eu teria a chance de me ver livre das marcas por algum tempo.

Não precisava mais tomar os analgésicos que Alice me dera para dor, tomava banho quente todos os dias e estava até me alimentando bem.

Riley tinha suas fases; ele sempre tinha. E embora eu tivesse usando aliança, apenas para o caso de ele notar, eu conseguia fingir um pouco e tirá-lo da minha mente.

Angela me perguntava do meu marido. Na verdade, ela perguntou uma vez, quando notou minha aliança. Eu lhe disse apenas que nosso casamento ainda era muito recente – mesmo já completando quase um ano – e que ainda não pensávamos em filhos. Não podia dizer a ela que eu nunca teria um filho de Riley, porque eu tomava anticoncepcional escondido. Nunca poderia deixá-lo me engravidar.

Não queria que meu filho sofresse nas mãos dele, como eu sofria.

A sexta-feira logo chegou, assim como o fim do expediente. Despedi-me de Sue e Angela e já parti para o ponto de ônibus, pronta para chegar a casa _dele_ e contar quanto dinheiro eu tinha, já que havia recebido meu salário por esses dias.

Logo eu poderia começar a planejar tudo e fazer uma faculdade.

E isso me fazia muito feliz.

Desci no meu ponto, já procurando a chave na mochila e abrindo a porta.

Congelei assim que vi Riley sentado no sofá, parecendo estar a minha espera.

- Oh – sorriu –, finalmente você chegou. Estava esperando por você.

Adentrei a sala e fechei a porta com cuidado, ainda segurando minha mochila e me sentindo tensa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indaguei.

- Não – revirou os olhos. – Estava te esperando chegar para poder ir.

Assisti Riley se levantar e pegar uma mala que até então eu não tinha visto. Ele iria viajar? Eu ficaria sozinha?

Mal podia conter o sorriso no meu rosto.

- Eu vou viajar – disse. – Devo ficar uma semana fora, para compensar o fato de ter chegado um pouco cedo demais.

- Ah, sim – assenti.

- Eu te ligo quando souber quanto tempo ficarei fora.

Ele veio até a mim e me puxou para seus braços, me beijando com fervor. Retribuí ao beijo de forma automática, sentindo nojo e pedindo que acabasse logo.

Eu já sentira os lábios de Edward nos meus, mesmo que fosse apenas por um segundo, e ele provocava mais sensações do que o beijo de Riley, nesse momento intenso, que me causava só nojo.

- A gente se fala depois, esposa.

Assisti-o sair de casa, a mala na mão. Tranquei a porta assim que ele passou, correndo até a cozinha e lavando a boca, apenas para tirar o seu gosto dali.

Um sorriso tomou conta de meus lábios e eu retirei a aliança, guardando na mochila. Peguei o celular logo em seguida, mandando uma mensagem para Alice, apenas informando que iria ao evento com eles, que seria o par de Edward.

Eu iria me divertir um pouco com a família Cullen, me permitir ser feliz e cuidada por alguém.

Meu celular vibrou, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

**_Que bom que você vai_! _Passo para pegar você amanhã, na hora do almoço, para nos arrumarmos juntas. Tenho certeza de que nós vamos nos divertir muito_!**

Eu sorri imensamente, não podendo estar mais de acordo com Alice.


	10. Capítulo Nove: Too Much

**CAPÍTULO NOVE – TOO MUCH**

**Bella POV.**

Dormir foi um pouco difícil naquela noite, porque eu realmente me encontrava um pouco ansiosa. Acabei dormindo um pouco tarde e acordando cedo demais, já pulando para o banho.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando senti a água quente batendo nas minhas costas. Riley geralmente desligava...

Ignorei isso, depois de um tempo. Talvez ele tivesse apenas esquecido.

Alice veio me buscar na hora do almoço, me arrastando para um shopping. Pensei que ela me faria olhar alguns vestidos, em dúvida de qual ela escolheria para aquela noite, mas fomos para a praça de alimentação.

- Então... – começou, enquanto comíamos comida japonesa. – Como foi sua semana?

Seus olhos me sondaram e eu não sei exatamente como, mas sabia que ela falava sobre Riley.

- Pode ficar tranquila – sorri um pouco. – Riley não encostou em mim depois... Daquilo. Ele viajou ontem, disse que volta só na semana que vem.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta, Bella? – indagou. Assenti, ajeitando-me mais na cadeira. – Por que você permite que isso aconteça? Seus pais não sabem de nada?

Mordi o lábio inferior, sem saber como explicar isso para ela.

Eu ainda não conseguia entender por que era tão fácil me abrir para ela.

- Meu pai não mora aqui – comecei. – Nós não nos falamos muito. Ele meio que não concordou com o meu casamento, achando precipitado demais. Ligo para ele de vez em quando, ele me liga... E Renée, minha _mãe_, me abandonou quando eu ainda era pequena demais.

Respirei fundo, pensando em como continuar.

- E eu não quero contar nada a ninguém – sussurrei. – É... demais. É muito vergonhoso admitir que eu errei me casando com Riley, que ele me... _bate_. Com o tempo talvez isso passe, mas não quero enfrentar divórcio, pessoas tendo dó de mim... E contar para o meu pai, com ele sendo chefe da polícia... Não preciso disso, não quero...

Alice assentiu.

- Talvez um dia as coisas melhorem – disse por fim.

- Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer – disse ela de forma suave. – Mas se você tem certeza... Se precisar, estou aqui, certo?

Assenti, sorrindo para ela.

- Vamos, então? – indagou. – Temos que nos arrumar!

- Claro – ri. – Podemos ir à casa do Riley antes? Tenho que pegar meu vestido.

Alice estreitou os olhos.

- Seu vestido já foi escolhido – disse. – Tirei da minha loja, então não negue. Pode devolver se quiser.

Tentei, durante todo o caminho, persuadir Alice, mas ela negou.

Chegamos a casa dela mais rápido do que de costume. Ela me puxou diretamente para o seu quarto, alegando que estávamos atrasadas e que havia muito a fazer até a hora de irmos.

- Edward vai passar para pegá-la por volta das oito – informou-me, me empurrando para o seu banheiro. – Relaxe no banho, lave o cabelo, enquanto eu tomo banho no outro.

- Mas eu já tomei banho! – tentei argumentar, mas ela não me deu ouvidos, sumindo logo em seguida.

Tomar outro banho acabou sendo bom. Deixei que a água quente relaxasse meus músculos, lavei os cabelos com um xampu de cerejas que havia ali e saí logo em seguida, pegando uma toalha que estava em cima da bancada.

Alice já me esperava, trajando um roupão, quando saí do banheiro. Ela me empurrou um roupão também, pedindo que eu me sentasse em frente a uma penteadeira.

Nas próximas horas ficamos ali, em seu quarto, nos arrumando – Alice nos arrumava, para ser sincera. Faltando alguns minutos para Edward chegar, Alice nos declarou prontas.

Eu me virei para o espelho, sem realmente acreditar que aquela era eu. Um vestido preto se moldava em meu corpo, ressaltando curvas que eu nem sabia que tinha, deixando minha pele pálida e cremosa. Os sapatos eram pretos também e altos, bem altos. Um bracelete de coração tomava conta de meu pulso e nada mais.

Alice também havia caprichado na maquiagem e nos meus cabelos, notei. A maquiagem era bastante suave em todo o resto, exceto nos olhos, marcados de pretos. Meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo, deixando algumas mechas escaparem e emoldurarem meu rosto.

Eu estava linda.

- Uau – sussurrei. – Obrigada, Alice.

Ela sorriu, terminando de passar seu perfume.

Alice também estava linda. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, com pequenas ondas nas pontas. Sua maquiagem era um pouco mais forte, bonita.

- Você tem jeito para se arrumar e arrumar as pessoas – disse, rindo um pouco.

- Eu gosto – deu de ombros. – Vamos? Edward já deve estar com meus pais e Jasper lá embaixo.

Assenti, andando com cuidado, com medo de cair. A possibilidade de ver Edward e ser meu par essa noite me atingiu em cheio, fazendo com que borboletas tomassem conta de meu estômago.

Por que eu estava assim, tão nervosa?

Desci as escadas com cuidado, com medo de causar um estrago caso tropeçasse. Podia ouvir risadas animadas vindo da cozinha, o que me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

Alice me puxou até a cozinha. Os olhos de Edward me encontraram imediatamente, fazendo com que eu corasse. Eles me avaliaram, de cima a baixo, e um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Você está linda – murmurou, se aproximando. – Não. Linda é pouco. Você está... Maravilhosa, Bella.

- Obrigada – corei.

Edward não ficava para trás, trajando um smoking que marcava seus ombros e braços. Ele estava deslumbrante.

Voltei meus olhos para os outros ali, sorrindo ao ver Carlisle e Esme abraçados. Esme também estava de preto, extremamente linda.

- Boa noite – murmurei.

- Você está linda, Bella – disse Esme, sorrindo. – E você também, Alice.

Eu agradeci, devolvendo o elogio e fui apresentada ao namorado de Alice, Jasper. Fomos informadas de que Emmett nos encontraria lá junto de sua companhia e cada um seguiu com seu par para um carro.

Edward abriu a porta da limusine para mim, entrando logo em seguida. Seu sorriso não deixava seu rosto nem por um minuto.

Nós conversarmos sobre coisas banais até chegarmos ao local do evento. Meus olhos arregalaram ao ver fotógrafos e tudo o mais ali. Esme posava para uma foto junto com Carlisle e Alice e Jasper acabavam de adentrar o local.

- Pronta? – Edward indagou, ainda sorrindo. – Sou um dos anfitriões da festa.

Assenti, engolindo em seco.

_Que eu não faça nenhum deles passar vergonha_.

**Edward POV.**

Palavras não seriam capazes de descrever o quão linda Bella estava naquela noite. Eu queria puxá-la para meus braços, abraçá-la e beijar aqueles lábios cobertos apenas por uma fina camada de _gloss_.

Ela não precisava de maquiagem para ficar linda.

A roupa que eu comprei para ela, o bracelete que eu escolhi... E que, com a ajuda de Alice, Bella achava que tudo aquilo era emprestado...

Não pude deixar de notar a falta de aliança naquela noite, mas decidi não comentar nada e nem mencionar o _marido_ dela.

Eu não queria estragar aquela noite.

Depois de algumas fotos tiradas, adentramos o salão. As pessoas conversavam em voz alta e riam. Uma música suave tomava conta do lugar.

Procurei minha família com os olhos, segurando Bella pela cintura. Avistei-os já na mesa reservada para nós e caminhei até lá. Cumprimentei algumas pessoas no caminho e logo estávamos sentados, somente a espera de Emmett e sua companheira, Rosalie.

- Olá, família.

Olhei para cima e sorri ao ver meu irmão abraçado com uma mulher muito bonita, que sorria também.

As apresentações foram feitas antes de o jantar ser servido. Depois Emmett e eu fizemos nossos discursos, agradecendo a todos ali pela presença.

E eu mal pude acreditar quando a dança começou, permitindo que eu levasse Bella em meus braços.

- Eu já lhe disse o quão maravilhosa está hoje? – indaguei, não cansando de olhar para ela.

- Já – corou, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Obrigada.

Eu sorri.

Naquela noite, eu me permiti fingir, sem pensar nas consequências depois. Fingi que Bella era solteira, que tínhamos a chance de ficarmos juntos, e que ela nunca apanhou de ninguém.

Fingi que ela era minha, que estava em meus braços e sempre estaria ali.

Deixá-la em casa naquela noite sem beijá-la deve ter sido a pior coisa.

- Obrigada pela noite – agradeceu.

- Não há de que – sorri. – Sempre que precisar, é só falar.

Eu a ajudei a sair do carro e esperei que ela entrasse, antes de pedir, enfim, que Marcus me levasse para casa.

Eu ainda tinha uma longa noite pela frente, tentando esquecer tudo o que acontecera naquele evento, tentando esquecer como era_ sentir_ Bella em meus braços.

No dia seguinte, levantei cedo demais, não aguentando mais ficar na cama. Tomei um banho longo e me vesti de forma simples.

Estava planejando tomar café e passar o dia no meu escritório, quando a campainha tocou.

Desci as escadas e olhei no olho mágico, sorrindo ao dar de cara com Alice ali. Abri a porta, ainda sorrindo.

- Bom dia, irmã – disse. – O que faz aqui tão cedo? Caiu da cama?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Obrigada pelo convite para entrar – disse, entrando logo em seguida. – Conversei com Bella ontem, como você pediu. Ela me contou algumas coisinhas e eu vim aqui, repassar para você.

Assenti.

- Vamos para a cozinha, então. – Fechei a porta e me virei para ela. – Preciso tomar café.

Preparei um café e peguei um bolo para comermos, antes de me sentar e virar para Alice, esperando que ela narrasse tudo o que Bella havia dito desde ontem.

- Entendi – disse, quando ela terminou. – O que faremos agora?

Alice suspirou.

- Eu acho que agora devemos esperar – murmurou. – O marido dela, que eu descobri se chamar Riley, viajou. Quando ele voltar, vamos ver se ele bate nela ou algo assim. Se isso acontecer, posso tentar convencê-la a denunciá-lo.

Assenti.

- Tomara que dê certo – sussurrei. – Ela não merece passar por tudo isso.

- A gente vai dar um jeito, Edward – disse. – Nós vamos conseguir.

E eu queria, mais do que tudo, acreditar nas palavras de Alice.

**Bella POV.**

Eu dobrei delicadamente o vestido emprestado de Alice e guardei cuidadosamente em uma caixa, junto com os sapatos e o lindo bracelete. Escondi no fundo do meu guarda-roupa, sabendo que Riley nunca pensaria em procurá-los ali. Tomei um banho e desmanchei aquela mulher que Alice construíra.

Mal encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro e já estava dormindo.

Acordei com o barulho do telefone tocando.

Tentei ignorar por alguns segundos, enfiando minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e tentando dormir novamente.

Não adiantou.

Conformada, estiquei a mão, a procura do aparelho.

- Alô? – murmurei, procurando pelo relógio.

Já se passava das nove da manhã.

- _Bom dia, querida_. – Sentei-me imediatamente ao ouvir a voz de Riley. – _Posso saber por que está abraçada a outro cara em um foto no jornal_?

Ofeguei.

Por que eu não pensara nisso ontem, antes de tirar aquela foto com Edward?

- Eu... – comecei, tentando pensar em algo. – Era um evento de uma empresa, eu fui só como amiga da família.

- _Não quero você indo a eventos assim, Isabella_ – grunhiu. – _Eu sou seu marido, eu tenho que saber das coisas. Não quer me ver nervoso, quer querida_?

Mordi o lábio inferior.

- Sinto mundo – sussurrei. – Eu te falo se for convidada para outro evento do tipo.

- _Boa menina_ – riu. – _A gente se fala depois, querida_.

Bati o telefone com força no ganho, afundando o rosto em minhas mãos e deixando que as lágrimas caíssem.

Por que sentir tanto medo de Riley?

Por que deixar que ele mexesse assim comigo?

Por que eu simplesmente não partia e dava queixa?

_Porque eu era uma idiota_.

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar as lágrimas e me levantei pronta para mais um dia.

A semana se passou mais rápido do que eu queria, infelizmente. Em meio a saídas com os irmãos Cullen e almoços na casa dos pais deles, eu trabalhava e juntava o resto do dinheiro que eu precisava para pagar um ano de faculdade adiantada e conseguir ficar um pouco mais tranquila.

Quando a sexta chegou – assim como o dia que Riley voltava – eu estava me sentindo bem desanimada.

Foi com pesar que coloquei a aliança antes de ir trabalhar, sabendo – através dele, que agora me ligava constantemente – que quando chegasse, ele estaria ali.

Implorei para que o dia se arrastasse, apenas para eu poder fingir um pouquinho mais, mas logo eu estava a caminho da casa dele, sem saber o que me esperava quando eu chegasse lá.

Os lábios de Riley tomaram conta dos meus assim que fechei a porta, me sentindo surpresa.

- Sentiu saudades, querida? – grunhiu, me prensando contra a porta.

- Me larga, Riley – implorei, já sentindo as lágrimas tomando conta de mim. – Por favor, eu não quero.

- Andou ocupadinha esses dias, não andou? – indagou. – Aposto que já está de casinho com aquele tal de _Edward Cullen_, com quem tirou foto dias atrás.

- Para com isso – pedi. – Me larga agora!

Vi o rosto furioso de Riley antes de ele me jogar com força no chão, fazendo com que eu batesse o braço na mesinha e ainda caísse sobre ele.

Gemi de dor.

- Isso é para você aprender a não me dizer _não_, Isabella – rosnou antes de sair de casa, batendo a porta com força.

Levantei-me, com cuidado, sentindo meu braço doer ainda mais a cada segundo que passava. Tentei mexer algum dedo, qualquer dedo, mas não consegui.

Peguei a mochila com a mão boa, jogando-a no ombro e tornando a sair de casa. Peguei um táxi, pedindo que me levasse até o hospital mais próximo dali, sabendo que com aquela dor, não seria capaz de esperar por um ônibus.

Fui atendida quase que imediatamente, sendo levada para tirar uma radiografia do braço. Sentei-me em uma cadeira pouco depois, enquanto esperava o resultado.

Meu celular começou a tocar segundos depois.

- Oi, Alice – murmurei, logo após ver seu número no visor.

- _O que aconteceu_? – indagou. – _Sua voz está estranha_.

- Estou no hospital – sussurrei. – Eu acho que quebrei o braço.

Ela ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- _Me passe o nome do hospital, estou indo para aí_.

Tentei negar, dizendo que não precisava, mas Alice insistiu até conseguir o nome do local onde estava. Fui chamada pelo ortopedista que me atendeu logo depois, sendo informada que, de fato, eu havia quebrado o braço e teria de usar gesso durante quinze dias.

Esperei pacientemente enquanto eles faziam o gesso, torcendo para que não desse tempo de Alice chegasse antes de eu ser liberada.

Porém, antes que terminassem com o trabalho, Alice _e _Edward adentraram a sala, parecendo preocupados.

- Eu quebrei o braço – revirei os olhos. – Podem parar com essa cara assustada.

Alice riu um pouco.

- Parece que alguém vai ter que tomar mais cuidado daqui para frente – sussurrou, sorrindo de forma triste.

Ela não precisou me olhar uma segunda vez para que eu entendesse o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

Aceitei a carona de Edward para ir embora, assim que fui liberada. Recebi meus analgésicos e mais uma vez fui informada de todos os cuidados. Alice ia nos acompanhar, mas recebeu uma ligação e despediu-se da gente, dizendo que precisavam dela na loja.

- Tome cuidado, Bella – pediu. – A gente se fala depois.

Assenti, agradecendo por todo o carinho.

Adentrei o carro, então, sem deixar de notar o quão sério Edward parecia estar.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei, quando o carro começou a se mover.

Ele estreitou os olhos e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

E eu mal pude acreditar nas palavras que saíram de seus lábios segundo depois.

- Eu deveria bater no seu marido – resmungou. – Eu deveria fazê-lo pagar por cada dor que provoca em você.


	11. Capítulo Dez: Alone

**CAPÍTULO DEZ – ALONE**

**Bella POV.**

Eu congelei durante algum tempo.

Não sei dizer se foram horas, minutos ou apenas segundos. Eu realmente não conseguia acreditar que Alice havia contado tudo para Edward.

Encarei Edward, que ainda tinha suas mãos fechadas em punho de maneira firme, seus olhos fechados enquanto ele respirava fundo.

- Não é nada disso – disse. Eu não sabia o que Alice havia dito a ele, mas negaria até o fim. – Eu caí. Não é como se fosse alguma novidade ou algo assim.

Edward enfim relaxou as mãos e abriu os olhos, me fitando.

- Não acredito nisso, Bella – disse. – E as marcas em seu corpo? E o fato de ficar sem aliança durante um tempo, o fato de seu pai não saber de nada?

Naquele momento percebi que fora errado confiar em Alice.

Porque Edward sabia de tudo.

Absolutamente tudo.

- Você não tem direito nenhum de se meter na minha vida – soltei. – Eu sei me cuidar.

Desviei os olhos dele, desejando – pela primeira vez – chegar a casa de Riley logo. Queria que aquilo acabasse logo, queria nunca ter contado a Alice que apanhava do marido.

De repente, senti a mão de Edward puxar meu queixo, fazendo com que eu fitasse. Arrepiei-me com o contato, me perguntando em um momento de devaneio porque eu estava me sentindo tão atraída por aqueles intensos olhos verdes.

- Me deixa cuidar de você – pediu. – Me deixa te ajudar, Bella.

As lágrimas tomaram conta de meus olhos e eu os fechei com força, tentando me impedir de chorar.

- Por que você deixa que ele te machuque? – perguntou suavemente. – Por que você não deixa que eu e Alice te ajudemos? Podemos protegê-la, podemos conseguir um bom advogado e...

- Para de se meter na minha vida – grunhi, me afastando dele. – Eu não preciso de ajuda, eu sei me virar bem.

- Bella... – começou Edward, ainda ajoelhado de frente para mim.

- Por que você se importa, Edward? – gritei. – Por que simplesmente não me deixa em paz e esquece que eu existo?

Esperei por uma resposta, qualquer que fosse ela. Não entendi porque me senti decepcionada quando Edward não respondeu nada.

E naquele momento, Marcus, o motorista de Edward, chegou em frente a casa cor de abóbora que eu odiava tanto.

- Adeus – disse. – Faça o favor de esquecer que eu existo. E diga o mesmo à Alice.

Senti o braço de Edward se levantar em minha direção, como se ele fosse me impedir, mas ele hesitou por um momento, me dando tempo o suficiente para fugir, correr para dentro de casa e me trancar lá dentro.

Eu sabia que essa fora a última vez que eu o vira; era necessário que isso ocorresse. Eu tinha vergonha demais de olhá-los agora, confusa demais, com raiva demais de Alice para voltar a confiar nela.

_Tinha sido bom demais para ser verdade_.

Caminhei para o banheiro e, antes de tomar um banho, enrolei meu gesso com cuidado, apenas para não molhá-lo, como o médico instruíra. Eu passaria quinze dias fazendo aquilo, portanto era melhor eu me acostumar logo.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite, mesmo depois de tomar meus analgésicos. Deitei-me no sofá, agradecendo ao fato de Riley não estar em casa e respirei fundo.

A casa estava silenciosa demais, como sempre era quando Riley não estava aqui.

Mas não era isso que me deixava mais feliz ou até mesmo triste. Porque durante esse tempo que me senti verdadeiramente amiga de alguém, eu não me sentia sozinha há muito tempo. Eu não me sentia assim há muito tempo.

Porém, agora, eu tinha que aceitar a realidade.

A realidade que me cercara desde que eu fui estúpida o suficiente para aceitar a me casar com Riley.

Eu estava sozinha novamente.

Eu era _sozinha_.

**Edward POV.**

Observei Bella sair do carro, sentindo meu coração apertar no meu peito, sem saber como lidar com esse sentimento de perda estranho.

Eu tinha estragado tudo.

Tinha falado aquilo que Alice me pedira para guardar tantas vezes.

Tinha estragado tudo aquilo que fizemos nesses últimos dias.

Apenas porque eu não consegui me controlar.

Respirei fundo, disposto a dar um tempo para Bella pensar antes de procurá-la novamente. Segui para a empresa, disposto a adiantar o trabalho, porque assim eu poderia ficar um pouco mais livre no final de semana.

Não consegui me concentrar, porém.

A pergunta que Bella havia feito e eu não conseguira – na verdade não podia – responder, ecoava em minha mente.

_Por que você se importa, Edward? Por que simplesmente não me deixa em paz e esquece que eu existo?_

E tudo o que eu queria responder era que estava apaixonado por ela, que queria cuidar dela.

Eu podia fazer isso. Podia protegê-la do marido, podia ser aquilo que ela precisava, podia cuidar dela.

- Droga – resmunguei, largando um contrato que eu estava lendo e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. – Droga, droga!

Senti um aperto enorme no peito, me lembrando do braço quebrado de Bella, dos _seus olhos quebrados_. Por que ela? Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar logo por ela?

Levantei-me da cadeira, sem me importar com a bagunça que estava ficando na mesa e saí dali logo após pegar minha pasta e meu celular.

Marcus me esperava na porta e não fez nenhuma pergunta por ter ficado pouco tempo no escritório.

- Leve-me até a galeria de Alice, por favor – pedi.

Encostei minha cabeça no banco, respirando fundo.

A imagem de Bella no meu carro, a imagem dos olhos dela tomados pelas lágrimas... Simplesmente não dava para tirar da minha cabeça, simplesmente não dava para esquecer.

_Por quê_? _Por que você aceita isso_? _E por que eu tive logo que me apaixonar por uma mulher casada_?

Será que se Bella fosse solteira as coisas seriam diferentes? Será que se ela tivesse um relacionamento diferente com o tal do _Riley_, eu ainda estaria apaixonado por ela?

- Chegamos, senhor. – Marcus interrompeu meus devaneios, parando em frente a galeria da minha irmã.

- Obrigado – suspirei. – Pode esperar aqui, por favor. Eu não vou demorar.

Desci do carro, adentrando o local, que estava bastante cheio. Jane, uma das ajudantes de Alice, sorriu e acenou quando me viu.

- Minha irmã está aqui? – indaguei depois de retribuir ao aceno.

- No escritório – disse. – Acredito que saiba o caminho.

Assenti, agradecendo e subindo as escadas que me levariam até ela.

Bati à porta, escutando a voz da minha irmã do outro lado.

- Pode entrar – gritou.

Abri a porta, encontrando Alice falando ao telefone. Ela sorriu e indicou o sofá que havia ali, falando algumas coisas sobre contas, funcionários e férias. Fiquei ali, esperando por ela, sabendo que ela me xingaria quando soubesse que eu tinha estragado as coisas.

Eu tinha estragado tudo.

- E aí, levou Bella até em casa? – indagou, colocando o telefone no gancho e se jogando no sofá. – Ela está bem?

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Estraguei tudo – murmurei, evitando olhá-la. – Vê-la daquele jeito, machucada, quebrada... Não consegui me segurar, Alice.

- Você contou a ela sobre seus sentimentos? – indagou, forçando-me a olhá-la.

Fechei os olhos por um momento.

- Eu... – comecei, gaguejando. – Eu meio que deixei escapar que sei que ela apanha.

Alice ofegou e eu me encolhi, preparando-me para o sermão que eu saberia que viria.

- Edward! – gritou. – Por quê? Por que você fez isso? Bella nunca mais vai confiar em mim!

Encolhi-me contra o sofá ainda mais, sabendo que ainda tinha que contar essa parte a ela.

- Ela disse que não quer nos ver mais – sussurrei.

De repente, me voltei para minha irmã, fitando-a, segurando suas mãos, desesperado por uma solução.

- Por favor – implorei –, me perdoe, não era minha intenção. É só que é demais, Alice. É demais vê-la machucada, apanhando do marido e ter que montar planos, tentar convencê-la a denunciá-lo. Eu não posso com isso, não consigo. Eu sou apaixonado por ela, o que queria que eu fizesse?

Alice suspirou.

- Eu sei – murmurou de forma gentil. – Eu sei. Só que fazendo isso, você acabou afastando Bella, você acabou fazendo com que ela perdesse a confiança na gente...

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Eu sei – sussurrei. – Eu agi por impulso e sinto muito. O que nós fazemos agora?

Ela ficou calada por um momento, provavelmente pensando em uma solução.

- Eu vou tentar falar com ela amanhã, ok? – sorriu. – Depois eu te conto como foi.

- Obrigado – sorri também. – Muito obrigado, Alice.

Minha irmã me puxou para um abraço, acariciando meus cabelos e me dando um beijo no rosto.

E nessas horas – que ela me consolava, que ela armava planos, que ela me ajudava – eu me sentia o mais novo, o caçula. Aquele que precisava ser protegido.

**Bella POV.**

A manhã do sábado pareceu se arrastar. Eu tentei limpar a casa, embora meu braço estivesse quebrado e isso dificultasse as coisas. Tomar banho também era um pouco chato e incomodava, mas eu sabia que me acostumaria com o passar dos dias.

Cozinhar também foi um pouco difícil, mas na medida do possível eu consegui. Comi pouco, ainda pensando no dia de ontem, ainda pensando nas palavras de Edward.

Por que se importar comigo? Por quê?

Respirei fundo, sacudindo a cabeça, sabendo que teria de esquecê-los e seguir em frente.

Àquela altura eu já devia ter me acostumado a ser sozinha.

Depois de comer, peguei um pouco de dinheiro e saí, disposta a comprar algumas coisas que a casa precisava. Havia um supermercado próximo a casa de Riley e ele não estava tão cheio.

Andei pelos corredores, sorrindo um pouco ao notar um menino de aproximadamente oito anos, implorando para a mãe por sorvete.

- Sabe, você não deveria estar forçando seu braço quebrado desse jeito.

Virei-me, a mão boa no coração.

Alice me encarava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como soube que eu estava aqui? – indaguei, dando-lhe as costas e voltando a olhar o preço do macarrão.

- Eu te vi saindo de casa – murmurou.

Não disse mais nada, disposta a ignorá-la até que ela fosse embora. O dia de ontem voltou com força, fazendo-me engolir um soluço.

Riley tentando me beijar. Riley me jogando no chão. Meu braço quebrado. Alice me ligando. Alice e Edward indo até o hospital. Edward me levando até a casa de Riley. Edward falando que iria bater em meu _marido_.

- Por quê? – soltei de repente. – Por que você contou aquilo para Edward, Alice?

Eu me virei novamente, pegando o primeiro pacote de macarrão na minha frente e jogando no carrinho.

Ela ainda estava lá.

- A gente pode conversar em outro lugar? – pediu.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Era melhor _mesmo_ me afastar.

- Não, obrigada. – Empurrei o carrinho, de repente louca para sair dali. – Olha, vá embora. Eu disse a Edward _adeus_. Acredite em mim, é melhor assim.

Ela me seguiu, ignorando-me e ainda sem dizer nada.

Paguei a compra, colocando tudo somente em um saco e saindo dali. Andei rapidamente, disposta a ficar longe da família Cullen.

Disposta a me acostumar a ser sozinha novamente.

- Bella! – chamou. – Por favor, fale comigo.

- Alice, eu disse adeus – sussurrei. – É melhor assim. Por favor, só vá embora e me deixe em paz.

Coloquei as compras no chão, pegando a chave assim que parei diante da porta. Destranquei-a e tornei a pegar as compras, entrando e fitando Alice.

- Obrigada por tudo – disse. – Mas é melhor. Logo vocês vão esquecer que estive em suas vidas.

Fechei a porta, deixando enfim, que as lágrimas caíssem.

Eles logo me esqueceriam, logo outro assunto surgiria, a vida ficaria muito agitada e eles não teriam tempo para se preocupar e para procurar por uma mulher que apanha do marido.

Eu não poderia dizer o mesmo de mim, porém.

Porque algo me dizia que eu nunca seria capaz de esquecê-los.

**Edward POV.**

O sábado pareceu se arrastar.

Trabalhar parecia impossível. Na verdade, tudo que envolvia concentração parecia impossível.

Alice havia prometido encontrar com Bella hoje e depois viria até meu apartamento, contar-me como ela havia sido. Então eu estava apenas fingindo assistir televisão, pulando de um canal para o outro, porém sem achar nada interessante.

Algum tempo depois a campainha do meu apartamento tocou e eu senti que meu coração pararia de bater a qualquer momento.

- Entra – gritei, desligando a TV e me arrumando no sofá.

A expressão de Alice me disse tudo assim que ela apareceu na minha frente.

- Ela disse adeus a você também? – perguntei.

Alice assentiu.

- Não quis conversar comigo – suspirou. – Talvez seja só uma fase e ela logo volte, mas não sei, Edward. Ele quebrou o braço dela e...

- Eu sei – interrompi-a. – A gente vai ter que fazer algo.

- Mas o quê? – indagou.

Fechei os olhos, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e suspirando pesadamente. Bella não queria nos deixar ajudar. Ela não tinha irmãos, não confiava em ninguém. Ninguém morava próximo a ela. Então, a não ser que o pai dela aparecesse aqui ou algo assim, eu não conseguia pensar no que fazer.

- Se o pai dela aparecesse por aqui para visitá-la – resmunguei. – Poderíamos dar um jeito de falar com ele, pelo menos.

Alice ofegou.

- O pai dela! – sorriu.

Olhei-a, me sentindo completamente confuso.

- Você pode aproveitar o final de semana – continuou, vendo que eu não tinha entendido – e ir até a cidade do pai de Bella, conversar com ele.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Não sei o nome dele – disse. – Não sei aonde ele mora, nem mesmo o sobrenome de Bella de solteira. Como posso encontrá-lo?

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Ele é chefe de polícia – deu de ombros. – Você pode pedir alguém para procurar, certo? Quer dizer... A gente tem o endereço da Bella, a casa deve estar no nome dela ou do marido... ou alguém próximo dos dois.

Sorri.

- É uma ótima ideia – murmurei.

Puxei meu celular, ligando para meu advogado. Ele conhecia pessoas, sabia das coisas. Ele poderia encontrar o pai de Bella para mim.

Passei para ele o endereço de Bella e tornei a desligar o celular, sabendo que, naquele momento, tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era esperar.

Alice foi embora quinze minutos depois, pedindo que eu lhe ligasse assim que soubesse de algo.

Eu comi com o celular perto de mim, tomei banho atento ao seu toque.

Eu precisava saber do pai dela, precisava ajudá-la de alguma forma.

Deitei-me na minha cama, ainda atento ao celular.

Mas nada.

Decidi ligar para J. Jenks, meu advogado, no dia seguinte, implorando por informações, pedindo que ele fosse mais rápido.

Coloquei o celular ao lado do meu travesseiro, me enfiando debaixo das cobertas e permitindo que meu corpo começasse a relaxar.

Porém, antes que eu dormisse, o que eu tanto queria aconteceu.

Meu celular tocou.

- Alô? – atendi rapidamente, sem nem olhar no identificador de chamadas, implorando para que fosse quem eu queria.

- _Boa noite, Sr. Cullen_. – A voz de Jenks soou um pouco hesitante. – Desculpe-me por ligar tarde, mas...

- Está tudo bem – interrompi-o. – Eu ainda não tinha dormido. Conseguiu a informação que eu pedi?

- _Claro_ – murmurou. Eu mal pude conter meu sorriso. – _Bem, comecei pelo endereço que me passou, óbvio. Está no nome de Riley Biers. Ele é casado com Isabella Biers, que antes usava o sobrenome Swan. Essa provavelmente foi a parte mais difícil. Certamente o pai dela ser chefe de polícia ajudou muito_.

Sentei-me na cama, sorrindo.

- Você conseguiu?

- _Sim_ – disse. – _O pai dela se chama Charlie Swan e é chefe de polícia de uma cidade chamada Forks, que fica a aproximadamente três horas daqui._

- Obrigado, Jenks. Muito obrigado.

Agradeci mais algumas vezes antes de desligar, sem conseguir parar de sorrir. Pulei da cama, ansioso demais para conseguir ficar quieto.

Eu tinha que avisar a Alice.

Como já era tarde, peguei meu celular e decidi mandar uma mensagem para ela, não querendo acordá-la.

_**O pai de Bella mora a três horas daqui. Estou indo para lá assim que amanhecer. Vai querer ir comigo**_**?**_** E.**_

Não precisei esperar muito para obter uma resposta.

_**Claro**_**!**_** Passa para me pegar amanhã que horas**_**? **_**A.**_

Digitei rapidamente a resposta.

_**Estarei passando aí lá pelas sete. Esteja pronta. Boa noite, querida irmã**_**. **_**E.**_

Tornei a me deitar na cama, obrigando meu coração a se acalmar, obrigando-me a dormir.

Meu celular tornou a vibrar.

_**Boa noite para você também. Mal posso esperar**_**! **_**A.**_

Coloquei meu celular ao lado da cama e respirei fundo.

Eu e Alice iríamos conversar com Charlie Swan, pai de Bella.

Iríamos conversar com ele e pensar em uma maneira de mostrar a Bella que ela não precisava estar sozinha.

Iríamos mostrar a ela que não havia necessidade de lutar essa guerra sozinha.

* * *

N/A: Oi, meninas. Hoje só venho dizer para não ficarem com raiva da Bella nem nada do tipo. Pode parecer estupidez dela e tudo o mais, mas ela realmente ficou sozinha por muito tempo, acreditou que Riley era um cara legal e etc. Então, vamos aos poucos, ok? Prometo que logo - muito mais perto do que vocês imaginam - tudo vai caminhar conforme tem. Então, deixem reviews e etc (: Amanhã eu venho com o próximo. Algo me diz que vocês vão gostar de papa Charlie :D

Besos ;*


	12. Capítulo Onze: Helping You

**CAPÍTULO ONZE – HELPING YOU**

**Edward POV.**

Foi extremamente difícil dormir naquela noite, tamanha era a minha vontade de que o dia seguinte chegasse.

Meus olhos temiam a ficar abertos, conferindo o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, mas os ponteiros pareciam querer brincar comigo naquela noite.

Um minuto parecia demorar uma hora para passar.

Quando, enfim, amanheceu – e eu tinha conseguido cochilar um pouco –, levantei-me, correndo para o banheiro e tomando um banho quente, porém rápido. Enxuguei-me e me vesti, já pegando as chaves do carro e descendo até a cozinha. Comi a primeira coisa que vi na frente e parti.

Era hora de pegar Alice na casa dos meus pais.

Minha irmã esperava na porta e pulou para o banco da carona, um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Está bem agasalhado? – indagou, sem nem mesmo dar bom dia.

- Bom dia para você também, Alice – revirei os olhos, dando partida no carro.

Ativei o GPS, atento ao caminho, enquanto minha irmã praticamente quicava no banco ao lado.

- Eu pesquisei sobre Forks – disse. – Lá faz frio, ok? E chove o tempo todo.

Eu revirei os olhos.

A viagem durou um pouco mais de três horas. Não sabia se Bella iria aceitar Alice e eu na sua vida algum dia, mas eu precisava tentar. E mesmo que ela não aceitasse, mesmo que – por mais que meu coração se comprimisse só de pensar nisso – nunca mais nos víssemos, eu queria ter a certeza de que o pai dela soubesse que Riley batia na filha. Queria ter a certeza de que Bella iria ter alguém sempre ao seu lado, disposto a dar suporte e protegê-la.

Prendi minhas mãos no volante, o semblante dela voltando a minha mente. Sentia falta dela. Queria saber se ela estava bem, se estava tomando os remédios que o médico receitara.

Queria muito tê-la perto de mim novamente.

- E agora? – indagou Alice, quando enfim chegamos a Forks. – Como vamos fazer para descobrir aonde Charlie Swan mora?

Suspirei.

- Bom, ele é o chefe de polícia – dei de ombros. – É conhecido. Vamos parar em algum lugar para comermos e depois perguntamos a alguém.

Ela assentiu em concordância e voltou seu rosto para a janela, a procura de uma lanchonete, restaurante, qualquer lugar onde pudéssemos comer. Quando enfim achamos uma lanchonete pequena, estacionei e desci.

Parecia que todos ali estavam nos encarando.

Abri a porta do local, esperando que Alice passasse e entrei também, um pouco incomodado com o silêncio que tomou conta do local.

- Posso ajudá-los, queridos? – indagou uma senhora mais velha, sorrindo gentilmente para nós.

- Claro – sorri. – Nós gostaríamos de comer algo, por favor.

Ela nos guiou até uma das mesas mais afastadas e nos estendeu os cardápios.

- Sinto muito pelos olhares – disse, sorrindo. – É uma cidade pequena, as pessoas estão acostumadas com os mesmos rostos todos os dias.

- Eu entendo. – Alice sorriu também. – Não precisa se desculpar.

Nós fizemos nossos pedidos e conversamos enquanto esse não chegava. Comemos, em meio as mesmas conversas.

Na verdade, em meio a uma pessoa.

_Bella_.

- Não sei exatamente o que dizer ao pai dela – confessei.

- Como assim? – Alice indagou, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

- Bem... – dei de ombros. – Eu chego e digo: "Oi, chefe Swan, sou Edward Cullen e sua filha apanha do marido"? Acho que não parece muito correto.

Alice assentiu.

- Talvez devêssemos nos apresentar primeiro como amigos dela – sugeriu. – Depois a gente pode pensar em algo.

Assenti também.

Quando terminamos, nos levantamos e fomos em direção ao caixa. A mesma mulher que nos atendera estava ali.

- A senhora pode me dizer aonde fica a casa de Charlie Swan? – indaguei, enquanto pagava a conta. – Preciso muito falar com ele.

Ela estreitou os olhos por um momento, mas assentiu.

- Claro, querido.

Nos levou para fora da lanchonete e começou a explicar como chegávamos a casa do chefe de polícia da cidade.

- É uma casa de dois andares, bem simples, branca – disse. – Há uma caminhonete velha sempre estacionada do lado de fora da garagem, de um vermelho desbotado, que a filha dele costumava usar quando morava aqui. Não tem erro e qualquer coisa é só perguntar por aí, embora ache difícil se perder nessa cidade.

Ela soltou um risinho.

- Obrigado por tudo – sorri.

- Imagina – balançou as mãos. – Obrigada pela gorjeta, querido, e tenha um bom dia. Você também, querida.

Alice e eu nos despedimos e tornamos a adentrar o carro. Como ela dissera, foi bem fácil achar a casa de Charlie. A caminhonete que ela mencionara estava de fato estacionada ali, o que me fez sorrir.

Por que será que eu definitivamente conseguia imaginar Bella dirigindo aquela caminhonete?

- Pronto?- Alice indagou, tirando o cinto de segurança.

Respirei fundo, focando meus pensamentos no que ocorrera nos últimos dias. A raiva que eu sentia cada vez que me lembrava de Alice me contando dos machucados de Bella, Alice e eu a vendo no hospital, Bella com o braço quebrado, tomou conta de mim e eu assenti imediatamente.

O pai dela provavelmente poderia ajudar, caso eu e Alice não pudéssemos mais.

- Vamos lá.

Desci do carro, assim como Alice, e caminhamos até a porta da frente, batendo gentilmente.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Talvez ele esteja trabalhando – minha irmã murmurou.

- Provavelmente – suspirei. – Vamos nos sentar lá no carro e esperar.

Ela assentiu.

Porque eu não iria desistir.

Só iria embora dali depois que tivesse falado com Charlie Swan.

**Bella POV.**

Passei o resto daquele sábado sozinha, estranhando o fato de Riley não ter voltado nem dado notícias. Decidi, porém, aproveitar tal fato, e dei uma estudada, além de conferir o meu dinheiro, que eu mantinha escondido.

O dinheiro que eu juntava para fazer faculdade.

E eu mal podia acreditar quando vi que faltava pouco – bem pouco – para poder fazer a prova e poder começar realmente a estudar em algo que eu amava muito. Não que eu não gostasse de trabalhar na confeitaria, mas meu sonho mesmo era dar aula para crianças. Sempre foi, desde quando eu era pequena.

Curti aquele dia o máximo que pude, aproveitando o fato de Riley não estar ali. Peguei-me implorando para que ele tivesse ido viajar novamente, mas não tive essa sorte.

Ele chegou pouco depois de meia noite, bêbado e partindo direto para o quarto. Agradeci imensamente por ele nem me notar ali.

Sentei-me no sofá assim que ouvi a porta do quarto batendo, suspirando pesadamente enquanto fitava o meu braço. O gesso ali só me lembrava ainda mais do que ocorrera desde que me casei com Riley.

Ele fora gentil desde o começo. Havia ido a Forks com um grupo de amigos, disposto a ir a praia, pescar e acampar um pouco. Eu estava lá junto do meu pai e de Billy, seu melhor amigo, como ia todo fim de semana.

Riley puxou assunto comigo quando nos encontramos para uma noite de fogueira. Ele tinha bons assuntos, me contando que era administrador de um negócio que tinha com um amigo e que viajava muito devido a isso. Eu contei que estava juntando dinheiro para poder freqüentar uma faculdade e ele me deu umas ideias bem legais de qual escolher.

Durante os finais de semana que se seguiram, Riley foi aparecendo cada vez mais. Ele era uma boa companhia, me divertia. E como uma jovem boba, achando que tudo seriam as mil maravilhas, caí no encanto dele.

Já havia beijado outros caras, mas nunca namorado. Quando Riley me pediu, em uma das noites de fogueira que ocorriam sempre em _La Push_, eu me vi dizendo sim. Parecia impossível acreditar que um cara como Riley parecia realmente gostar de mim.

Duas semanas depois, quando ele tentou avançar mais do que deveria, eu o parei. Era virgem e – por mais idiota e bobo que pudesse parecer na época – queria me manter assim até o meu casamento. Pensei que Riley riria de mim, me chamaria de boba e se afastaria, mas ele só se aproximou mais.

Ele parecia um rapaz ótimo, educado, bem-sucedido... E por mais que Charlie não fosse muito com a cara dele, eu continuei a namorá-lo, pensando que ele somente estava com ciúmes.

Só que depois do nosso simples casamento no civil, sem direito a um vestido de noiva e tudo aquilo que eu mais sonhava, Riley mudou. Completamente.

Estremeci, puxando os joelhos para cima, me lembrando da minha dolorosa primeira vez. Riley não fora cuidadoso, não tivera paciência, e eu perdi minha virgindade da pior maneira possível.

No começo, me mantive a mesma idiota apaixonada, pensando que ele pudesse mudar, que ele logo veria que estava errado, mas eu estava enganada.

Os tapas começaram do nada. Quando ele não tinha o jantar pronto quando chegava do trabalho, quando as coisas não saíam como ele queria. Aos poucos, fui conhecendo o lado bêbado de Riley e as coisas foram só piorando.

Até hoje.

Ele nunca tinha quebrado um osso meu, embora certa vez tenha torcido o tornozelo. Sempre fora cuidadoso com os lugares que escolhia e na frente de todos era um amor.

Hoje eu torcia para Riley encontrar outra mulher e quisesse se casar com ela, porque assim ele faria questão de se divorciar de mim, sem que eu precisasse enfrentar a vergonha de uma separação litigiosa, a vergonha de contar a muitos que meu próprio marido me batia e que eu era submetida a isso a quase um ano.

Respirei fundo, enfim me deitando no sofá e fechando os olhos. Queria mais do que nunca, agora, a companhia de Edward, Alice, a família... Pessoas que cuidavam de mim, que queriam o meu bem...

Peguei meu celular, abrindo a agenda telefônica e encontrando o número de Edward e Alice ali. Me vi acariciando o nome de Edward na tela do já velho celular e suspirei pesadamente, tentando entender aquele sentimento no meu peito.

Por quê? Por que ele mexia comigo daquele jeito?

Joguei o celular com força debaixo do travesseiro e coloquei a cabeça nele, respirando fundo e me concentrando em dormir.

Queria muito ligar para algum deles, mas não podia.

Era melhor assim. Seguir em frente, concentrar-me nos meus estudos e rezar para que tudo aquilo acabasse.

**Edward POV.**

Alice e eu ficamos no carro, escutando músicas. Às vezes conversávamos, mas a maioria do tempo foi passado em silêncio.

Até que minha irmã o quebrou.

- Olha, uma viatura de polícia – disse, apontando para um carro que estava chegando e estacionando atrás da gente. – Deve ser ele.

Assenti, abrindo a porta do carro, de repente me sentindo nervoso. Alice também desceu e ficamos ali, parados, ao lado do carro, enquanto um homem vestido com seu uniforme. Seus olhos castanhos nos fitaram, os cabelos lisos, o rosto tomado pela barba.

Eu podia, se observasse bem, ver que Bella herdara alguns traços do seu pai. Me perguntei se algum dia teria a chance de pelo menos ver a foto da mãe dela, assim eu poderia dizer com quem ela mais parecia.

- Boa tarde – murmurei, me aproximando lentamente. – Sou Edward Cullen e essa aqui é minha irmã, Alice Cullen. O senhor deve ser o Chefe Swan.

Estendi a minha mão de forma cautelosa. Para a minha surpresa, ele a recebeu com um aperto firme.

- Posso ajudá-los em alguma coisa? – indagou, fechando a porta do carro.

- Somos amigos da sua filha, Isabella – disse Alice.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Bella? – perguntou, seu rosto se franzindo, seus olhos arregalados.

Ele estava preocupado com a possibilidade de ter ocorrido alguma coisa com Bella.

- Não – neguei imediatamente. – Na verdade, só gostaríamos de conversar um pouco sobre ela, caso o senhor não se importe.

Ele nos fitou durante algum segundo, parecendo extremamente confuso, mas por fim assentiu.

- Venham – murmurou. – Vamos entrar. Lá podemos conversar.

Seguimos o pai de Bella até dentro da sua casa. Parecia extremamente arrumada para um homem que morava sozinho. Algumas fotografias estavam espalhadas pela sala e eu não pude me conter. Aproximei-me e percebi que a maioria delas pertencia a Bella.

Bella coberta de lama, aparentemente com uns 6/7 anos, um sorriso – faltando os dois dentes da frente – tomando conta do seu rosto. Bella com o uniforme que eu julguei ser da escola. Bella em frente a um bolo em seu aniversário de 10 anos.

Havia várias fotos dela ali. Eu sorria cada vez que olhava uma.

- Bem... – Charlie começou, fazendo com que eu me virasse e o fitasse. – Vocês aceitam alguma coisa?

Nós dois agradecemos e negamos. Ele pediu que nos sentássemos e foi retirando seu cinto, guardou a arma e só depois se juntou a nós.

- Oh, chefe Swan, nos desculpe. – Alice disse rapidamente. – O senhor provavelmente está querendo comer, tomar um banho e...

- Não se preocupe com isso, criança – interrompeu, sorrindo um pouco. – Eu vim da casa de um amigo e já comi por lá. Quanto ao banho, posso esperar um pouco. Estou curioso, confesso. O que aconteceu com Bella para vocês virem até aqui?

Eu respirei fundo, tentando pensar em algo. Como começar a dizer aquilo?

Alice, percebendo meu estado, adiantou-se, o que eu agradeci.

- Bem – começou –, ela trabalha em uma confeitaria em Seattle, com uma mulher muito gentil, que de acordo com Bella, é amiga do senhor.

Ele assentiu.

- A Sue – disse. – E me chamem de Charlie, por favor.

- Certo – murmurou Alice. – Bom, Bella é realmente muito educada, simpática. Toda a minha família gostou muito dela logo de primeira. Nós nos aproximamos, começamos a conversar e logo eu a considerava uma amiga. Um dia, fui até a casa dela para chamá-la para sair... Ela aceitou e se virou para ir se trocar...

Alice respirou fundo, me fitando, sem saber se deveria dizer de uma vez. Balancei a cabeça, incentivando-a a continuar.

- Naquele dia eu vi umas marcas de cintos e mãos nela... Pareciam estar melhorando, mas eu soube o que acontecia com ela naquele momento.

Charlie abriu a boca e fechou diversas vezes, aparentemente sem saber o que dizer.

- Ela apareceu depois com hematomas por toda a barriga – continuou minha irmã. – E bem, agora está com o braço quebrado.

Eu observei Charlie, meio apreensivo. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos e ele respirava fundo, seus olhos de repente fechados.

- Charlie? – chamei cautelosamente.

- Eu nunca confiei naquele canalha do Riley – sibilou. – Eu alertei Bella milhares de vezes, mas ela não me escutou...

Ele respirou fundo por diversas vezes, suas mãos ainda fechada em punhos.

- Eu deveria matá-lo – grunhiu. – Deveria ir até lá...

Bem, eu conhecia esse sentimento.

- Charlie – murmurei –, eu posso entender que para você é difícil ver sua filha passar por isso e não fazer nada, mas acho que entende, não é? A não ser que Bella não queria denunciá-lo, nós não podemos fazer nada.

Ele assentiu.

- Eu vi Bella com o braço quebrado e acabei soltando que deveria bater no marido dela – suspirei. – Ela não sabia que eu sabia, então se afastou da gente... Se recusa a denunciá-lo, se recusa a ver a mim e a Alice.

- E a gente quis vir aqui conversar com você – continuou minha irmã. – Queremos ajudá-la, mas estamos de mãos atadas. Não há muito a fazer.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu entendo – disse por fim, suas mãos ainda fechadas em punho. – Agradeço muito por terem vindo até aqui. Bella e eu somos parecidos em muitas coisas, gostamos de guardar nossos problemas para nós mesmos...

Ele nos fitou, esboçando um sorriso triste.

- Não sei se fiz um bom trabalho com ela – continuou. – A mãe, Renée, a deixou quando ela ainda era muito novinha, pouco mais de um ano, e eu tive que virar entre o trabalho e a criação da pessoa que é a mais importante da minha vida.

Eu suspirei, um pouco surpreso por Charlie estar se abrindo com a gente daquela maneira.

- Sempre nos demos bem – sussurrou. – Brigávamos e tudo, mas Bella sempre fora responsável. Tirava notas boas, trabalhava em uma creche aqui, porque ela se recusava a aceitar meu dinheiro para ajudá-la com a faculdade e porque realmente sempre gostou de crianças. Foi uma boa menina, mas eu sei que ela sempre sentiu falta da mãe. Principalmente quando criança.

Eu prestava atenção a cada detalhe do que Charlie Swan dizia, porque conhecer um pouco mais sobre a história de Bella estava fazendo com que eu a conhecesse um pouco mais, mesmo que fosse através do pai dela.

- Ela chegava, quando pequena, e sempre me perguntava aonde estava a mãe, por que todos tinham uma e ela não tinha. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Fiz o melhor que pude, tentei protegê-la de tudo, mas aparentemente não fiz o suficiente.

Alice pegou a mão de Charlie e apertou, sorrindo um pouco para ele.

- Tenho certeza de que se saiu bem – disse gentilmente. – Mas é que realmente precisamos pensar em algo, precisamos pensar em algo.

Ele assentiu.

- Talvez eu devesse ir para Seattle – começou. – Passar um tempo com Bella, ficar por perto... Só acho que devo começar a ligar mais para ela, assim ela não desconfia de nada.

Sorri.

- É uma boa ideia – murmurei.

- Ah, Charlie – minha irmã se levantou –, importa-se de usar o seu banheiro?

- Claro – assentiu rapidamente. – Só subir as escadas, criança. É a porta do meio.

Ela sorriu e sumiu de vista rapidamente.

Então, Charlie Swan se virou para mim.

- Eu quero agradecer por estarem fazendo isso – disse-me. – É muito bom saber que Bella tem bons amigos, Edward.

Sorri mais uma vez para ele.

- Só estou fazendo o que posso para ajudá-la, Charlie – disse. – Quero que ela seja feliz e não acho que vivendo com aquele Riley isso possa acontecer.

Ele me fitou por alguns segundos, parecendo me fitar intensamente. Por fim, sorriu um pouco.

- Acho que você está apaixonado por minha filha, Edward – murmurou.

Eu desviei os olhos dos dele imediatamente.

Era assim tão óbvio?

- Sou – confessei. – Mas mesmo que um dia ela se separe do marido e não queria ficar comigo, eu vou respeitar isso, Charlie. Porque eu quero que Isabella seja feliz.

Ele sorriu.

- Por que você não apareceu um ano atrás? – indagou, rindo um pouco. – Talvez ela se apaixonasse por você e hoje estaria livre daquele canalha.

Eu ri um pouco também, desejando mais do que nunca que isso fosse verdade.

Alice voltou pouco depois. Conversamos mais um pouco, combinando tudo o que seria feito, antes de nos despedirmos e voltarmos para Seattle.

Charlie e Alice sabiam que eu era apaixonado por Bella. Eu realmente já acreditava que minha família também desconfiava. Parecia óbvio demais.

Então, por que Bella não percebia tal coisa também e deixava que eu cuidasse dela?

Suspirei pesadamente, enquanto dirigia. Alice cochilava ao meu lado enquanto eu pensava em toda a conversa de hoje.

Eu estava cada vez mais apaixonado por Bella Swan.

E sentia que tal sentimento nunca iria parar.

Agora era torcer para que ela denunciasse Riley. Porque eu estava no meu limite. Não iria agüentar mais vê-la machucada e ficar parado, sem fazer nada.

Da próxima vez que ele a machucasse... _eu iria agir_.


	13. Capítulo Doze: Pretending

**CAPÍTULO DOZE – PRETENDING**

**Bella POV.**

Acordei no domingo bem tarde, o que realmente me surpreendeu. A casa estava silenciosa demais e por um momento pensei que Riley estava dormindo. Porém, quando cheguei até o seu quarto, ele não estava mais lá.

Aproveitei o tanto que pude mais um dia sozinha. Concentrei-me em minhas leituras, almoço e depois estudo. Separei de uma vez a roupa que usaria para trabalhar no dia seguinte e fiquei passando os canais da TV.

Mais uma vez, Riley chegou tarde naquela noite, bêbado e foi direto para o quarto. Eu poderia me acostumar com aquilo.

Acordei cedo no outro dia, agradecendo por já ser uma segunda. Segui para o trabalho sem saber como faria para servir mesas com o braço quebrado.

Sue e Angela se mostraram um pouco surpresas quando cheguei. Mentir era algo que eu sempre fora ruim, desde muito pequena. Só que com Riley me batendo constantemente e eu sempre tendo que dizer que havia caído ou alguma coisa do tipo, acho que estava pegando a prática.

Achava, pelo menos, que as pessoas acreditavam em mim.

Foi um pouco difícil fazer as coisas com o braço daquele jeito, mas consegui com a ajuda de Sue e Angela. Passei mais tempo no caixa e até consegui fazer uns bolinhos.

- Ei, Bella! – Olhei para Angela, que tinha acabado de sair da cozinha com uma bandeja nas mãos. – Pode ir almoçar, se quiser, de uma vez.

- Tem certeza? – Observei o movimento; na hora do almoço sempre tendia a aumentar. – Está começando a ficar bem cheio aqui...

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Tenho certeza de que posso me virar – riu. – Vá, anda. Quando você voltar, vai estar em um horário bem mais tranqüilo e eu vou.

Assenti, sorrindo para ela e correndo até o vestuário, onde pude me trocar.

- Volto em uma hora – avisei para Angela, que acenou em resposta.

Abri a porta da lanchonete e saí, ajeitando minha mochila nas costas. Caminhei em direção ao restaurante onde eu costumava almoçar, bem perto dali.

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto comia. Talvez, se esse fosse um dia como todos os outros antes da sexta vinham sendo, eu estivesse nesse momento almoçando com um dos Cullen.

Será que algum dia eu conseguia esquecer que eles estiveram em minha vida?

Voltei para o trabalho assim que terminei de comer, certa de que ficar parada só faria com que eu pensasse mais nas últimas semanas. Foquei-me no trabalho, ajudando Sue e Angela tanto quanto eu podia, já que meu braço estava quebrado.

Infelizmente a hora de ir embora chegou mais rápido do que eu gostaria e eu me vi indo para a casa de Riley mais desanimada ainda. Afundei-me em um canto no ônibus, desejando que demorasse a chegar.

Porém, logo eu estava descendo e destrancando a porta.

- Riley? – chamei.

E nada.

Respirei fundo, aliviada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Riley andava sumido. Eu quase não via desde sexta feira.

Decidi aproveitar aquele silêncio enquanto o tinha. Tomei um banho, coloquei um moletom confortável e segui até a cozinha, preparando um sanduíche para comer. Estava prestes a dar a primeira mordida quando escutei o telefone tocar.

- Alô? – murmurei, rezando para que não fosse Riley.

Não suportaria ter que fingir ser realmente sua mulher na frente de seus amigos.

- _Oi, Bells_.

Senti um sorriso crescer no meu rosto, meu peito se aquecendo ao ouvir a voz do meu pai. A saudade bateu forte também e eu me vi querendo ir para Forks.

Há quanto tempo eu não via meu pai?

- Pai! – sorri. – Quanto tempo! Como você está?

- _Estou bem_. – Imaginei-o parado, enquanto segurava seu telefone já antigo, ainda com seu uniforme. – _Estava querendo conversar um pouquinho com você, tem um tempo que a gente não faz isso_.

Senti-me mal imediatamente. Meu pai sempre cuidara de mim, sempre se desdobrou para trabalhar e ser pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo.

E fazia um tempo mesmo desde a última vez que nos falamos.

- Sinto muito por não ligar – sussurrei. – Mesmo.

Ele soltou uma risada.

- _Está tudo bem, filha_ – disse. – _Eu só vou passar a ligar mais, sabe_? _Sinto sua falta, criança._

Lágrimas tomaram conta de meus olhos.

- Eu também, pai. – Apertei o telefone mais forte contra a minha orelha. – Prometo que vou ligar mais também... Agora, me diga, como estão as coisas?

Foi bom conversar com meu pai. Consegui rir de algumas coisas que seus amigos faziam, os meninos de _La Push_. Peguei-me desejando ter minha caminhonete, que infelizmente havia estragado, só para poder ir visitá-lo.

Por fim nos despedimos, quase uma hora depois, com a promessa de nos falarmos em breve.

E nos dias que se seguiram, realmente começamos a nos falar mais. Ele sempre ligava a noite e passávamos algum tempo conversando. Adorava poder me jogar no sofá e falar com ele sem precisar me preocupar com nada, já que Riley andava cada vez mais tarde, bêbado e mal-humorado. Geralmente estava deitada no sofá, quase ou já dormindo quando acontecia.

Na verdade, eu sempre procurava ficar longe dele.

- _Então, criança_... – Charlie começou, na sexta feira. – _Eu estava querendo tirar alguns dias de folga e ir aí te ver_.

Sorri imensamente, mesmo que meu pai não pudesse ver.

- Sério? – ri. – Seria ótimo, pai!

Ele soltou uma risadinha.

- _Acho que devo chegar aí no domingo pela manhã... Consigo ficar até mais ou menos quarta, posso tentar alguns dias a mais. Só queria ficar um pouco com você_.

- Eu ficaria muito feliz – disse.

Procurei não pensar no que Riley pensaria. Eu queria ver meu pai. Eu estava morrendo de saudades dele.

E mesmo que eu fosse apanhar depois, valeria a pena. Pelo menos, eu teria matado um pouco da saudade.

- _Então está combinado_ – riu. – _Eu te ligo antes de sair daqui, ok_?

Nós conversamos durante mais alguns minutos e eu desliguei o telefone me sentindo verdadeiramente animada, pela primeira vez em semanas.

Eu veria o meu pai.

Passei o resto da noite animada e pensando nisso. Riley tornou a chegar tarde, então não tive a oportunidade de contar a ele que teríamos uma visita naquele domingo.

Dormi no sofá, como sempre. Esperava que o final de semana imitasse o passado, já que Riley tinha ficado fora o tempo todo fora.

Porém, eu não tive tanta sorte.

Assim que abri meus olhos, dei de cara com ele sentado na poltrona de frente para o sofá, sorrindo para mim.

Engolindo em seco, eu me encolhi mais contra o travesseiro, meu coração batendo nervosamente contra meu peito.

- Algum problema? – indaguei.

Ele suspirou.

- Preciso de algo. – Seus olhos brilhavam. – E acho que você pode me ajudar.

Mordi o lábio inferior, me sentindo nervosa.

- Do que? – sussurrei, quase não querendo perguntar.

Porque eu não queria saber o que ele queria.

Ele abriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, foi interrompido pelo toque do telefone.

Estendi a mão, sem desviar os olhos de Riley, e coloquei o fone contra o meu ouvido.

- Alô? – murmurei, ainda fitando-o.

- _Ei, Bells_! – A voz de meu pai soou animada.

- Oi, pai – sorri. Percebi Riley se inclinando um pouco, uma de suas sobrancelhas se inclinando. – Está tudo bem?

- _Claro, criança_. – Eu ri um pouco, certa de que ele estava revirando os olhos, mesmo não podendo vê-lo. – _Eu só mudei um pouquinho os planos... Liguei para te avisar, na verdade_.

- Ah, é? – Sentei-me, puxando-me minhas pernas para cima. Será que ele não viria mais? – O que aconteceu?

Em nenhum momento meus olhos se desviaram de Riley. Eu sabia que ele estava se perguntando o que meu pai, até tão pouco tempo, ausente queria agora.

- _Sue veio aqui em Forks essa manhã_ – disse. – _Ela vai voltar hoje mesmo, à noite, e eu estava pensando em pegar uma carona com ela... Tem algum problema_?

Sorri.

- Claro que não – revirei os olhos. – Você chega que horas?

- _Não sei ainda_. _Por volta das sete... Tem algum problema eu jantar com você_?

Eu suspirei, sabendo que meu pai não tinha esquecido Riley de propósito. Ele realmente nunca gostou dele.

Perguntei-me por um segundo o que ele faria caso descobrisse toda a verdade, mas dissipei tal coisa no mesmo instante. Eu nunca teria coragem de contar. Então, tal coisa nunca aconteceria.

- Claro que não, pai – disse por fim. – Vou preparar algo especial, pode ter certeza.

- _Certo _– riu. – _Até mais tarde, então, criança._

- Faça uma boa viagem – desejei.

Nós nos despedimos, por fim, e eu coloquei o fone no lugar, voltando-me para Riley logo em seguida.

- O que você estava dizendo? – indaguei, cruzando as mãos logo após puxar as cobertas para mim.

- Seu pai está vindo para cá? – perguntou de volta imediatamente, ignorando o que eu tinha falado.

- Sim – suspirei. – Ele me avisou ontem... Eu ia te dizer hoje, mas ele interrompeu ligando...

Riley bufou alto e se levantou, andando em minha direção.

- Por que não inventou um desculpa? – grunhiu, pegando-me pelo braço e fazendo com que eu ficasse em pé. – Por quê?

Respirei fundo, meus olhos arregalados, meu coração pulando cada vez mais rápido e forte.

- Eu... – comecei. – Eu pensei que não se importaria.

Seu aperto no meu braço bom tornou-se insuportável.

- Dê um jeito de ele ir embora rápido – sibilou. – Invente uma desculpa, qualquer coisa. Eu não quero o seu pai aqui.

Ele me largou, fazendo com que eu desmoronasse no sofá novamente e saiu de casa, batendo a porta com toda a força.

Tornei a me encolher contra o sofá e solucei, alto. Esfreguei meu braço de modo frenético, querendo que aquele latejar passasse, implorando para que nenhuma marca ficasse.

Mentalmente, porém, eu já decidia que roupa usaria quando visse meu pai.

Porque eu tinha certeza de que, aonde Riley me apertara, um hematoma se formaria.

**Edward POV.**

Os próximos dias se passaram de forma lenta. Quando Alice e eu chegamos de Forks no domingo, conversamos sério e ela decidiu que seria bom nos mantermos afastados de Bella durante alguns dias.

Eu tentei protestar, afirmando que ela poderia precisar da gente, que ia achar que teríamos a abandonado, mas minha irmã tinha certeza de que seria melhor assim.

- _Ela não nos quer por perto agora, Edward_. – Alice dissera, pouco antes de sair do meu apartamento. – _É melhor que fiquemos um pouco longes, dar um tempo a ela. Depois de uns dias, a gente tenta se aproximar de novo_.

Porém, eu não cumpri a promessa da minha irmã.

Não totalmente, pelo menos.

Todos os dias eu a via. Mesmo que fosse só de longe. Dera um período de folga a Marcus, já que Bella poderia ver a limusine. Eu mesmo estava dirigindo durante aqueles dias.

Eu não me tornara um daqueles perseguidores. Só que realmente precisava vê-la um pouco. Então, todos os dias, após o trabalho, eu ia até a lanchonete e a via sair de lá e ir para casa.

Sentia um aperto no coração cada vez que a via e sabia que ela não queria me ver. Assistia seu modo desastrado de andar, desejando poder estar ao seu lado e segurá-la quando ela precisasse.

Prestava atenção aos mínimos detalhes, a procura de qualquer machucado. Porque por mais que tivesse prometido a Alice que daria um tempo à Bella, eu já estava certo de que ficar parado vendo aquele crápula machucá-la... bem, não era uma opção.

Suspirei pesadamente ao vê-la sair do trabalho naquela sexta-feira. Meus olhos acompanharam cada detalhe daquela garota que me encantara de um jeito tão forte e intenso.

Vi quando ela parou no ponto de ônibus e se sentou, brincando com o gesso em seu braço. Apertei o volante com força, tentando conter a raiva que tomava conta de mim toda vez que eu imaginava o _marido_ quebrando seu braço. E apertei o volante também para me conter de ir até a ela, somente para implorar que ela deixasse que eu fizesse parte de sua vida.

Ri de forma marga. Eu realmente deveria ser um tipo de masoquista.

Tirei minha mão direita do volante, puxando o pacotinho que agora sempre andava comigo. Deixei que a pulseira que eu comprara para ela – e parecia que fazia anos – deslizasse em minha outra mão e suspirei pesadamente.

Será que algum dia eu teria a chance de dar a ela de presente?

O ônibus de Bella chegou cinco minutos depois, tirando-me completamente dos devaneios. Tornei a guardar a pulseira, já me preparando para ir embora.

Porém, meu celular tocou.

- Alô? – Atendi, franzindo o cenho quando não reconheci o número.

- _Oi, Edward_. – Eu continuei de cenho franzido, porque por mais que conhecesse aquela voz de algum lugar, não conseguia me lembrar da onde. – _É o pai da Bella, Charlie_.

Sorri um pouco.

- Oi, Charlie – cumprimentei-o. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Não, não _– riu. – _Desculpe por incomodar, mas sua irmã tinha deixado o número dela comigo... _

- Está tudo bem – interrompi-o. – Não tem problema algum.

- _Ah, então está ok_ – tornou a rir. – _Eu só liguei porque queria avisar que comecei a ligar para Bella... Chego em Seattle esse final de semana._

- Isso é ótimo – sorri. – Eu fico feliz que você esteja vindo passar um tempo com ela.

Ele suspirou.

- _Eu também_ – murmurou. – _E que Deus me ajude, Edward. Porque eu sinceramente não sei bem como irei reagir quando ver aquele canalha_.

- Eu te entendo – disse. – Bem, só tome cuidado... Bella realmente não sabe que fomos aí. E eu não sei se minha irmã disse ao senhor, mas estamos nos mantendo um pouco afastados.

- _Ela me disse_ – tornou a suspirar.

Nós conversamos durante mais alguns minutos, antes de Charlie se despedir. Ele ainda iria ligar para Bella, somente para avisá-la de que pretendia vir vê-la no domingo.

Eu então fui para casa, implorando para que o pai conseguisse conversar com Bella e que ela confessasse tudo o que vinha acontecendo em sua vida.

- Espero que tudo melhore daqui para frente – sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Porque eu realmente esperava isso.

Esperava que tudo melhorasse. E logo.

**Bella POV.**

Meu pai chegou naquela noite. Eu preparei a lasanha que ele tanto elogiara quando morávamos juntos e deixei que a conversa fluísse por todo o jantar.

- Você não me contou como quebrou o braço – resmungou, não deixando que eu o ajudasse com a louça.

- Você sabe... – encolhi os ombros, desviando os olhos dos dele. – Eu meio que continuo desastrada... Algumas coisas nunca mudam...

Ele riu um pouco, assentindo.

- E seu casamento, como anda? – indagou, me surpreendendo. – Eu sei que fui contra e tudo o mais, mas eu realmente vou ficar bem se você me disser que está feliz, criança.

- Nós estamos feliz, Charlie.

Eu e meu pai nos viramos imediatamente. Riley se encontrava ali, parado na porta da cozinha, e eu acho que pela primeira vez em dias ele não voltava para casa bêbado.

- Oh, oi, Riley. – Meu pai fechou o rosto no mesmo momento. – Não ouvi o barulho de você entrando.

Riley assentiu, sorrindo enquanto caminhava a passos largos até a mim. Seu braço direito me rodeou pelo ombro, puxando-me para ele.

Não entendi por que meu pai estava engolindo em seco.

- Estamos bem feliz, não é, querida? – riu. – Fico feliz que esteja aqui, Charlie. Bella vem comentando que está sentindo a sua falta.

Meu pai assentiu.

- Bem, eu vou tomar um banho – disse ele. – Aproveite o resto da noite com seu pai, Bella. E sinto muito por não termos um quarto extra onde você possa dormir, Charlie. Infelizmente, você vai ter que se contentar com o sofá.

Prendi a respiração, caindo em mim naquele momento. Porque eu não tinha pensado nisso antes.

Eu dormiria no quarto com Riley.

- Está tudo bem. – Meu pai encolheu os ombros, ainda parecendo sério demais. – Eu não me importo com isso.

- Então tudo bem – riu Riley. – Vou tomar um banho e depois me deitar. Espero que não se importe, Charlie, mas é que eu realmente estou bem cansado.

Meu pai somente assentiu, voltando sua atenção para a louça que terminava de lavar.

Observei Riley se afastar e voltei-me para Charlie, sem dizer nada.

Pelo resto da noite, me mantivesse assim, sem saber exatamente como agir. Arrumei o sofá para o meu pai da melhor maneira que pude e depois lhe desejei boa noite, caminhando de forma trêmula até o quarto.

Riley se encontrava vendo televisão, uma garrafa de cerveja na mão; duas outras já se encontravam vazias no chão ao lado da cama.

- Oh, veja quem chegou – riu, seus olhos brilhando. – Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente veio partilhar a cama com seu marido, não é?

- Eu... – gaguejei. – Vou tomar um banho.

- Vá, querida – riu. – Vá em frente. Não faça barulho, ok? Não queremos acordar seu pai.

Peguei meu moletom e corri para o banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de mim.

Demorei mais tempo do que o necessário no banho, tentando me acalmar e ao mesmo tempo desejando que Riley estivesse dormindo quando eu voltasse para o quarto.

Eu não queria ter que dormir com ele.

Não queria.

Sequei-me e me vesti de forma lenta, demorando a pentear os cabelos e prendê-los em um coque. Por fim, coloquei a toalha na cesta de roupa sujas e voltei para o quarto.

Imediatamente um suspiro de alívio escapou de meus lábios. Riley roncava alto, a terceira garrafa de cerveja agora também vazia, acompanhando as outras duas que ainda estavam no chão.

Com todo o cuidado, caminhei até o armário e puxei meu travesseiro e cobertor. Sentei-me na poltrona já velha que se encontrava ali e me acomodei como pude.

Porque eu realmente preferia dormir mal, meio sentada meio deitada, do que partilhar a cama com aquele homem.

Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos. Queria muito que meu pai ficasse ali o tempo que quisesse, mas me peguei implorando para que os dias passassem rápido.

Porque eu não sabia até quando Riley agüentaria. Porque eu não sabia por que meu pai estava agindo de forma tão estranha. E porque eu simplesmente não sabia até quando conseguiria fingir que era uma mulher feliz casada.

Simplesmente porque eu não era.


	14. Capítulo Treze: Attitude

**CAPÍTULO TREZE – ATTITUDE**

**Bella POV.**

Eu não sei dizer o que me levou a despertar exatamente. Talvez fosse a claridade atravessando a cortina e batendo diretamente na poltrona onde eu me encontrava; talvez fossem os sons dos roncos de Riley; talvez fosse o fato de que aquela poltrona era desconfortável demais.

Suspirei pesadamente, puxando o meu celular e olhando as horas. Não se passava das oito da manhã e eu não dormira quase nada naquela noite...

Joguei meu cobertor para o lado e me levantei, dobrando-o e pegando meu travesseiro. Guardei-os e puxei uma roupa para usar naquele dia. Então, saí do quarto e me dirigi ao banheiro.

Pretendia tomar um banho rápido, mas assim que senti a água quente bater em minhas costas, comecei a relaxar. Depois de uns bons quinze minutos ali, saí e me enrolei na toalha.

Enxuguei-me e me vesti, sempre demorando mais do que o necessário, já que meu braço ainda se encontrava engessado. Saí do banheiro, pronta para ir à cozinha e preparar um café da manhã e levar no sofá para o meu pai.

Surpreendi-me ao encontrá-lo acordado, sentado no sofá e vendo televisão. As roupas de cama que ele usara se encontravam dobradas de um jeito meio embolado na poltrona que havia ali. Isso me fez sorrir.

- Bom dia, pai – disse. – Dormiu bem?

Ele olhou para trás e sorriu ao me ver. Caminhei até o sofá e me sentei ao seu lado, sorrindo ainda mais quando meu pai passou o braço pelos meus ombros, me puxando mais para si.

- Dormi, criança. Você ainda acorda cedo, hein?

Ri baixinho.

- Costume – deu de ombros. – Vamos tomar alguma coisa?

Ele assentiu, pegando o controle e desligando a TV. Seguiu-me até a cozinha, sem perguntar nada sobre Riley. Ainda estava achando meu pai bem estranho em relação a tudo, mas decidi que era paranóia minha; Charlie simplesmente nunca fora com a cara dele.

- O que quer comer? – indaguei, abrindo a geladeira.

- Qualquer coisa, criança – disse-me, sentando-se. – Precisa de alguma ajuda?

Revirei os olhos, pegando tudo o que era necessário para fazer algumas panquecas.

- Não, obrigada – disse. – Pode deixar que eu me viro.

Preparei algumas panquecas, servi um copo de leite quente para o meu pai – como ele sempre tomava quando morávamos juntos – e me sentei de frente para ele, pegando um pouco de molho.

Era um pouco difícil e estranho cozinhar com uma mão só, mas eu até conseguia sair bem. Nós comemos em meio a conversas e risos, Riley esquecido no quarto.

- Você quer dar uma volta? – indaguei, animada com a ideia de sair com meu pai. – Teremos que ir a pé ou de táxi, já que eu não tenho um carro aqui... Mas seria legal passear com você pai.

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Eu adoraria – disse.

Sorri. Dei uma ajeitada na cozinha enquanto ele tomava um banho, agradecendo por Riley ainda estar dormindo. Peguei um casaco e o coloquei, enquanto meu pai terminava de se arrumar.

- Aonde vamos? – indagou.

- Não sei – ri, enquanto saíamos e eu voltava para trancar a porta. – Podemos ir visitar Sue, caso você queira.

Nós passeamos o dia inteiro. Almoçamos com Sue e seus filhos, a quem eu não via há tempos. Fomos ao shopping na parte da tarde e demos uma volta pela cidade. Acabamos lanchando e jantando fora também.

Eu realmente não liguei para o fato de não ter avisado a Riley nem nada do tipo. Estava aproveitando a companhia do meu pai, sem ter que me preocupar em fingir ser uma esposa feliz. Quando voltamos para a casa de Riley naquela noite, eu me encontrava mais exausta do que nunca.

Riley se encontrava sentado no sofá, assistindo televisão. Ele a desligou assim que nos viu e se virou, um sorriso no rosto.

- Olá, querida – disse de forma suave. – Fiquei preocupado... Você não avisou aonde iria...

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Desculpe – disse. – Eu me esqueci. Só quis sair com meu pai.

Charlie assentiu ao meu lado, olhando Riley com o semblante fechado. E mais uma vez me peguei pensando por que meu pai estava agindo de forma tão estranha.

- Está tudo bem – riu. – O problema é que eu combinei de sair com alguns amigos... Não sabia se você iria demorar.

- Pode ir – disse imediatamente. – Não tem problema algum.

Meu pai tornou a assentiu, ainda sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Riley se levantou do sofá, já completamente vestido para sair, e me deu um selinho e um tapinha no ombro do meu pai antes de sair de casa.

Relaxei imediatamente assim que ouvi a porta sendo trancada. Olhei para o lado e percebi que meu pai sorria para mim.

- É estranho... – murmurou.

- O que? – franzi a testa.

Ele corou um pouco.

- Nada não, criança.

Tentei ficar com meu pai o máximo que pude naquela noite, mas eu realmente estava morrendo de sono. Ele também pareceu cansado enquanto eu arrumava o sofá. Então, depois de trocarmos algumas palavras e desejarmos boa noite, dirigi-me para mais uma noite na poltrona.

Ajeitei-me o melhor que pude ali e suspirei, finalmente me rendendo ao sono.

Acordei no dia seguinte ainda me sentindo bastante cansada, já que praticamente não dormira naquela poltrona. Fora melhor, entretanto, que na noite anterior, então um banho aliviou minha dor nas costas e me acordou.

Enquanto me vestia e penteava meus cabelos, deixando-os soltos, me peguei me lembrando de Edward e de toda a família Cullen. Não sabia exatamente o que me levara a pensar neles, mas de repente eu estava suspirando.

- Foi melhor assim – sussurrei para o espelho, terminando de ajeitar minha roupa. – Bem melhor.

Puxei minha toalha e saí do banheiro, caminhando até a cozinha, já pensando no que preparar para o café da manhã.

Meu pai queria ir comigo trabalhar, mesmo eu não entendendo muito o por que. Tomamos café da manhã juntos, mais uma vez livres da presença de Riley, que nem mesmo dormira em casa. Se meu pai notou tal coisa, ele não comentou nada.

Tentei fazer com que ele dormisse mais um pouco, mas não quis.

- Pai, eu vou trabalhar – disse, revirando os olhos, enquanto esperava o ônibus. – Você vai se sentir entediado.

Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.

- Não se preocupe comigo, criança – disse. – Eu vou ficar lá um pouco, vamos almoçar juntos e depois eu vou dar uma volta.

Suspirei.

- Tudo bem – dei de ombros. – Você quem sabe. Sinto muito por não poder passar o dia todo com você.

- Não precisa mesmo se preocupar – tornou a dizer.

Nós conversamos durante o trajeto de ônibus e logo enquanto eu caminhava até a confeitaria. Sue pareceu animada ao ver meu pai mais uma vez e o puxou para a cozinha, logo após eu tê-lo apresentado à Angela.

Almoçamos juntos, como ele dissera que faríamos e depois eu me despedi dele, voltando ao trabalho.

- Seu pai parece ser legal. – Angela comentou, tirando seu avental.

Sempre que eu voltava do horário de almoço, era a vez de ela ir.

- Ele é – sorri.

Voltei minha atenção ao trabalho, sem entender direito por que meus olhos passaram a olhar a porta com mais freqüência. Era irracional e eu me sentia muito confusa, já que sempre parecia estar pensando em Edward ou procurando por ele.

Eu dei adeus, não dei? Eu pedi que fosse embora.

Então, por que eu me decepcionava tanto por ele não ter me procurado?

**Edward POV.**

Estar longe de Bella se tornava a cada dia mais difícil, então eu me mergulhei no trabalho, adiantando reuniões, revendo controles, resolvendo coisas que não eram tão urgentes, mas que me manteriam ocupado. Não estava ligando que fosse sábado e domingo. Eu realmente só precisava ocupar minha cabeça.

Ficava um pouco mais aliviado, porém, ao saber que Charlie estava aqui e que passaria uns dias com ela. Até a quarta, na verdade. Daqui a dois dias, eu voltaria a vê-la na saída da lanchonete.

Continuaria cuidando dela, mesmo que fosse só de longe.

Na segunda, recebi uma ligação de Charlie, me perguntando se podíamos nos encontrar depois do almoço de Bella. Dando-lhe o endereço de minha empresa, esperei que ele chegasse.

- Olá, Edward – cumprimentou-se, sorrindo um pouco.

Eu sorri também.

- Oi, Charlie. – Levantei-me, somente para apertar sua mão.

Levei-o até o sofá que havia ali e me sentei na poltrona que havia ali na frente, logo após oferecer uma bebida. Ele recusou.

- Bem, aconteceu alguma coisa? – indaguei.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Não sei como Bella agüenta – confessou. – O clima daquela casa é tão pesado... E aquela não é a filha que eu criei, Edward. A Bella que eu conhecia até um ano atrás não se curvaria às vontades do marido, não seria assim... É horrível ter que agüentar tudo aquilo. Vê-lo dizendo coisas gentis, se aproximando dela e ela se encolhendo ao máximo... É a relação mais estranha que eu já vi.

Ele tomou fôlego, enquanto eu sentia meu coração apertar.

- Bella acha que eu não percebi as coisas – continuou. – Eu fui até o quarto deles nessas duas últimas noites e em nenhuma deles, ela estava dormindo na cama. Bella dorme na poltrona... E na noite passada, Riley nem mesmo dormiu em casa.

Minhas mãos apertaram o sofá e eu mordi o lábio inferior com força. Por quê? Por que Bella permitia que isso acontecesse?

Será que ela não tinha nenhuma ideia do quão valiosa e especial era?

- Não estou agüentando essa situação. – O rosto de Charlie estava vermelho, os olhos tomados pelas lágrimas. – Não sei como Bella agüenta... Achei bebidas, cervejas e tudo o mais naquela casa, Edward. Sei que não é bom ficar espiando, mas ela é minha filha... Eu tenho que fazer o que posso.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu não quero ir embora – soltou. – Não quero deixar minha filha aqui, passando por isso.

- Eu vou tentar ajudá-la, Charlie – murmurei. – Mas ela não aceita que as pessoas se aproximem... Não aceita que cuidemos dela...

Ele assentiu.

- Eu sei disso. Tenho que fazer algo. Não posso ir embora e deixar as coisas como estão. Não suporto olhar na cara daquele canalha... Tenho vontade de pegar minha arma e...

Charlie parou de falar, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu fiz um juramento, eu sei, mas não dá para pensar nisso em uma hora dessas...

- Eu queria dizer que entendo como se sente exatamente, Charlie – interrompi-o –, mas ainda não tenho filhos... Tenho essa vontade também, mas infelizmente tudo aqui só depende de Bella.

Mergulhamos em um silêncio por alguns segundos, até minha secretária me chamar para a reunião marcada para aquela tarde.

- Sinto muito por te atrapalhar. – Charlie se levantou, já sorrindo um pouco. – E obrigado por tudo, Edward. Eu nunca conseguirei pagar a dívida que tenho com você e sua irmã.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Acompanhei-o até a porta. – Se precisar de alguma coisa é só ligar, ok? Qualquer coisa.

- Certo. Obrigado mais uma vez.

Eu assenti e observei Charlie Swan se afastar, desejando que ele conseguisse fazer a filha se abrir.

Minha secretária tornou a me chamar e eu balancei a cabeça, saindo de meus devaneios.

Lembrando-me do sorriso de Bella, peguei meus arquivos e me dirigi para a sala de reuniões.

**Bella POV.**

Meu pai apareceu pouco antes do meu expediente acabar e ficou conversando com Sue enquanto eu atendia meus últimos clientes do dia. Ele iria embora dentro de dois dias e eu me peguei pensando quando nos veríamos novamente.

Jantamos fora novamente e chegamos bem tarde a casa de Riley.

Mais uma vez, deitei-me cedo e mais uma vez acordei sentindo as dores por causa da poltrona.

Mais uma vez, Riley não dormira em casa.

Arrumei-me e tomei café na companhia de meu pai.

- Bella... – começou. – Eu irei embora hoje a noite, querida.

Parei de comer, voltando-me para ele.

- Sério? – indaguei. – Eu pensei que ficaria aqui até amanhã.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu até ficaria, criança, mas precisam de mim na delegacia logo cedo... E como um colega meu vai para Forks hoje à noite, pensei que seria melhor se eu fosse de uma vez.

Assenti.

- Tudo bem – dei de ombros. – Eu vou tentar ir para lá durante um final de semana.

Meu pai me fitou durante alguns segundos, abrindo e fechando a boca diversas vezes. Pensei que ele iria falar algo realmente importando, mas depois de alguns segundos, ele suspirou e deu de ombros, resmungando baixinho e voltando sua atenção à comida.

O dia pareceu passar ainda mais rápido, agora que eu sabia que meu pai iria embora naquela noite. Quando saímos da confeitaria, ele insistiu que jantássemos fora mais uma vez, mas eu neguei.

- Não, senhor – sorri, arrastando-o para o ponto de ônibus. – Quero preparar alguma coisa especial para você essa noite. E quem sabe não preparo alguma coisa para você levar para Forks?

Ele resmungou um pouco, como sempre fazia quando eu começava a cuidar dele. Assim que chegamos à casa de Riley, dirigi-me a cozinha, pensando em preparar a macarronada que ele tanto amava.

- Hmmm... – Olhei os armários. – Vou ter que ir ao supermercado comprar os ingredientes para fazer o molho.

- Eu vou. – Meu pai se pôs de pé. – Vou ser inútil aqui de qualquer forma...

Revirando os olhos, puxei um bloco de notas e anotei tudo o que ele precisaria. Recusando o dinheiro que eu oferecia, ele saiu, dizendo que voltaria em breve.

Resolvi me trocar enquanto isso. Fui até o quarto e puxei meu pijama de frio, correndo para o banheiro e tomando um banho rápido. Estava saindo quando escutei o barulho da porta se abrindo e fechando.

Sorri. Meu pai não tinha demorado nada.

- Ei, pai. Pode deixar as coisas na cozinha que eu só vou... – Passei pelo corredor, entrando no quarto, pronta para guardar meus tênis, mas parei imediatamente.

Riley estava bem ali, sentado na cama.

- Riley... – gaguejei. – Você sumiu.

Ele se levantou, caminhando bem devagar até a mim.

- Claro, _querida_. – Revirou os olhos. – Você chamou o seu papai para vir aqui... Eu precisava de espaço... e dar uma _aliviada_, já que nem para isso você presta.

Engoli em seco.

- Você está bêbado? – indaguei, encostando na parede.

- O que você acha? – Sua mão se fechou ao redor do meu pescoço.

- Me solta – pedi, sentindo as lágrimas tomarem conta de mim. – Me solta agora.

Ele riu alto.

- Ou então o que? – Ele me pressionou mais contra a parede. – Vai me bater, é? Oh, não, espere... Vai me denunciar? Esqueci que você não tem coragem para fazer tal coisa... Você reconhece o seu lugar, Isabella. O lugar que te pertence, que cabe a você...

- Me solta. – Lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto. – Meu pai vai chegar e...

Ele bateu minha cabeça contra a parede, me impedindo de continuar.

- Você ainda não se livrou daquele velho? – grunhiu. – Pois bem, aqui está o seguinte. Lembra-se de que eu tinha algo para te dizer no outro dia, Isabella?

Eu não disse nada, nem assenti, não querendo saber.

Mas mesmo assim, ele continuou.

- Preciso de dinheiro – sibilou. – E muito. Tenho umas dívidas para pagar, sabe? Venho jogado para me distrair, já que minha esposa não presta nem para isso...

Engoli em seco.

Era esse o motivo de seus atrasos?

_Jogos_?

- Não tenho dinheiro – sussurrei.

Ele riu.

- Eu sei que você tem. E se você não me der...

- Meu pai vai chegar a qualquer momento – interrompi-o. – Vai embora. Anda logo.

Ele grunhiu ainda mais alto, me apertando ainda mais. Tossi com a repentina falta de ar.

- Mande seu pai embora, Isabella – rosnou. – Quando eu voltar amanhã, não o quero aqui.

Ele me apertou mais uma vez contra a parede e me deu um tapa forte no rosto, me jogando no chão com a força do impacto. Eu o ouvi saindo de casa e solucei alto, encolhendo-me contra o chão, sabendo que logo teria mais dois hematomas: no rosto e no pescoço.

Tudo pareceu piorar ainda mais quando ouvi o barulho da porta e meu pai assoviando alegremente. Continuei ali, deitada no chão, implorando para conseguir me controlar.

Não queria que meu pai me visse assim.

- Bella? – chamou. – Bella?

Solucei alto ao tentar responder e logo fui achada por meu pai. Ele se abaixou ao meu lado e puxou meu rosto, sua outra mão se fechando em punho.

- Bella... – sussurrou entre dentes. – Nós vamos para a delegacia agora.

Neguei imediatamente, me afastando dele e me colocando de pé.

- Eu só caí e bati o rosto contra o chão e... – comecei a negar imediatamente.

- Essa não é a Bella que eu conheço. – Ele me cortou, seu rosto de repente vermelho. – Não é. A minha filha, a que eu criei, nunca deixaria um homem bater nela. Acha que eu sou idiota, filha? Acha que eu não percebi, que não sei das coisas?

Respirei fundo, meus olhos arregalados, meu rosto e pescoço doendo.

- Se fosse há um ano, você denunciaria imediatamente – continuou. – Essa não é a Bella corajosa e forte que eu sempre admirei...

- Mas... mas... como?

- Precisou que dois amigos seus fossem a Forks para me contar, Bella – murmurou ele. – Precisou que eles fizessem isso, porque não agüentavam mais ver o jeito que está vivendo!

Comecei a negar imediatamente.

- Não negue, Bella. – Sua voz agora não passava de um sussurro, enquanto eu continuava chorando. – Do que você tem medo? Por que não toma uma atitude?

Afastei-me do meu pai, ainda chorando.

- Vai embora – pedi. – Por favor, pai...

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu tenho que ir mesmo – sussurrou. – Queria poder ficar, filha, mas não há mais nada aqui que eu possa fazer... Eu te ajudaria a enfrentar tudo com o maior prazer, mas será a minha palavra contra a sua...

As lágrimas não parariam nunca?

- E não fique com raiva dos Cullen – disse. – Eles só gostam muito de você...

Não sei em qual momento meu pai saiu, porque eu me encontrava chorando alto naquele momento. Por mais que eu estivesse tentando, simplesmente não dava para esquecer o que meu pai dissera.

O que vinha acontecendo na minha vida desde que eu me aceitara casar com Riley.

Agachei-me no chão, puxando minhas pernas para mim, enquanto tudo o que meu falara ia se fixando cada vez mais.

_Essa não é a Bella que eu conheço. A minha filha, a que eu criei, nunca deixaria um homem bater nela. Acha que eu sou idiota, filha_?_ Acha que eu não percebi, que não sei das coisas_? _Se fosse há um ano, você denunciaria imediatamente. Essa não é a Bella corajosa e forte que eu sempre admirei_.

O que mudara? Por que eu estava permitindo que tais coisas acontecessem comigo? Por que eu estava sendo tão covarde?

Charlie já sabia, Edward e Alice também... Não era isso que eu evitava? Não era isso que eu tanto negava? Não estava fugindo da humilhação de descobrirem?

Eles já sabiam... Então, o que me impedia de aceitar a ajuda deles?

Chorei durante mais alguns minutos, mas depois me pus de pé, secando as lágrimas. Eu precisava tomar uma atitude.

Precisava de uma pessoa naquele momento.

E mais do que isso, precisava pensar em uma maneira de dizer adeus a pessoa certa dessa vez.


	15. Capítulo Quatorze: Time

**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE – TIME**

**Bella POV.**

Meus passos eram apressados enquanto eu caminhava pelo quarto, pegando algumas peças de roupas e colocando em uma mochila. Eu respirava fundo, uma vez ou outra, pensando no que deveria fazer, como deveria agir. Tinha que ligar para o meu pai, conversar com ele, mas deixaria para fazer mais tarde.

Naquele momento, eu queria sair daquela casa antes que Riley chegasse.

Terminei de colocar as roupas necessárias durante alguns dias e por fim peguei o dinheiro que eu juntara durante tanto tempo. Escondi-o no fundo da mochila e a puxei para meus ombros. Corri até perto do telefone e deixei uma nota para Riley, dizendo-lhe que precisava de um tempo.

Por fim, saí da casa e a tranquei.

Eu realmente precisava de um lugar para passar a noite.

Puxei o capuz para meu rosto, com medo de que as pessoas vissem o corte que se formara ali, por causa do anel que Riley usava. Andei durante um tempo, até parar em um pequeno hotel. Pedi um quarto pela noite e paguei adiantado.

Depois de me forçar a comer algo, eu me deitei, suspirando pesadamente. Encolhi-me contra a cama, puxando meu celular para mim e indo até a agenda telefônica. Meus olhos pararam no nome de Edward e imediatamente lágrimas encheram meus olhos.

- _Precisou que dois amigos seus fossem a Forks para me contar, Bella._ – Lembrei-me das palavras do meu pai, sem tirar os olhos do celular. – _Precisou que eles fizessem isso, porque não agüentavam mais ver o jeito que está vivendo_.

Eu só tinha tido dois amigos que sabiam o que passava. Somente duas pessoas que pareciam se importar comigo o suficiente para fazer isso. Será? Será que Edward e Alice tinham ido até a pequena Forks, somente para conversar com meu pai?

E por que eles teriam feito uma coisa dessas? Eu lhes tinha dito adeus, eu pedi para pararem de se meterem na minha vida...

Suspirei pesadamente, sendo atingida por tantas dúvidas que eu nem sabia por onde começar. Levantei-me e caminhei até o banheiro, parando em frente ao grande espelho que havia ali. Retirei a blusa de frio que eu usava, assim como a camisa por baixo. Forcei o _jeans_ e a calcinha para baixo, sem deixar, nem por um minuto, de me encarar.

Meu rosto tinha um hematoma começando a se formar, o corte ali parecendo um pouco pior do que eu imaginara. Meu pescoço estava um pouco dolorido e vermelho demais. No meu braço havia uma marca que me lembrava do que havia acontecido antes de meu pai chegar.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, várias imagens de tapas, cintos, apertões, ameaças, me invadindo.

Lembrei-me, logo em seguida, do meu pai. O jeito estranho que ele agira, as palavras que dissera. Eu tinha sido assim tão estúpida? Eu tinha mesmo deixado passar por tanto?

Solucei alto, tornando a abrir os olhos. Eu tinha expulsado pessoas maravilhosas da minha vida, eu tinha mandado meu pai ir embora.

- _Ou então o que_? – As palavras de Riley me atingiram com força. – _Vai me bater, é_? _Oh, não, espere... Vai me denunciar_? _Esqueci que você não tem coragem para fazer tal coisa... Você reconhece o seu lugar, Isabella_. _O lugar que te pertence, que cabe a você_...

Balancei a cabeça, adentrando o box e ligando o chuveiro. Deixei que a água quente escorresse por meu corpo, relaxando meus músculos. Saí alguns minutos depois, colocando um pijama e me jogando na cama. Tornei a procurar meu celular, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber como agir.

Só que eu tinha certeza de que não agüentava mais ficar sozinha.

Eu precisava de alguém comigo. Alguém específico.

Eu precisava de Edward.

Digitei o número de seu telefone antes que eu pudesse pensar uma segunda vez. Chamou uma, duas, três vezes.

E ele não atendeu.

Mordi o lábio inferior com força, pondo o celular ao meu lado, decidida a esperar alguns minutos antes de ligar novamente. Meu coração batia forte contra o meu peito, porque eu não sabia se Edward e Alice me aceitariam de volta à vida deles.

Puxei o celular, pronta para ligar novamente. Porém, antes sequer que eu digitasse os números, o celular tocou.

E era Edward.

- Alô? - sussurrei, sentando-me na cama e puxando minhas pernas.

- _Bella_? – Fechei os olhos com força, tentando impedir as lágrimas que queriam sair. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa_?

Um soluço escapou de meus lábios e eu nem sabia dizer exatamente por que estava chorando. Não conseguia entender aquele aperto no coração, aquela vontade de estar perto de Edward, aquele desejo de me enterrar em seu abraço, somente para me sentir segura novamente.

- _Bella_? – A voz dele soou desesperada. – _Por favor, fala comigo... Me diz o que aconteceu, me diga onde você está..._

Solucei ainda mais, sem conseguir acreditar que alguém como ele poderia se preocupar comigo. Outra pessoa em seu lugar já teria desistido, teria me deixado para lá. Mas ele tinha ido até a cidade do meu pai, ele tinha conversado com ele. E agora... agora sua voz soava tão preocupada.

- _Por favor, Bella_ – murmurou. – _Se acalme e me diga onde você está_...

Respirei fundo, procurando controlar minhas lágrimas, procurando me acalmar. Demorou alguns minutos, mas por fim eu fui capaz de formular uma frase coerente, falando o nome do hotel aonde estava.

- _Respire fundo, ok_? – pediu. – _Eu chego aí dentro de alguns minutos_.

Nós desligamos logo em seguida e eu me encolhi contra a cama, respirando fundo. Não havia entendido minha crise de choro, mas me sentia melhor agora, por mais estranho que soasse. Edward estava vindo, Edward não tinha desistido de mim.

Sorri um pouco, abraçando o travesseiro, meu coração batendo de forma acelerada. Lembrei-me do sorriso torto de Edward, do carinho dele, dos olhos verdes... Peguei-me suspirando, sem conseguir explicar exatamente por que me sentia assim. Só sabia que gostava de estar perto dele, de conversar com ele.

O telefone tocou, tirando-me de meus devaneios. Atendi e autorizei a moça da recepção, quando ela me perguntou se Edward podia subir. Levantei-me, tentando limpar o resto dos vestígios das lágrimas. Comecei a caminhar até o banheiro, disposta a lavar o rosto. Antes que eu pudesse, porém, uma batida soou à porta, fazendo com que eu perdesse o fôlego.

Mordendo o lábio e com as mãos tremendo, caminhei até a porta, enquanto me preparava mentalmente para abri-la.

**Edward POV.**

Minha terça-feira começou com várias reuniões. Mal tive de almoçar, mal tive tempo de sequer respirar. Por volta das duas, quando consegui uma pequena pausa, reuni-me com Emmett para resolver alguns problemas que ele estava tendo no setor. Ele mal saiu e já vinha mais gente, mais problemas, mais contratos.

Definitivamente, aquele dia estava sendo ruim.

Envolvi-me em tantas reuniões que pensei que não sairia da empresa nunca. Quando o relógio apontou sete da noite e eu vi que ainda tinha mais dois problemas para resolver, dispensei Marcus, que voltara a trabalhar naquele dia. Revi contratos, assinei alguns, tive que conversar com meus advogados para rescindir outros.

Então, finalmente, eu estava livre.

Tentei dar uma ajeitada na minha mesa, mas estava realmente tão cansado que deixei para o dia seguinte. Simplesmente puxei meu celular e minha pasta e saí da empresa, chamando um táxi.

Enquanto o taxista dirigia em direção ao meu apartamento, olhei meu celular, encontrando três chamadas perdidas. Cliquei para ver quem era e prendi a respiração.

_Charlie. Alice. E... Bella_.

Não parei para pensar em nenhuma das outras duas ligações. Simplesmente cliquei no número de Bella e liguei, porque _ela_ tinha me ligado, _ela _tinha vindo atrás de mim.

- _Alô_? – A voz dela soou do outro lado e eu me peguei sorrindo, só então percebendo que a saudade que eu sentia era ainda maior do que eu pensava.

- Bella? – murmurei. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Escutei um soluço do outro lado do celular, sentindo meu coração de repente muito apertado. Bella tinha me ligado. Bella estava chorando.

- Bella? – Tornei a chamar seu nome. – Por favor, fala comigo... Me diz o que aconteceu, me diga onde você está...

Escutei mais soluços e imediatamente odiei ainda mais aquele dia na empresa. Porque Charlie iria embora naquela noite, ele havia me ligado, assim como Alice. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Será que Riley?...

Minha mão desocupada se fechou em punho antes que eu concluísse aquele pensamento. Procurei respirar fundo e, naquele momento, me concentrar em Bella e ninguém mais.

- Por favor, Bella – disse. – Se acalme e me diga onde você está...

Ela conseguiu, depois de alguns minutos, me dizer onde se encontrava, me passando o nome de um hotel. Afastei o celular um pouco da orelha, informando ao taxista a mudança de planos e voltei a falar com ela.

- Respire fundo, ok? – pedi. – Eu chego aí dentro de alguns minutos.

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade, mas finalmente o taxista parou em frente ao hotel. Estendi-lhe uma note de cinqüenta dólares, pedindo que ficasse com o troco, e desci, correndo até a recepção. A moça ligou para o quarto de Bella e alguns segundos depois, ela falou para eu subir e me disse o número do quarto.

O elevador pareceu demorar uma hora para chegar e ainda mais para chegar ao terceiro andar, que era o do quarto de Bella. Andei rapidamente até a porta dela, lendo os números nas portas, e parei, meu coração martelando cada vez mais rápido. Bati à porta e simplesmente esperei.

Vi quando a maçaneta foi girada e a porta foi abrindo levemente, mal conseguindo acreditar que a veria depois de ela dizer adeus, depois de tudo o que acontecera.

- Oi... – Bella sussurrou, entrando em meu campo de visão.

Eu a analisei imediatamente, sorrindo levemente ao vê-la de pijama. Uma calça preta com detalhes em amarelo e uma blusa de frio na mesma cor. Estreitei as sobrancelhas quando vi uma marca em seu pescoço e outra em seu rosto. Sem dizer nada, me aproximei, afastando um pouco a gola de sua camisa. Engoli em seco ao ver a marca ali e depois na bochecha.

- Bella... – murmurei.

Duas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e ela me deu um sorriso triste. Com o coração batendo forte contra meu peito, ergui a mão, tirando as lágrimas de seu lindo rosto. Permaneci calado, apenas porque eu não sabia o que dizer.

Passeei meus dedos de leve por seu hematoma e pelo corte. Bella estremeceu de leve, aquele tom de rosa que eu amava tanto tomando conta de sua bochecha. Antes que eu sequer pensasse no que estava fazendo, me vi inclinando e depositando um beijo no local.

Sua bochecha parecia ainda mais quente sob meus lábios, o que me fez sorrir. Meu corpo se arrepiou por completo, meu coração parecia a ponto de explodir em meu peito. Porque naquele momento, eu me encontrava ainda mais apaixonado por ela. Porque eu queria cuidar dela. Porque eu queria protegê-la.

Abaixei minha cabeça, depositando um beijo também em seu pescoço, percebendo-o corado também.

Um soluço alto escapou de sua boca e eu me afastei. Puxei-a para um abraço, deixando que ela soluçasse, deixando que ela tirasse toda aquela dor que estava dentro dela. Caminhei para dentro do quarto, seu corpo ainda contra o meu, e fechei a porta.

- Shhh... – murmurei. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella, eu prometo.

Ela passou alguns minutos abraçada comigo e eu somente fiquei ali, acariciando suas costas e cabelos, sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem. Aos poucos seus soluços foram diminuindo, seu aperto se tornou mais pesado e ela afastou a cabeça um pouco, fitando-me com os olhos cheios de dor.

- Obrigada – sussurrou. – E desculpe.

Sorri um pouco, depositando um beijo em sua testa. Deixei que meus lábios demorassem um pouco, apreciando o momento.

- Não se preocupe – disse. – Está melhor?

Ela assentiu, um sorriso atingindo seu rosto. Não era o sorriso certo, porém; ele não chegava a seus olhos. Ela bocejou logo em seguida e corou quando percebeu que eu vira.

- Talvez você devesse se deitar um pouco – sugeri, colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para cama e depois para mim. Suas bochechas se tornaram ainda mais coradas.

- Eu... – sussurrou. – Eu não quero ficar sozinha... Você pode ficar aqui até eu adormecer?

Meu coração pareceu parar por um segundo, só para logo em seguida bater com o dobro de velocidade.

Se Bella quisesse, eu ficaria com ela para sempre. _Ela nunca teria de ficar sozinha_.

- Você não tem que ficar sozinha, Bella – disse, segurando sua mão boa. – Não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou ficar com você enquanto me quiser.

Ela assentiu e andou até a cama, sua mão ainda dada com a minha. Ela a soltou para se deitar na cama e eu me sentei no sofá, fitando seus olhos castanhos, simplesmente fitando-a.

- Você... – Ela começou. – Você se importa de deitar aqui um pouco? É que... bem, eu me sinto segura em seus braços.

Sabendo que eu acabaria falando coisas que não devia caso abrisse a boca, simplesmente assenti. Ela se mexeu, colocando seu corpo no centro da cama e eu me deitei, por cima do cobertor, acariciando seus cabelos, seu hematoma. Aos poucos sua respiração foi acalmando, seu corpo relaxando.

E eu simplesmente fiquei ali, olhando-a. A forma que seus lábios ficavam entreabertos, que seu cabelo caía no rosto, a mão aninhada debaixo do queixo. Eu me sentia quase como se pudesse ficar ali para sempre, simplesmente a olhando. Me cansar parecia ser algo completamente impossível.

Ela suspirou entre o sono, murmurando algo que eu não consegui escutar. Aos poucos, foi falando cada vez mais. Às vezes ela franzia a testa e soltava um _'não'_, outras vezes o nome do pai escapava de seus lábios.

Entretanto, nada, nenhuma palavra me encantou mais do que quando ela disse aquilo. Quando ela ganhou meu coração ainda mais.

- _Edward_...

Se eu pudesse, ficaria ali durante toda a noite, tomando conta de seu sono, a protegendo. Só que eu ainda tinha algo a fazer. Algo que eu já tinha adiado há muito tempo.

Levantei-me, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la, e procurei por um papel e uma caneta. Deixei próximo ao seu celular uma nota, avisando que eu estaria de volta no dia seguinte para levá-la para o trabalho. Saí logo em seguida, já com meu celular no ouvido, já pedindo por um táxi.

Não demorou muito para que o mesmo chegasse. Dei o endereço da casa de Bella e pedi que ele parasse uma quadra antes.

- Me espere aqui, ok? – pedi. – Não devo demorar.

Atravessei a rua e me aproximei da casa. Talvez a sorte estivesse ao meu lado, porque assim que cheguei, vi um Riley muito bêbado caminhando até a porta. Esperei que ele a abrisse e entrei junto com ele. Seus olhos se arregalaram, seu corpo mal se contendo em pé.

- Isso... – comecei, empurrando-o contra a parede e socando-o com toda força no rosto. – É para você aprender a procurar alguém do seu tamanho. É para você não bater em mulheres mais, seu _covarde_.

Seu corpo caiu no chão, sua mão imediatamente indo até o local que eu havia atingido. Sorri amargamente para ele e dei-lhe um chute no estômago, aproximando meu rosto do seu, torcendo para que ele acordasse com dor no dia seguinte.

- Quando virar homem e tiver coragem o suficiente para enfrentar alguém do seu tamanho, é só me procurar.

Sentindo-me um pouco melhor por ter finalmente feito isso, saí da casa, voltando até o táxi. Peguei-me sorrindo, lembrando-me da sensação de seu corpo contra o meu, de meus braços em volta dela, o seu cheio, a suavidade de sua pele. Lembrei-me dela dizendo que se sentia segura comigo, dela dizendo meu nome enquanto dormia.

- Chegamos, senhor – anunciou o taxista.

Entreguei-lhe vinte dólares e saí do táxi. Tomei um banho e comi rapidamente, deixando para ligar para Charlie e Alice no dia seguinte. Joguei-me na cama, rezando para que o dia seguinte chegasse rápido, rezando para ver Bella novamente.

E não demorou muito para que eu dormisse.

**Bella POV.**

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo um pouco melhor. Não sabia o que tinha dado em mim para dizer aquelas coisas a Edward, mas sabia que todas elas eram verdades. Eu me sentia segura com ele, eu gostara de tê-lo acariciando meu cabelo até que eu dormisse, eu gostara de sentir seus lábios contra minha pele, seus braços ao meu redor.

Sorri ao ver sua caligrafia em um pedaço de papel, dizendo que me pegaria para ir ao trabalho. Tomei banho rapidamente, arrumando tudo em uma mochila e saindo do hotel. Fechei a conta, pagando pelo jantar e café da manhã e saí, procurando pela limusine. Entretanto, no lugar dela, vi o carro de Edward e o mesmo encostado contra a porta.

- Bom dia – murmurei, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo minha bochecha corada demais.

- Bom dia, Bella – sorriu. – Como está?

- Bem... – disse. – Obrigada pela noite passada.

Ele abriu a porta para mim e deu de ombros, dizendo que não tinha sido nada. Esperei que ele desse a volta e adentrasse o carro, ligando-o.

- Eu... – comecei. – Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa.

Edward me olhou rapidamente, já dirigindo.

- É só falar, Bella – sorriu.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Eu queria que... – mordi o lábio inferior. – Se não tiver problema, me ajudasse a encontrar um pequeno local para morar...

- Local para morar? – indagou, parecendo surpreso.

- Sim – sussurrei. – Acho que eu realmente preciso de um tempo, sabe?

Ele assentiu, sorrindo novamente. Disse que se soubesse de alguma coisa, me falaria e logo em seguida me deixou no trabalho, prometendo voltar para me buscar.

Nas próximas duas noites, adormeci em hotéis. Fui até o hospital, na sexta, e retirei o gesso. Alice me acompanhara, feliz por eu tê-la aceitado de volta a minha vida.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa? – indagou.

- Ah... – Olhei o relógio, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eu ia passar na casa de Riley e pegar algumas roupas...

Alice me olhou, sorrindo um pouco, mas logo voltou a prestar atenção no trânsito.

- Você sabe que se precisar, pode ficar alguns dias conosco, certo? – disse. – Mamãe e papai ficariam muito felizes e eu tenho certeza que Edward também.

Suspirei.

- Eu sei disso, mas preciso mesmo começar a caminhar com minhas próprias pernas – murmurei. – Sei que vou gastar um pouco agora com hotel, mas logo arrumo um lugar pequeno para mim, você vai ver.

Ela sorriu, assentindo.

- Quer que eu te leve até a casa de Riley e espere na porta? – indagou. – Daí podemos ir comer alguma coisa... Eu só preciso dar uma passadinha na loja antes.

Revirei os olhos.

- Deixe-me na casa dele – comecei –, vá para a sua loja e nós nos encontramos dentro de meia hora, pode ser?

Ela assentiu. Despedi-me dela assim que paramos em frente à casa dele e combinamos de nos encontrar em um café perto do hotel onde eu estava ficando. Acenei mais uma vez para Alice e puxei minhas chaves, usando-as pela primeira vez em dias. Esperava que Riley ainda estivesse trabalhando, como eu esperava. Normalmente, ele nunca voltava cedo para casa mesmo.

Entretanto, assim que abri a porta, o vi sentado no sofá. Ele ergueu a cabeça imediatamente, sorrindo para mim. Não me passou despercebido o seu olho roxo e seu lábio cortado.

- Ora, ora... – riu, se pondo de pé. – Olha quem resolveu dar o ar de sua graça.

Engoli em seco, me encostando contra a porta e me xingando imediatamente por deixar o medo me dominar. Não sabia se Riley estava bêbado e não contava com sua presença no momento.

- E onde está o hematoma em seu rosto, querida? – indagou. – Está precisando de um novo?

Passei a mão pelo meu rosto, feliz por estar usando maquiagem. Não queria que ninguém na rua visse, não queria Sue e Angela me fazendo perguntas.

- Riley – disse, me surpreendendo quando minha voz saiu firme –, eu só passei aqui para pegar minhas roupas.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Suas roupas? – indagou.

Assenti.

- Eu preciso de um tempo – murmurei. – Não vou ficar aqui muito, só pegar algumas coisas... A gente conversa depois...

Tentei passar por ele, mas ele me puxou pelo braço, empurrando-me contra a parede mais próxima. Um rosnado saiu de seus lábios e suas mãos se fecharam no meu pescoço. Imediatamente comecei a empurrá-lo.

- Me solta – gritei. – Me solta agora!

- Nada de _tempo_, Isabella – disse. – Nenhuma mulher me deixa. Nenhuma!

Seus olhos pareciam negros de ódio, suas mãos me apertavam cada vez com mais força. Mas não me acovardei.

- Pois sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo – murmurei. – E eu _preciso_ desse tempo.

As próximas coisas aconteceram muito rapidamente para que eu as processasse. Riley me jogou no chão e me chutou com força, uma, duas, três vezes, fazendo com que eu perdesse o fôlego imediatamente. Tornou a me colocar de pé de novo, somente para me jogar no chão.

Senti minha cabeça batendo na mesinha de centro, o vidro dela partindo-se. Meus olhos se fecharam imediatamente, meu corpo mole demais.

E eu simplesmente não vi mais nada.


	16. Capítulo Quinze: Angel

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE – ANGEL**

**Edward POV.**

Os papéis a minha frente eram importantes e eu estava ciente disso quando pedi que não fosse interrompido enquanto não terminasse de lê-los. Entretanto, não estava conseguindo prestar atenção. Meus olhos dispararam a todo minuto para o relógio, louco para que o expediente terminasse.

Bella tiraria o gesso naquele dia e eu queria convidá-la para jantar.

Suspirei, sorrindo ao me lembrar dela. Eu ainda conseguia me lembrar do seu corpo entrando em contato com o meu, de ela falando que se sentia segura comigo... E me pegava sorrindo ainda mais somente ao lembrar dela murmurando em seu sono. Murmurando o _meu nome_...

Tornei a olhar para o relógio, mas ainda faltava meia hora para que eu pudesse ir embora. Alice levaria Bella até o hospital e depois provavelmente a deixaria em algum hotel.

Voltei a minha concentração para o contrato que eu lia, tentando me concentrar. Foi em vão, porém. Antes mesmo de eu chegar à segunda linha, meu celular tocou, distraindo-me ainda mais.

- Alô? – disse, sem olhar sequer quem havia me ligado.

- _Edward_? _É o Charlie_...

Endireitei-me na cadeira, largando os papéis. Fazia uns dias que eu não conseguia falar com Charlie.

- Charlie? Está tudo bem? – indaguei.

Escutei seu suspiro do outro lado da linha.

- _Desculpe por sumir_... – murmurou. – _Dobrei meus turnos no trabalho desde que cheguei... Eu realmente não queria fazer isso, mas foi necessário_.

Assenti, só para logo em seguida me lembrar de que ele não podia ver.

- Entendo – suspirei. – Pode me contar o que aconteceu?

- _Você sabe_? – indagou. – _Como_?

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Bella me ligou na noite que você voltou para Forks – comecei. – Ela estava em um hotel... Não sei se ela vai denunciar o Riley, mas ela me pediu ajuda para achar um lugar para morar.

- _Oh_! – Escutei Charlie soltar um suspiro, parecendo aliviado. – _Talvez se eu tivesse ficado um pouco mais, ou não tivesse dito o que disse para ela_...

- Não, Charlie – interrompi-o. – Acredito que foi o que você disse que ajudou da forma que Alice e eu não pudemos. Pode me contar o que aconteceu? Bella nunca falou nada...

Charlie me contou o que acontecera naquela noite depois que voltou do supermercado. Eu podia muito bem entender a raiva que ele sentira ao ver Bella daquele jeito não querendo fazer nada.

- _Eu não deveria ter ido embora_ – disse por fim. – _Mas Bella ficou ali, falando aquelas coisas e eu não podia ficar... Eu ia acabar fazendo alguma coisa com aquele..._

- Eu entendo Charlie – interrompi-o. – Dê um tempo a Bella... Tenho certeza de que ela vai querer te ligar.

Ele suspirou.

- _Mais uma vez obrigado, Edward_. _Eu vou indo agora. Qualquer coisa me ligue ok_?

- Não precisa se preocupar Charlie – sorri. – Fique tranquilo e pode deixar que eu ligo sim.

Desliguei o celular e voltei minha atenção para o contrato. Entretanto, antes mesmo que eu pudesse sequer associar o que falara na primeira linha, meu celular voltou a tocar.

E dessa vez, era Alice.

- Ei, Allie. – Cumprimentei-a, sorrindo. – Vocês duas já saíram do hospital?

- _Sim!_ – riu. – _Estou em um café perto do hotel onde Bella está ficando... Ela foi até a casa do tal do Riley e vai me encontrar aqui daqui a pouquinho._

Sorri. O contrato era importante, mas eu podia resolver na segunda. Comecei a guardar tudo, ainda falando com Alice ao telefone.

- Tudo bem – disse. – Me passa o endereço que eu estou indo para aí agora.

- _Vou mandar o endereço para o celular do seu motorista _– tornou a rir. – _Até breve, caro irmãozinho._

Revirei os olhos e desliguei o celular, puxando minha pasta e saindo da sala. Despedi-me da minha secretária e assistente e segui até o carro, onde Marcus já esperava. Ele dirigiu rapidamente e logo estávamos diante do café.

Adentrei o local e passei os olhos, procurando por Alice e Bella. Minha irmã ainda estava sozinha. Caminhei até lá e depositei um beijo na sua cabeça, assustando-a um pouco.

- Ei, pequena – cumprimentei. – Onde está Bella?

- Não sei. – Seu rosto se franziu e ela puxou o celular. – Ela está atrasada tem quase meia hora... Não atende ao celular e nem ao telefone da casa do tal do Riley.

Franzi a testa, pegando meu próprio celular e já ligando para Bella. Chamou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes... E ela não atendeu.

- Talvez ela esteja no hotel – murmurou minha irmã. – Vou ligar para lá.

Assenti e fiquei atento durante toda a conversa.

- Então ela não passou aí? – indagou. – Tem certeza? Ok... Obrigada pela informação.

Coloquei-me de pé imediatamente. Talvez Bella tivesse resolvido tomar um banho ou pegar algumas coisas estava demorando mais do que ela imaginava. Porém, eu estava com uma sensação ruim e não ignoraria aquilo.

- Talvez não seja nada – disse. – Vou até lá buscá-la. Você quer ficar esperando aqui, somente para o caso de ela aparecer?

Alice assentiu, sorrindo um pouco.

- Qualquer coisa me liga, ok?

Acenei para ela e saí do café. Pedi a Marcus que me levasse até a casa dela, balançando minha perna conforme nós nos aproximávamos. E se Bella tivesse mudado de ideia?

Assim que ele acenou, eu desci do carro. Toquei a campainha duas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu.

- Bella? – gritei.

Respirei fundo, passando a mão nos cabelos e puxando meu celular novamente. Tornei a ligar para seu celular, mas não deixei que tocasse muito. Podia escutar, mesmo do lado de fora da casa, o toque do celular de Bella.

Suspirei pesadamente e bati à porta algumas vezes, mesmo já tendo tocado a campainha anteriormente e ninguém ter respondido. Por fim, girei a maçaneta e me surpreendi por descobrir a porta aberta.

Eu sabia que era errado entrar na casa de alguém desse jeito, ainda mais não tendo sido convidado, mas eu somente queria me certificar que Bella não estava mesmo ali antes de ir procurá-la em outro lugar.

Assim que entrei, soube que algo estava errado. Cacos de vidro tomavam conta de alguns pontos do chão e eu fui andando lentamente, contornando a poltrona e depois congelando.

Porque ao lado da mesinha de centro e em meio a vários vidros, estava Bella. Eu corri até a ela, notando sua respiração um pouco ofegante demais, seus olhos fechados. Havia tanto sangue ali que eu não tinha como saber de onde estava vindo.

- Bella? – chamei, meu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido contra meu peito. – Por favor, Bella, abra os olhos e fale comigo!

Puxei meu celular novamente, discando rapidamente os números do meu pai. Eu estava nervoso demais para conseguir pensar claramente.

- _Oi, filho_. – A voz do meu pai soou do outro lado após o segundo toque. – _Tudo bem_?

- Pai! – suspirei. – Você tem que me ajudar, pai, eu...

- _O que_? – interrompeu-me. – _Preciso que você se acalme, Edward, eu não estou entendendo. Você está ferido_?

- Não, não... Bella, pai, ela está desacordada, tem sangue, vidros quebrados e está respirando rápido demais e...

- _Ok, preste atenção_. – Tornou a me interromper. – _Eu preciso que você se acalme e faça exatamente o que eu disser, ok_?

Assenti rapidamente, só para me obrigar a dizer um _ok_ logo em seguida, já que meu pai não podia ver o que eu estava fazendo.

- _Consegue verificar o pulso dela_? – indagou. – _Ele está rápido ou lento_?

Ergui minha mão livre e coloquei no pulso de Bella, tendo que respirar fundo antes, porque eu estava tremendo demais. _Ela tinha que ficar bem_.

- E-eu não tenho certeza, pai – gaguejei. – Eu não... Não consigo.

- _Tudo bem, filho_ – disse por fim. – _Passe-me o endereço. Eu mesmo vou acompanhar uma ambulância e chegar até aí_.

- Venha rápido, por favor – implorei. – Tem _muito_ sangue.

- _Só se mantenha calmo, por favor, Edward_. – E então o escutei falar alguma coisa e depois mais vozes. – _Eu estou a caminho_.

Desliguei o celular, custando a colocá-lo de volta no meu bolso. Eu mantive meus olhos em Bella, me sentindo realmente inútil por não saber o que fazer para ajudá-la. Eu queria puxá-la para meus braços e correr com ela até o hospital mais próximo, mas não sabia o quão ferida estava, não sabia se faria mal movê-la.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo exatamente se passou até eu ouvir as sirenes. Eu levantei rapidamente e corri até a porta, abrindo-a. Vi meu pai descer da ambulância junto de meus dois paramédicos.

- Ela está logo ali. – Apontei para frente do sofá, dando espaço para que eles passassem com a maca.

Meu pai assentiu, dando ordens. Ele não se voltou para mim nenhuma vez e eu realmente não me importei com aquilo. Sabia que ele estava em seu modo médico e só queria que ele me dissesse o que tinha de errado com Bella logo.

_Ela tinha que ficar bem_.

Eles logo a colocaram na maca e saíram da casa. Comecei a segui-los, mas antes mesmo que pudesse entrar na ambulância, meu pai me impediu e me segurou.

- Vá com o carro – disse. – A gente se encontra no hospital.

- Mas, pai...

- Por favor, Edward – pediu. – Eu realmente preciso que faça isso.

Eu vi Bella deitada na cama, os paramédicos a rodeando e engoli em seco. Eu queria ficar perto dela, queria me certificar que ela estaria bem. Porém, meu pai estava certo. Se alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa, esse alguém era ele.

Assenti, por fim, e corri para a limusine, onde Marcus já se encontrava. Não precisei falar nada; assim que entrei, ele já a ligou e começou a seguir a ambulância.

Saí do carro praticamente correndo assim que Marcus estacionou. Tentei clarear minha mente e respirei fundo, voltando-me para ele logo em seguida.

- Sabe o café onde eu estava antes? – indaguei. Ele assentiu. – Preciso que ligue para Alice e vá pegá-la lá. Não diga o que aconteceu, só a traga para cá, por favor. Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada nesse momento e talvez ela possa me ajudar.

Só vi Marcus assentindo e corri para o hospital. A ambulância já havia chegado, antes mesmo de eu e meu motorista, e eu realmente não tinha ideia de onde meu pai estava agora. Pedi informações na recepção, mas ela não pode me ajudar muito.

Caminhei, por fim, até a sala de espera. Andei de um lado para o outro, torcendo as mãos, somente implorando para que Bella ficasse bem. Meus olhos disparavam para a porta a todo o momento, esperando que meu pai surgisse e me dissesse que tinha sido só um susto e que ela poderia ir embora naquele mesmo dia.

E então, pensando nisso, comecei a sentir raiva.

Assim que eu tivesse notícias de Bella, eu ia _matá-lo_. Eu ia fazê-lo pagar por cada dor que provocara nela. Ele realmente iria se arrepender de ter feito tudo o que fez.

- Edward?

Virei-me rapidamente, saindo de meus devaneios. Alice me encarava, parecendo realmente nervosa. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- O que aconteceu com Bella? – indagou, se aproximando de mim.

- Não sei... – confessei, minha voz de repente muito embargada. – Eu... Eu a vi machucada e agora... Agora ela está aqui e não tenho notícias...

- Shhh... – Minha irmã me abraçou. – Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

Eu assenti, me afastando dela novamente e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. Continuei a olhar para a porta de minuto em minuto. Onde meu pai estava? Por que ele estava demorando tanto?

Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que, enfim, a porta tornou a se abrir e ele surgiu. Ele sorriu para mim e eu suspirei, me sentindo um pouco mais aliviado. Ele não sorriria desse jeito caso alguma coisa tivesse dado errado.

- Venham comigo – disse.

Eu e Alice rapidamente o seguimos. Ele andou durante alguns minutos antes de enfim abrir a porta da sua sala e dar espaço para que entrássemos.

- E então? – indaguei. – Ela está bem?

Alice e meu pai se sentaram, mas eu me mantive de pé, ansioso demais para conseguir me acalmar.

- Ela tinha um ferimento na cabeça, mas sem sinais de traumatismo – disse.

- E todo aquele sangue? – perguntei antes que ele pudesse continuar.

- Ferimentos na cabeça sangram bastante, Edward – continuou. – Mas não se preocupe, como eu já disse, ela não teve sinais de traumatismo, então é só observar e ela vai ser monitorada.

Assenti, engolindo em seco.

- Ela vai poder ir embora que dia? – indaguei.

- Vai demorar um pouco – suspirou. – Ela fraturou duas costelas e tivemos que fazer um procedimento, já que uma perfurou o pulmão.

- Procedimento? – Engoli em seco. – Ela vai mesmo ficar bem?

Meu pai se levantou e se aproximou, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

- Vai, Edward – sorriu. – Tivemos que introduzir uma válvula torácica para permitir que o ar acumulado saia enquanto o pulmão se cura, entende? Mas não se preocupe, Bella vai sentir dores durante algum tempo, mas vai ficar bem.

Assenti.

- Eu posso vê-la?

- Ela não vai acordar hoje, Edward – disse. – Só amanhã.

- Eu... Eu só preciso dar uma olhada nela, pai. Não me importo de falar para as paredes.

Ele riu um pouco.

- Antes, deixe-me fazer uma pergunta... – Ele se voltou para Alice também. – Vocês sabem, em casos de suspeita de agressão, o hospital deve chamar a polícia...

Alice suspirou pesadamente e ergueu a mão, impedindo nosso pai de continuar.

- Pode chamar a polícia, pai – murmurou.

Meu pai assentiu.

- Eu já imaginava que fora o marido que fizera isso com ela... – suspirou. – Bem, venha, Edward, vou deixar que veja Bella um pouco. E Alice, talvez seja bom se você avisar o lugar que ela trabalha amanhã cedo, por favor.

Eu segui meu pai antes que Alice pudesse responder. Também esperava que ela avisasse Charlie, porque sinceramente eu não tinha condições de fazer aquilo naquele momento.

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade, mas logo eu estava diante de Bella. Eu engoli em seco enquanto me aproximava dela. Ela parecia tão mais frágil e pálida ali...

Ergui minha mão, ainda um pouco hesitante, e acariciei seu rosto.

Olhei para trás e percebi que meu pai havia me deixado sozinho. Puxei, então, uma cadeira e fiquei ali, fitando-a em seu sono. Suspirei pesadamente, estremecendo quando me lembrei da imagem dela caída ao redor de cacos de vidro e sangue. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu tentei controlar os sentimentos que tomavam conta de mim.

Dor. Medo. Raiva. Ódio.

Balancei a cabeça, querendo me focar em Bella, querendo estar ali por ela. Inclinei-me um pouco e depositei um beijo demorado em seu rosto, torcendo para que ela acordasse logo.

Lembrei-me do dia que eu havia ido até o hotel e Bella pedira para eu ficar com ela até adormecer. Lembrei-me dela dizendo que se sentia segura em meus braços. E me lembrei dela murmurando meu nome durante o sono.

- Eu vou ficar com você enquanto me quiser, Bella – murmurei.

Suspirei pesadamente, apoiando meu queixo na cama. Esperava que ela acordasse logo e concordasse em denunciar o crápula do marido. Ela não precisava ter medo, porque eu iria ajudá-la. Enquanto ela me quisesse por perto, eu estaria lá.

**Bella POV.**

Meu corpo parecia pesado demais e minha cabeça latejava um pouco. Tentei me mexer um pouco, mas senti algumas pontadas em meu corpo, impedindo-me de tal coisa. Suspirei pesadamente, só para descobrir que tal coisa doía também. Por fim, franzi a testa e tentei abrir os olhos.

Tornei a fechá-los assim que a luz bateu diretamente em mim, fazendo-me gemer um pouco. Minha garganta estava um pouco seca e eu molhei meus lábios.

- Bella?

Abri os olhos, dessa vez de forma mais lenta, somente para encontrar um par de olhos verdes ali. A próxima coisa que vi foi à testa franzida, logo depois os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados e a boca puxada em uma careta.

- Edward... – sussurrei, tossindo um pouco. Isso provocou ainda mais dor e eu me encolhi.

- O que foi? – indagou. – Vou chamar o meu pai e...

- Pode me dar água? – pedi, interrompendo-o.

Ele assentiu imediatamente e se levantou. Logo voltou, trazendo um copo descartável na mão direita. Ele se inclinou com cuidado, apoiando a outra mão livre na minha cabeça e a puxando para cima. Gemi baixinho quando o senti tocar em um ponto dolorido.

- Está doendo muito? – indagou, seus olhos verdes muito preocupados.

- Está tudo bem – menti. – Só realmente preciso de água.

Edward me ajudou a tomar água e logo em seguida saiu do quarto, dizendo que iria chamar seu pai. Alguns minutos depois os dois tornaram a entrar no quarto. Carlisle parou diante de mim, sorrindo um pouco.

- Como está se sentindo, Bella? – indagou.

Suspirei, esquecendo-me por um minuto que tal coisa doía também.

- Dolorida – admiti. – Respirar, suspirar, mexer... Tudo dói.

Ele assentiu.

- Tivemos que dar pontos em sua cabeça, querida – disse. – Você tem duas costelas fraturadas, então vai doer por um tempo. Há um dreno também, já que uma delas perfurou o pulmão, e devemos retirá-lo dentro de quatro dias.

Assenti, engolindo em seco.

- Eu... – comecei. – Eu vou ficar aqui quantos dias?

- Nós vamos ver isso, ok? – sorriu. – Agora trate de descansar.

Tornei a assentir.

- E mais uma coisa, Bella... – começou. – Uma conselheira do hospital virá falar com você, ok?

- Pode ser amanhã? – murmurei. – Eu realmente não quero falar muito hoje.

Ele tornou a sorrir.

- Tudo bem, querida – riu. – Descanse, ok? Vou mandar uma enfermeira aqui para lhe dar um remédio para dor e assim você vai conseguir dormir um pouco.

- Obrigada, Carlisle – sorri um pouco. – De verdade.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não me agradeça, só fiz o meu trabalho – disse. – Quem a achou foi Edward.

Olhei imediatamente para Edward, que sorriu timidamente para mim. Corei um pouco e observei Carlisle se despedir, dizendo que a enfermeira viria em breve. Edward se aproximou um pouco, mas não disse nada.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio enquanto a enfermeira não vinha. Ela chegou logo em seguida, sorrindo para mim. Não desviei os olhos de Edward, mesmo quando ela me dava o remédio e me fazia algumas perguntas.

- Tenha uma boa noite, querida – sorriu. – Qualquer coisa é só apertar esse botão, ok?

Assenti, sorrindo para ela também. Ela se afastou e acenou a cabeça para Edward. Assim que a porta se fechou ele se aproximou, sentando-se na cadeira que estava ao lado da cama.

- Obrigada – murmurei.

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Bella – disse. – Eu fiz o que qualquer um faria.

Neguei imediatamente, lamentando quando encostei um ponto da cabeça no travesseiro. Estremeci e gemi baixinho antes de olhar para ele novamente.

E eu simplesmente me perdi naqueles olhos verdes.

- Não... – sussurrei. – Não é qualquer um que faria tudo o que você e sua família têm feito. Eu sei que me afastei de vocês e tudo o mais, mas é que na época eu meio que me senti traída...

Ele franziu a testa.

- Traída? – indagou.

- Eu me acostumei a ser sozinha, Edward – disse. – E eu meio que confiei em Alice quando ela descobriu e prometeu não contar a ninguém, entende? Quando eu descobri que ela tinha contado, não sei...

Dei de ombros e logo em seguida estremeci de dor. Edward sorriu e ergueu a mão, colocando-a por cima da minha, o que me fez sorrir um pouco.

- A gente pode conversar depois, ok? Não se preocupe com nada – sussurrou. – Por que você não dorme um pouco?

- E você? – indaguei. – Não vai dormir?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Vou ficar aqui com você – disse. – Quero me certificar que você fique bem.

Sorri e logo em seguida senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Virei a minha mão e entrelacei seus dedos nos meus, apertando um pouco. Meu peito se aqueceu e eu quis muito naquele momento puxá-lo para um abraço.

- Sabe com o que você anda parecendo ultimamente? – indaguei. Ele sorriu, vendo nossas mãos, enquanto seu polegar fazia círculos suaves na minha pele, e negou. – Você parece um anjo.

Edward riu.

- Estou longe de ser um anjo, Bella.

Encolhi os ombros um pouco, feliz por não sentir tanta dor.

- Lembra-se quando eu lhe disse para não se preocupar, naquela noite no hotel? – indagou. Busquei tal memória em minha mente e assenti logo em seguida. – Então, eu já disse e repito: vou ficar com você enquanto me quiser.

Sorri imensamente para ele, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Apertei sua mão ainda mais forte e ele retribuiu, apertando de forma carinhosa. Ergueu sua outra mão e limpou minhas lágrimas.

- Agora é hora de dormir – disse. – Você precisa descansar.

- Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar? – perguntei, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Quer dizer, eu sei que você tem que ir para casa e dormir e essas coisas, mas...

- Eu entendo – interrompeu-me, ainda sorrindo.

Assenti.

- Você vai estar aqui? – tornei a perguntar.

Edward assentiu.

- Sempre, Bella – prometeu.

Suas palavras imediatamente me tranquilizaram e eu sorri mais uma vez antes de fechar os olhos. Tornei a bocejar e aos poucos senti meu corpo relaxando.

E quando eu enfim me entreguei ao sono, ainda podia sentir a mão de Edward na minha.


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis: Turned Page

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS – TURNED PAGE**

**Edward POV.**

Eu acariciei a mão de Bella com carinho, observando-a em seu sono, antes de mover minha mão devagar, para não acordá-la. Ela tinha tido um dia cheio e provavelmente estava com dor; eu só queria que ela descansasse agora.

Subi minha mão pelo seu braço, passando pelos pequenos curativos que havia ali, tentando engolir a raiva que tomava conta de mim a cada momento que eu os via. Pensar em cacos de vidro atingindo sua pele delicada, pensar que alguém seria capaz de fazer isso com uma pessoa tão delicada como ela era... _Era demais_.

Suspirei pesadamente, levantando-me e me inclinando um pouco, apenas para depositar um beijo em sua testa. Deixei que meus lábios demorassem ali, meu coração batendo de forma rápida em meu peito.

- Eu volto – sussurrei, sem saber se ela escutaria ou não.

Saí do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim, e caminhando pelos corredores. Sorri um pouco ao encontrar com Alice na sala de espera, mas não falei muito. Pedi que ela ficasse no quarto com Bella enquanto eu ia para casa tomar um banho e comer algo.

Tentei fazer tais coisas o mais rápido que eu poderia e deitei um pouco para tirar um cochilo rápido de duas horas. Quando acordei novamente, tornei a tomar outro banho e segui de volta para o hospital.

- Edward!

Virei-me, ainda no corredor, vendo Charlie ali. Sua barba parecia maior do que da última vez que tínhamos nos visto e havia pesadas olheiras em torno de seus olhos. Caminhei até ele e sorri um pouco.

- Ei, Charlie – cumprimentei-o. – Chegou agora?

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Há algumas horas – encolheu os ombros. – Alice estava com Bella no quarto... Eu... Eu, Edward... Custou muito não ir até a casa daquele Riley e...

Coloquei a mão sobre o ombro dele, interrompendo-o.

- Eu entendo, Charlie – sussurrei. – De verdade. Temos, no entanto, que esperar. Apenas Bella pode fazer alguma coisa.

Ele assentiu.

- Eu sei disso – riu, sem humor algum. – Eu só...

Charlie balançou a cabeça, incapaz de dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Eu vou dar uma passada na casa de um amigo agora – comentou. – Ele é policial e eu acho que ele pode ajudar... Você pode ficar com Bella e conversar com ela quando acordar? Eu só quero saber se ela está disposta a denunciar o canalha...

Assenti.

- Pode ficar tranquilo, Charlie – sorri. – Eu vou ficar aqui com Bella.

Ele me deu um sorriso triste antes de acenar e se virar no corredor do hospital, saindo logo em seguida. Fiquei ali uns minutos, pensando agora no que aconteceria, como as coisas aconteceriam, antes de seguir para o quarto de Bella, como eu havia prometido.

Alice estava lá ainda e Bella dormia, o que me fez sorrir um pouco. Meu pai também se encontrava ali, falando alguma coisa com minha irmã.

- Ei, Edward – sorriu. – Você que vai ficar com Bella agora?

- Boa tarde, pai – murmurei. – Sim... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Eu apenas preciso que me avise quando ela acordar. Vou mandar duas enfermeiras para ajudá-la com o banho e que logo em seguida uma assistente virá falar com ela.

- Tudo bem – dei de ombros. – Obrigado por ficar, Alice.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Vou para casa agora – disse, se levantando. – Mamãe deve passar aqui mais tarde, ela está preocupada com a Bella. Se precisar de algo, me ligue Edward.

Assenti.

Os dois saíram do quarto, me deixando sozinho com Bella. Sentei-me na cadeira que Alice ocupara outrora e tornei a pegar sua mão. Apoiei minha cabeça na beirada da cama e suspirei pesadamente.

Eu só queria que Riley fosse preso, que pagasse por tudo aquilo que ele havia feito. Queria que Bella enfim fosse livre, enfim pudesse ir para casa com um sorriso no rosto, sem ter que se preocupar com um marido abusivo.

Eu só queria... Queria que ela fosse feliz.

**Bella POV.**

Quando acordei – talvez minutos mais tarde, talvez horas – eu estava dolorida novamente. Suspirar provocava muita dor, assim como respirar. Mexer, então, parecia algo extremamente impossível.

Eu pensei estar sozinha no quarto por um momento, mas assim que tentei mover meus braços, senti um peso na minha mão e sorri. Virei à cabeça um pouco, sorrindo ainda mais. A cabeça de Edward estava apoiada na beirada do colchão, sua mão direita cobrindo a minha.

- Edward? – sussurrei.

Esperei alguns segundos, mas ele não se moveu. Ri baixinho, xingando-me logo em seguida, já que isso tinha provocado dor. Movi minha mão, por fim, retirando a sua de cima da minha e comecei a acariciar seus cabelos.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei ali, mexendo em suas madeixas. Comecei a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido e sabia que não podia mais ficar parada. Por mais que eu quisesse manter tudo quieto e fingir que nada havia acontecido... Simplesmente não dava.

Saí de meus devaneios quando senti a cabeça de Edward movendo.

- Ei... – murmurei quando seus olhos verdes encontraram meu rosto.

Ele bocejou levemente e coçou os olhos, para logo em seguida sorrir para mim.

- Boa tarde – sussurrou. – Desculpe-me por ter dormido.

Revirei os olhos, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir. Edward havia prometido que estaria ali quando eu acordasse e, por mais que suas roupas parecessem diferentes, ele estava ali.

Como ele prometera, ele estava ali.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso – disse. – Obrigada por ficar.

Ele deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo.

- Como está se sentindo?

Suspirei pesadamente, só para logo em seguida lembrar que isso não era uma boa ideia. Estremeci com a dor, me perguntando mentalmente quanto tempo aquilo iria durar.

- Dolorida? – indagou antes que eu pudesse responder.

- É... – sussurrei. – Acho que vou precisar de mais remédio em breve.

Edward me deu um sorriso triste, assentindo.

- Meu pai estava aqui quando cheguei – murmurou. – Uma enfermeira vai vir ajudá-la com o banho e em seguida uma assistente social virá falar com você...

Assenti, desviando os olhos do dele.

- Bella... Eu... – Olhei para Edward quando percebi que ele hesitara, vendo que ele não estava me olhando nos olhos. – Olha, eu...

- Só fale, Edward – sorri. – Está tudo bem.

Ele assentiu, suspirando pesadamente.

- Você... – engoliu em seco. – Eu sei que você não quer ninguém se metendo na sua vida, mas queria saber o que você vai fazer sobre Riley...

- Eu não vou me esconder mais – sussurrei. – Vou conversar com a assistente social e deixá-la saber que Riley quem fez isso. Eu acho que adiei muito.

Edward sorriu um pouco.

- Eu sei que vai ser difícil para você – começou – e eu só quero que saiba que estarei aqui, caso precise de mim.

Sorri, apertando sua mão um pouco.

- Obrigada – murmurei e parei por aí, simplesmente porque eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer.

- Eu vou falar com meu pai que você acordou. – Ele se levantou, inclinou-se e depositou um beijo em minha testa. – Eu volto dentro de algumas horas, se estiver tudo bem para você.

Assenti.

- A gente se vê em algumas horas então.

Eu o observei sair do quarto, tentando me ajeitar na cama do hospital sem provocar dor alguma. Desisti depois de alguns minutos, primeiro porque realmente não estava conseguindo e segundo porque duas enfermeiras entraram no quarto.

- Olá, querida. – A ruiva sorriu para mim. – Como está se sentindo?

- Dolorida – disse. – Eu posso tomar algum remédio?

Ela riu suavemente.

- Vamos ajudá-la com o banho primeiro e depois lhe damos algo, ok?

Eu assenti, deixando que elas me ajudassem a sair da cama e fosse para uma cadeira de rodas. Foi difícil e desconfortável tomar banho, mas eu realmente me senti muito melhor depois que estava limpa, com os cabelos lavados e os dentes escovados.

Elas me ajudaram a deitar novamente e saíram. A enfermeira ruiva, Mandy, voltou logo em seguida, me dando o mesmo remédio que ontem.

- A assistente social gostaria de falar com você, querida – disse ela. – Tudo bem se ela entrar?

- Claro – murmurei. – Obrigada, Mandy.

Ela acenou com a mão e riu, tornando a sair do quarto. Menos de um minuto depois, uma mulher alta, morena e bem vestida, apareceu, sorrindo. Ela se apresentou e me cumprimentou, sentando-se na cadeira que Edward ocupara outrora.

Eu engoli em seco, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo desde que eu havia casado com Riley. Havia aguentado por tempo depois tudo o que vinha acontecendo desde que eu casara com ele. Havia aguentado _sozinha_, havia me acostumado a ser assim.

Lembrei-me então, de Edward prometendo que sempre estaria ali.

Pensar nisso me deu forças para enfrentar o que viria, não importava o que. Abri a boca, por fim, e comecei a falar.

A assistente social, Susan, me ouviu durante as próximas horas, interrompendo-me durante algumas vezes para fazer algumas perguntas. Ela anotava o que eu falava e assentia. Quando eu estava prestes a chorar ou quando precisava parar por causa de alguma dor que me atingia, ela sempre esperava e dizia para eu tomar o meu tempo.

Quando enfim ela foi embora, dois policiais entraram. Ambos eram simpáticos e ouviram tudo o que eu tinha a dizer. Despediram-se pouco depois, dizendo que ainda tinham que falar com meu médico antes de irem para a delegacia.

- Pode ficar tranquila. – O mais jovem sorriu para mim. – O seu marido não vai mais se aproximar da senhora.

Respirei fundo, ignorando todas as dores que me atingiram quando fiz tal coisa. Fechei os olhos por um momento, pensando em tirar um cochilo antes de Edward voltar. Porém, antes mesmo que eu pudesse começar a dormir, um barulho na porta me chamou a atenção e eu abri os olhos.

- Ei, Bells.

Mordi o lábio inferior com força ao ver meu pai ali, sorrindo de forma triste. Ergui a mão para ele e ele veio até a cama, se sentando na cadeira que agora não saía do lado da minha cama.

- Desculpa – sussurrei. – Desculpe por ter mandado você embora.

- Ei... – Ele me interrompeu, apertando minha mão delicadamente. – Não se preocupe, criança. Eu sabia que você ainda não estava pronta e...

- Não, pai. – Foi a minha vez de interrompê-lo. – Está tudo bem, sério. Serviu para alguma coisa, ao menos. Eu iria ligar para você, até visitá-lo em Forks... Só precisava fazer algumas coisas antes.

Ele assentiu.

- Entendo isso, Bells – sorriu. – E então, o que você vai fazer agora?

Tornei a morder o lábio inferior.

- Conversei com a assistente e com os policiais... – sussurrei. – Ao que parece, Riley vai ser preso e eu vou conseguir o divórcio.

Meu pai assentiu.

- Eu sei que não te apoiei quando você casou, querida – começou –, e que nós nos afastamos durante algum tempo, mas eu realmente queria que você soubesse que sinto muito por tudo.

- Pai... – murmurei. – Você não tem que pedir desculpas por nada. Eu me precipitei e já deveria ter denunciado Riley há muito tempo.

- Não, Bella. – Ele apertou minha mão novamente. – Olha, eu sei que não fui o melhor pai do mundo, que foi mesmo difícil criar você como pai e mãe e ter que trabalhar ao mesmo tempo, mas queria que soubesse que as portas da minha casa estão abertas para você. Que lá é sua casa também. Então, se precisar de um lugar para ficar enquanto se recupera, é só dizer.

Sorri para o meu pai, engolindo em seco e tentando evitar que as lágrimas caíssem.

- Obrigada – sorri. – Eu aceitaria, mas preciso ficar aqui. Vou começar a arrumar um pequeno apartamento para morar e enquanto isso não acontece, posso pagar algum hotel e uma enfermeira para me ajudarem.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você não vai gastar o dinheiro da sua faculdade com isso – resmungou. – Eu vou ver se tiro algumas semanas de folga e a gente dá um jeito de arrumar um apartamento antes de você sair daqui.

- Mas, pai...

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, Bella – riu. – A gente fala sobre isso depois. Vou ver algumas coisas e depois eu volto, ok? Descanse, criança.

- Obrigada, pai.

Ele me deu um beijo desajeitado na bochecha e saiu do quarto, deixando-o mergulhar mais uma vez no silêncio. Fiquei alguns minutos ali, encarando o teto muito branco e antes mesmo que eu me desse conta do que estivesse acontecendo, solucei alto, deixando que as primeiras lágrimas rolassem.

Tentei controlá-los, porque soluçar desse jeito só fazia a dor piorar, mas não consegui. Tanta coisa havia acontecido nos últimos dias e agora parecia que agora tudo estava vindo à tona.

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, nunca teria me casado com Riley. Mas também, se tal coisa não tivesse acontecido, eu não teria conhecido Edward, Alice, a família Cullen...

Era tudo tão estranho e confuso e eu simplesmente não sabia o que pensar. Tentei engolir as lágrimas e os soluços por mais de uma vez, sabendo que não fazia sentido chorar desse jeito, mas parecia impossível.

- Bella?

Virei minha cabeça, somente para ver Edward ali, seus olhos verdes de repente muito preocupados.

- Ei... – consegui dizer em meio às lágrimas. – Desculpe-me por isso... Só meio que transbordei, eu acho...

Ele se aproximou e se sentou na cadeira, puxando minha mão e colocando um leve beijo ali. Estendeu a mão livre e enxugou as lágrimas do meu rosto.

- Eu entendo – sussurrou. – Não há problema algum em chorar, Bella.

Dei de ombros, ignorando a dor que me atingiu.

- Eu só acho que é muito – murmurei. – Preciso arranjar um apartamento agora, uma enfermeira...

- Por que você precisa de um apartamento agora e uma enfermeira? – indagou, interrompendo-me.

- Bem, meu pai está querendo ficar aqui, mas eu não quero atrapalhá-lo de trabalhar. – Fiz uma careta. – Preciso de uma enfermeira para me ajudar a me locomover enquanto minhas costelas se curam... Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar, mas...

- Nem pense nisso. – Edward tornou a me interromper. – Você não precisa gastar seu dinheiro com isso. Minha mãe e Alice estavam conversando e elas querem que você fique lá com elas por um tempo.

- Mas...

- Por favor, Bella – pediu. – Assim seu pai fica tranquilo em Forks e a gente cuida de você aqui. Meu pai vai estar por perto, é claro, então se você se sentir mal, com dor ou alguma coisa assim é só falar.

- Não sei... – sussurrei.

- Então pense com carinho, ok? – piscou, fazendo-me rir e me encolher pela dor logo em seguida. – Alguém está com dor... Você vai fazer outra radiografia hoje, meu pai deve buscá-la daqui a pouco e depois eles vão te dar algo para comer e um remédio, ok?

Assenti.

- Obrigada por tudo, Edward – sorri. – Eu nunca terei palavras o suficiente para agradecer por tudo o que você tem feito por mim.

Ele revirou os olhos, sorrindo também.

- Não se preocupe com nada, só em se curar.

Assenti, ainda sorrindo e apertando sua mão um pouco.

- Mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

- Hm... Já sei como você pode agradecer – riu. – Aceite ficar conosco que fica tudo bem.

Revirei os olhos para ele.

- Vou pensar Sr. Cullen – disse. – Eu vou pensar.

E ele somente assentiu, sem deixar de sorrir.

**Edward POV.**

Eu podia ficar observando Bella por horas e ainda assim não seria diferente. Ela havia acabado de tirar outra radiografia, tinha comido e agora estava dormindo. E eu não conseguia ir embora.

Bocejei, talvez pela décima vez, e encostei minha cabeça no colchão da cama, fechando meus olhos por um minuto. Minha mãe e Alice já haviam passado por aqui para visitar Bella, assim como Emmett. Charlie tinha ido conversar com seus amigos na delegacia.

Todos já estavam à procura de Riley.

Charlie tinha conversado comigo assim que ele saiu da porta, dizendo também que procuraria um advogado para a filha. Acabei me oferecendo para arranjar algum, já que conhecia tantos.

Bella iria pedir divórcio.

Eu sabia que não devia ficar muito esperançoso, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Ela ficaria solteira, ela seria livre.

Ela pediria divórcio.

Bufei, afastando-me da cama novamente e passando a fitar o rosto dela. Sua respiração ia e vinha lentamente, seus cabelos cobriam seu rosto. Os olhos castanhos que tanto me encantavam estavam fechados, a boca levemente aberta.

Ela era tão linda...

Antes que eu pudesse me impedir, estava me inclinando. Acariciei sua bochecha, seu nariz, seus lábios... E fiquei me perguntando qual seria o sabor deles.

- Edward...

Afastei-me rapidamente, em pânico por um segundo, com medo de ela ter acordado e ter visto tudo, mas me acalmei logo em seguida, um sorriso tomando conta do meu rosto. Bella estava sonhando e, novamente, estava me dizendo seu nome.

- Estou aqui – sussurrei. – Estou aqui, Bella, e não vou a lugar nenhum.

Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto dela, o que fez o meu próprio sorriso aumentar. Ajeitei-me na cadeira novamente, apertando sua mão, querendo que ela estivesse acordada só para ouvir aquelas palavras, só para ela ouvir a verdade nelas.

Tornei a acomodar a minha cabeça no colchão, fechando os olhos e bocejando. Aos poucos o sono foi tomando conta de mim e eu dormi com um sorriso nos lábios, ainda escutando Bella dizendo meu nome em seu sono.

- Edward?

Eu resmunguei levemente, ainda de olhos fechados. Só queria que a pessoa que estava ali fosse embora e me deixasse dormir em paz.

- Edward?

Suspirei pesadamente e tornei a resmungar, me afastando da cama e abrindo os olhos, somente para encontrar meu pai rindo de mim.

- O que foi? – sussurrei.

- Nada. – Ele balançou a cabeça, sem deixar de sorrir. – Por que você não vai para casa rapidamente tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa? Eu vou acordar Bella e levá-la para mais uma radiografia antes das enfermeiras a ajudarem com o banho.

Assenti.

- Ela vai ficar fazendo essas radiografias até quando? – indaguei, tentando ajeitar meus cabelos.

- Até o dreno ser retirado – disse. – Deve ser dentro de dois, três dias.

Tornei a assentir.

- Ok – suspirei. – Diga a ela que eu volto, ok? Vou passar em casa rapidamente.

Ele assentiu e deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

- Tome o seu tempo, filho.

Saí rapidamente do hospital, indo até o meu apartamento e entrando para o banho. Deixei que a água quente relaxasse meus músculos doloridos por ter dormido uma noite inteira sentado em uma cadeira e logo em seguida fui para a cozinha, fazendo um sanduíche e pegando um copo de suco.

Voltei para o hospital logo em seguida, já andando até o quarto de Bella.

- Charlie! – sorri ao vê-lo parado ali na porta, um sorriso enorme no rosto. – O que foi?

Ele se aproximou, colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu essa noite – disse.

Franzi a testa, tentando pensar em algo.

- O quê? – indaguei por fim.

Charlie riu, o que me fez franzir a testa ainda mais.

- Riley – disse por fim. – Riley acabou de ser preso.

Eu senti meu próprio sorriso crescendo no rosto, repetindo aquelas palavras na minha mente. Riley havia sido preso... E isso significava que ele não podia mais machucar Bella.


	18. Capítulo Dezessete: Turned Page, Parte 2

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE – TURNED PAGE – PARTE II**

**Edward POV.**

Depois da notícia maravilhosa que Charlie me deu, convidei-o para tomar um café, já que fui informado que após a radiografia, as enfermeiras ajudariam Bella a tomar um banho e depois ela comeria algo.

Nós nos dirigimos para uma _Starbucks _próxima ao hospital, fizemos nossos pedidos e nos sentamos, ambos um pouco mais relaxados agora que Riley estava preso.

- Bella já sabe? – indaguei a Charlie, após um período de silêncio.

- Ainda não. – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Quando eu cheguei ao hospital ela já tinha sido levada para a radiografia e logo depois você chegou, então...

Eu assenti rapidamente, antes que ele terminasse de falar.

- Agora ele vai passar por um processo – comentou. – Tem um período para arranjar um advogado e depois será marcada uma audiência, depois que Bella estiver curada e tudo o mais.

- Eu sei como é – murmurei.

Charlie assentiu.

- Você conhece algum advogado bom? – indagou-me. – Não estou me importando com dinheiro nesse momento. Bella provavelmente vai brigar comigo por querer pagar um advogado para ela, mas não ligo. Quero aquele canalha atrás das grades o máximo de tempo possível.

- Pode deixar essa parte comigo, Charlie – sorri. – Vou colocar o melhor advogado que conheço no caso. Quero isso tanto quanto você.

Ele sorriu para mim, tornando a assentir. Nossos pedidos chegaram e nós tomamos nosso café e comemos, trocando algumas palavras enquanto isso.

- Então... – comecei, depois de terminar de comer. Charlie ainda tomava seu café. – Bella comentou que eu a convidei para ficar na casa de meus pais enquanto se recupera?

Charlie franziu a testa, negando imediatamente.

- Ela não comentou nada comigo – disse. – O que não me deixa surpreso, é claro. Acho que ela não está acostumada com alguém cuidando dela.

- Eu sei – ri, revirando os olhos. – Ela teima em alugar um pequeno apartamento e contratar uma enfermeira, porque não quer te atrapalhar trabalho... Meus pais ofereceram, minha mãe até está animada com isso, porque ela gosta de Bella, assim como minha irmã.

- Ela te disse que não aceitava? – indagou.

- Ela me disse que ia pensar – suspirei. – Mas não sei se ela vai mesmo aceitar.

- Vou conversar com ela – disse. – Obrigado por estar fazendo isso, Edward. Você e sua família... Têm feito tanto por Bella que...

Ele não terminou de falar, abaixando a cabeça e suspirando.

- Está tudo bem, Charlie – sussurrei. – Nós queremos que Bella fique bem e não é trabalho algum. Eu vou fazer o que estiver em meu alcance para Riley ficar longe dela e ela poder viver sua vida novamente.

Charlie levantou a cabeça, sorrindo para mim; seus olhos castanhos, tão iguais e diferentes dos da filha, brilhavam.

- Você é um bom homem, Edward – murmurou. – Você seria um ótimo homem para minha criança.

Parei por um momento, analisando suas palavras. Por fim, assenti rapidamente, engolindo em seco. Meu coração acelerou em meu peito, feliz pelas palavras que o pai de Bella disse. _Você seria um ótimo homem para minha criança_.

- Vamos? – indagou, já se levantando. – Temos boas notícias a dar à minha filha.

Eu senti o sorriso nascendo em meu rosto e me levantei, indo pagar a conta. Ignorei os protestos de Charlie, não deixando que ele pagasse nada, e logo em seguida seguimos para o hospital. Enquanto eu dirigia, ele ia contando casos de quando Bella era criança, fazendo-me rir.

Quando chegamos, caminhamos diretamente para o quarto de Bella, já que nossas visitas estavam liberadas pelo meu pai. Bati à porta, ainda rindo dos casos que Charlie ainda contava.

Entramos quando escutamos o _entre_ gritado por meu pai. Ele se encontrava perto da cama de Bella, a mesma sorrindo enquanto assentia para algo que ele dizia.

- Olá – cumprimentei-os. – Como você está, Bella?

Ela deu de ombros, fechando os olhos com força logo depois. Imaginei que doía fazer isso.

- Indo – disse, por fim. – Oi, pai.

Charlie se aproximou da cama, se sentando na cadeira que eu ocupava quando me encontrava ali. Fiquei do outro lado da cama, de pé mesmo.

- Como foi à radiografia? – Virei-me para o meu pai, que se encontrava no mesmo lugar.

Ele sorriu.

- Se continuar assim, Bella poderá tirar o dreno amanhã – disse. – Vai conseguir se mover um pouco mais e respirar melhor. Entretanto, como eu estava dizendo antes de vocês chegarem, as costelas demorarão um pouco mais para se curarem, então ela vai continuar sentindo dor.

Assenti, voltando-me para olhar para Bella, que estava fazendo uma careta.

- Ah, Bells... – Charlie começou. – Eu estava olhando com meus colegas hoje e acho que vou conseguir alguém para cuidar das coisas na delegacia enquanto fico aqui com você.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

- Não, pai – disse. – Eu disse que não precisa! Eu posso alugar um apartamento, até preciso fazer isso, e uma enfermeira não deve ser assim tão difícil de achar e...

- Você não precisa – interrompi-a. – Meus pais não se importam de tê-la na casa deles, muito menos Alice. Lá você teria alguém com você o tempo todo.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu disse que ia pensar, eu sei – sussurrou. – Mas não posso atrapalhar a vida de vocês assim. Então, decidi alugar um apartamento e contratar uma enfermeira.

- Você não vai atrapalhar em nada, Bella – meu pai sorriu. – Esme está até animada e Alice, bem... Você conhece Alice.

Todos nós rimos um pouco e Bella se encolheu um pouco quando uma nova onda de dor a atingiu.

- Então, criança – continuou Charlie –, você decide. Ou você fica com os Cullen ou me deixa te ajudar. De jeito nenhum que vou ficar tranquilo em Forks com uma enfermeira cuidando de você.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior com força, mas por fim assentiu.

- Tudo bem, pai – murmurou. – Eu fico com os Cullen. Você ficará mais tranquilo assim?

Ele assentiu imediatamente, um sorriso nascendo em seu rosto. Quando Bella se voltou para agradecer ao meu pai pelo convite, Charlie virou seu rosto para mim, piscando, e eu fechei a boca com força para não rir.

Voltei minha atenção para Bella, sabendo que ainda teria mais uma notícia para dar a ela. Entretanto, antes que pudéssemos dizer algo, o _pager_ do meu pai soou e ele rapidamente o olhou, pedindo licença.

- Eu passo para verificá-la mais tarde, Bella – disse. – Vou deixar Esme saber que você deve receber alta em uns três dias. Até mais.

Ele saiu do quarto, então, depois de acenar para eu e Charlie, e nós dois nos voltamos para Bella.

- Tem mais uma coisa que temos para falar com você, Bells – sussurrou Charlie, mal contendo um sorriso no rosto.

- O quê? – indagou. – Aconteceu algo?

- É uma notícia boa – sorri para ela. – Pelo menos, eu acredito que é.

- Bem, Bella... – Charlie pegou a mão da filha, apertando-a gentilmente. – Riley foi preso hoje.

Nós dois fitamos Bella durante algum tempo, observando sua reação. Ela ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos, seus olhos o tempo todo no rosto do pai e algumas vezes no meu. Por fim, assentiu.

- Tudo bem – disse. – E agora, o que acontece?

Charlie repetiu para Bella o que havia falado comigo na _Starbucks_. Meus olhos nunca se desviaram dos de Bella, procurando por alguma reação. Ela ficou calma, porém, sempre assentindo e ocasionalmente fazendo uma pergunta.

- Agora – começou Charlie, após terminar de falar –, vou deixar meus colegas de trabalho saberem que volto para lá em uns dois dias. Você vai ficar bem, criança?

- Vou sim, pai – sorriu. – Obrigada por vir.

Ele sorriu de volta, inclinando-se e depositando um beijo na testa dela, o que fez com que eu sorrisse.

- Volto em algumas horas – disse. – Até logo para vocês dois.

Acenei para ele e esperei que ele saísse do quarto para dar a volta na cama e me sentar na mesma cadeira de sempre. Apoiei meus braços na cabeça, inclinando-me um pouco, ainda sorrindo.

- Animada para ir embora logo? – indaguei.

Bella sorriu.

- Você não faz nem ideia – sussurrou.

Nós ficamos em um agradável silêncio e logo Bella bocejando, seus olhos abrindo-se e fechando de forma lenta. Eu me vi perdido naqueles pequenos movimentos, sorrindo. Ela era tão linda...

- Desculpe-me – bocejou novamente. – Eu acho que esses remédios para dor acabam me fazendo relaxar demais...

Ri baixinho, passando a mão nos meus cabelos.

- Está tudo bem, Bella – disse. – Pode dormir, eu vou ficar por aqui.

- Sempre? – indagou, os olhos já fechados, sua mão procurando a minha.

Um sorriso sonolento tomava conta de seus lábios.

- Sempre – prometi, apertando sua mão e depositando um beijo ali.

Ela dormiu logo em seguida, sua respiração indo e vindo lentamente. Apoiei minha cabeça na cama, sorrindo para o seu rosto sereno. Suspirei, sentindo meu coração batendo de forma acelerada contra o meu peito, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir.

Fechei meus olhos, prometendo que não dormiria, apenas ficaria curtindo aquele silêncio no quarto e sentindo a mão de Bella na minha.

Porém, não consegui cumprir tal promessa e logo estava dormindo também.

**Bella POV.**

Quando acordei, horas mais tarde, Edward dormia sentado na cadeira, sua cabeça mais uma vez apoiada na cama. Seus dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados com os meus. Sorri para essa imagem e dessa vez não tentei acordá-lo, apenas fiquei ali, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

Depois de fazer minha radiografia, as mesmas enfermeiras de ontem me ajudaram a tomar banho e depois, já deitada na cama, trouxeram comida para mim. Carlisle chegou logo em seguida, falando de meu progresso e que eu provavelmente, se tudo continuasse assim, iria receber alta dentro de uns três dias. Fiquei em pânico por um minuto, pensando já em como iria achar um apartamento e uma enfermeira nesse curto espaço de tempo.

Havia prometido a Edward que iria pensar em sua proposta, mas não podia aceitá-la. Não queria atrapalhar seus pais e Alice. Sabia que me tornaria um pouco dependente e não gostava de dar trabalho às pessoas.

Entretanto, meu pai tinha outros planos. Quando ele e Edward chegaram, interrompendo Carlisle no final de sua explicação, eu tive que aceitar. Não podia atrapalhar o trabalho do meu pai, a vida que ele levava e gostava em Forks. Agradeci a Carlisle, por fim, e em seguida, recebi mais uma notícia.

Riley havia sido preso.

Não houve dor. Aquela pessoa que conhecera Riley em _La Push_ não era mais a mesma. Eu não era mais aquela menina apaixonada que tinha cedido aos seus encantos. E ele já devia estar preso há muito tempo; eu só tinha demorado demais.

Ouvi as palavras de meu pai com atenção, fazendo algumas perguntas em algumas vezes. Consegui compreender tudo e me mantive séria, indiferente à novidade. Sabia que teria de esperar um tempo até o julgamento e até estar livre dele completamente, mas logo tudo teria acabado.

Em breve, Riley seria, de fato, uma página virada em minha vida.

- Bella?

Pisquei várias vezes, saindo de meus devaneios e virando o rosto. Edward me encarava, seus olhos preocupados, sua testa franzida.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou.

Sorri para ele, assentindo. Apertei sua mão que estava na minha.

- Está sim – disse. – Só pensando em tudo...

Ele me fitou durante alguns segundos, mas logo assentiu. Então, um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto e ele encolheu os ombros.

- Desculpe-me por ter dormido de novo – riu. – Acho que sempre acabo fazendo isso.

Revirei os olhos.

- Não se preocupe com isso – disse. – Você devia passar uma noite dormindo em uma cama de verdade... Há quanto tempo você não faz isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não há problema algum – apertou minha mão. – Estou bem. Você recebe alta em alguns dias e estará livre de hospital por algum tempo.

- Hoje você vai dormir na sua cama – murmurei. – Amanhã você trabalha, então não quero atrapalhar seu sono. Posso ficar sozinha ou Charlie pode vir e ficar aqui. Você não tem que se preocupar.

Edward estreitou os olhos, mas por fim assentiu.

- Vou ligar para Charlie, então – suspirou. – Vou pedir que ele traga algo para você comer. Há algo que queira em especial?

- Não realmente – sorri. – Pode ir para casa, Edward. Meu pai logo chega e você está cansado demais.

Ele se levantou da cadeira, ainda segurando minha mão. Inclinou-se e depositou um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Volto amanhã para checá-la – murmurou. – Não acredito que tenha muito trabalho para fazer na empresa, então assim que terminar, venho para cá.

- Passe em casa e descanse mais um pouco primeiro – sussurrei. – Vou ficar bem, de verdade.

Ele sorriu.

- Qualquer coisa, me ligue, ok? Eu vou realmente passar aqui amanhã.

Edward soltou a minha mão e já ia saindo, mas eu o chamei. Ele se voltou para mim e eu tornei a puxar sua mão, esperando que seus olhos encontrassem os meus.

- Obrigada por tudo – disse. – De verdade.

Um brilho passou por seus olhos, um brilho que não consegui entender. Ele tornou a sorrir.

- Não há de quê – piscou.

Eu o observei sair, sentindo meu coração acelerado contra o meu peito. Fechei os olhos, lembrando-me dos brilhos nos olhos dele e em um minuto de devaneio, perguntei-me se estava vendo algo a mais ali. Porém, balancei a cabeça logo em seguida, me xingando mentalmente.

Meu pai chegou alguns minutos depois, dizendo que já avisara a Sue sobre o meu estado e que eu não iria trabalhar durante algumas semanas. Assenti, sem mais nada para dizer. Eu não gostava de me ausentar do trabalho, mas nesse momento não podia fazer nada.

Meu pai concordou em dormir ali comigo. Ele havia comprado um lanche para nós dois e depois ficamos vendo um pouco de televisão. Um pouco antes de dormir, uma enfermeira apareceu no quarto, me dando mais remédios. Charlie já roncava no sofá no canto do quarto, o que me fez sorrir.

Peguei o controle e desliguei a televisão, fechando os olhos. Eu havia dormido naquela tarde, mas incrivelmente sentia sono. Lembrei-me de Edward dormindo com a cabeça apoiada na cama e sorri, a imagem de seus olhos fechados, seus cabelos bagunçados, sua mão na minha...

Ele vinha sendo um bom amigo e eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de agradecer a ele pelo tudo o que fez.

E pensando nele e em tudo o que aconteceu, me permiti dormir, torcendo para ir embora do hospital logo.

Acordei no dia seguinte e me vi sozinha no quarto. O sofá que Charlie dormira já estava arrumado novamente, o quarto incrivelmente silencioso. Puxei o controle da televisão novamente, deixando-a ligada em um canal de desenhos. Não pude prestar muita atenção, entretanto, já que alguns minutos depois Carlisle e uma enfermeira chegaram e eu fui levada para fazer mais uma radiografia.

Mais uma vez recebi ajuda para tomar banho, querendo tirar aquele dreno logo só para não ter que ficar tomando banho de cadeira de rodas. Depois de devidamente vestida e já na cama, recebi comida e logo me encontrava sozinha novamente.

Depois de assistir um pouco de televisão, desliguei, desejando que eu tivesse algum livro ali para me distrair. Pensar nisso fez com que eu me lembrasse de que minhas roupas ainda estavam na casa de Riley. Eu precisava passar lá e pegá-las antes de ir para a casa dos Cullen.

Uma batida à porta tirou-me de meus devaneios. Gritei um _entre_ e logo tive um vislumbre de cabelos bronze. Porém, eles não pertenciam a Edward e sim à sua mãe, Esme.

- Boa tarde, Bella. – Ela sorriu gentilmente. Entrou e fechou a porta, andando até a cama. – Como se sente?

- Ainda um pouco dolorida – sorri para ela. – Sente-se aqui, por favor, Esme.

Ela caminhou até a cadeira e se sentou, colocando sua bolsa no colo.

- Você já sabe quando vai receber alta? – indagou-me.

- Carlisle disse ontem que era dentro de três dias – disse. – Então, acredito que depois de amanhã estarei liberada para ir.

Seus olhos não se desviaram de mim nenhuma vez e ela ainda sorria, assentindo.

- Estamos felizes por você ter aceitado ficar lá em casa enquanto se recupera – murmurou.

- Eu não queria incomodar... – comecei. – Se for algum problema, eu posso ir...

- Não, não há problema – interrompeu-me. – Estamos felizes, Bella, de verdade.

Sorri para ela, assentindo. Movi-me um pouco na cama, fechando os olhos com força quando as pontadas me atingiram.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou.

- Sim, sim – sussurrei. – Só não posso me mexer.

Ela assentiu.

- Sabe Bella... – suspirou. – Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando soube o motivo de você estar aqui no hospital.

Corei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu imagino – disse. – Acho que todos que não sabiam ficaram.

Esme tornou a assentir.

- Eu sei que nós nos conhecemos muito bem – continuou –, mas queria que soubesse que não deve se sentir envergonhada, Bella. A pessoa que deve ter vergonha. E quero que saiba também que se precisar de algo, é só pedir. Pelo que conversamos e pelo que Edward e Alice falam de você, sentimos como se já a conhecêssemos há anos.

- Obrigada – sussurrei, com lágrimas nos olhos. Esme apertou minha mão, sem deixar de sorrir. – De verdade.

Peguei-me lembrando de quando eu adoeci e aquela família me acolheu e me deu carinho, carinho que eu nunca recebera da minha mãe. Desde o começo eles tinham sido tão bons e eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de agradecer por toda dedicação e preocupação.

Esme conversou comigo mais um pouco, até Edward chegar com Sue e Angela. Elas não ficaram muito, apenas conversaram um pouco e me desejaram melhoras. Agradeci mentalmente o fato de elas não mencionarem o motivo de eu estar ali. Esme foi embora junto com elas, dizendo que voltaria para me ver no dia seguinte, com Alice. Eu tornei a agradecer e então elas se foram, deixando somente Edward e eu sozinhos.

- Como foi seu dia? – indaguei. – Trabalhou muito?

- Um pouco – deu de ombros. – Se sente um pouco melhor?

- Só quero tirar esse dreno – sussurrei. – Acho que vou me sentir melhor depois disso.

Ele sorriu, assentindo.

Carlisle apareceu alguns minutos depois, trazendo uma boa notícia. Eu seria levada para retirar o dreno. Edward ficou me esperando no quarto enquanto me levavam para retirá-lo. Senti-me melhor após retirar, já que conseguia respirar e suspirar sem sentir aquela dor de outrora. Quando voltei para o quarto, Charlie e Edward estavam ali, conversando.

Mais uma vez insisti para que Edward fosse para casa descansar. Ele relutou um pouco, mas acabou concordando. Prometeu voltar no dia seguinte, antes de meu pai ir embora. Por fim, ficamos novamente só nós dois.

Naquela noite, eu demorei um pouco para dormir, pensando em como as coisas seriam daqui para frente. Ficaria um tempo na casa dos Cullen, mas não sabia ao certo quanto. Depois teria de procurar um apartamento e talvez até pudesse já começar a faculdade.

Por fim, os remédios começaram a fazer efeito e eu fechei os olhos, deixando que o sono tomasse conta de mim.

**Edward POV.**

Eu saí do hospital depois de prometer a Bella que voltaria no dia seguinte, deixando que ela tivesse um momento com Charlie, que partiria naquela terça, à noite. Fui para casa e tomei um banho longo, sorrindo ao pensar em Bella. Dentro de dois dias ela iria para a casa dos meus pais, longe daquele Riley.

E ninguém nunca mais a machucaria.

Eu já havia entrado em contato com um advogado e ele logo conversaria com Bella. E se dependesse de mim, as coisas daqui para frente só melhorariam para ela.

Fiz uma macarronada e comi em frente à televisão, antes de me jogar na cama, bocejando levemente. Puxei meu celular para ajudar o alarme, mas antes mesmo que pudesse fazer tal coisa ele tocou.

Era um número desconhecido.

Franzindo a testa, atendi, colocando o aparelho na orelha.

- Alô? – murmurei. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ouvi a outra voz. – _Riley_?

- _Olá, Cullen_ – disse. – _Só tenho direito a essa ligação e tenho que ser rápido... Será que você poderia vir aqui amanhã para conversarmos_?

Franzi a testa, minha mão livre se fechando em punho. Suspirei pesadamente, sem responder nada. O que esse _canalha_ poderia querer comigo?


	19. Capítulo Dezoito: So Close

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO – SO CLOSE**

**Edward POV.**

Continuei em silêncio durante alguns segundos, sem saber o que responder a Riley. Suspirei pesadamente, sabendo que ele logo teria de encerrar a ligação. Sabia que ficaria curioso caso negasse, mas não queria dar a ele o gosto de me ver, de achar que era só pedir e eu iria correndo até a ele.

- _Eu tenho que ir_... – Riley disse, quebrando o silêncio e me tirando de meus devaneios. – _Caso possa vir aqui até amanhã, o horário de visitas começa as duas e termina às cinco_.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele encerrou a ligação. Afastei o celular da orelha, ainda tentando imaginar o que ele queria comigo. Por fim, respirei fundo, já começando a discar o número do celular de Charlie, torcendo para ele não estivesse dormindo.

- _Edward_? – Ele sussurrou. – _Algum problema_?

- Oi, Charlie – suspirei. – Sinto muito se te acordei, mas...

- _Não, não._ – interrompeu-me. – _Bella acabou de dormir. Só um minuto que vou sair do quarto, assim podemos conversar um pouco mais_.

Esperei alguns segundos, esperando ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta e fechada. Quando não ouvi, sorri. Charlie obviamente estava sendo cuidadoso e tudo isso para não acordar Bella.

- _Pronto_ – disse. – _O que aconteceu_?

Respirei fundo, decidido a falar de uma vez.

- Riley me ligou – sussurrei. – Quer que eu vá até lá amanhã porque ele tem algo a me dizer.

A respiração de Charlie mudou, mas ele não disse nada durante algum tempo. Esperei pacientemente, sabendo que minha reação tinha sido muito parecida, se não igual, a dele.

- _Você disse algo_? – indagou.

- Não. – Sentei-me na minha cama, apoiando o cotovelo do braço livre no joelho e a cabeça na mão. – Não sabia o que dizer. Não sei se devo ir.

- _Entendo_... – Ele mais uma vez ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo. – _Eu acho que é melhor você ir e ver logo o que ele quer... Ligue para o advogado e veja se há algum problema, você sabe... Por causa do julgamento._

- Certo – assenti, mesmo ele não podendo ver. – Você vai avisar a Bella ou algo assim?

- _Vou dizer a ela... _– murmurou. – _Mas acho que devemos esperar até que você saia da prisão... Para sabermos o que ele quer_.

- Certo. Falo com você amanhã, Charlie. Tenha uma boa noite.

- _Ok. Ligue-me de manhã. Talvez eu te acompanhe até lá e fique esperando na porta._

- Tudo bem.

Despedimo-nos e eu desliguei, rolando de volta para a cama e puxando a coberta para mim. Arrumei o despertador do celular e o coloquei próximo a mim, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Suspirei pesadamente, sabendo que naquela noite eu custaria a dormir.

O que Riley poderia querer falar comigo?

Assim que acordei no dia seguinte – antes mesmo do celular despertar –, liguei para o advogado que eu arrumei para Bella, lhe contando do pedido de Riley. Ele não viu problema algum, só disse para eu não dizer nada sobre Bella, somente para ouvir o que ele queria dizer e não demorar muito lá.

Deixei Charlie saber e ele combinou de ir comigo. Combinei de pegá-lo no hospital por volta das duas e corri para o banho, arrumando-me rapidamente para ir para a empresa.

Foi difícil trabalhar naquele dia. Meu pensamento estava na ligação de ontem e em Bella. Será que Riley queria me falar algo sobre ela?

Almocei na minha sala mesmo, tentando me focar em contratos. Por fim, quando o relógio marcou duas horas, fechei as coisas mais importantes e entreguei à minha assistente, deixando o resto para resolver no dia seguinte. Eu esperava que minha mente estivesse limpa amanhã e pudesse realmente me focar.

Mandei uma mensagem para Charlie, dizendo-lhe para me esperar na porta do hospital e parti. Tinha dado folga a Marcus nesses dias que Bella estava no hospital, então dirigi meu Volvo. Como eu havia pedido, Charlie me esperava.

- E então, pronto? – indagou assim que entrou no carro.

- Vamos lá – suspirei. – Vamos ver o que esse canalha quer.

Comecei a dirigir em direção à prisão, ainda me perguntando o que iria acontecer quando eu estivesse diante do homem que tanto machucou Bella.

**Bella POV.**

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, Charlie ainda dormia, roncando levemente no sofá. Tentei me virar um pouco na cama e, apesar de toda a dor, consegui com um pouco de custo. Suspirei, feliz por ter tirado o dreno e por aquela noite ser a minha última no hospital.

Uma batida soou à porta e eu tornei a me virar, vendo-a se abrir um pouco e revelar Mandy, a enfermeira ruiva que sempre me ajudava no banho. Ela sorriu quando me viu acordada, abrindo a porta totalmente e entrando.

- Bom dia, Bella – disse. – Como se sente?

- Um pouco melhor – sorri para ela. – Tenho algum exame para fazer agora?

- Não, não. – Ela olhou para o sofá onde meu pai dormia e sorriu. – Eu vim te ajudar no banho e depois vou trazer seu café.

Eu assenti, afastando as cobertas. Foi melhor tomar banho naquele dia. Eu não tinha que usar a cadeira de rodas mais, já que eu não estava mais usando o dreno.

Ela me apoiou enquanto eu escovava os dentes, mas como eu tinha que me esticar muito, não consegui pentear os cabelos.

- Vamos nos sentar na cama e eu ajudo você, querida.

Assenti, deixando que ela me guiasse até a cama. Sentei-me e esperei que ela penteasse meus cabelos úmidos e os trançasse. Mandy ajudou-me a me deitar novamente e saiu do quarto, dizendo que iria buscar a bandeja com o meu café.

Meu pai acordou nesse meio tempo, desejando-me bom dia antes de entrar no banheiro. Saiu de lá assim que Mandy chegou, de roupas trocadas e sorrindo um pouco.

- Melhor, criança? – indagou.

- Sim, pai – respondi, assentindo. – Vai tomar café comigo ou vai à rua?

Ele fez uma pequena careta para o conteúdo da bandeja, perguntando se eu podia ficar sozinha durante algum tempo. Revirei os olhos, acenando enquanto dizia que não tinha problema algum. Ele andou até o sofá e o ajeitou, puxando sua mala e pegando um pouco de dinheiro.

- Pai – chamei antes que ele saísse do quarto –, se importa de trazer algum livro para eu ler?

Eu vi um sorriso nascer em seu rosto, o canto de seus olhos mostrando um pouco de suas rugas e ri baixinho. Imediatamente fui tomada por memórias de quando eu ligava em seu serviço – quando ainda era pequena demais para dirigir sozinha até _Port Angeles_ ou _Seattle_ e comprar alguns livros –, somente para lhe pedir para trazer mais livros.

Acho que ele se lembrou disso também.

- Claro, criança. – assentiu rapidamente, caminhando até a mim e depositando um beijo na minha testa. – Vou tentar achar algum que você ainda não leu.

Ri novamente, feliz somente por ele estar feliz. Há quanto tempo eu não me sentia assim... _Tão livre_?

Assim que terminei de comer, Mandy levou minha bandeja e eu fiquei um pouco sozinha. Charlie chegou quase uma hora depois, trazendo dois livros. Eu os tirei da sacola, feliz por não conhecer nenhum.

- Obrigada, pai – sorri.

- Qualquer coisa, Bells – piscou, fazendo-me rir.

Fiquei lendo até a hora do almoço, que foi quando Esme e Alice chegaram. As duas trouxeram comida para mim e Charlie e se sentaram próximas a mim, rindo e contando casos.

- Ah, Alice... – comecei, me lembrando das minhas roupas que estavam na casa de Riley. – Será que você se importa de me fazer um pequeno favor?

- Claro que não – revirou os olhos. – Do que precisa?

- Será que você poderia passar na casa de Riley e pegar minhas roupas que estão lá? – indaguei.

- Claro que pego – sorriu. – Só me dizer o que precisa exatamente.

Disse a ela de algumas coisas que eram essenciais para mim e outras que eu podia pegar depois que arrumasse um apartamento.

- Meu Deus! – arregalei os olhos. – O hotel... Eu não volto lá desde sexta e...

- Calma, Bella – meu pai revirou os olhos. – Já resolvi tudo, pode ficar tranqüila.

Assenti, me sentindo um pouco mais aliviada. Depois que Esme e Alice foram embora, puxei um dos livros, começando a lê-lo novamente. Charlie interrompeu minha leitura pouco depois, dizendo que daria uma saída e voltaria logo. Assenti e agradeci a ele mais uma vez.

Passei toda a tarde lendo e logo acabei um dos livros. Puxei o outro, mas antes mesmo que pudesse ler o prólogo, a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando meu pai e Edward.

- Olá – sorri para eles. Fechei o livro e o repousei no meu colo. – Como estão?

Edward sorriu um pouco, se aproximando e depositando um beijo na minha bochecha. Corei um pouco, abaixando a cabeça imediatamente.

- Estou bem – murmurou Edward, se sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama. – E você, se sente melhor?

Assenti imediatamente, sorrindo para ele.

Meu pai andou em direção ao sofá, puxando sua mala. Por fim, veio até a mim, sorrindo um pouco.

- Infelizmente eu vou ter que ir, Bells – suspirou. – Precisam de mim em Forks amanhã... Você tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

Revirei os olhos para ele, buscando sua mão e a apertando.

- Claro que vou, pai – ri. – Você meio que me _intimou_ a ficar com os Cullen, lembra? Tenho certeza de que ficarei bem com eles.

Ele riu, dando de ombros, aparentemente sem sentir culpa alguma.

- Claro que vão – disse. – Eu vou voltar para o seu julgamento, ok? Você não tem que se preocupar com nada.

Por fim, nós nos despedimos. Ele depositou um beijo demorado em minha testa, deixou que eu beijasse sua bochecha e apertou a mão de Edward, agradecendo por tudo.

- Ligarei para você todos os dias – murmurou. – Se precisar de algo, é só me ligar. A qualquer hora.

Assenti e o vi andando até a porta. Senti-me bem melhor por dessa vez ele estar indo embora sem estarmos brigados nem nada do tipo. Eu havia ficado um pouco afastado do meu pai durante um tempo, mas as coisas estavam se ajeitando agora. Minha vida estava voltando aos eixos.

E eu gostava disso. Muito.

Virei-me para Edward, que ainda sorria um pouco. Eu sorri de volta para ele.

- E então... Como foi o seu dia? – indaguei.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Foi normal na parte da manhã... – sussurrou. – Na parte da tarde, bem... Eu meio que fui à prisão.

Estreitei meus olhos, tentando pensar em um motivo de Edward ir até lá. Quando enfim lembrei-me que Riley estava preso, ofeguei.

Edward tinha ido falar com Riley?

**Edward POV.**

Charlie ficou esperando do lado de fora, já que eu lhe disse que não pretendia demorar. Deixei que os policiais me revistassem e deixei com eles meu celular e minha carteira. Fui encaminhado até uma sala enorme, coberta de vidros dos dois lados. Várias pessoas conversavam com os prisioneiros através do telefone, protegidos pelo vidro.

Fui encaminhado até um canto e me sentei. Tive que esperar alguns minutos e logo eles trouxeram Riley que estava vestindo aquele horrível uniforme laranja.

Tive que conter o sorriso que queria nascer em meu rosto. Enfim, depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito com Bella, estava pagando. Ele iria merecer cada ano de pena que levaria.

Puxei um telefone quando ele fez o mesmo, colocando-o em meu ouvido. Permaneci sério, analisando o cara que tinha feito tanto mal à Bella. Seus cabelos eram loiros e seus olhos castanhos. Um sorriso presunçoso tomava conta de seu rosto.

- Olá, Edward – disse. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

Assenti.

- Não tenho muito tempo, porém – murmurei. – E acredito que nem você. Que tal me dizer logo o que quer?

Ele riu baixinho, assentindo.

- Só queria lhe dizer para não ter muitas esperanças, Edward – disse. – Isabella vai desistir dessa história de julgamento e divórcio, você vai ver. Então, voltaremos para a nossa casa e eu vou fazer questão de mantê-la longe de más influências como _você_.

Enrolei minha mão livre e que se encontrava no meu colo, em punho, louco para ter o prazer de dar um soco na cara dele e tirar aquele sorriso do rosto. Mantive tais emoções fora do meu rosto, porém.

- Ah, é? – sorri. – E você adivinha o futuro ou algo assim?

Seu sorriso sumiu um pouco do rosto, para voltar logo em seguida. Ele se inclinou um pouco.

- Eu conheço Bella – começou – porque ao contrário de _você_, vivi com ela durante um ano. Sei do que ela precisa. Você não.

Revirei os olhos.

- Para estar tão cheio de si, você deve realmente achar que a conhece – sussurrei. – Mas você não estava perto dela durante esses dias, Riley, não a escutou falar que iria contar tudo para a assistente social. Você está aqui porque Bella abriu a boca.

O sorriso tornou a desaparecer do seu rosto. Entretanto, dessa vez não voltou.

- Se era só isso que você tinha para falar, vou indo – continuei a falar. – A gente se vê no seu julgamento. Estarei lá, rindo da sua cara quando for julgado por ter sido covarde o suficiente e ter batido em uma mulher.

Ele rosnou baixinho.

- Espere! – disse, um pouco alto.

O guarda olhou, relaxando um pouco quando percebeu que tudo parecia estar bem.

- O que foi? – indaguei.

- Ela nunca vai ficar com você, Cullen – rosnou. – Nunca. Você deve estar todo apaixonadinho por ela, mas Bella ainda é casada comigo! Eu nunca vou dar o divórcio a ela.

Suspirei pesadamente, tranqüilo demais para deixar que as palavras dele me atingissem.

- A gente se vê no julgamento, Riley – disse. – Veremos então qual de nós dois está certo.

Ele ficou calado e isso para mim dizia que ele não tinha mais nada a dizer. Levantei, acenando para o guarda, querendo mostrar que tínhamos acabado de falar, e saí dali. Juntei todas as minhas coisas e me encontrei com Charlie no carro, um sorriso no meu rosto.

- O que ele queria? – indagou.

Ri, balançando a cabeça, enquanto ligava o carro.

- Queria dizer que Bella vai voltar atrás, retirar a queixa – revirei os olhos. – E que ele vai afastá-la de mim, que eu nunca vou ficar com ela... Que ele não vai dar o divórcio.

Charlie bufou, revirando os olhos também.

- E o que você disse? – perguntou.

- Disse que a gente se via no julgamento – dei de ombros. – Que lá veríamos quem estava certo e errado.

Charlie jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo alto.

- Boa! – bateu em meu ombro, o que me fez sorrir.

Nós rapidamente chegamos ao hospital. Charlie disse que iria embora dali a alguns minutos, então fomos diretamente para o quarto de Bella. Deixei que eles se despedissem e me despedi de Charlie, restando somente Bella e eu no quarto.

- E então... Como foi o seu dia? – indagou.

Dei de ombros.

- Foi normal na parte da manhã... – sussurrei. – Na parte da tarde, bem... Eu meio que fui à prisão.

Ela estreitou os olhos e depois ofegou.

- Você... – engoliu em seco. – Você foi falar com Riley.

Assenti.

- Ele me ligou ontem, pediu que eu fosse até lá – disse.

Eu a vi se ajeitar um pouco na cama.

- E aí? – murmurou.

- Está tudo bem, Bella – sorri para ela. – Ele queria me dizer que você mudaria de ideia, que retiraria a queixa e essas coisas.

Ela me observou durante algum tempo e depois relaxou na cama, assentindo.

- Sinto muito – disse. – Não queria que tudo isso mudasse algo em sua vida. Não imaginava que Riley iria querer perturbar você e...

Revirei os olhos.

- Relaxa, Bella – interrompi-a. – Sério. Não estou preocupado com Riley, só quero que você se cure.

Ela assentiu, abaixando a cabeça, mexendo no livro que – só agora eu reparara – estava no seu colo.

- Não vou voltar atrás – sussurrou. – Quero que ele pague pelo que fez e quero ficar livre.

Assenti, sorrindo para ela. Bella não viu, já que ainda olhava para o livro no seu colo. Caímos em um silêncio durante alguns minutos.

- Bella... – sussurrei, algum tempo depois. – Você não ficou com raiva por eu ter ido, não é?

Ela levantou a cabeça, nossos olhos se encontrando. Percebi que tinha me inclinado um pouco e isso deixava nossos rostos perto demais. Não me afastei, porém. Simplesmente me perdi na intensidade de seus olhos castanhos.

Os lábios de Bella se afastaram e eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. Tudo o que eu queria era me inclinar e tocar seus lábios nos meus.

Ficamos perdidos nos olhos um do outro durante alguns segundos, até que ouvi um baque. Movi meu rosto e vi que o livro que Bella segurava havia caído no chão, do outro lado da cama. Ainda meio atordoado, não pensei em dar a volta para pegá-lo. Inclinei-me por cima do seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

- Oh, desculpe... – murmurou Bella, virando-se.

Só que quando ela se virou, ficando de frente para o meu rosto, acidentalmente nossos lábios se tocaram e eu senti aquela corrente elétrica, aquelas borboletas no estômago, toda aquela paixão que eu sentia por ela, aumentando ainda mais.

Somente com um toque de lábios.

Por um momento ficamos ali, de lábios encostados, sem saber o que fazer. Antes que eu pudesse tomar uma iniciativa, ela se afastou, seu rosto corado, seus olhos arregalados.

- Eu... Eu... – gaguejou. – Eu...

- Está tudo bem, Bella – sussurrei, me afastando também.

Ela assentiu, abaixando o rosto, sem dizer mais nada. Fiquei sem saber o que dizer também, ainda afetado demais com o que tinha acontecido. As sensações que eu sentira quando nossos lábios se tocaram ainda tomavam conta de mim.

- Eu vou... Hm... Usar o banheiro para poder me trocar e dormir. – Coloquei-me de pé, dando a volta e pegando o livro de Bella. – Eu volto já, ok?

- Ok – sorriu um pouco. – Obrigada.

Assenti, sorrindo também, e corri até a mochila que eu trouxe, puxando uma roupa mais confortável. Corri até o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de mim, respirando fundo.

Eu somente toquei os lábios de Bella e me senti assim... Se eu um dia a beijasse...

Suspirei pesadamente, balançando a cabeça e decidido a não criar esperanças. Comecei a trocar de roupa, antes que me deixasse guiar pelos meus pensamentos.

Eu estaria com Bella como ela precisasse. _Sempre_. Eu havia prometido.

E iria cumprir.

**Bella POV.**

Vi Edward adentrando o banheiro e me deixei escorregar na cama, mal ligando para a dor. Ergui minha mão, meus dedos passeando pelos meus lábios, meus olhos se fechando...

O que fora _aquilo_? Suspirei, sentindo... _Bem_. Sentir os lábios de Edward nos meus, mesmo que fora por pouco tempo... Era algo que eu nunca sentira antes.

Mas será que eu estava confundindo algo?

Ajeitei-me na cama, decidida a pensar nisso depois. Edward abriu a porta logo em seguida, sorrindo um pouco. Foi impossível não me lembrar do toque de lábios e minhas bochechas tornaram a corar.

- Então, quer ver televisão ou algo assim?

Assenti. Vi-o pegar o controle e ligar a TV, o entregando para mim logo em seguida. Mudei para um canal que estava passando um filme já na metade, mas nem liguei. Assisti Edward caminhar até o sofá onde Charlie dormiu essas duas últimas noites e senti meu coração apertado. Ele não iria sentar na cadeira e pegar minha mão como antes?

- Você não vai se sentar na cadeira? – perguntei, antes que pudesse me conter.

Ele se virou, sorrindo. Assentiu rapidamente, sentando-se ao meu lado, sua mão buscando a minha.

- Sempre, certo? – perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele levou minha mão aos seus lábios, um sorriso torto brincando ali.

- Sempre.

Ficamos em um silêncio confortável, meu polegar acariciando as costas da sua mão. Senti-me culpado por pedir Edward para ficar ali e provavelmente amanhecer com dor nas costas.

- Sabe... Se você quiser, pode ir deitar no sofá – sussurrei. Seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus. – Não quero que tenha dor nas costas ou algo do tipo.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não se preocupe com isso – disse. – É só mais uma noite. E além do mais, prefiro ficar aqui com você.

Assenti com minhas bochechas corando novamente. Edward se esticou um pouco, somente para desligar as luzes do quarto. Abaixei um pouco o volume da televisão, vendo-o bocejar. Sorri quando ele apoiou a cabeça no colchão, seus olhos se fechando.

Algum tempo depois percebi sua respiração lenta e peguei o controle, desligando a televisão e me aconchegando na cama.

Senti a mão de Edward apertando a minha, o sorriso congelado em seu rosto. Perguntei-me, em um segundo de devaneio, se estava imaginando tudo.

Porém, se eu estava imaginando por que toda vez que ele me tocava, toda vez que ele estava perto, eu me sentia tão segura, com o coração acelerado e as borboletas no estômago?


	20. Capítulo Dezenove Won't Give Up

CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE – WON'T GIVE UP

**Edward POV.**

No dia seguinte, acordei antes de Bella. Ao invés de me levantar e ir me trocar no banheiro, simplesmente fiquei ali, olhando para ela. Lembrei-me de ter saído do banheiro, decidido a passar a noite no sofá, com medo de ela estar receosa por causa do nosso selinho. Meu peito se encheu de alegria ao me lembrar dela perguntando se eu não ficaria na cadeira e eu me peguei sorrindo só com a memória.

Suspirei pesadamente, vendo como seu rosto parecia tão sereno enquanto dormia. Seus lábios, de um rosa natural e lindo, entreabertos, os cílios escovando a bochecha, os cabelos emoldurando o rosto com perfeição.

Lembrei-me de tudo o que Riley me dissera ontem, me perguntando como alguém podia ser capaz de ferir alguém como Bella. Se eu tivesse tido a sorte que ele tivera... Eu aproveitaria cada minuto.

Fiquei ali, durante alguns minutos, observando-a enquanto dormia. Aos poucos ela foi remexendo na cama e logo em seguida começou a abrir os olhos, revelando aqueles dois orbes castanhos para mim.

- Bom dia – sorri.

Ela bocejou, para logo em seguida corar. Eu ri suavemente.

- Bom dia – suspirou. – Dolorido?

Dei de ombros, tentando ignorar a dor nas costas.

- Está tudo bem, realmente – disse. – Não se preocupe com isso. Se sente melhor?

- Um pouco – assentiu. – Quero ir embora logo. Não aguento mais ficar deitada.

Sorri para ela, meus dedos acariciando suas mãos.

- Só esperar meu pai vir e te liberar. – Ri um pouco ao vê-la revirar os olhos. – Enquanto ele não vem, que tal eu chamar a enfermeira para te ajudar a tomar um banho e trazer uma comida?

Ela assentiu e um sorriso tímido tomou conta do seu rosto. Depositei um beijo rápido em sua mão, sorrindo ainda mais ao ver aquele tom rosa tomando conta de suas bochechas. Levantei-me de um pulo, fazendo uma careta para minha dor nas costas.

Bella riu.

- Acho que alguém vai precisar de um remédio. – Ergueu a sobrancelha, aquele sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios. – Eu deveria ter falado para você ir dormir no sofá.

Dei de ombros.

- Está tudo bem – disse. – Uma noite de sono resolve tudo. Vou ali chamar a enfermeira e dar uma passada no escritório do meu pai.

- Vá para casa também, Edward – murmurou. – Por que não toma um banho, come algo, enquanto eu faço o mesmo?

Assenti para ela, acenando mais uma vez. Saí do quarto, ainda sorrindo e corri pelo corredor ao avistar a enfermeira que cuidara de Bella nos últimos dias. Disse a ela que Bella havia acordado e caminhei até o escritório do meu pai, torcendo para que ele não estivesse atendendo nem em alguma cirurgia.

Encontrei-o saindo da sala, um prontuário nas mãos. Acenei para ele e o mesmo retribuiu com um sorriso crescendo em seu rosto.

- Ei, Edward – abraçou rapidamente. – Estou indo dar alta à Bella agora... Você que vai levá-la lá para casa?

- Vou – assenti, sorrindo também. – Vou dar uma passada em casa, tomar um banho e comer algo, enquanto ela faz o mesmo. Depois venho buscá-la.

- Certo – riu. – Ela está tomando banho agora?

Encolhi os ombros.

- Eu chamei a enfermeira quando estava saindo de lá, então acredito que sim.

- Vou ligar para sua mãe primeiramente então, para avisar que Bella sairá do hospital hoje. Depois dou uma passada lá.

- Ok. Volto em breve, pai. Qualquer coisa me ligue.

Ele assentiu, tornando a entrar na sua sala. Dei meia volta e corri até o estacionamento, pegando meu carro. Queria estar de volta o mais rápido possível e levar Bella para a casa dos meus pais. Enquanto dirigia, liguei para minha assistente, pedindo que agendasse todos os meus compromissos para amanhã e que mandasse os mais urgentes por _e-mail_.

Cheguei a minha casa e corri para o banheiro, deixando que a água quente batesse em minhas costas. Tomei um analgésico para minha dor assim que saí e preparei um lanche rápido.

Enquanto comia, comecei a pensar no que tinha acontecido ontem. Não sabia se Bella e eu devíamos falar sobre isso. Ela tinha acabado de concordar em denunciar o _canalha_ do Riley, sairia hoje do hospital e estava se curando. Eu sabia que me encontrava a cada dia mais apaixonado por ela, que esse sentimento só estava aumentando... Mas será que Bella poderia algum dia me amar de volta?

Engasguei com a comida, congelando imediatamente no lugar. _Amar_?

Eu me lembrava perfeitamente de quando Alice tinha dito que eu havia me apaixonado e eu tentei negar. Naquela época, mesmo tendo conseguido Bella há pouco tempo, eu me encontrava completamente encantado por ela. O modo que suas bochechas coravam, seu sorriso, seu jeito desastrado. Ela era encantadora, ela era linda.

Porém, eu nunca pensei em amor. Por mais que esse sentimento estivesse crescendo, eu nunca tinha me permitido pensar assim, tinha me permitido ir tão longe.

Estava querendo me proteger, sabendo que amar alguém que era casada e que tinha se afastado de mim, não me traria futuro. Entretanto, ainda aqui, parado em minha cozinha e olhando para o meu prato quase intocado, percebi que tinha sido tudo em vão.

Estendi minha mão, puxando meu celular e mandando uma mensagem para Alice.

_**Pode passar aqui em casa agora**_**? **_**Eu preciso muito conversar com você**_**.**

Esperei um pouco, respirando fundo e enterrando meu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu havia prometido que estaria ali por Bella, _sempre_, para o que ela precisasse de mim. E estaria. Só que agora, sabendo que eu a... _Amava_... Será que eu conseguiria ser só amigo?

Meu celular escolheu aquele momento para vibrar. Peguei-o, esperando que Alice estivesse avisando que estava vindo e logo chegaria.

_**Estou no hospital, ajudando Bella a se vestir. Papai passou aqui e deu alta a ela... Você vai vir buscá-la e podemos conversar quando chegarmos lá em casa ou nos encontrará lá**_**?**

Pensei por um momento. Eu queria muito conversar com Alice, mas havia prometido voltar e também queria muito levá-la para casa dos meus pais.

_**A gente conversa depois. Estou indo para aí agora**_**.**

Guardei meu celular e me forcei a voltar a comer. Corri para o banheiro e escovei os dentes rapidamente, antes de partir novamente para o hospital. Tentei me esquecer do que tinha admitido a mim mesmo naquele dia, mas parecia impossível.

Estacionei e fui até o quarto de Bella, batendo à porta antes de abrir. Ela estava pronta, rindo. Sorri e andei até ela.

- Pronta para ir? – indaguei, acenando rapidamente para Alice e meu pai.

- Claro – riu.

Peguei a bolsa que estava na mão dela, ignorando seus protestos e me despedi do meu pai. Esperei que Bella agradecesse por todos os cuidados e com um aceno rápido, estávamos a caminho de ir para casa.

Alice e eu trocamos um olhar, mas nada dissemos. Ela disse que nos encontraria em breve, já que tinha vindo em seu carro. Assenti, já abrindo a porta do carona do meu carro.

Ajudei Bella a se sentar, sorrindo ao ver aquele tom rosa tomando conta de suas bochechas novamente. Meu coração parecia bater mais rápido agora e eu não sabia se era só imaginação minha ou se era o fato de ter descoberto que meus sentimentos por ela eram ainda mais fortes.

Dei a volta no carro e entrei.

- E então, quer passar em algum lugar para comer? – indaguei, enquanto saía do estacionamento. – Podemos mandar uma mensagem para Alice e pedir que ela nos encontre lá ou algo assim.

Bella sorriu para mim, balançando a cabeça.

- Acho que é melhor irmos para a casa dos seus pais – disse. – Acabei de comer no hospital, não estou realmente com fome. Mas se você estiver eu não me importo de esperar enquanto come.

- Não, está tudo bem – dei de ombros. – Só pensei que você gostaria de comer algo, eu comi antes de vir para cá.

Ela assentiu.

Ficamos em um confortável silêncio até chegarmos à casa dos meus pais. Alice chegou praticamente junto conosco e levou a bolsa de Bella enquanto eu a ajudava a subir os degraus da varanda.

- Você sabe que eu consigo subir, certo? – indagou, rindo um pouco.

- Eu sei – sorri para ela. – Eu só não quero que você tropece e caia.

Ela riu de novo, me fazendo sorrir feito um bobo apaixonado. _Como ela podia ficar ainda mais linda rindo_?

- Bella! – Virei minha cabeça e vi minha mãe na sala assim que entramos, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela avançou a Bella e lhe abraçou com todo o cuidado, colocando suas mãos só nos ombros dela. – Se sentindo melhor, querida?

Bella assentiu rapidamente, apertando as mãos de Esme com carinho.

- Obrigada por me convidar a ficar com vocês, Esme – sorriu.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Ela revirou os olhos, puxando Bella até o sofá e a fazendo se sentar. – Sente dor, fome, sono?

Alice riu alto e eu me vi rindo logo em seguida. Percebi que eu não era o único que era encantado por Bella. Toda a minha família parecia se sentir assim também.

- Mãe, posso usar o escritório do meu pai rapidinho? – indaguei. – Preciso dar uma olhada em coisas da empresa.

Esme revirou os olhos, já sentada ao lado de Bella.

- E precisa pedir? – retrucou. – Vá querido, mas não demore. Tomaremos um café da tarde especial daqui a pouco, juntos. Seu pai vai chegar também.

Assenti.

- Qualquer coisa é só me chamar – falei, olhando para Bella. Eu vi que ela assentiu, ainda sorrindo, parecendo extremamente confortável ali.

Senti-me ainda mais feliz. Caminhei até o escritório, pensando em quão leve me sentia. Ainda não sabia o que faria quanto ao fato de estar completamente louco por Bella, porém só de saber que ela estava bem, que ela não teria de voltar para o Riley, só de pensar que ela estaria segura, que ninguém mais a machucaria...

Sentei-me diante do laptop do meu pai, ligando-o e já acessando meu _e-mail_. Li todos com atenção, suspirando pesadamente ao ler um problema com uma das empresas filiais. Se eu não conseguisse resolver em breve, teria de viajar para _Los Angeles _o mais rápido possível.

Fiquei ali durante meia hora, fazendo anotações do que poderia tentar para melhorar tudo. Por fim, desliguei o computador, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice adentrava o escritório.

- E então... – Se aproximou, se jogando no sofá que havia ali. – O que você queria falar comigo?

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Eu... – comecei, falando em um tom baixo que Alice poderia ouvir, mas alguém de fora do escritório não. – Eu meio que descobri algo hoje.

Minha irmã estreitou seus olhos verdes e sua testa se franziu em confusão.

- Descobriu o que, Edward? – indagou.

Tornei a suspirar, movendo minhas mãos do colo e as passando no rosto e cabelo.

- Eu estou mais do que apaixonado por Bella – sussurrei. – É algo que não posso controlar... E sinceramente, não sei o que fazer.

Alice respirou fundo, se sentando no sofá e inclinando em minha direção.

- Edward... – começou. – Você a ama?

Assenti rapidamente.

- Sim – sorri. – Pode parecer maluco, porque ela ainda, querendo ou não, é casada e tem tanto ainda a fazer, mas... Não posso evitar, não _quero_ evitar. Eu a amo, Alice, e simplesmente não tenho ideia do que vou fazer.

Ela sorriu também.

- Você não vê o mesmo que eu? – perguntou. Ergui a sobrancelha para ela, sem conseguir entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. – Bella gosta de você, Edward. Ela pode não ter se dado conta disso ainda, mas agora, com ela se separando e o Riley indo para a cadeia... Há esperanças para vocês dois.

Respirei fundo, querendo muito acreditar no que minha irmã havia dito, mas com medo de me precipitar e acabar magoado depois.

- Será? – murmurei.

- Não desista, Edward – disse. – Só vai com calma, as coisas vão dar certo para vocês.

Abri a boca, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, minha mãe nos gritou, fazendo com que Alice e eu ríssemos. Levantei-me, já caminhando até a porta, mas a mão de Alice me puxou, impedindo-me de sair.

- Fique tranquilo e confie em mim – sorriu. – Só não desista.

Olhei para ela e fiquei calado durante alguns segundos, para logo em seguida retribuir o seu sorriso.

- Eu não vou – prometi.

Saímos do escritório e caminhamos até a sala de jantar. Bella já estava sentada e tinha um sorriso no rosto, sua cabeça inclinada em direção a minha mãe.

- O que você está contando a ela, mãe? – indaguei, me sentando ao lado de Bella e estreitando os olhos para Esme.

As duas riram.

- Estava falando de quando você e seus irmãos eram pequenos – deu de ombros. – Bella está gostando de ouvir.

- É mesmo? – Virei-me para ela.

- Claro – assentiu, com um sorriso animado grudado em seu rosto. – Nunca tive irmãos, então é gostoso de ouvir o que vocês aprontavam.

Eu assenti, puxando um copo e servindo um pouco de suco para mim.

- Terei que conversar com Charlie se quiser saber o que você aprontava quando criança e adolescente – brinquei.

Minha mãe e Alice – sentada ao lado de Esme – riram. Naquele momento, meu pai chegou, sorrindo. Ele depositou um beijo na testa de minha mãe e irmã, antes de dar a volta na mesa e me abraçar e depositar outro beijo na testa de Bella, o que a fez corar.

Sorri para isso.

- Então, sobre o que vocês falavam? – indagou Carlisle, já sentada na ponta da mesa.

- Eu estava falando com a Bella – comecei – que vou perguntar ao Charlie sobre as travessuras dela.

Bella deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Não aprontava nada – disse. – A não ser que ir para hospitais constantemente seja considerado como aprontar. Porque se for, então eu devia ser a pior criança e adolescente do mundo.

Eu ri, entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Meu pai franziu a testa, parecendo confuso.

- Hospitais? – murmurou. – Por que você ia muito a hospitais?

Bella corou imediatamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu era... – parou. – Na verdade, eu sou... Um pouco desastrada. Então, na minha infância e adolescência, vivia caindo muito. Tropeçava na escada, no sofá, na cadeira, em meus próprios pés... Meu pai perguntou se era normal a um médico, certa vez. Eles fizeram exames e não acharam nada.

Meu pai riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Entendo – disse.

Nós conversamos durante algum tempo, mal percebendo o tempo passando. Minha mãe insistiu que voltássemos para a sala, assim Bella ficaria confortável, e nós fomos. Sentamo-nos no sofá e ficamos contando casos de quando éramos pequenos, da faculdade. Eu me senti bem por estar compartilhando um pouco da minha vida com Bella daquele jeito. Feliz por ela estar com a minha família naquele momento.

Em algum momento, voltamos para a sala de jantar e jantamos. Emmett chegou, trazendo Rosalie, e eu sorri ao ver meu irmão tão feliz por estar com aquela mulher. Ela parecia um pouco na dela, mas uma vez que começasse a conversar, era bem simpática.

Decidi dormir naquela noite, ali, apenas para aproveitar mais a companhia de todos... E de _Bella_, principalmente dela. Ajudei-a subir para o quarto de hóspedes logo após o jantar e enquanto Alice a ajudava a trocar de roupa, corri para o meu e fiz o mesmo. Tornamos a descer e começamos a ver alguns filmes.

Era aproximadamente onze da noite quando me virei para Bella, querendo saber como ela estava se sentindo. Sorri ao vê-la adormecida, seu corpo completamente relaxado contra o sofá.

- Alice... – murmurei. – Vou levar Bella para o quarto e depois vou dormir. Tudo bem se você ficar aqui?

Jasper tinha uma reunião importante e não pudera vir jantar conosco. Alice tinha ficado um pouco chateada, mas acabara entendendo.

- Claro – revirou os olhos. – Vá. Boa noite, Edward.

- Boa noite, Allie.

Levantei-me e ergui o corpo de Bella com cuidado, sorrindo ao vê-la se aconchegar em meu peito e suspirar. Andei com cuidado até o quarto de hóspedes, feliz por sentir seu corpo contra o meu.

Empurrei a porta do quarto com o meu ombro e a depositei na cama com ainda mais cuidado. Puxei as cobertas e as apertei contra ela, parando por um momento ali.

- Edward... – sussurrou.

Assustei-me por um momento, pronto para responder. Será que eu a machucara quando a ergui nos braços? Não disse nada, porém, quando percebi que ela estava dormindo e que, mais uma vez, dissera meu nome enquanto dormia.

Peguei-me sorrindo, sentindo meu coração acelerar contra meu peito. Balancei a cabeça e suspirei, abaixando-me um pouco para depositar um beijo rápido em sua testa.

- Boa noite, Bella – murmurei. – Durma bem.

Dei uma última olhada nela antes de sair do quarto e seguir para o meu. Deitei-me na minha cama, ainda sorrindo, lembrando toda a conversa que eu tive mais cedo com Alice.

Como havia dito a ela, não desistira de Bella. Não sabia o que me aguardava no futuro, mas não estava pronto para desistir.

Estaria ao lado dela, _sempre_. Como amigo ou como algo a mais. Mas _sempre_.

**Bella POV.**

Acordei sentindo uma pontada no corpo. Girei-me um pouco, ainda sem abrir os olhos, vendo que tinha dormido em uma posição que incomodava um pouco. Tentei fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir, mas simplesmente não consegui.

Lembrava-me do que tinha sonhado naquela noite. Edward e eu estávamos saindo, juntos. Não acontecera nada demais. Apenas jantávamos e dávamos as mãos de vez em quando. Então, por que me peguei sorrindo de repente?

Balancei a cabeça e me levantei, fazendo uma careta ao sentir um pouco de dor. Não era nada comparada a dor que eu sentia quando estava com o dreno, mas incomodava bastante.

Mordi o lábio inferior sem saber o que faria em seguida. Queria tomar um banho, mas não sabia exatamente aonde Alice havia colocado as coisas que eu precisava e não confiava em mim mesma o bastante para descer as escadas sozinhas sem cair e ter que voltar ao hospital.

Felizmente, Alice escolheu aquele momento para aparecer e me ajudou. Conseguia tomar banho sozinha, mas me vestir – principalmente quando era calça _jeans_ – era um pouco difícil, então ela ficou esperando no quarto enquanto eu me banhava rapidamente.

Descemos logo em seguida e seguimos para a cozinha. Esme estava ali, colocando algumas coisas sobre o balcão, e ela sorriu quando me viu.

- Bom dia, Bella – cumprimentou-me. – Dormiu bem?

Assenti, sorrindo para ela.

- Sim – respondi. – Obrigada, Esme.

Nós nos sentamos e começamos a comer. Percebi que nem Edward e nem Carlisle estavam ali.

- Onde estão Edward e Carlisle? – indaguei.

Alice sorriu.

- Meu pai teve que ir para o hospital – começou. – Edward foi para a empresa. Pediu-me para lhe dizer que ele queria muito poder tomar café conosco, mas ele tinha algumas coisas importantes para resolver hoje.

- Ah, certo – assenti.

Aquele dia foi um pouco longo. Sue e Angela deram uma passada na casa dos Cullen, para me visitar. Tomaram café conosco e conversaram um tempo comigo, garantindo que estava tudo bem na confeitaria e que meu emprego estaria me esperando quando eu pudesse voltar a trabalhar.

Por fim nós nos despedimos e eu peguei o livro que meu pai me deu para terminar de ler. Alice e Esme ficaram comigo tanto quanto puderam, se desculpando quando tinham que dar uma saída rápida. '

Edward só chegou à noite, bem tarde, quando eu já estava me preparando para dormir. Eu me encontrava deitada, terminando o livro, quando uma batida soou à porta.

- Entre – gritei, colocando o livro de lado.

Sorri ao vê-lo passar pela porta. A camisa estava enrolada até os cotovelos e os primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam abertos, a gravata totalmente bagunçada. Ele sorriu para mim, se escorando no vão da porta, parecendo bastante cansado.

- Oi – sorri. – Está tudo bem?

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Dia difícil na empresa – deu de ombros. – E você, está bem?

Assenti, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu vou ter que viajar – ele soltou de repente. – Amanhã, na verdade. Não queria, mas estou tendo problemas com a filial de _Los Angeles_ e vou ter que ir até lá.

Senti meu coração apertar no peito, embora não entendesse o porquê.

- Oh – suspirei. – Vai ficar quanto tempo fora?

- Não muito, acredito eu – encolheu os ombros. – Três ou quatro dias.

Assenti.

- Só passei aqui para te desejar boa noite – continuou. – Vou partir amanhã bem cedo, provavelmente não te verei.

Levantei-me da cama com cuidado e caminhei até ele. Desejei poder abraçá-lo apertado e, sabendo que se fizesse isso sentiria dor, cruzei meus braços, tentando me impedir.

- Boa viagem, então – disse, tentando sorrir de forma sincera.

Edward se aproximou, puxando-me pelos ombros e me abraçando com o mesmo cuidado que Esme no dia anterior. Enrolei meus braços em seu peito, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito e aspirando. Sentir o cheiro dele me acalmou e eu desejei poder fazer aquilo mais vezes.

- Eu vou te ligar para saber como está – murmurou, sua cabeça enterrada em meu cabelo. – E se precisar de alguma coisa, é só ligar. Eu volto assim que possível.

Senti meu coração bater mais rápido e suspirei, sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe comigo – sussurrei, ainda presa em seu abraço. – Eu vou ficar bem.

- Espero que sim – suspirou. – Mas caso precise, é só ligar. A qualquer hora.

Afastei-me um pouco, fitando aqueles olhos verdes cansados, aquele sorriso torto. _Edward era tão lindo_...

- Você realmente parece um anjo, sabia? – sorri para ele. – Eu sou mesmo sortuda por ter você e sua família em minha vida.

Ele negou imediatamente, ainda com aquele lindo sorriso em seus lábios.

- Não sou um anjo – disse. – E nós é que somos sortudos por ter você aqui conosco.

Revirei os olhos, mas não discuti com ele. Estiquei-me, ignorando a dor, e depositei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha, o que o fez rir.

- Vá dormir – disse. – Você está cansado e viaja amanhã. Eu vou ficar bem, juro.

Ele assentiu, inclinando-se um pouco e depositando um beijo em minha testa. Senti aquele formigamento tomar conta do meu corpo e corei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Até daqui alguns dias, Bella – sorriu, afastando-se. Ele começou a sair do quarto, ainda de frente para mim. – Fique bem.

- Boa viagem, Edward – sussurrei, ficando parada ali mesmo depois que ele saiu.

Peguei-me suspirando e foi bem difícil dormir naquela noite. Cada vez que eu fechava os olhos, lembrava-me de tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que eu tinha conhecido Edward e, principalmente, me lembrava do nosso selinho e agora do nosso abraço. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que eu me sentia tão... _Diferente_ em relação a Edward?


	21. Capítulo Vinte: What If

**CAPÍTULO VINTE – WHAT IF**

**Bella POV.**

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, Edward já tinha ido viajar. Passei o dia com Esme, já que Alice estava ocupada com as coisas da galeria. Nós tomamos café juntas, almoçamos com Carlisle e a tarde, enquanto ela resolvia seus próprios problemas, fiquei estudando um pouco, lendo.

E a todo o momento pensando em Edward.

À noite, todos estavam lá, exceto Edward. Foi legal e eu até ri um pouco, mas a todo o momento me lembrava de seu sorriso, dos seus olhos verdes, o jeito que me olhava, parecendo sempre tão preocupado, querendo saber se eu estava bem.

Acabei indo deitar um pouco mais cedo naquele dia. Esme e Carlisle haviam saído para jantar e Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper estavam vendo filmes. Como eles estavam em casais, achei melhor subir e deixá-los sozinhos.

Deitei-me na cama, esperando que o sono chegasse. Acabei pegando um dos livros que Esme me arrumara para ler e por volta do segundo ou terceiro capítulo, acabei adormecendo.

Acordei com meu celular tocando debaixo do travesseiro. Esfreguei os olhos e o puxei, levando-a até a orelha sem nem olhar quem era.

- Alô? – murmurei, bocejando um pouco.

- _Eu te acordei, não foi_? – Uma voz conhecida soou um pouco nervosa e eu imediatamente sentei, meu coração batendo forte contra o meu peito. – _Desculpe-me, eu..._

- Edward? – cortei-o, um sorriso nascendo em meu rosto.

- _Ei, Bella_ – sussurrou.

- Ei – ri. – Não tem problema ter me acordado... Eu estava lendo um livro e acho que acabei tirando um cochilo. Como você está? A viagem foi tranquila?

Escutei-o rir do outro lado também e meu coração pareceu acelerar ainda mais. Tinha certeza de que meu sorriso se tornava maior a cada minuto, só por estar conversando com Edward.

- _Foi tudo tranquilo_ – respondeu. – _Mas não liguei para falar sobre mim, não, dona Bella. Queria saber como você estava, se passou o dia bem, com alguma dor_...

Sorri ainda mais – se era mesmo possível.

- Te disse para não se preocupar – suspirei. – Estou bem, de verdade. Dói um pouco para me mover e essas coisas, mas nem se compara à dor que sentia antes, com o dreno.

Escutei-o suspirar também e me peguei mordendo o lábio, querendo muito vê-lo naquele momento.

- Conseguiu resolver alguma coisa hoje? – indaguei, antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- _Um pouco_ – murmurou. – _Vou voltar lá amanhã... Acabei de chegar, na verdade. Acredito que estarei de volta depois de amanhã_.

- Que bom – soltei. – Queria que estivesse aqui.

Congelei imediatamente, sem conseguir acreditar que eu realmente havia dito aquilo. Percebi que eu realmente queria aquilo. Queria que Edward estivesse ali; comigo.

- _Eu também queria estar aí, Bella_ – disse, após alguns segundos em silêncio. – _Prometo resolver tudo aqui o mais rápido possível, ok? Assim que voltar, irei te ver. Talvez possamos sair, ir ver um filme, ou algo assim._

- Seria legal – sorri. – A gente olha quando você voltar, que tal?

- _Pode deixar_ – riu. – _Eu queria muito poder conversar mais com você, Bella, mas tenho uma reunião amanhã bem cedo e tenho que ir... Posso te ligar amanhã, certo_?

- A hora que você quiser – sussurrei. – Estarei sempre ao lado do meu celular. Durma bem, Edward, e tenha uma ótima reunião.

- _Obrigado_... _Durma bem também, Bella, e qualquer coisa, é só ligar._

Eu desliguei o celular após me despedir mais uma vez, um sorriso bobo brincando em meu rosto. Voltei a deitar na cama, suspirando pesadamente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre a gente. E se eu estivesse imaginando?

Muita coisa havia acontecido na minha vida ultimamente. Eu havia ficado com Riley tempo demais, permitido que ele controlasse a minha vida por quase um ano, antes de tomar coragem e contar tudo à polícia. Em breve, haveria um julgamento e eu não sabia quanto tempo de cadeia ele levaria. E se não fosse muito, e se não fosse o suficiente?

Havia também o divórcio. Definitivamente, eu me divorciaria dele, voltaria a ter meu sobrenome _Swan_, seria uma mulher livre novamente. Poderia estudar no período da noite, trabalhar durante o dia... Talvez fosse cansativo e eu não teria tempo para quase nada, mas era algo que eu queria. E havia Edward também. Nenhum de nós havia falado nada sobre nosso _selinho_, o que me levava, a me perguntar novamente: estaria eu imaginando tudo?

Respirei fundo, virando-me com cuidado na cama e apoiando minha cabeça contra o travesseiro. Fechei os olhos, deixando aos poucos que o sono tomasse conta de mim e adormeci com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, as perguntas ainda me rodeando, mas a lembrança do sorriso de Edward se tornando a cada minuto mais forte em minha mente.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma batida à porta. Resmunguei um pouco, puxando as cobertas mais para mim, e tentei ignorar aquele som. Certamente a pessoa desistiria e eu poderia dormir mais um pouco...

- Bella?

Cocei os olhos, sentando-me na cama e encarando a porta fechada.

- Sim? – murmurei, minha voz ainda rouca pelo sono.

- É a Alice... Posso entrar?

- Claro.

Ajeitei-me na cama, bocejando, e esperei que ela entrasse. Tentei ajeitar meus cabelos, ignorando a pontada de dor que constantemente me lembrava de que eu não estava completamente curada.

- Desculpe-me te acordar... – Alice adentrou o quarto, sorrindo. – É que eu estou indo dar um passeio, para aproveitar o sol e tudo o mais, e queria saber se você não gostaria de ir comigo.

Virei-me, olhando para a janela, tentando ver se realmente estava fazendo sol, somente para encontrar as janelas fechadas. Suspirei, voltando-me para Alice e assentindo.

- Se importa de esperar enquanto tomo banho e me arrumo? – indaguei, já me levantando da cama.

- Claro que não. – ela revirou os olhos. – Vou me trocar e separar uma roupa para você. Já volto para te ajudar.

Assenti, sorrindo. Tomei um banho, escovei os dentes e saí do quarto com uma escova na mão. Alice já estava ali, pronta, e eu somente estendi a escova para ela, deixando que penteasse meus cabelos e os prendesse em um rabo de cavalo.

Deixei que ela me ajudasse a me vestir, já que me curvar era algo que incomodava bastante ainda. Depois que eu também me encontrava pronta, tomamos um café da manhã rápido e saímos pelas ruas de Seattle.

- Para onde vamos? – indaguei a Alice, sorrindo para ela.

- Andar – deu de ombros. – Só queria curtir um pouco o sol

Eu revirei os olhos, mas deixei que ela me guiasse. Paramos em algumas lojas, Alice me fez comprar algumas roupas e depois paramos em um café, para que pudéssemos almoçar alguma coisa.

- E então, Bella... – começou Alice. – Está com saudades de trabalhar?

Assenti.

- Muita – suspirei. – Gosto de cozinhar, sinto falta disso.

Alice riu.

- Edward adorou aquela torta que você fez – comentou, fazendo-me corar. – Ele ficou falando um tempo dela.

- Eu poderia fazer algo para ele, quando voltasse – dei de ombros. – Tenho uma receita de _bolo gelado_ que fica muito bom.

Ela tornou a rir, assentindo.

Depois que saímos dali, andamos mais um pouco, antes de seguir de volta para a casa dos Cullen. Esme tinha ido resolver alguns problemas no trabalho, Carlisle estava no hospital e Emmett estava tomando conta da empresa, já que Edward estava viajando.

- Vamos ver um filme? – indagou Alice, já se jogando no sofá.

Sentei-me na poltrona que havia ali, apenas assentindo, e mal prestei atenção enquanto ela caminhava até o armário e escolhia algum filme para vermos.

Respirei fundo, de repente pensando em Edward. Puxei o meu celular do bolso, verificando se havia alguma chamada perdida. Mordi o lábio inferior quando vi que não havia nenhuma.

- Algum problema, Bella? – Alice perguntou, aparentemente não muito interessada no filme também.

- Não, não... – suspirei. – Só verificando se alguém tinha ligado para o meu celular...

Voltei meus olhos para a tela, mesmo já tendo perdido alguns minutos do filme, simplesmente porque não conseguia prestar a atenção. Decidi manter meu celular nas mãos, com medo de ele tocar e eu acabar não ouvindo.

- Você parece ansiosa... – comentou Alice, alguns segundos depois. Virei-me para ela, minha testa franzida. – Está esperando alguém em especial te ligar?

Corei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- É que... – sussurrei. – Edward disse que ligaria hoje, então...

Dei de ombros, sem terminar a frase. Escutei Alice soltar um risinho, mas não levantei a cabeça para olhar sua expressão.

- Entendo... – murmurou. – Bem, se Edward disse que ligaria hoje, então ele vai ligar. Ele realmente adora estar perto de você.

Sorri.

- Eu gosto de estar perto dele...

Porém, antes que eu pudesse completar a frase, meu celular tocou, fazendo-me sorrir ainda mais ao ver o nome de Edward na tela. Puxei o telefone para a orelha, já o atendendo.

- Ei – cumprimentei-o. – Alice e eu estávamos falando de você agora mesmo!

Ouvi o seu riso do outro lado e me peguei suspirando automaticamente.

- _Boa tarde, Bella_ – murmurou. – _Posso saber o que você e minha irmã falavam de mim_?

- Não, senhor – ri. – E então, como vão as coisas aí?

- _Bem mais tranquilas_ – suspirou. – _Estou voltando amanhã, ok_? _Acabei de comprar minha passagem, estarei aí a tempo de jantar com vocês._

Sorri, sentindo meu coração batendo forte contra o meu peito. Apertei o celular mais contra o ouvido, sem conseguir acreditar que Edward resolveu tudo e que estaria de volta em breve.

- Isso é ótimo – sussurrei. – Farei uma sobremesa especial para você.

Ele tornou a rir, o que me fez rir automaticamente também.

- _Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Bella_. – Mesmo por telefone, podia ter certeza de que ele estava revirando os olhos. – _Fique quietinha e descanse_.

- Estou ótima, Edward – retruquei. – Quando você chegar terei algo pronto para comer.

- _Tudo bem, então _– disse. – _Eu vou ter que ir agora, Bella. Tenho uma última reunião agora e depois vou para o hotel. A gente se vê amanhã, ok_?

- Certo – ri. – Até amanhã, Edward. Tenha uma boa viagem.

Desliguei, tornando a me encostar na poltrona e suspirando pesadamente. Peguei-me sorrindo, lembrando-me de todas as palavras que foram trocadas entre nós.

Alguns minutos depois escutei Alice rir, mas ignorei, minha mente estando em outro lugar naquele momento.

Ela estava em _Los Angeles._ Ela estava em _Edward_.

**Edward POV.**

Após mais uma longa reunião, me dirigi ao hotel, louco para tomar um banho, pedir uma comida e me jogar na cama. Queria mais do que tudo dormir logo, somente para que o dia seguinte chegasse logo e eu estivesse indo para casa.

Pedi a comida assim que cheguei ao quarto e tomei um banho rápido. Jantei enquanto analisava mais uns papéis, as últimas coisas que eu tinha para resolver amanhã antes de ir embora. Por fim, me joguei na cama, puxando meu celular, querendo verificar se uma pessoa tinha me ligado.

_Bella_.

Lembrei-me das duas conversas que tivemos durante minha viagem: ontem e hoje. Peguei-me sorrindo, tendo ainda mais vontade de estar perto dela, querendo acompanhar sua recuperação, querendo ouvir sua risada de perto, querendo _vê-la_.

Suspirei pesadamente, fechando os olhos e puxando o edredom para cima do meu corpo. Aos poucos deixei que o sono me dominasse, ainda pensando nela.

_Sempre nela_.

O dia seguinte acabou passando rápido, o que eu realmente agradeci. Participei de mais uma reunião e verifiquei tudo duas vezes, não querendo ter de passar pelo mesmo problema novamente e ter de viajar. Conversei com o diretor daquela filial, fazendo-lhe perguntas e lhe dando sugestões, apenas porque queria que ele estivesse preparado, no caso de outro problema do tipo surgir.

Segui da empresa direto para o aeroporto, não querendo mais ficar ali. Só queria estar em casa logo, no jantar – como eu havia prometido à Bella. Porém, assim que cheguei, recebi uma má notícia: o voo estava atrasado.

Resmunguei, puxando meu celular e ligando rapidamente para Bella. Tocou uma, duas, três vezes. Tentei mais duas vezes, mas não obtive resposta. Tentando não associar aquilo com algo ruim, liguei para casa, avisando a minha mãe que atrasaria.

- Bella está aí, mãe? – indaguei, querendo ouvir a voz dela.

- _Oh, querido, ela está no banho_ – disse. – _Quer que eu dê algum recado_?

- Ah... Só diga que eu liguei e que infelizmente vou atrasar – suspirei.

- _Eu vou dizer_. – Escutei-a rir. – _Ela até preparou uma sobremesa para você, acredita_? _Vou fazer questão de guardar na geladeira. Coma quando chegar, querido, e qualquer problema, é só ligar_.

- Eu vou comer, mãe, pode deixar – sorri. – Certo. A gente se fala depois.

Ela tornou a se despedir e nós desligamos logo em seguida. Permaneci sentado, atento a todas as notícias. Entrei no avião algumas horas mais tarde e ao olhar o relógio, suspirei pesadamente, sabendo que quando chegasse a casa dos meus pais, provavelmente todos estariam dormindo.

Consegui tirar um cochilo no avião e quando dei por mim, já estávamos chegando. Peguei minha única mala e chamei um táxi, pedindo que ele dirigisse o mais rápido possível.

Fechei os olhos dentro do táxi também, só querendo que o ele chegasse logo. Dei-lhe um bom dinheiro, sorrindo gentilmente quando ele tentou me entregar o troco.

- Não precisa – disse. – Pode ficar.

Saí dali, carregando minha mala, e corri para dentro da casa dos meus pais. Coloquei a mala no sofá e já corri para o andar de cima, subindo os degraus de dois em dois.

Não me preocupei com o fato de estar cansado e de ter permanecido horas esperando por um voo. Só queria dar uma olhada em Bella, só queria ver que ela estava _bem_.

Abri a porta do quarto e o adentrei, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. Aproximei-me da cama, sem conseguir acreditar que finalmente estava ali, que a estava vendo.

Contornei a cama, podendo finalmente ver o seu rosto. Abaixei-me ali, inclinando-me um pouco, e suspirei, somente por estar tão perto dela. Ergui minha mãe e antes que pudesse me deter, acariciei seus cabelos. Alguns minutos depois, ouvi Bella suspirar, seu corpo parecendo se tornar mais relaxado contra a cama.

- Edward... – sussurrou.

Diferente das outras vezes, não me assustei ao ouvi-la sussurrar meu nome. Eu sabia que ela estava dormindo. Peguei-me sorrindo quando percebi que ela, mais uma vez, estava sonhando comigo.

- Não me deixe – murmurou, alguns minutos depois.

Sorri ainda mais, sentindo meu coração bater de forma rápida contra o meu peito.

Por que tudo o que ela fazia e dizia, me afetava tanto assim? O que ela tinha feito para me deixar assim... Tão _encantado_, tão _fascinado_?

- Nunca – jurei, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia ouvir.

Só queria dizer aquilo. Tinha de dizer aquilo.

Permaneci ali durante mais algum tempo, somente a observando. Ela não disse mais nada e nem se mexeu, enquanto eu ainda mexia em seus cabelos. Por fim, quando o cansaço começou a ficar forte demais – assim como o sono –, me pus de pé, indo até a sala novamente e pegando minha mala. Tomei um banho rápido e troquei de roupa, não me importando com comida naquele momento.

Adormeci rapidamente, ainda me lembrando do que Bella dissera naquela noite e do juramento que eu fizera.

Se dependesse só de mim, eu _nunca _a deixaria.

**Bella POV.**

Acordei no dia seguinte me perguntando se Edward já teria chegado. Tinha o esperado o máximo que podia na noite passada, mas simplesmente não consegui vencer o sono.

Levantei-me da cama com cuidado, decidindo tomar um banho rápido. Doía ao me mexer e era difícil fazer as coisas, mas nada se comparava aos dias que estava usando o dreno.

Desci as escadas assim que terminei, me perguntando novamente sobre Edward. Será que ele estava dormindo ainda ou tinha ido para a empresa?

- Bom dia – disse, assim que adentrei a cozinha.

Esme e Carlisle estavam ali, ambos pegando algo para comer na bancada já cheia de comida. Eles viraram para mim, sorrindo e acenando, como sempre educados e perguntando como eu tinha passado a minha noite.

- E então... – comecei, já devidamente acomodada e me servindo de torradas e suco. – Vocês tiveram notícias de Edward?

- Oh, sim, querida – respondeu Esme, sorrindo gentilmente. – Ele foi trabalhar um pouco mais cedo hoje, já que se ausentou da empresa por alguns dias, mas disse que estará de volta mais cedo.

Assenti.

- Isso é bom.

Envolvi-me nas conversas deles enquanto tomávamos café, querendo que Edward voltasse logo. Não entendia essa necessidade de querer vê-lo, de querer estar perto dele, e talvez até devesse me assustar um pouco, mas não conseguia evitar. Antes mesmo que pudesse me dar conta do que estava fazendo, estava pensando nele, querendo-o ali.

O quão louco isso era?

Respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça e saindo da cozinha assim que Carlisle e Esme se despediram, dizendo que iriam para o trabalho. Passei o resto da manhã lendo, até que Alice chegou e nós duas fomos almoçar.

- Já viu Edward hoje? – indaguei.

- Ah, sim – sorriu. – Eu o vi um pouco antes de ele sair para trabalhar...

Assenti, pegando o copo de suco e tomando um gole. Olhei o relógio da cozinha, me perguntando por que parecia que as horas estavam se arrastando.

- Você sente falta dele mesmo, hein? – perguntou, rindo um pouco.

- Claro que sinto – dei de ombros. – Edward é um bom amigo... sinto falta de tê-lo por perto.

Ela riu um pouco mais, revirando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

- Eu fico me perguntando como você não vê, Bella – comentou. – É muito óbvio.

- Não vejo o que? – indaguei, franzindo a testa.

Alice tornou a balançar a cabeça, empurrando o prato de comida para longe. Por fim, virou-se para mim, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e sorrindo.

- Você realmente não vê... – disse. – Eu não iria te falar nada, deixaria para Edward fazer isso. Só que ele nunca teria coragem de dar esse passo, com medo de perder sua amizade ou algo assim... Então, eu vou dizer.

- Dizer o que? – tornei a indagar, me sentindo completamente confusa.

- Edward é apaixonado por você – soltou. – Sempre foi, muito antes de descobrir que você... Bem, _apanhava_. E com o tempo, ele só se apaixonou ainda mais.

Eu sabia que devia dizer alguma coisa à Alice, sabia que deveria pelo menos assentir ou alguma coisa do tipo. Só que eu não conseguia, não parecia capaz de fazer algo tão simples como aquilo, simplesmente porque no momento que ela disse que Edward – o cara que se tornara um tipo de _anjo_ para mim – estava apaixonado. Não por uma mulher qualquer, mas por _mim_.

Engoli em seco, sem saber o que fazer agora que eu sabia daquilo. Voltei, finalmente, alguns minutos depois, meu olhar para Alice, encontrando-a sentada na mesma posição, seus olhos grudados no meu rosto, como se nunca tivesse desviado dele.

- Co-como? – gaguejei. – Você tem certeza?

Ela riu, assentindo.

- Mas... – suspirei. – Mas... Ele nunca disse nada... E...

- Bella – interrompeu-me –, querendo ou não, você ainda é uma mulher casada. Quando Edward descobriu o que sentia por você, ele tinha acabado de saber que era casada... O que queria que ele fizesse?

Assenti para ela, entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Eu não sei o que pensar – sussurrei. – Não sei.

Ela sorriu delicadamente para mim, levantando sua mão e a colocando por cima da minha.

- Só... – começou. – Só deixe rolar. Não se pressione muito e não pense muito também.

Abri a boca para falar algo, mas fui interrompida pelo toque do celular de Alice. Ela pediu desculpas e o atendeu, xingando baixo assim que fez tal coisa. Sua face tinha se fechado, seus olhos estavam semicerrados.

- Droga – resmungou, quando desligou o telefone. – Vou ter que ir à galeria, resolver algumas coisas. Tem algum problema te deixar sozinha o resto da tarde?

Revirei os olhos, assentindo rapidamente. Quase que imediatamente a vi se levantar, depositar um beijo rápido em minha bochecha e sair correndo da cozinha, em direção à saída da casa.

Passei o resto da tarde com a mente presa no que Alice havia dito. Ainda não conseguia, sinceramente, acreditar no fato de que Edward era apaixonado por mim, primeiro porque eu tentava me convencer de que teria visto aquilo e segundo, por que... Bem, ele era _Edward_ – todo gentil, lindo e amoroso – e poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse aos seus pés. Vários "e se" estavam rondando minha cabeça e eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrar nenhuma resposta para eles.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou exatamente até que ouvi o barulho de chaves e a porta da frente se abrindo. Levantei-me, somente para sentir meu coração acelerar. Ali, na porta e me olhando, estava Edward.

E ele parecia estar mais bonito do que nunca.

Os olhos dele possuíam aquele brilho intenso que outrora eu não entendia. Olhar para eles agora e saber que brilhavam por mim, porque estava apaixonado por mim... Bem, mexeu comigo de uma maneira que chegava a ser assustadora.

Aproximei-me um pouco, sem conseguir pensar em algo para dizer. Simplesmente fiquei ali, parada no meio da sala, esperando que ela cruzasse a outra metade.

Alguns segundos – ou minutos – depois, ele fez exatamente o que eu esperava. Adentrou a casa, fechou a porta e caminhou até a mim, sorrindo um pouco.

- Alice ligou... – disse por fim. – Ela disse que vocês tiveram, hã, uma conversa mais cedo.

Assenti rapidamente, ainda sem saber o que falar. Observei-o suspirar e passar a mão livre da pasta nos cabelos. Aos meus olhos, Edward nunca esteve tão bonito.

- Olha, Bella, eu... – começou. – Eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas... Bem, eu prometo que nada vai mudar, mesmo você sabendo agora como me sinto em relação a você. Prometi estar sempre ao seu lado e estarei.

Senti meu coração acelerar ainda mais e me perguntei como podia merecer alguém como ele. Alguém tão doce, tão especial, alguém que certamente podia ter a mulher que quisesse.

Mas, aparentemente, era a mim que ele queria.

Nos próximos minutos, nenhum de nós disse nada. Eu não sabia o que sentir. Talvez estivesse confusa ou talvez estivesse apenas atordoada. Só sabia que uma das duas coisas – ou talvez as duas – estava me deixando assim, sem palavras, sem controle até dos meus próprios sentimentos.

Nesses minutos de minha indecisão, Edward resolveu fazer algo. Esticou a mão, colocando a pasta dele na poltrona e voltou à posição inicial. Seus olhos pareciam incrivelmente mais verdes, nunca deixando o meu rosto, sempre atentos às minhas reações.

Meu coração, que já batia de forma acelerada contra o meu peito, acelerou ainda mais quando sua mão direita se esticou e seus dedos escovaram lentamente minha bochecha. Aquele arrepio que a cada momento se tornava mais comum tomou conta de mim e eu me peguei inclinando-me contra sua mão, suspirando.

- Eu preciso fazer algo... – A intensidade da sua voz me assustou e eu me afastei um pouco, tornando a abrir os olhos. – Eu não sei o que você vai achar disso, mas eu só preciso... Preciso fazer isso, Bella.

Engoli em seco, sem ter ideia do que dizer. Edward me deu um sorriso torto, meio triste.

- Talvez vá me odiar, mas eu preciso...

Senti-o se aproximar mais, suas mãos se fechando ao redor de meu rosto. Edward se inclinou um pouco e eu senti sua respiração contra meus lábios.

Naquele momento, entendi o que ele faria.

Eu poderia impedir. Eu poderia me afastar, poderia dizer que ele estava apenas confundindo tudo. E se ele estivesse mesmo confundindo? E se o beijo não fosse algo que ele esperava? E se as coisas dessem errado? E se isso acabasse com nossa amizade e eu o perdesse para sempre?

Eu fechei os olhos, cansada desses "e se" que estavam me rondando desde que Alice tivera aquela franca conversa comigo. Sabia que Edward tinha sentimentos por mim, sabia que ele iria me beijar.

E sabia que eu não iria impedi-lo.

Então, eu simplesmente me inclinei também, meus olhos ainda fechados. Estiquei meus braços, abraçando-o pela cintura, e deixei que ele fizesse o resto.

Senti suas mãos, outrora em meu rosto, descerem até minha cintura. Ele me abraçou colocando tanto carinho, cuidado... _Paixão_ naquele toque, que eu só não caí porque ele me segurava.

E então, menos de um minuto depois, eu senti.

Os lábios de Edward. Nos meus.


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Um: In My Arms

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM – IN MY ARMS**

**Edward POV.**

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, tive que ir à empresa. Queria muito poder ficar e tomar um café da manhã com Bella, saber como ela estava, mas eu tinha me ausentado da empresa por alguns dias e precisava saber como as coisas andavam lá com meus próprios olhos.

Fui tomado pelo trabalho assim que coloquei meus pés lá dentro. Participei de reuniões, assinei e reincidi contratos, fiz ligações e recebi. Acabei almoçando por lá, mais uma vez lamentando por não poder estar perto de Bella.

Consegui resolvi tudo o que tinha para resolver até duas da tarde, podendo parar para relaxar um pouco. Pensei em já começar a adiantar algumas coisas – que me ocupariam até às 18h –, mas antes que sequer pudesse me mover, meu celular tocou.

E era Alice.

- Oi, Allie – atendi, sorrindo.

- _Oi_... _Eu te atrapalhei_?

Girei a cadeira, apoiando minhas pernas na mesa.

- Não. – respondi. – Resolvi tudo de importante até pouco depois do almoço, mas agora as coisas estão um pouco mais tranquilas... Por quê?

Alice ficou calada do outro lado da linha por alguns segundos, o que me fez franzir a testa.

- Aconteceu algo? – indaguei. – Aconteceu algo com Bella?

- _Não, não, está tudo bem com ela, mas... Bem_... – murmurou. – _Eu posso ter falado algo que não deveria para Bella_...

- O quê, por exemplo? – tornei a perguntar, sem conseguir entender por que Alice estava hesitando tanto.

- _Hm... Você me mataria se eu dissesse que contei a ela que você é apaixonado por ela_?

Eu parei o movimento que fazia com as pernas, meus olhos se arregalando, minha boca se abrindo. Engoli em seco, sem conseguir acreditar que tais palavras tinham saído da boca da minha irmã, sem conseguir acreditar que ela realmente havia contado à Bella o que eu sentia por ela.

- Alice, eu... – comecei. – Eu...

- _Eu sei, eu sei_ – cortou-me. – _Mas Edward... Você nunca teria coragem de contar e a Bella estava ali, perguntando se eu tinha visto você... Eu só... Meio que tive que falar_.

Respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça, sentindo meu coração bater cada vez mais acelerado contra o meu peito.

- E ela disse algo? – indaguei, sem conseguir deixar de me sentir esperançoso.

- _Você se preocupa demais_. – Alice riu.

Aparentemente ela já não estava nem um pouco arrependida pelo que havia feito.

Respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça e sem saber no que pensar.

- _Tenho que ir agora_. – Minha irmã tornou a falar, antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca. – _Fique tranquilo, ok_? _Tenho certeza de que as coisas vão dar certo para você._

Coloquei o celular na mesa e suspirei pesadamente.

Bella sabia que eu era apaixonado por ela. Ela sabia. Aquilo que eu guardava há tanto tempo... Foi descoberto. E agora? E se ela se afastasse de mim por causa disso?

Encarei os papéis à minha frente, sabendo que não seria capaz de me concentrar neles enquanto não tirasse aquilo a limpo. Coloquei-me de pé, já avisando a minha assistente que não voltaria naquele dia e correndo o mais rápido que podia. Louco para sair da empresa, louco para chegar à casa dos meus pais.

Louco para vê-_la_.

Pedi a Marcus que fosse o mais rápido que ele pudesse e logo me vi no local que queria. Dispensei-o pelo resto do dia e desci do carro, puxando minhas chaves e andando até a porta da frente. Puxei a chave certa no molho e a coloquei na fechadura. Por fim, girei a maçaneta, empurrando a porta.

Somente para dar de cara com Bella ali.

Durante alguns minutos – ou talvez horas – ficamos apenas nos encarando. Esperei pelo momento que ela fosse gritar comigo e dizer que nunca seríamos nada mais que amigos, mas ele não veio. Ela ficou apenas ali, me encarando.

Por fim, ela se aproximou um pouco, parando no meio da sala. Esperei mais um tempo, querendo muito saber o que estava passando na cabeça dela naquele momento, e então fechei a porta, caminhando até a ela, arriscando um sorriso.

- Alice ligou... – disse. – Ela disse que vocês tiveram, hã, uma conversa mais cedo.

Bella assentiu, mas ainda não disse nada. Suspirei, passando a mão nos cabelos. E agora? O que fazer a seguir?

- Olha, Bella, eu... – comecei, decidido a arriscar. – Eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas... Bem, eu prometo que nada vai mudar, mesmo você sabendo agora como me sinto em relação a você. Prometi estar sempre ao seu lado e estarei.

A sala mais uma vez mergulhou em um silêncio um pouco desconfortável. Bella não falava nada, mal mudava sua expressão ou dava indícios que queria que a conversa acabasse e virasse para ir embora.

E nesses minutos que ficamos calados, eu decidi arriscar.

Alice já havia falado, certo? E se eu já não tinha mais chances de retornar uma amizade com Bella, se todas as minhas chances – se eu realmente alguma vez tive alguma – haviam sido destruídas... Por que não arriscar?

Estiquei minha mão, colocando minha pasta na poltrona mais próxima e depois voltando para minha posição. Não desviei meus olhos dos dela nem por um minuto, ainda esperando que ela saísse correndo ou algo assim.

Ergui minha mão, deixando que meus dedos escovassem de forma lenta sua bochecha. Senti meu coração acelerar ainda mais quando Bella se inclinou contra a minha mão, suspirando.

- Eu preciso fazer algo... – Soltei. Bella se afastou, abrindo os olhos e me encarando com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos. – Eu não sei o que vai achar disso, mas eu só preciso... Preciso fazer isso, Bella.

Sorri para ela logo em seguida, pensando se aquilo realmente era uma boa ideia. Só que eu precisava saber, certo? Não poderia viver com essa dúvida para sempre.

- Talvez vá me odiar, mas eu preciso...

Aproximei-me um pouco mais, fechando minhas mãos ao redor de seu rosto. Inclinei-me um pouco, deixando que minha respiração batesse contra os seus lábios, deixando que a sua própria fizesse o mesmo com os meus.

Durante alguns segundos, prolonguei aquele momento, sem conseguir acreditar que ele chegara. Eu tinha sonhado com esse momento por tanto tempo... O momento que eu sentiria, de fato, o sabor de seus lábios, que eu a teria, mesmo que fosse por um beijo, nos meus braços... Que eu poderia _beijá-la_.

Bella fechou os olhos e isso fez com que eu sorrisse. Ela não me impediria, ela não estava dizendo não, não estava fugindo.

Senti-me ainda mais feliz quando ela se inclinou também, mantendo seus olhos fechados, abraçando-me pela cintura. Desci minhas mãos até a cintura, tomando cuidado para não apertá-la demais e machucar suas costelas ainda em processo de cura. Abracei-a com cuidado, segurando-a e aproximei meu rosto do dela, encostando, enfim, meus lábios nos seus.

Não saberia explicar tudo o que senti com esse toque de lábios. Se o telefone estivesse tocando, alguém chamando... Eu não saberia dizer. Porque Bella estava ali, em meus braços, permitindo-a que eu a beijasse, sabendo do que eu sentia por ela.

Nossos lábios, por alguns minutos, ficaram apenas ali, saboreando o sabor um do outro. Eu sentia que a qualquer momento eu fosse explodir de felicidade, sem ainda conseguir acreditar que eram os lábios de Bella ali.

E que toda a espera valeu a pena.

Aprofundei o beijo alguns segundos depois, derramando ali todo o amor que eu sentia por ela. Meses haviam se passado desde que eu a conheci, meses desde que eu me apaixonei por ela, por uma mulher casada. Se naquele momento tivessem me dito que hoje eu estaria aqui, nessa atual situação, eu certamente os teria chamado de loucos.

- Edward... – murmurou ela por entre o beijo.

Eu a puxei mais para mim, tentando – tanto quanto era possível – tomar cuidado com suas costelas ao mesmo tempo em que a queria assim: _perto de mim_, o mais colado possível.

- Oh, Bella... – sussurrei quando precisamos quebrar o beijo para respirar. – Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo venho ansiando por isso.

Eu encarei seus lindos olhos castanhos e sua boca inchada pelos meus beijos. Acariciei seu lábio inferior com o polegar, suspirando feliz ao vê-la se inclinar e fechar os olhos.

Nenhum de nós disse nada pelos próximos minutos. Ali, parados no meio da sala dos meus pais, ficamos abraçados e trocando olhares. Nós nos beijávamos novamente por alguns segundos, voltamos a nos encarar e trocávamos sorrisos.

Como se nada precisasse ser dito.

Meu coração martelava com o meu peito e eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir. Tinha medo de quebrar aquele abraço e acordar, como se tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um sonho.

Só que não era.

Em alguns momentos, eu somente erguia minha mão e acariciava sua bochecha ou apenas a olhava. Quando a vontade de sentir sua boca na minha novamente, eu apenas me inclinava e a beijava novamente. Poder fazer tais coisas sem restrições, sabendo que ela tinha conhecimentos dos meus sentimentos por ela... Não tinha preço.

Se dependesse de mim, eu faria isso para sempre. Enjoar parecia algo simplesmente impossível.

Entretanto, algum tempo depois – minutos ou horas, eu realmente não tinha ideia –, meu celular tocou. Tentei ignorá-lo, querendo focar minha atenção naquele momento, em Bella, mas ele continuou a tocar.

- Acho melhor você atender – murmurou Bella, sua cabeça apoiada em meu peito.

Eu me afastei de forma relutante, pegando o celular e franzindo o cenho ao notar que era o número da minha assistente.

- _Senhor Edward, desculpe-me incomodar_... – começou antes mesmo que eu dissesse alguma coisa. – _Ocorreu um problema com um dos contratos e o cliente quer que seja resolvido hoje..._

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Certo – disse. – Estou indo para aí agora. Pode marcar uma reunião com ele ou algo assim, por favor?

- _Claro. Até daqui a pouco então, senhor_.

Desliguei o celular, colocando-o no bolso e fitando Bella, que mordia o lábio inferior e corava um pouco. Aproximei-me dela, segurando o rosto entre minhas mãos e depositei um selinho demorado no canto de seus lábios.

- Quando eu voltar nós conversamos, ok? – sussurrei.

Ela assentiu rapidamente.

- Até mais tarde, Bella.

Eu a fitei até sair de casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Suspirei pesadamente, ainda sentindo o sabor de seus lábios nos meus. Adentrei meu carro e apoiei a cabeça no volante por um momento, erguendo minha mão e deixando que meus dedos acariciassem meus lábios.

Eu mal conseguia acreditar que a tinha beijado, mal conseguia acreditar que enfim Bella sabia dos meus sentimentos por ela.

E ela não tinha fugido.

**Bella POV.**

Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram, algo mudou.

Talvez tenha sido só impressão minha ou talvez fosse só o fato de eu ter descoberto, naquela tarde, os sentimentos dele por mim.

E mesmo não sabendo dizer, eu _sentia_ que algo havia mudado. O modo que ele me abraçava – com tanto cuidado, tanto carinho –, a forma que seus lábios pareciam cobrir os meus com exata perfeição – como duas peças de quebra-cabeça perdidas, só esperando pelo encaixe certo – e o fato de que ali, nos braços _dele_, os lábios dele nos _meus_, eu me sentia segura.

Como nunca me senti antes.

Era tanta coisa que eu sentia; um turbilhão de sentimentos vindo ao mesmo tempo, só fazendo com que eu me sentisse mais e mais confusa.

E mesmo assim, mesmo com essas dúvidas, mesmo sem saber o que pensar, eu não quebrei o beijo. Deixei que Edward o aprofundasse, sentindo meu coração batendo contra o meu rápido cada vez mais rápido.

- Edward... – murmurei, quando nos afastamos apenas um segundo.

Ele me puxou mais para ele, tornando a me beijar, agora de forma mais profunda. Eu sabia que talvez fosse melhor me afastar, para que a gente pudesse conversar ou algo assim.

Só que não conseguia encontrar forças para tal coisa.

- Oh, Bella... – Edward sussurrou, quebrando o beijo e fazendo com que eu percebesse que não era a única ali que tinha dificuldades para respirar. – Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo venho ansiando para isso.

Nós nos fitamos por alguns segundos. Eu não sabia o que dizer a ele. Ouvir aquelas palavras tinha feito meu coração se acelerar ainda mais.

O que vinha acontecendo comigo?

Peguei-me inclinando a cabeça e fechando os olhos quando ele acariciou meu lábio inferior, enviando descargas elétricas por todo o meu corpo.

Como um simples toque podia mexer tanto comigo?

O modo que ele me encarava, com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, aquele sorriso no rosto. Edward podia ter qualquer mulher, podia até já estar casado e com filhos... Mas ele me queria. Ele estava apaixonado por mim.

Eu me via retribuindo aos seus beijos, aos seus sorrisos, só querendo ficar ali, nos braços dele; naquele lugar onde eu me sentia tão protegida.

Sentir sua carícia contra minha bochecha, seus dedos escovando de forma lenta pelo meu rosto, só fazia com que eu me perguntasse ainda mais o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficamos ali... Ora nos beijando, ora nos encarando. Talvez até tivéssemos ficado mais, se o celular de Edward não nos tirasse daquele nosso momento.

- Acho melhor você atender – murmurei, quando o toque do celular insistiu, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Eu o observei se afastar, puxando o celular e o atendendo.

- Certo. – Ele disse alguns segundos depois. – Estou indo para aí agora. Pode marcar uma reunião com ele ou algo assim, por favor?

Mordi o lábio inferior, sem saber o que dizer. Deixei que ele se aproximasse, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos, sentindo meu coração acelerar e as pernas amoleceram quando ele me beijou no canto dos lábios.

- Quando eu voltar nós conversamos, ok? – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

Eu assenti, pensando que talvez fosse bom me afastar dele por algumas horas; ajudaria-me a pensar.

- Até mais tarde, Bella.

Eu o observei sair de casa, fechando a porta atrás dele. Continuei encarando o mesmo local, sem conseguir me mover direito. Quando, enfim, alguns minutos se passaram, ergui minha mão direita, somente para notá-la trêmula demais, e acariciei meus lábios, sentindo-os ainda inchados pelos beijos que Edward e eu tínhamos trocado.

Levei a mão esquerda até o meu peito, sentindo meu coração ainda batendo de forma acelerada, sem saber o que sentir, sem saber o que eu iria fazer agora.

Lembrei-me dos vários beijos que havíamos trocado, sem saber como parar, _não_ querendo parar. O que era isso? O que era essa vontade de ficar em seus braços? O que era essa vontade de sentir mais dos seus beijos? O que era esse sentimento estranho por saber que ele era apaixonado por mim?

Respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça e saindo daquele transe. Caminhei até o sofá mais próximo, sentando-me ali. Apoiei a cabeça entre minhas mãos, querendo que toda aquela dúvida acabasse, querendo que uma resposta cruzasse minha mente.

O que estava acontecendo entre Edward e eu?

Tornei a balançar a cabeça, cada vez mais confusa, várias perguntas invadindo minha mente, porém sem encontrar nenhuma resposta para elas.

Mal conseguia acreditar em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Mal conseguia acreditar que Edward era apaixonado por mim. Mal conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, nos beijos que havíamos trocado...

E agora? O que iria acontecer?

O resto do dia pareceu passar mais devagar do que o possível. Esme chegou algum tempo depois, me arrastando até a cozinha e fazendo com que eu comesse. Depois fomos ver um filme, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção nele. Mantive meus pensamentos em Edward, me perguntando por que tinha ficado tão afetada pelos seus beijos.

Quando a hora de jantar chegou, ele ainda não havia voltado da empresa. Enrolei o máximo que pude, brincando com a comida, tentando dar tempo para que ele chegasse.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – Esme indagou, tirando-me dos meus devaneios. – Você parece distraída...

- Oh, sim – corei. – Tudo bem...

Quando terminamos de jantar, Esme foi até o escritório e Carlisle voltou para o hospital. Alice tinha ido jantar com Jasper e Emmett provavelmente estava com Rosalie.

Dirigi-me para o andar de cima, disposta a ir até o quarto que eu estava ocupando e tomar um banho. Entretanto, ao passar pelo quarto de Edward, notei a porta aberta. Eu nunca havia entrado ali... Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei pelo corredor, antes de adentrar o quarto e acender a luz.

O quarto, à primeira vista, parecia ser completamente comum, como um quarto de hóspedes ou algo assim. Entretanto, ao me aproximar um pouco das prateleiras, vi algumas fotos que me fizeram sorrir. Foto de um Edward mais jovem, com aqueles mesmos olhos verdes e aqueles cabelos bagunçados, às vezes sozinho, às vezes ao lado dos irmãos e/ou dos pais.

Peguei-me suspirando ao erguer uma mão e puxar uma foto, acariciando-a. Ele era tão lindo...

- Bella?

Dei um pulo, me virando e quase deixando que a foto caísse no chão. Edward estava ali, parado próximo à porta, um sorriso torto no rosto. Corei, sentindo meu coração acelerar ao vê-lo ali, tão perto de mim. Mordi o lábio inferior com força, devolvendo a foto para o seu lugar.

- Desculpe ter entrado – murmurei. – É que eu estava passando e vi a porta aberta... E eu nunca tinha entrado aqui antes...

Edward revirou os olhos, se aproximando ainda mais. Ele parou a poucos centímetros de mim, sem deixar de sorrir nem por meio segundo.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso – sussurrou, erguendo as mãos e escovando os dedos na minha bochecha. – Não há problema algum.

Eu suspirei, inclinando-me contra sua mão e fechando os olhos. Deixei que ele acariciasse minhas bochechas avermelhadas por um tempo, antes de erguer minha mão e puxar a dele, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Por fim, abri os olhos, encarando aqueles olhos verdes, finalmente conseguindo entender a intensidade que eu via ali.

- Temos que conversar – murmurei.

Ele me encarou por um minuto antes de suspirar, assentindo. Puxou-me para sua cama, fazendo com eu me sentasse e se sentando a minha frente. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos, sorrindo um pouco e tornando a suspirar.

- E então? – sussurrou. – Você queria dizer algo?

Engoli em seco, abaixando a cabeça e assentindo rapidamente. Respirei fundo, procurando organizar minhas ideias, muito embora elas ainda estivessem confusas.

- Eu vou ser sincera com você... – comecei. – Não tenho ideia do que estou sentindo agora, mesmo sabendo que tem algo diferente. Nunca senti isso antes, não sei o que pensar...

Eu ergui a cabeça, fitando seus olhos verdes. O rosto de Edward estava contorcido em... Dor? Eu tratei de me explicar, não querendo que ele interpretasse aquilo que eu havia falado como algo negativo.

- Mas eu tenho certeza de algo – continuei. – Sei que não quero me afastar de você, sei que os beijos que trocamos, foram, de longe, os melhores... E... Bem, eu não sei mais o que falar.

Soltei um riso nervoso, balançando a cabeça.

- Só... Quero que esse julgamento passe, sabe? – suspirei. – Então, será que a gente pode, não sei, talvez, deixar rolar?

Escutei uma risada de Edward e tornei a fitá-lo, perdendo-me por um momento no lindo sorriso que tomava conta de seu rosto. Ele se aproximou de mim, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos e depositando um beijo nos meus lábios.

- Você sempre me surpreende, Bella – sussurrou.

Eu corei, tornando a morder o lábio inferior. Ele se aproximou mais uma vez, dessa vez aprofundando o beijo. E eu somente me deixei levar pelo beijo, sabendo que teríamos que voltar a conversar depois do julgamento de Riley, mas que, naquele momento, somente deixaríamos _rolar_.

Os dias seguintes passaram de forma rápida. Edward e eu estávamos realmente deixando as coisas rolarem, indo com calma, sem cobranças e sem perguntas. Ainda me sentia um pouco confusa sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.

E também havia o julgamento.

A audiência já havia sido marcada e aconteceria dentro de duas semanas. Com a data já definida, comecei a me sentir ansiosa. Em breve eu ficaria cara a cara com Riley.

Eu também havia começado a procurar pequenos apartamentos para mim. Alice estava me ajudando e eu até tinha achado um que seria perfeito para mim. Tinha entrado em contato com o dono e agora era só esperar o retorno do mesmo.

Já estava me sentindo bem melhor, mesmo que minhas costelas não estivessem completamente curadas. Já havia combinado tudo com Sue – que vinha sendo uma ótima pessoa, garantindo que minha vaga estava esperando por mim – sobre a data de meu retorno. As coisas estavam caminhando e isso meio que me assustava um pouco.

Tinha certo medo de que a audiência com Riley desse errado e que ele escapasse, mesmo todos ao meu redor – inclusive meu advogado, que agora se encontrava comigo com frequência – garantindo que tudo ficaria bem. A data parecia se aproximar cada vez mais e eu só me pegava ansiosa e assustada.

- Bella?

Olhei para cima e sorri ao ver Carlisle me fitando. Ele e Esme estavam de saída, tinham um jantar com alguns amigos ou algo assim. Alice e Emmett haviam, mais uma vez, saído com seus respectivos parceiros e Edward estava trabalhando, o que significaria que eu ficaria um pouco sozinha.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco? – indagou.

Eu revirei os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

- Absoluta – ri. – Podem ir. Edward daqui a pouco chega... Eu acho que vou ler um livro ou algo assim.

Ele assentiu.

- Tudo bem – disse. – Pegue algum na biblioteca, tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar ali algum que te agrade.

- Obrigada, Carlisle – tornei a rir. – Divirta-se.

Ele assentiu, despedindo-se mais uma vez. Despedi-me de Esme também, antes de seguir até a biblioteca e puxar um livro que eu já tinha lido uma vez, mas simplesmente adorava: _Noites de Tormenta_.

Subi os degraus da casa incrivelmente silenciosa, dirigindo-me para o quarto. Troquei-me e deitei-me na cama, abrindo o livro e começando a lê-lo. Estava tão perdida na leitura que nem tinha percebido que alguém adentra o meu quarto.

- Olá, Bella. – A voz tão conhecida por mim tirou-me de meus devaneios, fazendo com que eu fechasse o livro rapidamente.

- Edward... – sorri, sentindo meu coração acelerar, minhas bochechas corarem. – Eu não imaginei que você fosse chegar agora...

- Ando trabalhando muito – riu, se aproximando um pouco, ajoelhando próximo a minha cabeça, levantando a mão e deixando que seus dedos infiltrassem em meus cabelos. – E você, olhou o apartamento?

Eu me peguei me inclinando contra a mão dele – como sempre acontecia quando ele me tocava –, suspirando e fechando os olhos com seu carinho.

- Sim – suspirei. – Quase tudo pronto. Me mudo para lá no próximo final de semana, se tudo der certo.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

- Vou sentir falta de te ver todos os dias – sussurrou.

Corei, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

- Eu também vou – murmurei.

Ele se inclinou um pouco e não precisou dizer nada para que eu me inclinasse também, deixando que seus lábios tocassem os meus.

Nós ficamos ali apenas nos curtindo um pouco, hora conversando sobre coisas banais, hora nos encarando, hora nos beijando. Estar com Edward era algo que me fazia bem a cada vez mais, não importava o que estivéssemos fazendo.

Infelizmente, os próximos dias correram de forma rápida também e eu me encontrava mais ansiosa e com medo. Mesmo conversando constantemente com o advogado que Edward arrumara para mim, repassando tudo o que tinha que fazer, eu não conseguia simplesmente me acalmar. Todos pareciam confiantes de que Riley passaria um bom tempo preso e o divórcio começaria a caminhar.

Eu, no entanto, tinha medo.

E se Riley escapasse? E se ele se recusasse a dar o divórcio? E se o juiz ficasse ao lado dele?

Quando a quinta-feira chegou, eu mal podia ficar quieta. Acordaria cedo na sexta e iria para ao julgamento junto do meu pai, Edward e o advogado. Esme iria junto de Alice logo em seguida.

Despedi-me de todos mais cedo do que o costume naquela noite, caminhando até o quarto e sentando-me na cama. Suspirei pesadamente, sentindo meu coração bater cada vez mais contra o peito, com medo.

E se algo desse errado?

Troquei-me rapidamente, já me preparando para deitar, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria tal coisa. Enrolei-me na coberta e suspirei pesadamente, deixando que meus olhos se fechassem.

Porém, antes mesmo que eu pudesse começar a dormir, uma batida soou à porta.

E quem entrou foi Edward.

**Edward POV.**

Bella estava nervosa. Eu podia dizer tal coisa só de olhar para o seu rosto. Por isso, pouco depois de ela desejar boa noite e subir para o quarto, eu fui atrás, querendo saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ela.

As semanas que haviam passado tinham sido maravilhosas. Tê-la por perto, saber que eu podia beijá-la, saber que não precisava esconder o que eu sentia mais... Era simplesmente... _Bom demais_.

Sabia que após a audiência com Riley teríamos que conversar de novo, mas sinceramente eu não estava assim tão nervoso.

Bati à porta do seu quarto, entrando logo em seguida, só para encontrá-la com a luz do abajur acesa, os olhos abertos, seu corpo escondido pelo cobertor.

- Ei... – Fechei a porta e andei até ela, sentando-me na cama. – Está tudo bem?

Ela suspirou pesadamente, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Fechou os olhos por um momento e depois os abriu.

- Estou nervosa... – confessou, provando que eu estava certo.

- Por quê? – indaguei. Quando uma ideia passou pela minha mente, eu engoli em seco, sentindo meu coração bater de forma acelerada contra o meu peito. – Você... Você não mudou de ideia, não é?

- O quê? – Ela franziu a testa em confusão, antes de arregalar a os olhos e balançar a cabeça. – Não! Claro que não.

Suspirei, sentindo-me um pouco mais aliviado. Aproximei-me um pouco dela, ainda sentado na cama, não querendo que ela desviasse os olhos de mim mais uma vez.

- Então, o que foi? – perguntei. – Por que está tão nervosa?

- E se der algo errado? – A voz de Bella quase não passou de um sussurro. – E se Riley ficar livre? E se não quiser assinar o divórcio?

Eu ri um pouquinho, revirando os olhos. Brinquei com uma mecha dos cabelos dela, ainda sem deixar de sorrir.

- Não precisa se preocupar Bella – disse. – Temos provas, testemunhas... Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Ela assentiu, mas seu rosto ainda permaneceu aflito.

- Você... – começou. – Você se importa de deitar aqui comigo e ficar até eu dormir?

Eu sorri para ela, assentindo. Retirei meus tênis e já ia me deitar ao seu lado, mas Bella me impediu. Ela ergueu a coberta e ajeitou um travesseiro muito próximo ao dela. Deitei-me ali, deixando que ela cobrisse. Antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, ela estava deitando a cabeça no meu peito, passando um braço pela minha barriga.

- Posso ficar assim? – perguntou.

Eu passei meus braços em volta dela, suspirando. Deixei que o cheiro de morango de seus cabelos invadisse minhas narinas, o que me fez sorrir.

- Claro que sim. – Acariciei suas costas. – Não se preocupe Bella, já te disse que vou ficar enquanto você me quiser.

Ela ergueu a cabeça por um momento e sorriu. Inclinou-se um pouco, depositando um beijo rápido em meus lábios, antes de voltar para a posição inicial.

- Boa noite, Edward – murmurou.

- Boa noite, Bella – respondi.

_Eu te amo,_ completei mentalmente.

Eu realmente esperava que um dia pudesse dizer aquilo a ela em voz alta. E realmente esperava que ela me respondesse de volta.

Permaneci ali, com Bella em meus braços, deixando que sua respiração se acalmasse. Aos poucos, senti meu próprio corpo relaxar e fechei os olhos, pensando em ficar ali mais um pouco antes de levantar e ir para o meu quarto.

Entretanto, antes mesmo que eu pudesse notar, havia adormecido. Com Bella em meus braços.


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Dois: Faith

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS – FAITH**

**Bella POV.**

Eu escutei meu celular vibrando debaixo do travesseiro, indicando que era hora de acordar e me arrumar, mas não consegui me mexer, não _queria_ me mexer.

Braços protetores me rodeavam e uma respiração quente batia contra a minha nuca. Não me assustei por acordar daquele jeito, pelo contrário, me aconcheguei mais ali. Aqueles braços faziam com que eu me sentisse segura e eu amava essa sensação.

Respirei fundo, olhando o quarto ao redor, ainda escuro. Coloquei meu celular para despertar um pouco mais cedo, com medo de acabar me atrasando. Agora tudo o que eu queria era dormir e adiar isso o tanto quanto possível.

O medo que eu havia sentido no dia anterior parecia ter triplicado agora.

Fechei os olhos e aos poucos senti o sono tomando conta de mim novamente. Porém, antes que eu pudesse dormir, senti os braços de Edward se apertando ao meu redor, puxando-me mais contra o seu peito.

- Bom dia – murmurou, depositando um beijo em minha cabeça.

Suspirei.

- Bom dia – disse.

Passamos um momento em silêncio, antes de Edward retirar seus braços de mim. Eu me virei, o vendo se sentar na cama e passando a mão nos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados. Sentei-me também, sentindo-me completamente confusa.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Desculpe – murmurou. – É só que... Eu não queria invadir o seu espaço desse jeito... Eu só prometi que iria deitar no meu quarto depois que você adormecesse, mas acho que acabei dormindo também.

- Ei – interrompi-o, erguendo a mão e puxando a dele. Entrelacei nossos dedos e dei um aperto ali de forma gentil. – Não tem problema algum. Eu te pedi para ficar. Não precisa se preocupar.

Ele se virou, ficando um pouco sério por um momento, fitando-me com aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Por fim, assentiu e sorriu.

- Certo – disse. – Pronta para ir se arrumar?

Joguei-me na cama novamente, balançando a cabeça.

- Não sei – mordi o lábio inferior, sentindo meu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido. – Estou com medo...

Ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Bella, vai dar tudo certo. – Apertou minha mão que ainda estava entrelaçada com a dele. – Eu prometo isso para você.

Assenti.

- Então, agora se levante e vai tomar um banho. A gente se encontra lá embaixo para o café, ok?

Edward se aproximou um pouco e depositou um beijo demorado na minha testa. Deixei que meus olhos se fechassem e suspirei, me acalmando imediatamente.

- Até daqui a pouco – murmurou.

Observei-o sair e permaneci uns minutos deitadas, antes de suspirar e me dirigir para o banheiro. Tomei um banho longo, deixando que meus músculos relaxassem e lavei o cabelo com cuidado. Saí do banho e escovei os dentes, para logo em seguida me enrolar em uma tolha.

Segui para o _closet_ que havia no quarto, cheio de roupas minhas. Eu as encarei, pegando uns dos poucos vestidos que eu tinha, mas sem querer usar nenhum. Joguei algumas roupas na cama, tentando fazer combinações, sentindo meu coração voltando a bater acelerado.

E se as coisas dessem errado?

Joguei mais um par de roupas na cama, mas continuei sem gostar de nada. Por fim, sentei-me na cama, procurando respirar fundo, procurando me lembrar de alguma roupa que eu tivesse e que serviria para a audiência.

Alguns minutos depois, ainda sem ter conseguido escolher uma roupa, levantei-me, colocando um _short_ e uma camiseta, apenas para que eu pudesse sair do quarto e pedir ajuda à Alice.

Caminhei até o quarto da mesma e bati à porta, sem saber se ela ainda estava dormindo ou mesmo se estava em casa naquela hora. Para a minha sorte, Alice abriu a porta após a terceira batida, vestindo nada mais do que um roupão.

- Bella! – sorriu. Então seus olhos vagaram pelas minhas roupas, sua testa franzindo em confusão. – Você ainda não está pronta?

Suspirei.

- Não consigo achar uma roupa – confessei. – Você pode me ajuda? Eu... Eu não sei o que vestir.

Ela voltou a sorrir imediatamente, pegando minha mão e puxando para dentro do quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de mim e me arrastou até o seu _closet_.

- Tenho a roupa perfeita para você – disse.

Alguns minutos depois ela voltou, trazendo umas peças de roupas dobradas em sua mão, junto com um par de sapatos. Entregou-me e disse para me vestir, que em breve ela estaria no meu quarto para ver como tinha ficado.

Agradeci-a com um sorriso, voltando até o quarto que eu estava ficando e trocando rapidamente de roupa. Calcei os sapatos, ajeitei a blusa e decidi que deixaria o meu cabelo solto.

Alice apareceu pouco depois, trazendo um relógio e o colocando em meu pulso. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, assentindo a cabeça rapidamente e sorrindo para o que estava vendo. Finalmente, eu estava pronta.

- Obrigada, Alice – murmurei. – Estou meio que enlouquecendo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não se preocupe – apertou minhas mãos. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Tornei a agradecer antes de descer e me encontrar com os outros na cozinha. Tomei o café rapidamente, sentindo Edward apertar a minha mão debaixo da mesa, tentando me passar segurança.

- Pronta? – indagou, assim que eu terminei.

Engoli em seco ao assentir, me pondo de pé. Dei um abraço em Esme e Carlisle, que me desejaram sorte, antes de me encontrar com meu advogado na porta da casa dos Cullen e seguir em direção ao tribunal.

Eu torcia minhas mãos no colo, engolindo em seco a todo o momento, balançando minhas pernas. Sabia que Edward e meu advogado estavam conversando, mas não conseguia processar o que estava sendo dito naquele momento.

Depois de um mês eu veria Riley. Depois de um mês eu estaria cara a cara com ele. E por mais que todos insistissem para eu me acalmar, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, eu não conseguia. E se ele, de alguma forma, escapasse?

- Bella?

Virei meu rosto imediatamente, notando Edward me olhando com um sorriso no rosto. Ele apontou para fora do carro e não precisou dizer mais nada; nós havíamos chegado.

Desci do carro com as pernas trêmulas, mas sorri um pouco ao ver meu pai parado do lado de fora.

- Pai! – Corri até ele, deixando que seus braços me envolvessem. – Que bom que você conseguiu vir.

Eu o ouvi rir, enquanto cumprimentava Edward e o advogado. Permaneci mais um pouco lá fora, antes de ser levada para dentro.

- Está tudo bem? – Meu pai perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Você parece nervosa...

- Eu estou... – assenti, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Tenho medo de que algo dê errado, pai. Tenho medo de que Riley escape e não queira me dar o divórcio.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e os fechei com força, evitando que as mesmas caíssem. Meu pai me puxou para um abraço, beijando minha testa, sem deixar de sorrir nem por um minuto.

- Bella, olhe para mim – pediu.

Abri meus olhos, tentando respirar fundo e me acalmar.

- Vai dar tudo certo, ok? – murmurou. – Ele vai pegar uns bons anos de cadeia e você não vai ter mais que se preocupar com isso. Quanto ao divórcio, pode ter certeza de que você conseguirá também.

- Obrigada, pai.

Quando enfim fomos chamados, eu me encontrava um pouco mais calma. Meu pai e Edward me desejaram sorte ao entrarem um pouco antes de mim. Escutei meu advogado dizendo mais algumas coisas e logo em seguida nós entramos.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, de frente para o juiz, que ainda não havia chegado. Pude ver o júri, no entanto. Todos eles já estavam ali.

E então, Riley entrou.

Ele trajava uma calça _jeans_ e uma blusa preta social, dobrado até os cotovelos. Seus cabelos pareciam maiores do que os vi pela última vez, embora eu não pudesse ter certeza disso já que eles estavam penteados para trás. Suas mãos estavam presas às algemas e um policial o segurava pelo braço, o arrastando até o local onde seu advogado já se encontrava.

Ele me olhou, um sorriso nascendo em seu rosto. Procurei não demonstrar o medo que sentia naquele momento. Não medo dele, mas sim dele se safar, dele não querer dar o divórcio. Continuei o olhando de forma fixa, meu rosto sério, minhas mãos trêmulas escondidas no meu colo.

O policial soltou suas algemas, deixando que ele se sentasse ao lado do seu advogado, que imediatamente começou a cochichar com ele.

- Lembre-se de tudo o que conversamos – meu advogado instruiu. – Vai dar tudo certo, ok? Procure respirar fundo e mantenha-se calma.

Eu assenti rapidamente, vendo o juiz caminhando até o seu lugar. Observei-o se sentar e então começar o julgamento.

Ele pareceu ter durado horas. Eu falei. Riley falou. Nossos advogados falaram. Por fim, meu pai foi chamado também, assim como Carlisle – como o médico que me atendeu pouco mais de um mês – e os policias que registraram as ocorrências.

Riley tentou argumentar, dizendo que tinha sido um acidente, algo que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Foi um pouco difícil, para mim, admitir tudo o que tinha acontecido entre nós desde que tínhamos começado a namorar, principalmente porque eu podia ver Edward ali, escutando tudo, assim como o meu pai.

Por fim, tivemos uma pausa, quando o júri se reuniu para decidir se Riley era ou não culpado. Pareceu ter durado toda uma eternidade, mesmo tendo passado pouco mais de quinze minutos. Quando fomos chamados de volta, eu mal podia conter o nervosismo.

E então, eu escutei.

Riley sendo declarado como culpado.

Todo o peso que eu sentia nos ombros desapareceu naquele momento. O medo de não conseguir o divórcio, o medo de ficar presa a ele o resto de minha vida, o medo de nunca poder ser _livrei _novamente... Tudo desapareceu.

E quando ele recebeu sua pena... _Três _anos de prisão... Eu mal conseguia conter o sorriso.

Virei-me para fitar Edward e Charlie, assim como Esme, Alice e Carlisle, todos sorrindo para mim. Eu abracei um a um, deixando que meu abraço com Edward durasse um pouco mais.

- Ele pode tentar a liberdade condicional em um ano e meio. – Escutei o advogado falar. – Provavelmente vai, mas tomaremos as devidas providências quando tal data chegar.

Eu assenti rapidamente para ele, agradecendo-o por tudo.

- E quanto ao divórcio – continuou –, já vou começar a dar entrada em tudo. De acordo com o estado de Washington, só se pode concretizar tudo em noventa dias, mas vou tentar reduzir isso a sessenta, já que se passaram trinta dias desde que você e ele não vivem na mesma casa mais.

Eu o agradeci mais uma vez, dando-lhe um rápido abraço. Ele se despediu de mim e dos outros, entrando em um táxi, dizendo que entraria em contato em breve.

- Bom, eu vou indo para o hospital. – Carlisle disse. – Tenho uns pacientes para atender e depois vou para casa.

- Obrigada por vir, Carlisle – sorri.

- Não hã de quê, Bella – piscou. – Se precisar, é só chamar.

- Eu tenho que ir para a galeria. – Alice suspirou. – Tenho peças novas chegando, preciso estar por lá.

- Eu vou com você, filha – disse Esme. – Depois nós nos encontraremos em casa, certo?

Eu agradeci a ambas também, vendo-as entrarem no carro de Alice. Virei-me, então, para Edward e meu pai, sorrindo para eles.

- Vocês querem conhecer o apartamento onde eu vou morar?

Eles assentiram rapidamente, adentrando o carro. Dei o endereço a Edward e deixei que ele nos levasse até lá, sempre trocando olhares com ele, sempre querendo lhe dizer algo, mas não sabendo o que.

- É logo ali – apontei para um prédio esverdeado.

Não era muito, eu sabia, só que era perfeito para mim. Havia apenas três andares, com dois apartamentos por andar.

Edward estacionou em frente ao prédio e todos nós descemos. Adentrei o local, me dirigindo ao porteiro, pedindo para ver o apartamento que seria alugado em breve.

- Oh, olá, Srta. Swan. – Ele sorriu de forma gentil para mim. – O Sr. Lawson deixou uns papéis aqui para a senhorita, do contrato. Disse que entraria em contato com você ainda hoje.

Eu sorri também.

- Obrigada – disse. – Eu vou só dar uma olhada no apartamento, ok? Na volta, eu pego.

Ele assentiu.

Subi os degraus e logo estava no segundo, que era onde ficava o apartamento que eu pretendia alugar. Abri a porta e adentrei, sorrindo ao vê-lo.

Era um apartamento que já vinha mobiliado. A sala continha dois sofás, um de três e o outro de dois lugares, uma televisão de tamanho médio e uma pequena mesa. A cozinha tinha fogão, geladeira, os armários e uma mesa redonda que ficava no centro.

Caminhei até o pequeno corredor, levando meu pai e Edward até o quarto, que tinha uma cama de casal, um pequeno _closet_ e uma cômoda. Por fim, fomos ao banheiro, que era bem simples, mas bem bonito, antes de voltarmos para a sala.

- É um belo apartamento, criança. – Charlie sorriu. – Você tem certeza de que não quer um maior? Posso ajudá-la a pagar...

- Não precisa – revirei os olhos. – Ele é perfeito para mim. Vou poder pagar e ainda ir para a faculdade, como eu sempre quis. Pode ficar tranqüilo, pai.

Ele assentiu, se aproximando e me puxando para um abraço.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, Bells – murmurou. – As coisas vão começar a dar certo agora.

Ele se afastou, depositando um beijo na minha testa.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos ali, conversando sobre tudo. Quando enfim descemos, entreguei as chaves para o porteiro e peguei os papéis que o Sr. Lawson tinha deixado, dizendo que iria entrar em contato com ele em breve.

Edward teve que voltar para a empresa e me deixou com Charlie, dizendo que em breve estaria em casa. Eu sorri para ele, apertando sua mão carinhosamente, e esperei que ele adentrasse o carro e desse partida, antes de voltar para o meu pai.

- Que tal um passeio? – sugeri.

Ele assentiu rapidamente, enlaçando seu braço no meu e começando a caminhar. Nós paramos em uma livraria e depois nos dirigimos para uma lanchonete.

- Quando você se muda? – indagou.

- Não sei – dei de ombros. – Vou analisar esse contrato e tudo o mais, arrumar minhas coisas. Já está tudo acertado, é praticamente só assinar.

Ele assentiu.

- Fico feliz que esteja tudo dando certo, Bells – murmurou, tomando um gole do seu café. – Fico mesmo.

Sorri para ele, assentindo.

- Obrigada por tudo, pai – disse. – Obrigada por ter vindo hoje.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu disse que viria, não disse? – riu. – E disse que daria tudo certo também.

Conversamos durante mais algum tempo, antes de ele pegar seu carro, que ficara estacionado próximo ao tribunal, e me levar de volta para a casa dos Cullen.

- Até a próxima, pai – murmurei, puxando-o para um abraço. – Mais uma vez, obrigada por ter vindo.

- Vê se aparece lá em Forks, criança – disse. – Estarei esperando.

Nós nos abraçamos mais uma vez antes de eu descer do carro e acenar para ele. Peguei a chave da casa dos Cullen, que Esme insistiu para que eu tivesse, e adentrei, percebendo que a casa estava silenciosa demais e que provavelmente eu estava sozinha.

Segui para o quarto que eu ocupava, retirando minha roupa e colocando um moletom velho que eu tinha. Enrolei-me nas cobertas, puxando o livro que eu estava lendo e suspirei pesadamente.

Riley tinha sido preso. Riley ficaria preso por, no mínimo, um ano e meio. E em breve, muito em breve, eu e ele estaríamos divorciados e não teríamos mais nenhum laço.

Deixei que as lágrimas caíssem do meu rosto, amando aquela sensação que tomava conta de mim. Não haveria mais o medo de Riley chegar a casa e descarregar todas as frustrações em mim. Não haveria mais a necessidade de usar roupas para cobrir hematomas, com medo do que as pessoas pensariam quando olhassem para mim.

Eu iria ser livre, eu iria ter a chance de seguir com a minha vida, fazer uma faculdade, continuar com meu trabalho, ter amigos... Sem ter o medo me seguindo o tempo todo.

Quando dei por mim, meu corpo estava tremendo com a força dos soluços, um sorriso espalhado em meu rosto, as lágrimas escorrendo e caindo no travesseiro. A sensação de liberdade, de felicidade, era tão grande que eu simplesmente não conseguia me conter.

Era bom demais.

De repente senti braços fortes me envolvendo, os mesmos braços protetores que me cercaram horas atrás. Deixei que minha cabeça caísse no peito dele, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir, sem conseguir parar de chorar.

- Shhh... – Edward me balançou, sentando-se na beirada da cama e me puxando para o seu colo. – Estou aqui, está tudo bem...

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça, me apertando mais contra ele.

- Acabou, Edward – murmurei, levantado o rosto e fitando seus olhos verdes preocupados. – Ele está preso... Eu me sinto tão... _Livre_.

Ele me fitou por um momento, só então percebendo que eu não estava chorando por causa do medo que sentia ou algo do tipo. Era felicidade, era essa sensação boa que estava tomando conta de mim.

Era bom demais. Era excelente.

Edward sorriu para mim, enxugando minhas lágrimas. Ele se aproximou, depositando um beijo demorado em minha testa.

- Você não tem ideia do quão orgulhoso estou de você agora – sussurrou.

Movi-me para mais perto dele, erguendo minhas mãos e passando pelos seus cabelos, parando em sua nuca. Deixei que nossas línguas dançassem por um tempo, sentindo meu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido e forte.

Nós nos beijamos por alguns minutos, explorando a boca um do outro até que o ar faltou. Encostamos nossas testas, ambos respirando com dificuldade. Abri os olhos, por fim, somente para encontrar os olhos verdes de Edward ali, com aquele brilho que me tirava o fôlego.

Ainda era impressionante saber que ele era apaixonado por mim.

- Tenho algo para te dar – ele sussurrou. – Comprei isso há algum tempo, mas nunca encontrei o momento certo para te entregar... Acho que enfim chegou a hora.

Eu estreitei os olhos, nossas testas ainda coladas uma na outra. Deixei que ele se afastasse, no entanto, puxando algo do seu bolso.

- Abra – disse, puxando minha mão e colocando uma bolsinha de veludo preta nela.

Desamarrei-a, deixando que o conteúdo caísse em minha mão ainda aberta. Ofeguei ao ver uma linda pulseira ali, com a palavra _wish_. Havia algumas pedras cor de rosa oscilando na pulseira, assim como as palavras.

- É... – sussurrei. – É linda.

Eu ergui a cabeça, encontrando Edward sorrindo para mim.

- Você gostou? – indagou. – Mesmo?

Assentei rapidamente, deixando que meus dedos passassem pelas letras.

- Por que _wish_? – perguntei, minha voz não passando de um sussurro.

- Eu não soube responder essa pergunta até que percebi meus sentimentos por você... Tinha descoberto que você era casada e estava correndo... Passei em frente a uma loja e... Não sei, ela só parecia perfeita para você. Pelo menos, naquele momento, eu me convenci de que era só isso.

"Depois, quando fui à casa dos meus pais, e minha mãe e Alice perguntaram de você... Quando Alice disse que eu tinha me apaixonado... Bem, eu simplesmente não consegui negar."

Ele suspirou, brincando com a minha mão livre, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Tudo pareceu fazer sentido naquele momento – murmurou. – Eu me encontrava tão encantado, fascinado e envolvido... Desejava que você pudesse ser minha, que você não fosse casada, que as coisas dessem certo...

Eu mordi o lábio inferior com força, sem conseguir acreditar que alguém tão incrível como Edward tinha feito tanto por mim, tinha se _apaixonado_.

Voltei a guardar a pulseira na bolsinha de veludo, esticando minha mão e colocando na mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama. Por fim, me ajoelhei na cama, puxando o rosto de Edward para mim, permitindo que ele me beijasse novamente.

- Deita aqui comigo? – pedi, quebrando nosso beijo.

Ele sorriu para mim, depositando um selinho demorado no canto dos meus lábios, assentindo.

Esperei que ele retirasse seus sapatos, ajeitando-me na cama enquanto isso. Quando enfim se deitou, movi-me para mais perto dele, repousando minha cabeça em seu peito. Edward envolveu os braços ao meu redor e depositou um beijo na minha cabeça, acariciando minhas costas com os dedos.

Alguns minutos depois, o quarto já mergulhado em silêncio, ergui a cabeça, apoiando o queixo no peito dele, percebendo-o já adormecido. A respiração de Edward ia e vinha de forma calma, sua boca entreaberta, seus cabelos parecendo mais bagunçados do que nunca.

Fitando-o ali, deitada com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, seus braços me rodeando com tanto carinho, passando tanta segurança... Eu simplesmente senti que estar com ele era _certo_.

Eu iria dar uma chance para nós dois. Uma chance de ser feliz de verdade. Sabia que teríamos que ir devagar, principalmente porque legalmente eu ainda era casada, mas eu queria isso. Queria sentir seus braços ao meu redor, queria me sentir protegida.

Queria me sentir _amada_.

Suspirei, deixando que um sorriso nascesse em meu rosto. Não sabia o que iria acontecer daqui para frente, não tinha ideia do que nos aguardava, e até tinha um pouco de medo – mesmo sem saber por que o sentia – de pensar no futuro, mas eu iria tentar.

Eu teria _fé_ em Edward. Eu teria fé em nós dois.

Voltei a deitar minha cabeça em seu peito, fechando os olhos, deixando que aquela sensação boa de segurança crescesse em mim. Aos poucos, senti meu corpo se relaxando, se tornando mais pesado...

E ali, nos braços daquele homem que era apaixonado por mim, eu adormeci.


End file.
